


Vampire2: BISSchen Weltmeister

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2010, German National Team, M/M, Mystery, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 106,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampir zu sein ist nicht einfach. Diese Erfahrung machen auch Mario und Thomas. Für die WM 2010 fliegen sie mit der Nationalmannschaft nach Südafrika. Doch plötzlich stoßen sie auf ungeahnte Probleme, die den Fußball fast nebensächlich erscheinen lassen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein Prolog: Koffer packen

**Author's Note:**

> Wie gestern schon angekündigt geht es hier also weiter mit unseren beiden Vampiren - diesmal in Südafrika, wo sie mit ganz neuen Problemen konfrontiert werden.  
> Wir wünschen euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Koffer packen. Wäsche, Bücher, iPod... es gab so einiges, was auch Fußballnationalspieler einpackten, besonders, wenn es zu einer WM ging.

Einiges gehörte allerdings nicht zu den normalen Inhalten eines Fußballerkoffers. Sorgfältig eingewickelt in die Kleidung waren einige unauffällige Dosen verpackt. Hoffentlich fragte niemand am Flughafen nach ihrem Inhalt!

"Zur Not müssen wir die Beamten da ein bisschen... bezirzen", murmelte Thomas, als er seinen Kofferdeckel schloss.

Er fühlte, dass Mario schon beim Gedanken daran unruhig wurde. "Die Dosen reichen höchstens bis nach den Gruppenspielen", murmelte er. "Und dann? Wir können uns schlecht Nachschub schicken lassen."

"Wir finden schon ne Lösung", sagte Thomas und trat hinter seinen Freund.

"Ich weiß schon, du trinkst von mir und ich von dir - egal, wie muffig es irgendwann schmeckt."

"Du schmeckst nie muffig", grinste Thomas und schob sich an Marios Rücken.

"Nee, is klar", schnaubte Mario. Sie hatten einige Zeit lang ausprobiert, nachdem Thomas Mario verwandelt hatte, ohne fremdes Blut zu leben. Auf Dauer war das keine Option - nicht nur, dass es nach einer Weile nicht mehr schmeckte, ihr Leistungsvermögen nahm auch ab.

Thomas seufzte. "Mensch Mario, jetzt freu dich doch mal. Wir fahren zur WM! Wir beide!"

"Ich freu mich ja, das wird toll, und wir werden erfolgreich sein, aber... ich mach mir halt doch Sorgen."

Thomas drehte Mario zu sich und sah ihn an. "Wir finden eine Lösung Mario. Zur Not gibt uns Philipp bestimmt ein wenig Blut."

Mario nickte leicht. "Aber wie? Ich... so sehr ich ihn mag, will ich nicht mit ihm ins Bett."

"Nein", sagte auch Thomas sofort. "Ich... wir könnten uns ne Spritze von Müwo... ausleihen."

"Du bist kein Arzt, Thomas. Und ich trau mir auch nicht zu, ihm mal so eben Blut abzunehmen."

"So schwer kann das doch gar nicht sein."

"Vergiss es. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie anders", war Mario sicher.

"Wenn du es sagst", sagte Thomas und beugte sich vor um Mario leicht zu küssen.

"Hmm", machte Mario und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Thomas grinste in sich hinein. Es gab kaum einen besseren Weg, um Mario von allen trüben Gedanken abzubringen. Einen langen, liebevollen Kuss - oder einfach sein Hals.

Mario gab ein leichtes Grollen von sich, als er diesen Gedanken von Thomas auffing. Thomas grinste bei dem Geräusch und legte seinen Kopf tatsächlich gleich zur Seite. Mario leckte einmal über die entblößte Haut, ehe er seine Zähne in die weiche Haut bohrte. Thomas keuchte genüsslich auf und schob sich näher an Marios Zähne.

Marios Arme schlangen sich fest um Thomas Körper. Ganz fest zog Thomas ihn an sich. Schon in dem Moment, in dem Marios Zähne seine Haut durchbrochen hatten, war er steinhart geworden, und jetzt wollte er einfach mehr. Seine Hände schoben sich wie von selbst unter Marios Shirt.

Schnell hatte er es hochgeschoben, und als er sich einen kleinen Moment von den Zähnen löste, zog er es über Marios Kopf. Gleich danach wurde er sein eigenes Shirt los.

Ein weiterer Ruck, dann flog Marios Jeans von seinen Beinen und seine eigene folgte. Er fühlte, wie Mario blitzschnell über die Wunde leckte, ihn umdrehte und wieder zubiss, in seinen Nacken.

Thomas stöhnte kehlig auf. Dann drang Mario in ihn ein, hart und schnell. Jeder Bewegung, jedem Stoß, kam Thomas mit seiner Hüfte entgegen. Besonders erregten ihn aber noch immer Marios Zähne in seinem Nacken, die dort wohl auch eine Ader gefunden hatten und an ihr sogen.

"Gott Mario", keuchte Thomas heiser.

Tatsächlich erhöhte Mario noch einmal Tempo und Intensität seiner Bewegungen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thomas mit einem letzten Aufschrei kam. Mario folgte ihm fast im selben Moment, von der Enge und besonders von Thomas' Gefühlen übermannt.

"Jetzt kommen wir bestimmt zu spät", grinste Thomas, als sich Mario von ihm löste.

"Müssen wir halt laufen", lachte Mario und küsste ihn noch einmal. 

"Sehr unauffällig", grinste Thomas. 

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen. "Also schnell packen und dann los." Und schneller als Menschen es hätten sehen können, packten Mario und Thomas die letzten Sachen in die Taschen, räumten noch kurz auf, nahmen ihre Sachen und verschwanden aus der Wohnung. 

Sie nahmen schließlich doch ihren Wagen, einfach weil alles andere während des Tages zu gefährlich war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen sie am Flughafen an, wo schon die restlichen Bayernspielern warteten.


	2. Willkommen im Mile-High-Club

Zunächst ging es nach Frankfurt, und von dort aus im neuen Airbus A380 nach Johannesburg.  

"Das nenn ich mal komfortable Sitze", meinte Mario, als er die Beine ausstreckte.

Thomas grinste und setzte sich neben ihn. "Hier kann man es echt aushalten."   

Mario griff kurz nach Thomas Hand. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass du dabei bist?"

"Hast du. Und ich bin auch froh. Mehrere Wochen ohne dich... das könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich brauche dich einfach - immer und überall." 

Marios Augen verdunkelten sich für einen Moment und er ließ Thomas fühlen, dass es ihm ganz genauso ging. Thomas lächelte und erwiderte diese unausgesprochenen Gefühle. Es war einfach schön, die Liebe des anderen so direkt zu fühlen. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen. Wirklich schlafen musste er zwar nicht, aber so konnte er sich wenigstens ungestört an Marios Seite kuscheln.

"Hey - gibt erst noch was zu essen. Außerdem sind wir noch nicht mal gestartet", lachte Philipp, der auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß. 

"Du kennst doch Thomas, der braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf", grinste Mario.

Philipp beugt sich rüber. "Und vermutlich sollte ich froh sein, dass er nicht essen will..." 

"Alles schon erledigt", sagte Mario mit einem Zwinkern.

Philipp lachte. "Ich will keine Details!" Er sah nach vorne. "Scheint endlich loszugehen, Shakira ist da."

"So aufgeregt?" fragte Mario ihn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Aufgeregt? Nicht so, aber ich warte nicht so gerne."  

"Entspann dich Phil", sagte Mario. "Auf die halbe Stunde kommt es nun wirklich nicht an."

"Weiß ich ja", nickte Philipp. "Aber trotzdem..." Er lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden mit dem Fuß zu wippen.  

Thomas verdrehte die Augen. "Du machst mich nervös", brummte er und begann Philipp mit ein paar Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte sich Philipp zurück. Er wusste, woher seine plötzliche Entspannung kam, und er war Thomas dankbar dafür.  

Zufrieden schloss Thomas wieder die Augen und lehnte sich an Marios Schulter. Der war allein durch die Anwesenheit seines Freundes sehr entspannt und schloss jetzt ebenfalls die Augen. Er wurde erst wieder wacher, als die Stewardess ihre übliche Einweisung gab und sie von Kapitän, Stewardess, Trainer, DFB-Präsident und anderen mehr oder weniger wichtigen Leuten begrüßt wurden.  

Es dauerte noch ein wenig, bis dann schließlich das Essen verteilt wurde, hoch über den Wolken irgendwo auf dem Weg nach Afrika. Thomas und Mario aßen mit großem Genuss, während die anderen wohl eher hungrig waren, wie Mario grinsend bemerkte.  

Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, nicht mehr Essen zu müssen. Er genoss es viel mehr als früher, auch wenn es durchaus Zeit gebraucht hatte, bis er sich an die verschiedenen Geschmäcker gewöhnt hatte. 

In der ersten Zeit hatte er nur wenige Nahrungsmittel ertragen, alles war zu geschmacksintensiv gewesen. Er war so glücklich gewesen, als er das erste Mal eine Weißwurst mit Senf in der FC-Cafeteria essen konnte. Inzwischen traute er sich an fast alle Gerichte. "Ich bin mal auf das afrikanische Essen gespannt", sagte er zu Thomas.

"Na, ich hoffe, dass wir da überhaupt was von abbekommen", überlegte Thomas. "Unsere Köche werden doch wieder gesunde deutsche Kost kochen."  

"Oh Freude", seufzte Mario.

Vertraulich lehnte sich Thomas zu ihm. "Kriegst auch gesunde Thomas-Kost, wenn du brav bist."   

"Ich bin immer brav", antwortete Mario sofort. 

Wie zur Belohnung, aber auch um ihn zu ärgern, dachte Thomas an ihren Vormittag, als sie ihre Taschen gepackt hatten. 

"Lass das", zischte Mario und versuchte Thomas Gedanken abzublocken. 

Thomas grinste ihn nur an und ließ Mario dabei seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen. 

"Wenn du nicht artig bist, dann wirst du gleich Mitglied im Mile-High-Club ", drohte Mario.

Thomas' Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Hätt ich nichts gegen - Schatz", säuselte er. 

"Du bist echt unersättlich", grinste jetzt auch Mario. Er ließ seine Hand leicht über Thomas Oberschenkel streichen.

"Du bist doch auch nicht besser", lächelte Thomas ihn verführerisch an. "Wenn wir uns jetzt verziehen... werden wir die ersten sein, die je an Bord eines A380..."  

"Komm in ein paar Sekunden nach", raunte Mario und stand auf. Er ging nach vorne durch, dabei fühlte er förmlich Thomas' Blick auf seinem Hintern. Ganz konnte er das Grinsen nicht von seinem Lippen wischen, als er einen Teil von Thomas Gedanken aufschnappte. 

Auch Thomas folgten ähnliche Blicke, als er Mario folgte. Philipp ahnte, was die beiden vorhatten, das konnte Thomas spüren. Aber solange das nur Philipp war, konnte er damit leben.  Er konnte sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, als er die erstaunlich geräumige Toilette betrat. 

Mario lehnte an der Wand und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Schnell schloss Thomas die Tür, dann stürzte er sich förmlich auf Mario.  Sie hielten sich nicht damit auf, sich auszuziehen, sondern schoben nur die Hosen nach unten. Mario keuchte leise auf, als Thomas seine scharfen Zähne in seinen Hals bohrte.  Dieses Gefühl war einfach mit nichts zu vergleichen.

Leidenschaftlich, zügellos, dominant. Und so unendlich erregend. "Nimm mich", keuchte Mario heiser und drängte sich Thomas entgegen. Mit einem Knurren ließ Thomas von Marios Hals ab und drehte ihn zur Wand. Ein einziger, kraftvoller Stoß, und schon war er in ihn eingedrungen.  Gleichzeitig versenkte er seine Zähne in Marios Schulter.

Mario konnte sich kaum halten, und es fiel ihm schwer, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. "Mehr", flüsterte er heiser, dann versuchte er Thomas allein mit seinen Gedanken zu zeigen, was er brauchte.  

Thomas Knurren wurde lauter, besitzergreifender, als er fester und schneller in Marios Körper stieß. Der leichte Schmerz wurde von unbeschreiblicher Erregung überlagert, bis Mario sich nicht mehr halten konnte und kam.  Thomas heiserer Schrei wurde zum Glück von Marios Schulter gedämpft, als er seinem Freund über die Klippe folgte. 

"Willkommen im Mile-High-Club", grinste Mario, als er sich zu ihm drehte. Thomas lachte und lehnte sich vor, um Mario zu küssen. Mario erwiderte den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen.   Nach einem Moment löste sich Thomas von ihm. "Dann verschwinde mal unauffällig. Ich komm gleich nach." 

"Bis gleich", lächelte Mario und verließ die Toilette. Glücklicherweise waren die anderen von dem umfangreichen Fernsehprogramm abgelenkt, so dass lediglich Philipp ihm einen interessierten Blick zuwarf. 

Mario grinste ihn breit an und setzte sich dann in seinen Sitz. Eine deutliche Weile später kam Thomas ebenfalls zurück und drängte sich an ihm vorbei auf seinen Platz. "Und? Welchen Film wollen wir sehen?" 

"Was Lustiges?" schlug Mario vor. 

Thomas zappte sich durch das Programm und blieb erst einmal bei einer der Bordkameras hängen. "Guck mal, das sieht der Pilot." 

"Beeindruckend", sagte Mario. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal nen Flugschein machen."

"Schade, dass wir nicht fliegen können", grinste Thomas und schaltete weiter. 

"Stopp", sagte Mario. "Das A-Team. Das hab ich früher immer schon als Serie geguckt." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Damals, als du klein warst", flüsterte er.

Mario nickte. "Ich wollte auch immer so cool sein."

"So cool wie B.A.? Oder so cool wie Murdock?"

"Am besten ne Mischung aus beiden", sagte Mario zwinkern. "Und dazu das Auto aus Knight Rider."

Thomas lachte auf. "Das ist mal ne Kombination!"

Mario grinste. "Irgendwann hat sich das dann aber gelegt und der Fußball wurde viel cooler als so nen sprechendes Auto."

"Komm, es kann doch nichts Cooleres geben als KITT!"

"Ok, ist ja schon gut", hob Mario beschwichtigend die Hände. "Aber Fußballer werden war einfacher, als nen sprechendes Auto zu finden und damit auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen."

Wieder lachte Thomas. "Und außerdem ist es viel cooler..." fing er an und beugte sich zu Mario, "ein Vampir zu sein."

"Stimmt”, nickte Mario. "Aber nur, weil ich so nen tollen Vampir zum Freund habe."

"Vampire sind eh cool", flüsterte Thomas. "Besonders du."

Mario hob eine Hand und strich über Thomas Wange. "Du bist viel cooler als ich."

"Ksch!", kam es gleich von der Seite.

"Hat der Zwerg sich erkältet?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Der Zwerg will euch nur helfen!"

Seufzend nahm Mario die Hand von Thomas Wange und setzte sich ordentlich hin. Philipp beugte sich zu ihnen. "Und jetzt spielt ihr brave Vampire, guckt euren Film und schlaft dann."

"Ja Papa", sagte Thomas. Philipp nickte nur.

Mario sah völlig konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, auch wenn er mit seinen Gedanken nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Südafrika. Südafrika! WM! 

Normalerweise war es Thomas, der ihn in solchen Situationen beruhigte, doch heute war er ebenfalls sehr aufgeregt. Klar, für Thomas war das noch neuer, als für ihn selbst. Schließlich hatte er schon die EM mitgespielt. Aber Thomas hatte grade seine erste Profisaison hinter sich, war deutscher Meister geworden und Pokalsieger und jetzt durfte er mit zur WM. Viel mehr auf einmal ging gar nicht!

Manchmal machte er sich richtig Sorgen um Thomas. Auch wenn er durch seine Vampirkräfte viel Stärker war, lag doch ein steter Druck auf ihm, der immer mehr zunahm. Und auch, wenn er körperlich anders war, war seine Psyche noch die, die er als Mensch hatte. Zwar hatte er viele Jahre Lebenserfahrung, aber es war dennoch eine Menge.

Auch deshalb war Mario so froh, dass sie gemeinsam nach Südafrika flogen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, vielleicht noch aus dem Team zu fliegen, nachdem er bei Bayern nur Ersatz war. Und ohne Thomas? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er brauchte Thomas genauso, wie er das Blut aus den Konserven brauchte. Und Thomas ging es genauso, das wusste er.

Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich wieder stärker an Thomas Seite. Er schloss inzwischen die Augen und genoss es einfach in Thomas' Armen zu liegen Er fühlte Thomas Gedanken, die sich mit seinen verwoben.

Als er Thomas kennen lernte, da hatte Thomas seine Gefühle beeinflussen können. Als er schließlich selbst Vampir wurde, hatte er Thomas mit etwas Übung ebenfalls beeinflussen können. Und jetzt - jetzt war es manchmal, als hätten sie zusammen die selben Gefühle, die selben Gedanken - wie aus einem Gehirn.

Sogar Jakob, Thomas Mentor, hatte eine solche enge Verbundenheit zwischen zwei Vampiren noch nie erlebt. Viele Gedanken machten sie sich nicht darum, sie genossen es einfach. Langsam driftete Mario ab, in den Ruhezustand, der bei ihnen dem Schlaf am nächsten kam.

In diesem Zustand träumten sie, vergaßen die Zeit - waren aber noch immer wachsamer und konnten auf die Minute pünktlich aufwachen. Und so war es auch diesmal. Kurz bevor das Flugzeug sich für die Landung bereit machte, schlugen sie die Augen auf.


	3. Ein Morgen über Afrika

"Guten Morgen", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Morgen", lächelte Mario zurück und musste an sich halten, um Thomas nicht wie jeden Morgen zu küssen. Thomas ließ ihn spüren, wie es sich anfühlen würde jetzt geküsst zu werden.

"Nachher im Hotel", flüsterte Mario.

"So früh am morgen und ihr seid schon am Turteln", brummte Philipp.

Mario drehte sich zu Philipp und grinste. "Hättest deine Liebste ja auch mitbringen können."

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie muss arbeiten und kann frühestens zum Achtelfinalspiel kommen."

"Und uns willst du ja nicht", grinste Mario.

Philipp schnaubte. "Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit meine Lieben. Ihr wollt doch nur einander."

"Zumindest schmeckst du", grinste Mario breit.

"Danke", sagte Philipp trocken. "Das schreib ich gleich in meinen Steckbrief."

Thomas lachte. "Das ist ein Kompliment, Kleiner."

"Na ich weiß nicht", sagte Philipp skeptisch.

"Oh, da gibt‘s große Unterschiede!"

"Ach ja?“

"Klar. Am besten schmeckt Thomas, wenn er gerade getrunken hat. Danach Thomas wenn er hungrig ist. Und danach - natürlich nach einer langen Pause - kommst schon du."

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu viele Einzelheiten Jungs. Viel zu viele Einzelheiten!"

Thomas lachte. "Dann frag nicht nach!"

"Ich werds mir merken."

Thomas lachte leise, dann fuhr er seine Liegesessel in sitzende Position und streckte sich. Mario beobachtete ihn dabei genüsslich.

"Nicht sabbern!", warnte Philipp.

"Ich bemüh mich."

"Ich mach mich mal fertig", beschloss Thomas und stand auf. Marios Blick schien an Thomas zu kleben, ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

"Mario!"

"Hm?"

"Du wirst ein klein wenig auffällig”,

Mario riss sich fast gewaltsam von Thomas Anblick los. "Sorry."

Philipp nickte nur. "Da wird die nächste Toilette frei - willst du, oder soll ich?"

"Mach du", sagte Mario.

"Nicht sabbern, wenn er wiederkommt!"

"Wenn er aber doch so sexy aussieht..."

"Er wird auch die nächsten tausend, zweitausend Jahre so sexy aussehen..."

Mario lächelte verträumt. "Ja... unglaublich oder."

Philipp schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er war der Meinung, Mario hätte in den paar Monaten, seit er ein Vampir war, noch gar nicht realisiert, was es bedeutete ewig zu leben. Er selbst konnte es sich schließlich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen.

"Was denn?" fragte Mario, als er das Kopfschütteln sah.

"Du wirst ewig leben", erklärte Philipp leise. "Selbst, wenn von mir nichts mehr übrig ist, wenn meine Nachfahren ausgestorben sind, wirst du noch leben - und dich an mich erinnern."

Mario schluckte. "Ich... versuch nicht daran zu denken Phil. Ich... wir leben nur im hier und jetzt."

Philipp nickte. "Ok. Aber... irgendwie finde ich es beruhigend, für mich jetzt."

"Wirklich?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

Philipp nickte. "Weil ich durch euch auch irgendwie... unsterblich bin."

"Stimmt", flüsterte Mario.

"Selbst, wenn keiner mehr weiß, was Fußball war - wirst du noch wissen, wer ich war. Wie ich war."

"Lass... uns nicht davon sprechen, ja?" bat Mario. "Ich... will gar nicht daran denken, wie es ohne dich sein wird."

Philipp nickte nur und sah dann auf. "Ich geh und mach mich fertig, ok?"

"Mach das", sagte Mario. Philipp lächelte ihn an und stand dann auf.

Mario blieb sitzen und versuchte die Gedanken an eine Zeit ohne Philipp, ohne seine Eltern oder Thomas Familie zu verdrängen. Er würde Thomas immer haben, und Jakob. Aber alle anderen waren nur... kurze Besuche in ihren Leben. Es tat weh daran zu denken.

Glücklicherweise kam jetzt Thomas zurück. Er fühlte, dass Mario irgendwie durcheinander war und beruhigte ihn schon, als er noch auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Am liebsten hätte sich Mario jetzt einfach in Thomas Arme gekuschelt, aber noch ging das nicht. Er musste warten, bis sie im Hotel auf ihren Zimmern waren. Doch seine Gedanken waren schon eine große Beruhigung.

Schließlich stand er auf und lächelte Thomas leicht an. "Bin dann auch schnell mich frisch machen."

Thomas lächelte, und Mario fühlte, wie ihn seine warmen und beruhigenden Gedanken weiter begleiteten.

Er beeilte sich und war schon wenige Minuten später wieder bei Thomas.

"Alles ok?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Geht schon wieder", nickte Mario.

"Wenn du magst, reden wir nachher drüber", meinte Thomas leise.

"Wenn wir auf unserem Zimmer sind", sagte Mario.

"Ok", nickte Thomas. "Und jetzt gibt‘s erstmal was zu essen."

"Wie? Ich darf dich jetzt anknabbern?“ fragte Mario grinsend.

"Jetzt und hier?", fragte Thomas und legte demonstrativ seinen Kopf schief.

"Thomas hör auf", knurrte Mario. Er spürte, wie seine Zähne anfingen zu wachsen. Sofort fühlte er Thomas' beruhigende Gefühle. Mario holte tief Luft und entspannte sich.

"Was ich eigentlich meinte, ist, dass wir jetzt Frühstück kriegen. Menschliches."

Mario konzentrierte sich und nickte. "Kaffee, gute Idee."

"Siehst du", grinste Thomas und roch kurz. "Und frische Brötchen... Marmelade, Honig... Fisch ist auch dabei."

"Lecker", sagte Mario und sah Thomas an.

Der roch noch einmal. "Und Schinken ist auch dabei."

"Dann her damit", forderte Mario. "Wenn ich dich schon nicht anknabbern darf, will ich wenigstens Schinken."

Thomas lachte leise. "Dann scheuch mal die Stewardess ein bisschen."

Mario sah den Gang hinauf und seufzte. "Die flirtet mit Poldi, das kann noch dauern..."

Thomas grinste und beugte sich an Mario vorbei. "Poldi! Wir haben Hunger!"

Leises Lachen ertönte und schließlich erbarmte sich Basti und schlug Lukas gegen den Hinterkopf. "Der Mario guckt schon wie ein wilder Kampfstier, weil du ihm sein Essen vorenthältst."

Poldi sagte noch etwas zu der Stewardess, dann schob sie ihren Wagen weiter.

"Na endlich", sagte Mario.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich sofort.

"Keine Angst, das war nicht gegen Sie gerichtet", lächelte Mario sie an. "Ich kenn den Poldi ja, der ärgert uns mal ganz gern."

Tatsächlich etwas erleichtert lächelte die Stewardess ihn an. 

"Danke", sagte Mario, als sie ihm und Thomas das Frühstück servierte und Kaffee einschenkte. Sie wünschte den beiden einen guten Appetit, dann schob sie ihren Wagen weiter.

Langsam und genüsslich machten sich die beiden über das Frühstück her. Es schmeckte wirklich gut, ebenso wie der Kaffee, und schließlich lehnten sie sich zufrieden zurück. "Na Raubtierfütterung beendet?" rief Basti ihnen grinsend zu.

Mario lachte. "Musst du gerade sagen!"

Philipp verdrehte die Augen. "Warum komm ich mir mit euch immer vor wie im Kindergarten?"

"Na komm, mit Franck können wir noch nicht konkurrieren."

"Aber ihr bemüht euch", entgegnete Philipp trocken. Thomas nickte mit einem Grinsen.

"Wär doch sonst total langweilig", sagte Mario ebenfalls grinsend. Basti schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Klar. Du würdest uns total vermissen!"

"Ich würd euch vermissen, aber nicht deswegen!"

"Och", sagte Lukas und kniff Basti in die Wangen. "Du würdest uns vermissen. Ist das süß von dir."

"Hör auf, Abtrünniger!"

"Ach komm schon. Du hast mich doch trotzdem lieb. Kannste ruhig zugeben, wir haben dich hier eh alle durchschaut."

Basti schnaubte nur.

"Ich sag ja, Kindergarten", grinste Philipp.

Die Stewardess unterbrach sie, als sie ihre Reste abdecken wollte.

"Wie lange dauerte es eigentlich noch bis zur Landung?" fragte Thomas sie.

"Guck nach vorn, da steht‘s dran", grinste Basti. "Noch 43 Minuten."

"Echt?" fragte Thomas und lugte an Mario vorbei. "Wow, der Basti kann echt schon die Uhr lesen. Kaum zu glauben."

"Du kannst es offensichtlich nicht", streckte ihm Basti die Zunge heraus.

"Mario hat mir halt im Weg gesessen!"

"Mario? Werd nächstes Mal unsichtbar!"

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sorry, aber erst kommt die Lektion, freche Mittelfeldspieler in Frösche zu verwandeln."

Einen Moment stockte Basti tatsächlich. "Üb mal mit Poldi!"

"Ob Poldi als Frosch auch so viel Blödsinn erzählt?" schaltete sich Manuel ein.

"Er wird den Blödsinn dann quaken", war Thomas sich sicher.

"Dann lass ihn bitte so. So Gequake ist auf Dauer bestimmt noch nerviger."

Mario musste lachen. "Ok, dein Wunsch... schließlich musst du dich konzentrieren."

"Zu gütig", nickte Manuel zufrieden.

Holger neben ihm lachte. "Zukünftig werd ich auf dich verweisen, wenn ich irgendwas durchsetzen will."

Manu grinste ihn an. "Die Macht der Torhüter, junger Holger. Sieh zu und lerne."

Holger lachte.

"Manu erzählt wieder mal Märchen", sagte Mesut. "Am besten ignorieren Holger. Torhüter sind nicht zurechnungsfähig."

"Ich weiß. Wir haben auch so einen in der Mannschaft. Sogar mehrere."

"Ey!" rief Manu und gab Holger einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf. "Mal nicht so frech du Grünschnabel."

"Ich weiß, oh großer Torhüter, der du unseren Arsch retten wirst!"

"Sehr gut", nickte Manu und tätschelte Holgers Kopf. "Bist ja sogar lernfähig für nen Münchner."

Holger lachte auf. "Klar bin ich das."

"Er ist ja auch kein Schalker", grinste Thomas.

"Eben, darum kann er ja auch nichts besonders schlau sein."

"Lass gut sein", sagte Philipp. "Mit Torhütern kann man nicht diskutieren."

Holger nickte. "Ich weiß, ich hatte nur gedacht, dass es vielleicht doch Ausnahmen gibt." Allgemeines Schnauben antwortete ihm.  "Ich seh schon..."

"Hey! Jetzt macht doch nicht die schönen Fortschritte kaputt, die der Kleine gemacht hat!" rief Manuel empört.

"Ok", nickte Thomas. "Holger - du weißt ja, Torhüter sind ganz komische Wesen. Wenn man lieb zu ihnen ist, dann sind sie ganz ok, aber... nicht ärgern."

Holger sah Manu misstrauisch an. "Dabei sieht er so harmlos aus."

"Alles Tarnung", lachte Mesut.

"Pass bloß auf Freundchen", drohte Manuel spielerisch mit dem Finger.

"Ich krieg Angst", sah Holger ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Achtung, Holger holt den Welpenblick raus", lachte Basti.

"Scheiße, kann der das auch? Verdammt!"

"Oh ja", sagte Philipp. "Ich hab das Gefühl, das lernen die heute in der Schule.“

Manu schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

"So was nennt man Selbstverteidigung", grinste Marko, der neben Mesut saß.

"Ich weiß, du kannst das auch", seufzte Manu. Marko lachte nur.

In diesem Moment hörten sie einen Ton aus den Lautsprechern, dann bat die Stewardess sie, sich für die Landung fertig zu machen.

"Habt ihr Zwerge eigentlich Kindersitze bekommen?" fragte Manuel interessiert.

Marko sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an. "Ich", betonte er, "hatte ein ausreichend langes Bett und habe sehr, sehr angenehm geschlafen, vielen Dank."

"Du könntest auch in nem Kasten Cola schlafen und behaupten er wäre ausreichend lang gewesen", schnaubte Manu.

"Ist aber sehr unbequem."

Nun richteten sich neugierige Blick auf Marko. "Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?" fragte Thomas.

"Hast du so wenig Phantasie es dir vorzustellen?"

"Gibs doch einfach zu, du hast zu Hause gar kein Bett sondern nur ein Kästchen in dem du schläfst!"

"Ich habe ein Bett, weil es sonst für Kathi zu unbequem wäre."

"Das ist sehr nett von dir", lachte Mario.

"Siehst du", lachte Marko. "Und jetzt guckt mal raus. Das da ist... Südafrika!"

Sofort wandten sich die Blick von ihm ab und den Fenstern zu. Grüne Landschaft, hin und wieder kleine Dörfer - und weit hinten in der Ferne eine riesige Stadt. Mario schob sich dichter an Thomas heran und griff dabei unauffällig nach dessen Hand. Er hatte schon viele Städte und Länder bereist, aber in Südafrika war er bisher nicht gewesen.

"Sieht... faszinierend aus", lächelte Thomas und drückte die Hand.

"Ich freu mich schon", flüsterte Mario.

"Ich freu mich auch. Das... das wird unheimlich spannend."

Mario nickte, auch wenn er ganz kurz wieder an ihr kleines Konservenproblem denken musste. Doch dieses Mal konnte er den Gedanken schnell abwenden, bevor Thomas etwas von seiner Unsicherheit spüren konnte.

"Hoffentlich sehen wir auch ein bisschen was und sitzen nicht nur im Hotel", sagte Thomas.

"Soll ja nicht ungefährlich sein", meinte Mario, "Zumindest... für die anderen nicht."

"Für uns offiziell auch nicht", erinnerte Thomas ihn. "Aber ich würde schon gern was von dem Land sehen. Es soll ja traumhaft schöne Ecken geben."

"Allein die Tiere, das muss der Wahnsinn sein", nickte Mario. "Löwen und Elefanten und Giraffen!"

"Wie das Blut von Löwen wohl schmeckt?" fragte Thomas.

Mario überlegte kurz. "Würzig. Rassig. Etwas scharf", überlegte er. "Bisschen wie Katze, nur noch... kräftiger. Herber."

Thomas gab ein leichtes Knurren von sich, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist keine gute Idee überhaupt darüber nachzudenken."

"Nein, wirklich nicht", hatte auch Mario Mühe ruhig zu bleiben.

"Vor allem nicht hier im vollbesetzten Flugzeug.“

Mario fühlte, wie Thomas sich mühsam beruhigte, und ihn dabei mit sich zog. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Jetzt strömte aber auch die Aufregung der anderen Spieler zu ihnen, die zwar anders war als ihre, freudig und neugierig, aber das Beruhigen auch nicht vereinfachte. Hoffentlich waren sie bald da und im Hotel, dachte Mario.

Doch schon vor der Landung wurde es besser. Es war eindeutig eine freudige Erregung, die um sie war, und mit der Hektik nach der Landung war ihr Problem vergessen. Mit dem großen Teambus, der vor dem Flughafen wartete, fuhren sie dann zu ihrem Hotel. 

Es ging durch eine Herbstlandschaft, vorbei an kleineren Orten und Wohnplätzen, die mit Wellblechhütten übersäht waren. Die Menschen so leben zu sehen war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes als die Bilder in der Zeitung oder im Internet zu sehen. 

Die Fahrt dauerte über eine halbe Stunde, bis schließlich die weiträumigen Grünanlagen ihres Hotels in Sicht kamen. 

"Sieht ja toll aus", staunte Per hinter ihnen. 

"Oh ja", nickte Mario. 

Thomas grinste nur und drückte kurz seine Hand, dann fuhr der Bus schon in die Einfahrt und hielt vor dem Eingang. Hier hatten sich alle Hotelangestellten für sie versammelt.


	4. Klein und kleiner

Zur Begrüßung am Hotel wurde Sekt und frischer Saft gereicht. Danach wurden ihnen die Keycards für ihre Zimmer überreicht, und sie hatten einige Stunden Zeit sich einzurichten und das Gebäude und die Hotelanlagen zu erkunden. 

"Nicht mal die selbe Etage", seufzte Mario als er und Thomas die Zimmernummern verglichen. 

"Gemein", murmelte Thomas und griff ganz kurz, so schnell, dass es niemand sehen konnte, nach seiner Hand. 

"Vielleicht könnt ihr ja tauschen", schlug Philipp vor. 

Mario schnaubte. "Zu auffällig... Oder... wo hast du dein Zimmer?" 

Philipp sah auf seine Karte. "Auf deiner Etage, aber nicht neben dir. Wenn ihr wollt tausch ich mit Thomas." 

"Das wär lieb", lächelte Thomas und hielt ihm seine Karte hin.  

Schnell tauschten sie die Karten und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Lift.

"Ich pack schnell aus und komm dann zu dir", versprach Thomas als sie auf ihrer Etage waren und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  

"Bis gleich", nickte Mario und steuerte sein eigenes Zimmer an.

Jetzt war er wirklich froh, ein Vampir zu sein, denn in Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er seine Tasche ausgepackt und in den Schrank geräumt.  Und wenig später klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

"Hey", lächelte Thomas ihn an, und sobald die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, zog Thomas ihn an sich.  Mario schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Tief sog er den vertrauten Geruch seines Freundes ein.

"Hm?", machte der, als er die etwas indifferente Gefühle auffing.  

"Nichts", sagte Mario leise. Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bohrte in seinen Gefühlen ein wenig nach. Mario seufzte und ließ Thomas fühlen, was los war.

Thomas seufzte leise und zog ihn noch fester an sich. "Wir werden zusammenbleiben", flüsterte er. "Du wirst niemals alleine sein."  

"Ich weiß", wisperte Mario. "Aber unsere Familien und Freunde werden... sterben."

Thomas nickte leicht, und einen Moment lang konnte Mario den Schmerz spüren, der Thomas so überwältigt hatte, als er seine Mutter beerdigen musste. Mario zog ihn näher an sich und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Thomas Hals. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe. Ich... ich hätte dich nur so gern meinen Eltern vorgestellt..." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Mario. "Ich hätte sie auch gern kennengelernt."

"Sie waren toll", flüsterte Thomas. "Immer für mich da. Besonders, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Sie haben wirklich alles für mich gemacht." Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Eltern, um sie Mario so näher zu bringen.  

Mario schloss die Augen und tauchte in die Gefühle und Gedanken von Thomas ein. Er fühlte sich geborgen, geliebt. Irgendwann konnte er sogar schemenhafte Bilder auffangen, Sommer, Blumenwiese, Pferde...  

Mario lächelte. Natürlich spielten Pferde in Thomas Erinnerungen eine besondere Rolle. Er konnte die Ställe riechen, die Blumen und das reife Obst, er fühlte den Wind auf seiner Haut und hörte die Vögel.  

All das genoss Thomas auch jetzt noch sehr. Oft liefen sie nachts aus München hinaus in die Natur und legten sich auf die taufrische Wiese um die Sterne oder den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Oder wanderten im Dunklen durch einen schwarzen Wald.  

Auch Mario genoss das sehr. Die Welt sah dann ganz anders aus. Ruhiger und friedlicher als im Tageslicht. Ganz allmählich tauchte er aus Thomas' Erinnerungen und Gefühlen wieder auf, immer von seinem Freund geleitet. Lächelnd öffnete er schließlich wieder die Augen und sah Thomas an.

"Hm? Scheint geklappt zu haben."  

"Was hat geklappt?" fragte Mario leise. 

"Du hast es sehen können", flüsterte Thomas. Er wirkte ziemlich erschöpft.  

Mario nickte. Dann zog er seinen Freund Bett. "Setz dich, du siehst müde aus. War es so anstrengend?"

"Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, mal müde gewesen zu sein... aber jetzt bin ichs", lächelte Thomas und ließ sich mit Mario im Arm aufs Bett sinken. 

"Es war schön das alles zu sehen", sagte Mario.

Thomas lächelte. "Es war schön es mit dir zu teilen."  

"Willst du was trinken?" fragte Mario ein wenig besorgt, weil Thomas so erschöpft war.

Thomas zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. "Nur trinken, ja?"  

Mario nickte und schob sich näher an ihn. Thomas schloss die Augen und leckte kurz an Marios Hals. Schon fühlte er das Ziehen der wachsenden Zähne, und das bekannte erwartungsvolle Kribbeln im Bauch.  

Mario schloss die Augen. Auch in seinem Bauch kribbelte es und er fühlte einen Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper laufen. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Wenn Thomas mehr wollte, musste es von ihm ausgehen. Deswegen versuchte Mario sich jetzt abzulenken, an die Gefühle und Bilder zu denken, die Thomas ihm geschenkt hatte. 

Thomas biss ganz sacht zu und versuchte Mario nicht mehr als nötig zu reizen. Er ließ das Blut langsam in seinen Mund laufen, ein, zwei Schluck, dann leckte er leicht über die Wunde. Mario brummte leicht und kuschelte sich an Thomas.

"War schön", flüsterte Thomas. "Danke." 

"Immer doch", sagte Mario lächelnd. Thomas schloss die Augen und zog ihn näher. 

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so da, bis es leicht an der Tür klopfte. Thomas küsste Mario kurz und stand dann auf um die Tür zu öffnen. 

"Na ihr zwei", grinste Philipp. "Wollt ihr mit kommen ein bisschen Hotel und Umgebung erkunden?" 

"Klingt gut", nickte Mario und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ihr beiden seid mir welche. Kaum hier, liegt ihr schon im Bett."

"Ist halt gemütlich", meinte Mario und streckte sich ein wenig. "Wollen wir dann los?" 

Thomas nickte und gemeinsam traten sie auf den Flur. Er vermied es Marios Hand zu greifen, auch wenn er die Nähe jetzt gerne auch körperlich gespürt hätte.  

"Lukas, Basti und Holger warten unten in der Lobby auf uns", erzählte Philipp.

"Dann lass uns mal runter, sonst wird den dreien langweilig, und dann stellen sie sonst was an!" 

Sie nahmen diesmal nicht den Lift sondern die Treppen.  Das ganze Hotel war nicht nur von außen, sondern auch innen eindrucksvoll, dazu zählte auch das edel ausgestattete Treppenhaus.  

"Irgendwie schon toll so als erste in nem neu gebauten Hotel zu wohnen", sagte Mario.

Philipp grinste ihn an. "Machst wohl vieles... gern als erster..." 

"Was meinst du denn?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Sag mir nicht, ihr hättet das Flugzeug nicht auch... eingeweiht." Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Sind alle Vampire so? So... sexsüchtig?" 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jakob sagt immer unsere Verbindung sei viel enger als normalerweise. War sie ja schon vor Marios Wandlung so und das hat sich nur noch verstärkt." 

"Es ist unheimlich schön euch zusammen zu sehen", lächelte Philipp.  

Mario sah zu Thomas und strahlte ihn an. "Wir sind auch unendlich glücklich miteinander." 

So schnell, dass Philipp es kaum erahnen konnte, küsste Thomas seinen Freund. 

"Aus!" sagte Philipp lachend. 

"Hat doch eh keiner gesehen", lachte Thomas.

"Trotzdem benehmt ihr euch jetzt wie brave Vampire und lasst die Pfoten voneinander."

"Vampire sind nie brav", lachte Mario und küsste Thomas noch einmal schnell.

"Was du nicht sagst", brummte Philipp.

Thomas lachte leise. "Ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt echt benehmen, da drüben warten die anderen schon."

Zu Basti, Lukas und Holger hatten sich auch Manuel, Marko und Mesut gesellt um das Hotel zu erkunden. "Na, dann können wir ja die Anlage unsicher machen", grinste Mario, als sie zu den sechsen stießen.

"Wollen wir nicht noch ein paar... vernünftige Leute mitnehmen?" fragte Philipp lachend. "Basti und Lukas bin ich ja schon gewohnt, aber Per hat mir Schauergeschichten über Marko und Mesut erzählt..."

"Wir sind immer ganz brav", behauptete Mesut. Manu schnaubte unterdrückt. Mesut reagierte gar nicht, sondern stieß sich nur von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte, ab um loszuziehen.

"Erst nach draußen oder hier drinnen alles angucken?" fragte Marko.

"Erst drinnen", beschloss Mario kurzerhand Die anderen nickten und machten sich ziemlich wahllos in eine Richtung auf. Sie fanden den Erholungsbereich, dann die Besprechungsräume, die Massageeinrichtungen, die Trainingsgeräte...

Alles war neu und perfekt hergerichtet. Ob das nun der Gemeinschaftsraum mit Fernsehern, Spielkonsolen und Kicker und Billardtisch war oder der große Speisesaal mit Terrasse.

"Ich glaub, hier können wirs aushalten", grinste Manuel

"Und hoffentlich ganz lange", sagte Mario.

"Ich hab genug Unterhosen bis zum 11. eingepackt", grinste Marko.

Die anderen lachten. "Soll ich dir mal was verraten, Kleiner", sagte Manu. "Die waschen hier sogar Wäsche!"

"Hat Kathi auch behauptet, aber... sicher ist sicher", lachte Marko.

"Und genug Socken hast du auch mit?" hakte Thomas nach.

"Nee, die werden ja gestellt", war Marko geradezu empört.

"Und was machst du an den freien Tagen?" erkundigte sich Basti.

"Unterwäsche sortieren", lachte Marko. "Und du?"

"Versuch es erst gar nicht", sagte Manu zu Basti. "Du kannst mit dem Knirps nicht diskutieren. Da bringt dir ne Unterhaltung mit dem Ball mehr."

"Mit mir kann man total gut diskutieren", behauptete Marko.

"Ach ja?" fragte Manuel skeptisch. "Ich find du hast immer so... merkwürdige Ideen. Zum Beispiel behauptest du steif und fest, du wärst 1,70m was ja ganz offensichtlich eine Lüge ist..."

"Niemand hat mich jemals gefragt, was für Schuhe ich bei der Messung anhatte. Und mal ehrliche, einsirgendwasundsechzig klingt einfach doof."

"Hast du dir von Kathi Stöckelschuhe geliehen?" fragte Thomas interessiert.

"So klein bin ich nicht. Außerdem hat sie keine Stöckelschuhe. Sonst wär sie ja größer als ich."

"Das muss wahre Liebe sein, wenn sie für dich sogar auf Stöckelschuhe verzichtet", lachte Philipp.

"Hat Claudia solche Dinger?", fragte Marko ihn gleich.

Philipp nickte. "Zwei Paar nur, aber sie hat welche.“

"Und wie oft hast du sie schon getragen", grinste Marko breit.

Philipp starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Was.. wieso sollte ich... ich bin schließlich genau 1,70m!"

Marko hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Und wer von euch ist größer - Troche oder du?"

"Ich", sagte Philipp ohne zu Zögern.

"Und er ist auch 1,70?"

"Nein... also er behauptet es immer, aber da er ja kleiner ist..." Philipp sah zu den anderen. "Jetzt helft mir doch mal!

Manuel lachte leise. "Ihr seid alle genau 1,70 groß, nur das Maßband ist halt... nicht ganz genormt. Ein wenig dehnbar. "

"Damit kann ich leben", nickte Marko zufrieden.

Philipp zögerte kurz, dann nickte er ebenfalls. "Ist ok."

"Sehr schön, dann können wir ja jetzt nach draußen gehen und uns den Rest der Anlage angucken", grinste Lukas. Er erntete nur Zustimmung, so dass sie wenig später durch die großzügige Hotelanlage strichen. Auch hier war es wirklich schön und vor allem die Trainingsplätze in hervorragendem Zustand.

"Na, hier werden doch Weltmeister gemacht", grinste Philipp.

"Auf jeden Fall. Die anderen können gleich einpacken und wieder nach Hause fahren", lachte Manuel.

"Eigentlich bräuchten wir gar nicht mehr zu spielen, wenn sie uns wenigstens mal glauben würden!"

"Marko, du musst die anderen einfach nur in Grund und Boden quatschen", meinte Mesut. "Dann ergreifen die schreiend die Flucht."

"Die sprechen ja alle nicht meine Sprache!"

"Aber bei den Serben kannst du doch versuchen", meinte Thomas. "Mario übernimmt die Spanier und die anderen Südländer, Cacau die Brasilianer... alles kein Problem!"

"Ok, darauf können wir uns einigen", nickte Mario.

"Erläutert ihr Jogi die neue Strategie?" fragte Philipp grinsend.

"Du bist hier der Kapitän", erinnerte ihn Marko. "Ist also deine Aufgabe."

"Genau, furchtloser Anführer", meldete sich nun auch Holger zur Wort, der bisher nur stumm grinsend gelauscht hatte.

Philipp drehte sich zu ihm um und drohte ihm grinsend. "Pass auf, oder ich delegiere!"

Holger riss die Augen auf. "Was hab ich denn Schlimmes getan?"

"Nichts. Aber du musst dich doch richtig in die Mannschaft einfinden!" Holger schnaubte nur. "Du hast noch viel zu wenig Kontakt zu deinen Mitspielern!"

"Kann ja auch nicht jeder so zusammen kleben wie Mario und Thomas", meinte Holger. Mario schluckte kurz, fühlte dann aber die beruhigenden Gedanken seines Freundes.  

"Wollen wir langsam zurückgehen? Ich glaube es gibt bald Essen", schlug Thomas vor.

Mesut nickte. "Klingt gut - ich glaub, wir müssen da lang."

Auch die anderen nickten und folgten Mesut.


	5. Eine Dose Tomatensuppe

Auf ihrem Weg durch das Hotel warf Mario Holger immer wieder verstohlen Blicke zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thomas neugierig wurde. Er hielt Mario ein wenig zurück und fragte ihn dann leise, "Was ist?"

"Wie hat Holger das gemeint? Sind wir zu auffällig?" fragte Mario kaum hörbar.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf Holger, hörte jedoch kurz darauf auf. "Nichts zu machen, er denkt nicht mehr dran."

"Gut", murmelte Mario.

Er war froh, dass Thomas so geschickt darin war, Menschen zu... erforschen und auch zu manipulieren. Das war etwas, was er selbst beim besten Willen nicht hinbekam. Er hatte einige Male mit Philipp geübt, aber stets ohne Erfolg.

Thomas sagte immer, er sollte Geduld haben. Schließlich war er noch nicht lange ein Vampir und seine Kräfte entwickelten sich erst nach und nach. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er sich sicher, dass er diese Fähigkeit wohl nicht entwickeln würde. Er machte nicht die geringsten Fortschritte. Aber solange Thomas in der Nähe war, war das auch nicht nötig.

"Guckst du nachher noch mal nach? Ich hab da so ein komisches Gefühl..."

"Wenn es dich beruhigt gern", sagte Thomas.

Mario lächelte ihn nur kurz an, dann waren sie schon am Eingang des Hotels angekommen und betraten kurz darauf den Speiseraum. Die Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen waren schon in vollem Gang und ein paar Spieler hatten sich schon an Tischen niedergelassen und unterhielten sich.

Die Hotelerkunder, wie sie von Per begrüßt wurden, suchten sich ebenfalls Plätze und wurden gleich ausgequetscht, was sie denn so entdeckt hätten. Mario war immer noch nervös, das spürte Thomas und er versuchte ihn weiter mit seinen Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Es dauerte, bis Mario endlich an etwas anderes denken konnte und sich dann auch an der allgemeinen Unterhaltung beteiligte. Die Unterhaltung versiegte erst, als auch die anderen kamen und es Essen gab. 

Wie Thomas schon vermutet hatte, war das Essen schon sehr europäisch geprägt, schmeckte aber - wie immer bei der Nationalmannschaft - sehr gut. Nach dem Essen hatten sie noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Eine erste Trainingseinheit stand am späten Nachmittag auf dem Programm.

"Und was habt ihr jetzt so vor?", fragte Holger in die Runde.

"Ein bisschen kickern?" schlug Mesut vor. Er sah sich um, und als auch Marko und Manuel nickten, hatten sie ihre Runde zusammen.

"Wollen wir hoch?" fragte Mario Thomas leise.

Thomas nickte, "Bisschen Ruhe vor dem Training..."

Mario lächelte und stand auf. Dabei fing er wieder einen Blick von Holger auf. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, versuchte er die Gedanken seines Kollegen aufzufangen. Nichts, es war, als würde er im Nebel stochern. Dabei waren Thomas' Gefühle und Gedanken immer so klar.

"Kommt Mario, du wolltest doch deine Eltern anrufen", sagte Thomas, als Mario Holger immer deutlicher anstarrte.

Mario nickte in Gedanken und ließ sich dann vom Stuhl hochziehen. 

"Bis später", rief Thomas. Die anderen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls, bis auf Philipp, der ebenfalls auf sein Zimmer gehen wollte.

"Mensch Mario, was ist denn los?" fragte Thomas, als sie die Treppen nach oben stiegen.

Mario sah ihn ernst an. "Holger. Er... er merkt was. Hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts. Vielleicht bildest du dir das nur ein."

"Ich spüre ihn zwar nicht, aber ich sehe ihn. Hast du den Blick wirklich nicht gesehen? Irgendwas ahnt er."

"Was soll er denn ahnen? Dass wir befreundet sind? Das wissen alle bei uns", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "Und wir waren immer extrem vorsichtig. Nur Philipp weiß von uns."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Da ist mehr..."

Thomas seufzte. "Unterhalt dich nachher mal ne Weile mit ihm, dann versuch ich in seinen Gedanken zu lesen."

"Danke", nickte Mario und schloss sein Zimmer auf. Thomas ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss klappen und zog Mario an sich. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Wenn er auf dumme Ideen kommt - dann rede ich sie ihm schon wieder aus."

Mario seufzte und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich weiß, aber... wir waren doch wirklich immer vorsichtig. Ich versteh das nicht."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken", flüsterte Thomas und küsste seine Stirn.

"Fällt mir schwer", gab Mario zu.

Thomas nickte und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. "Lass uns ein bisschen hinlegen. Hast du Durst? Sollen wir eine Dose aufmachen?"

Mario zögerte, nickte dann aber. Sie mussten sparsam mit dem Blut umgehen, aber andererseits mussten sie leistungsfähig bleiben, und das Tierblut hielt einfach nicht lange vor.

Thomas trat zu seiner Tasche und zog eine der Dosen hervor. Sie waren dieses Mal nicht einfach blank, wie sonst, sondern mit bunten Etiketten beklebt. "Lust auf Tomatensuppe?", fragte Thomas grinsend, als er sich neben Mario setzte.

"Lecker", lachte Mario und lehnte sich gegen Thomas Schulter.

Thomas zog ihn etwas dichter an sich und öffnete die Dose. Sofort strömte der köstliche, leicht metallische Geruch von Blut durch das Zimmer. Mario schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie seine Zähne wuchsen und das Verlangen nach dem Blut stieg.

"Du siehst so unglaublich gut aus", raunte Thomas. "Mit deinen Zähnen... so sexy, so geil..."

Mario knurrte leicht und drehte den Kopf, bis er Thomas Hals fand. Zärtlich leckte er über die Haut. Er kuschelte sich an ihn und leckte noch einmal. Er liebte es, wenn die Haut seines Freundes beim Trinken den Geschmack veränderte und besser schmeckte, frischer und lebendiger.

Thomas leerte die Hälfte der Dose mit zwei großen Schlucken. Dann griff Mario nach der Dose. Thomas lächelte, als er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und letzten Bluttropfen auffing. Mario erwiderte das Lächeln und trank ebenfalls. Zwei Schluck, dann ließ er die letzten Tropfen aus der Dose auf seine Zunge tropfen.

"Das hat gut getan", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte und lehnte sich an ihn. "Und es hat geschmeckt. Bisschen Lamm war dabei..."

"Mein Lämmchen", lachte Thomas und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze

Mario grinste und hob den Kopf um Thomas zu küssen. "Was machen wir mit der Dose?"

"Gute Frage", murmelte Thomas. "Unauffällig irgendwo entsorgen."

Mario nickte. "Gut ausspülen. Und hoffen, dass Tomatensuppe nicht auffällt... wer hat schon Tomatensuppendosen mit im Hotel.“

"Wird schon gut gehen", meinte Thomas. Mario nickte. Er wusste, egal, wie viele Zweifel er hatte, Thomas würde alles irgendwie regeln. Das tat er immer.

So konnte er auch jetzt die Augen schließen und sich vertrauensvoll an Thomas kuscheln. "Entspann dich", wisperte Thomas.

Mario nickte und versuchte, entsprechend ruhige Gedanken an ihn zu übertragen. "So ist gut mein Schatz", murmelte Thomas.

"Hmm... schön", flüsterte Mario.

Langsam rutschte Thomas weiter nach hinten, bis sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen. Mario schloss die Augen und genoss das lebendige Gefühl, das er durch frisches Blut immer hatte.

"Am liebsten würde ich jetzt laufen gehen", murmelte Thomas.

Mario lächelte. "Ich glaub, das wird Ärger geben."

"Das vermute ich leider auch."

"Wir werden uns zusammenreißen müssen. Oder nachts ausbrechen - und hoffen, das wir irgendwie wieder reinkommen."

"Wir sollten am besten versuchen hier zu bleiben", sagte Thomas.

"Wird schwierig", meinte Mario. "Es ist so schön nachts zu laufen..."

"Und hier gibt es so viel zu entdecken und erkunden..."

„Stell dir vor, wenn wir in Kapstadt spielen... nachts auf den Tafelberg..."

"Also versuchen wir es doch irgendwie?"

"Wir werden es schon schaffen", lächelte Thomas.

Mario nickte. Bisher war es für sie noch nie ein Problem unbemerkt aus einem Hotel zu kommen. Aber hier in Südafrika war es etwas anderes. Das Land war gefährlich, und entsprechend sicher waren sie untergebracht. Viel Security, und das Hotelgelände konnten sie nur unter Polizeischutz verlassen.

Dabei wäre das für sie nicht nötig gewesen. Sie waren viel stärker und schneller als normale Menschen. Nur wusste das niemand - glücklicherweise. Denn ansonsten konnten sie ihre Fußballkarriere sicher vergessen.

"Wir müssen nur warten, bis es richtig dunkel ist und vor Sonnenaufgang zurück sein", überlegte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Und über die Mauer springen."

"So machen wir es", lächelte Thomas.

Mario nickte und küsste ihn kurz. Schnell schob Thomas eine Hand in Marios Nacken und hielt fest um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Leise seufzte Mario und schloss die Augen. Bevor sie den Kuss jedoch weiter vertiefen konnten, brach Thomas ab. "Wir müssen langsam runter. Kümmerst du dich um die Dose?"

Mario nickte und verschwand schnell im Bad, um die Dose gründlich zu säubern. Dann landete sie in einer Tüte im Mülleimer. Hoffentlich kontrollierte niemand den Müll, dachte er grinsend. Dann trat er zurück ins Zimmer.


	6. Keiner schummelt - oder?

Zwei Tage später saßen sie wieder zusammen auf ihrem Zimmer, nachdem sie eine weitere Dose geleert hatten. Philipp hatte sie abholen wollen und klopfte an die Tür. 

"Ich hoffe, ich stör euch nicht", grinste Philipp ihn an.

"Du störst doch nie", sagte Thomas mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Philipp streckte ihm mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen die Zunge heraus.

"Also, was können wir für dich tun?" fragte Mario.

"Kommt runter, zum Kickern. Das ist nicht mehr auszuhalten, mit Messi und Marko!"

"Was machen die beiden denn?" fragte Thomas.

"Die spielen... ich hab den Eindruck, die trainieren in Bremen nichts anderes."

"Na dann lasst uns mal die Münchner Ehre retten", sagte Thomas.

"Das wollte ich damit sagen", nickte Philipp. "Außerdem muss man euch doch davon abhalten, dass ihr die Bettwäsche beschmiert."

"Wir beschmieren doch keine Bettwäsche!"

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr so macht, wenn ihr... durstig seid."

Thomas schnaubte. "Wir sind zivilisierte Vampire. Außerdem wäre es doch Verschwendung, wenn wir das schöne Blut in die Bettwäsche schmieren.“

Philipp lachte auf. "Zivilisierte Vampire..."

"Ja. Lass dir mal von Jakob ein paar Schauergeschichten erzählen, wie das früher so ablief. Mario und ich sind kultivierte und zivilisierte Vampire mit perfekten Tischmanieren."

Philipp sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nee, danke - da hab ich dann doch einen empfindlichen Magen. Richtig mit Aussaugen und so?"

Thomas nickte. "Da wurden in einer Nacht ganze Familien von einem durstigen Vampir ausgelöscht."

"Wie schrecklich", flüsterte Philipp.

Thomas nickte. "So was kommt heute nur noch ganz selten vor. Wenn ein junger Vampir sich selbst überlassen wird, ohne einen Mentor wie Jakob."

Philipp schluckte leicht. "Und du? Du hattest doch mal erzählt, wie schwach du nach deiner Verwandlung warst."

"Ich hab nie jemanden getötet, Philipp", sagte Thomas ernst. "Jakob hat mich gefunden und aufgepäppelt. Mit Blut aus Schlachthäusern oder abgezapftem Blut von Tieren."

Philipp hob die Arme. "So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich überleg nur, dass es da große Unterschiede geben muss, zwischen denen, die wie du fast dran sterben, und denen, die... zum Berserker werden."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat wohl was mit... Überlebenswillen zu tun. Wenn Jakob nicht gewesen wäre... vielleicht hätte ich mich dann auch an meiner Familie vergriffen und sie getötet."

Philipp nickte. "Ist ja auch verständlich - so schrecklich es auch ist."

Thomas nickte und holte tief Luft. "Wollten wir nicht ein paar frechen Bremern zeigen, dass wir Bayern viel besser kickern können?"

"Oh ja - kommt", nickte Philipp sofort.

Thomas fühlte, wie Mario kurz nach seiner Hand griff und sie fest drückte. Nur für einen kleinen Moment, aber es war schön zu fühlen, dass er nicht alleine war. Dann folgten sie Philipp nach unten.

Schon von weitem drang ihnen fröhliches Lachen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entgegen. Einige Spieler saßen auf Sofas verteilt und spielten an Playstations, Arne und Manuel spielten Billard, und Cacau und Miro waren an der Tischtennispatte. Und Marko und Mesut machten wohl grade Holger und Piotr beim Kickern fertig.

"Das sieht übel aus", kommentierte Mario.

"Marcell hat schon aufgegeben und was von ewig schummelnden Bremern gemurmelt", erzählte Philipp grinsend.

"Wollen wir ihnen mal zeigen, was schummeln ist?", fragte Thomas und grinste.

Mario lachte. "Machen wir die beiden Bremer fertig!"

Sie gingen auf die vier zu. "Braucht ihr Hilfe", fragte Mario Holger.

"Uns ist nicht mehr zu helfen", seufzte Holger. "Die beiden sind unheimlich. Die haben den Kicker irgendwie verhext."

"Piotr? Darf ich dich ablösen?", fragte Mario.

"Klar", sagte Piotr sofort. "Viel Glück."

"Danke", lächelte Mario und stellte sich an seinen Platz.

"Wollt ihr nen Vorsprung?" bot Marko grinsend an.

"Warts erstmal ab", grinste Mario.

Marko schnaubte. "Das haben sie bisher alle gesagt und haben dann eingesehen, dass wir die Meister des Kickers sind."

"Schaun wir mal", grinste Mario und nahm den kleinen Ball. "Los?"

Marko sah kurz zu Mesut, dann nickte er. "Los!"

Mario nickte und warf den Ball ein. Schon merkte er, wie geschickt die beiden Bremer waren. Er nahm sich zurück, spielte langsam, tastete die Geschwindigkeiten ab, und erst, als Marko und Mesut schon drei Tore geschossen hatten, wurde er schneller.

Nach einer Weile fühlte er Thomas warnende Gedanken, dass er langsamer machen sollte, weil es sonst auffällig werden würde. Er nahm sich wieder etwas mehr zurück, gewann aber mit Holger zusammen mit 10:6. Triumphierend sah er Marko und Mesut an.

"Das war geschummelt!", meinte Mesut.

"Ich schummle nie!"

"Wie habt ihr dann gewonnen?", wollte Marko wissen.

"Wir waren besser", sagte Mario.

"Ihr könnt einfach nicht besser gewesen sein!"

Holger lachte leise.

"Wollt ihr ne Revanche?", bot Mario an.

"Ja”, sagten Marko und Mesut fast zeitgleich.

"Ok, los. Thomas, passt du auf, dass niemand schummelt?"

Thomas unterdrückte ein Grinsen und nickte. "Klar. Ich behalte euch vier im Auge."

"Messi? Du hast Einwurf."

Mesut nickte und schon begann erneut eine muntere Partie. Dieses Mal nahm sich Mario noch weiter zurück, so dass sie knapp mit 11:9 gewannen.

"Ihr müsst schummeln", sagte Marko.

"Wieso? Weil wir euch besiegen? Dann müsst ihr ja auch schummeln."

Marko öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. "Wir müssen langsam los", meinte Thomas. "Ist gleich Training."

"Echt?" fragte Holger erstaunt und sah auf seine Uhr.

"Ja", nickte Thomas. "Wenn ihr euch jetzt noch umziehen wollt..."

Holger sah ihn an. "Du musst dich auch noch umziehen."

"Stimmt", grinste Thomas.

"Dann... lasst uns schnell hoch gehen", schlug Mario vor. Thomas nickte, und auch die anderen brachen langsam auf.

"Und?" fragte Mario Thomas leise. "Hast du was bei Holger entdecken können?"

"Er ist... Ist schrecklich schwer zu lesen. Misstrauisch ist er auf jedenfall…“

"Und was hat ihn so misstrauisch gemacht?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er denkt nicht dran. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das auf uns bezogen ist..."

"Muss es. Sonst hätte er mich nicht so angesehen."

Thomas nickte. "Wir müssen noch mehr aufpassen, damit er nicht noch misstrauischer wird."

"Ich versteh es nicht. Ich mein wir spielen doch jetzt schon so lange bei den Bayern zusammen", murmelte Mario. "Und da ist mir bisher nichts aufgefallen."

"Ich habe auch nie was gemerkt", überlegte Thomas.

Mario seufzte. "Also... sind wir vorsichtig und beobachten ihn weiter?"

"So sieht‘s aus", nickte Thomas. "Ich werd mich mal ein wenig auf ihn konzentrieren."

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Dann... lass uns mal fürs Training fertig machen." 

Thomas griff kurz seine Hand, ließ sie aber sofort wieder los. "Bis gleich", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Mario ging langsam in sein Zimmer, dann zog er sich schnell - in Vampirgeschwindigkeit - um. So hatte er noch ein paar Minuten zeit, die er damit verbrachte über ihr kleines Problem namens Holger nachzudenken. Wenn er denn überhaupt ein Problem war. Dann fühlte er Thomas' Ungeduld und verließ sein Zimmer.

Thomas wartete im Treppenhaus auf ihn. "Versuch jetzt ruhig zu bleiben."

"Hm? Was ist passiert?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du mein Süßer", sagte er und tippte gegen Marios Stirn. "Deine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Versuch ruhig zu bleiben und denk nicht an Holger."

"Das sagt sich so einfach", schnaubte Mario und sah Thomas dann an. "Hilfst du mir?"

"Natürlich", lächelte Thomas und ließ seine Ruhe und Liebe in Marios Gedanken strömen.

Mario fühlte sich so geliebt, so geborgen, und dieses Gefühl dauerte weiter an, auch als sie zum Training gingen.

Es stand erstmal nur ein lockeres Lauf- und Aufwärmtraining an, ehe das Tempo langsam verschärft wurde. Einige der Spieler kämpften immer noch mit den veränderten Klimaverhältnissen und drauf wurde in den ersten Tagen verstärkt Rücksicht genommen. Anschließend gab es nur ein kleines Trainingsspiel mit immer wieder neu gemischten Teams.

Offenbar zufrieden mit der Einheit schickte Jogi sie dann zum Duschen. Nach dem Duschen war das Abendessen angesagt, danach verzogen sich die meisten ins Bett.

Auch Mario und Thomas zogen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Jedenfalls offiziell. Sie warteten eine Weile, und als es ruhig wurde, schlich Mario zu Thomas. Sie kuschelten sich auf das breite Bett. Die ganze Nacht verbrachten sie so, einfach nur still zusammen liegen, sich hin und wieder streichelnd und festhaltend. Von ihrem Bett aus beobachteten sie, wie langsam die Sonne aufging und den Himmel rot färbte.


	7. Durst

Einige Tage später lagen sie wieder zusammengekuschelt im Bett. Am Vorabend hatten sie das erste Spiel der  WM bestritten – und glorreich mit 4:0 gewonnen. In dieser Nacht war es besonders schön zusammen zu liegen und wach zu bleiben, und immer wieder die schönsten Augenblicke des Spieles nachzuempfinden.

Irgendwann, als es draußen lauter wurde, sah Mario auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen raus."

"Stimmt", murmelte Thomas.

"Bis später", flüsterte Mario, küsste Thomas kurz und stand dann auf. Er ging zur Tür und lauschte, bis er sicher war, dass niemand auf dem Flur auf. Dann huschte er schnell einige Türen weiter in sein Zimmer. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche, auch wenn es nicht nötig war und machte sich dann fertig fürs Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück stand schon das erste Training an, danach war Mittagspause, die Thomas und Mario wieder zusammen in Thomas' Zimmer verbrachten. Marko und Mesut hatten zwar gefragt, ob sie Lust zum Kickern hatten, aber sie hatten abgelehnt und gesagt, sie wären müde.

Müde waren sie zwar nicht, aber... sie hatten ein anderes Problem. "Ich hab Durst", flüsterte Mario beim Hochgehen.

Thomas nickte. "Ich auch. Das ist ungewöhnlich... das Tierblut hält doch sonst länger."

"Mindestens vier Tage, eher länger.“

"Wie viele Dosen haben wir mitgenommen?" fragte Thomas.

"Fünf", überlegte Mario. "War eh schon knapp..."

"Mist", fluchte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Wollen wir... noch nen Tag warten?"

"Hältst du es noch so lange aus?“

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Philipp hat schon wieder ziemlich appetitlich gerochen."

"Und wenn du erstmal nen Schluck von mir nimmst?" schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte. "Ist ja noch fast frisch", grinste er.

"Dann komm", sagte Thomas und zog Mario schnell mit sich die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer.

Schnell schlossen sie die Tür, und Thomas zog ihn zum Bett. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und bot Mario seinen Hals an. Er spürte den Hunger seines Freundes. Mario keuchte leise auf und schlug seine Zähne in Thomas' Hals.

Thomas schloss die Augen und vergrub eine Hand in Marios dichten Locken. Er fühlte seine eigene Erregung genauso aufsteigen wie Marios, mit jedem starken Zug, jedem großen Schluck.

Marios Hand schob sich unter sein Hemd. Thomas keuchte auf und zog Mario auf sich. Mario knurrte und löste sich von Thomas Hals um ihm mit einem Ruck das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dann trank er weiter, während er Thomas die Hose auszog. Auch Thomas zerrte an Marios Hose. Mario keuchte auf und schob sich auf Thomas.

"Nimm mich", forderte Thomas ihn heiser auf.

Mario nickte, schob sich zurecht und drang in ihn ein. Thomas schrie auf und bog sich Mario entgegen. Mario sog weiter, dabei stieß er kräftig zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide kamen.

Erst jetzt löste sich Mario von Thomas Hals. Er leckte einmal zärtlich über die Wunde, ehe er sich an ihn schmiegte.  Der zog ihn eng an sich und küsste seine Wange. "Geht besser", war es eher eine Aussage als eine Frage. 

"Viel besser", nickte Mario. 

"Schön", lächelte Thomas müde. 

"Ruh dich ein bisschen aus", wisperte Mario.

Thomas nickte und schloss die Augen. Mario hatte doch eine ganze Menge getrunken, das merkte er jetzt deutlich. Auch Mario schloss die Augen und gönnte sich einen Moment der Ruhe.

Rechtzeitig vor dem Training setzte sich Thomas langsam auf. "Komm, wir müssen los." 

Mario nickte und stand auf. Thomas folgte ihm, zog sich seine Trainingskleidung über und die Schuhe an und verließ dann mit Mario zusammen das Zimmer.  

Das Training war deutlich härter und verlangte ihnen einiges ab. Wie immer musste Mario sich anstrengen. Nicht, um das Trainingspensum zu schaffen, sondern, um so auszusehen, als würde es ihm ebenfalls schwer fallen. Thomas hingegen hatte gerade zu Ende wohl echte Probleme. 

"Ich hab zu viel getrunken", murmelte Mario kaum hörbar, als Jogi endlich das Training beendete.

"Geht schon", meinte Thomas und ging langsam zurück ins Hotel. "Fällt wenigstens nicht auf." 

"Ich seh dich aber nicht gern so", sagte Mario. "Wollen wir doch noch ne Dose aufmachen und du trinkst was?"

Thomas zögerte. "Wir gucken mal, ok? Lass uns erstmal hochgehen." 

Mario nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. Ganz schnell, dass es niemand sah, griff Thomas nach Marios Hand und drückte sie kurz, dann lenkte er ihren Weg zum Fahrstuhl. 

Thomas musste wirklich erschöpft sein, wenn er freiwillig mit dem Lift fuhr, dachte Mario. Er blieb vorsichtshalber dicht neben ihm, musste ihn aber dann doch nicht stützen, bis sie die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatten.  

"Du trinkst jetzt was", sagte er bestimmt und drückte Thomas aufs Bett. 

"Dann hat das Sparen gar nichts gebracht", murmelte Thomas und nickte leicht.

"Wir müssen uns eh was überlegen", meinte Mario und zog eine Dose aus der Tasche. Er öffnete sie und reichte sie Thomas - was eine Menge Überwindung kostete, denn das Blut duftete einfach köstlich. Thomas stürzte sich sofort auf die Dose und trank sie mit ein paar tiefen Schlucken leer.

Er fühlte förmlich, wie das Blut durch seinen Körper strömte und ihn wieder belebte.  Er setzte die leere Dose ab und fühlte sofort Marios Lippen auf seinen. Mario liebte es, ihn nach dem Trinken zu küssen - auch, wenn sie nicht voneinander tranken. Diese Küsse waren stets heiß und erregend, liefen aber nicht immer auf Sex hinaus.  

"Du schmeckst gut", grinste Mario gegen Thomas Lippen.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Thomas das Grinsen und den leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mario schien die Blutrest in seinem Mut aufzustöbern und zu genießen.  Mario keuchte und schob sich auf Thomas Schoß. Thomas zog ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn weiter.  Mario ließ eine Hand in Thomas Haare gleiten und presste sich fester an ihn.

"Mein heißer Vampir", flüsterte Thomas in den Kuss. 

"Musst du grad sagen", grinste Mario.

"Ich bin nur ein alter Vampir, ich schmeck nur manchmal ganz annehmbar. Du, mein Lieber, bist das heißeste Wesen, das auf Erden wandelt."

"Spinner", sagte Mario. "Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie heiß du bist."

Thomas grinste. "Ich weiß, dass niemand dir das Wasser reichen kann. Ich sowieso nicht." 

"Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir beide total heiß sind?" schlug Mario vor.

"Ich bin heiß, du bist... heißer", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn, so dass er nicht mehr widersprechen konnte. 

"Aus... ziehen...", keuchte Mario zwischen den Küssen. 

Thomas löste sich kurz aus dem Kuss und zerrte dabei ihre Trainingshosen von ihren Körpern. Dann zog er Mario an sich, auf seinen Schoß, und drang in ihn ein. Mario stöhnte heiser.

Egal, wie oft sie miteinander Sex hatten, er brauchte es einfach. Er konnte nicht genug von Thomas kriegen - mit, oder auch, wie jetzt, ohne Blut.  

"Ich liebe dich", raunte Thomas in den Kuss. Mario nickte und bewegte sich instinktiv langsamer. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass sie so besonnen Sex hatte, meist war es wild und leidenschaftlich und heiß - und in einer Art Blutrausch.  Thomas Hände wanderten zu Marios Hüften und hielten ihn sanft fest.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Mario in sein Ohr und zupfte mit den Lippen daran.  Thomas drehte den Kopf, bis er Marios Lippen wieder mit seinen einfing. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und brachte Mario dazu sich wieder schneller zu bewegen.   Auch Thomas stieß wieder schneller zu.

Mario schloss die Augen und sog an Thomas' Hals, jedoch ohne zuzubeißen. Thomas brauchte das Blut jetzt selbst.  Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thomas mit einem heiseren Schrei kam.

Mario brauchte noch etwas länger, dann kam er ebenfalls und presste sein Gesicht an Thomas' Schulter. Thomas schlang sofort die Arme um Marios Körper und hielt ihn fest.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario noch einmal.  

"Ich dich auch", sagte Thomas. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Mario dabei mit sich.  Zufrieden schmiegte sich Mario an ihn und schloss die Augen. Thomas hielt ihn einfach fest und streichelte hin und wieder seinen Rücken, bis es Zeit wurde wieder aufzustehen. 

Das Abendessen stand an und daran mussten sie teilnehmen. Da sie im Moment beiden keinen ausgeprägten Durst hatten, war das kein größeres Problem. "Na komm", lächelte  Thomas ihn an, als sie aufstanden. 

"Heute Abend sollten wir was mit den anderen machen", sagte Mario, als sie das Zimmer verließen.

Thomas nickte. "Das ist mit den Jungs sicher auch witzig." 

"Klar, sind ja alle lieb."

"Dann komm, anziehen, Dose weg, und dann runter."  

Schnell zogen sie sich an, spülten die Dose aus und machten sich dann auf den Weg in den Speiseraum. Hier saß schon ein Großteil der Mannschaft zusammen, doch Philipp hatte ihnen Plätze freigehalten.  

"Ihr seid ja sogar pünktlich", stellte er grinsend fest.

"Wir sind immer pünktlich", grinste Mario. Seit Thomas ihn verwandelt hatte, waren sie nur selten unpünktlich gewesen. 

Philipp verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, kaum zu glauben."

"Glaubs einfach", grinste Mario und goss sich etwas zu trinken ein.  

"Heute Abend bleibt ihr aber bei uns, oder?" fragte Philipp. "Wir wollen ein bissel Tischtennis spielen." 

"Tischtennis klingt gut", nickte Mario. "Wir hatten eh vor unten zu bleiben, und Tischtennis... echt ne gute Idee. Wir sollten mal von Anfang an eine Liste machen, wer besser ist - Cacau oder du." 

"Na ich", sagte Philipp sofort. "Oder zweifelt ihr an meinen überragenden Tischtennis-Fähigkeiten?" 

"Cacau zweifelt zumindest daran. Und in den letzten Wochen... also, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eindeutig wird." 

Philipp schnaubte. "Ich hab ihn gewinnen lassen!" 

Thomas lachte. "Zehn Euro, dass Cacau dich heute Abend öfter schlägt als du ihn." 

"Da geh ich mit", sagte Mario sofort.

"Ok", nickte Philipp. "Zwanzig Euro gegen eure zwanzig." 

Die drei gaben sich die Hand. "Das werden leicht verdiente zwanzig Euro", grinste Philipp. 

"Na, wir werden ja sehen", grinste Thomas. 

"Und danach verlange ich eine Entschuldigung von euch", fuhr Philipp fort. 

"Dass wir es gewagt haben, die Fähigkeiten Seiner Majestät anzuzweifeln?", grinste Thomas. "Vergiss es." 

"Oh doch, ihr beide dürft euch bei mir entschuldigen und mir sagen, dass ich der unangefochten Meister des Tischtennis bin. Wenn ihr möchtet, dürft ihr mir auch noch nen Pokal besorgen. Was großes, glänzendes."

Mario nickte.  "Wir besorgen einen Pokal, und zwar für den Sieger. Wer auch immer das sein wird." 

"Eure Zweifel treffen mich tief",  lachte Philipp.

"Ich bin eher besorgt über deine Überheblichkeit... ich hoffe, du wirst es überstehen, wenn du heute verlierst." 

"Das ist keine Überheblichkeit, sondern Selbstbewusstsein und Vertrauen in mein Können", konterte Philipp.

"Na, wir werden ja sehen. Willst du noch in dich gehen und dich auf das Spiel vorbereiten, oder fangen wir gleich nach dem Essen an? Dann kann ich als dein Sekundant schon mal Cacau den Handschuh hinwerfen", grinste Thomas. 

"Ich will noch kurz zu Hause anrufen", sagte Philipp. 

"Also... eine Stunde nach dem Essen?" 

Philipp nickte. "Das krieg ich hin." 

"Ok", nickte Thomas und stand auf um an Cacaus Tisch zu treten. "Kann ich mal kurz unterbrechen? Philipp möchte dich offiziell herausfordern. Heute, eine Stunde nach dem Abendessen bei den Tischtennisplatten." 

Alle um den Tisch versammelten sahen Thomas an und fingen dann laut an zu lachen.

"Als Waffen sind alle Tischtennisschläger nach der WieauchimmerNorm zugelassen", erklärte Thomas weiter ernst. "Der Sieger erhält einen Pokal - den Mario und ich noch besorgen. Irgendwie. Und Wetten werden noch angenommen." 

Cacau nickte grinsend. "Sag Philipp, dass ich den Kampf annehme."

Thomas blieb weiter ernst. "Und er ist dein Sekundant?" 

"Das mach ich", sagte Stefan immer noch lachend. 

"Ok", nickte Thomas. "Dann sehen wir uns... in der Abenddämmerung."

Stefan lachte. "Bei Sonnenuntergang."

Thomas nickte. "Bei Sonnenuntergang am Waldrand. Oder wo auch immer die Tischtennisplatten sind." Er grinste jetzt auch und ging dann zurück zu seinem Tisch, da inzwischen das Buffet aufgetragen worden war und sie essen wollten.

"Und?" fragte Philipp. "Wurde die Herausforderung angenommen?"

Thomas nickte. "Bei Sonnenuntergang. Freie Waffenwahl, Stefan ist sein Sekundant." 

"Sehr schön", sagte Philipp zufrieden. 

"Und jetzt wird gegessen", stand Mario auf und steuerte auf das Buffet zu. Es roch richtig gut, und wieder einmal war er froh, dass er gelernt hatte, mit menschlichem Essen umzugehen. Mehr noch, es wirklich zu genießen. 

Genau wie alle anderen machten sich Thomas und Mario über ihre Portionen her.


	8. Das Tischtennis-Duell

Nach dem Essen verzogen sich Mario und Thomas auf ihr Zimmer. "So, und wo zaubern wir jetzt einen Pokal her?"

"Das ist ne gute Frage", murmelte Thomas.

"Du hast es ihm versprochen, mein lieber", meinte Mario.

"Ich weiß”, seufzte Thomas.

"Also... er soll glänzen? Dann besorgen wir irgendwo Alufolie."

"Du willst basteln?" fragte Thomas völlig entgeistert. "Ich kann nicht basteln. Ich kann nicht mal ne grade Linie schneiden."

"Basteln... bisschen was zusammenknautschen. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Oder schlag was anderes vor. Einkaufen ist ja leider nicht.“

"Das nächste mal, wenn ich so saublöde Ideen hab, halt mich zurück", brummte Thomas. "Also, aus was willst du den Pokal... basteln?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast doch bestimmt noch ne andere Idee."

Thomas überlegte einen Moment. "Vielleicht haben die in der Presseabteilung was für uns."

"Oder die haben ne Idee. Die sind doch immer so kreativ."

"Genau", sagte Thomas. "Dann lass uns die Jungs mal fragen."

Mario nickte und stand auf, und gemeinsam gingen sie runter ins Pressezentrum. Schnell hatten sie ihre Idee erklärt und es wurden fleißig Ideen gesammelt. "Wie wär‘s, wenn ihr ein Glas nehmt und das mit Alu-Folie umwickelt? Das kommt nem Pokal wohl am nächsten."

"Das klingt gut - und das krieg selbst ich mit meinen vielen linken Händen hin", grinste Thomas.

"Wie gut, dass du mit dem Fuß geschickter bist!"

Thomas grinste. "Ist ja nicht meine Aufgabe, Pokale zu basteln."

"Zum Glück", murmelte Mario. "Wahrscheinlich würdest du dich dabei schwer verletzten oder so."

Thomas schnaubte nur leise und dachte kurz daran, was Mario wohl tun würde, sollte er sich schwer verletzten - und bluten. Mario drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Thomas' Lippen, und wer ihn so gut kannte wie Mario, sah, dass er seine Eckzähne versteckte.

"Also vielen Dank für die tolle Idee", sagte Mario lächelnd und zog Thomas mit sich aus der Tür.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Thomas unschuldig.

"Hörst du sofort auf an Blut zu denken, sonst zerr ich dich in die nächste Ecke", warnte Mario mit rauer Stimme.

Thomas nickte und versuchte sich abzulenken. "Also, ein Weinglas. Küche?"

Mario holte tief Luft. "In die Küche. Glas und Folie besorgen."

Thomas griff kurz seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Küche, ließ sie aber bald wieder los. Er klopfte an die Tür mit der Aufschrift "Kitchen" und wartete.

Einer der Köche öffnete ihnen nach einem Moment.

"Sorry, maybe you can help me", fing Thomas an und erklärte, was sie brauchten - und wofür.

"One moment", bat der Koch und ging zurück in die Küche. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einem Glas und der Folie zurück. "Is this okay?"

"That's pefect, thank you!"

"No problem."

Mario lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen zurück auf ihr Zimmer.

"Das wird bestimmt der schönste Pokal, der jemals gebastelt wurde", grinste Thomas Mario an.

Mario lachte. "Und er wird auch nen tollen Inhalt haben. Ich hab noch ein paar Schokoriegel dabei, die kommen rein."

"Großartig!"

"Also los", nickte Mario und setzte sich mit dem Glas an den Tisch. "Roll mal nen großes Stück ab."

"Wie viel denn?" fragte Thomas.

"Hm - so nen Meter?"

"Nen Meter", murmelte Thomas und sah die Rolle an. "Sagt die ’Stopp’, wenn ich den Meter abgerollt habe?"

"Sag mal, wie alt bist du? Und weißt nicht, wie viel nen Meter ist. Den mal an den Elfmeterpunkt - ein Elftel davon", lachte Mario.

Thomas sah Mario mit großen Augen an. "Ich bin handwerklich ne totale Niete..."

"Aber du weißt schon, wie lang ein Meter ist, oder?"

"Ja... also theoretisch... mit nem Lineal und so..."

Mario seufzte. "Reiß so viel ab wie dein Bein lang ist."

Thomas seufzte erleichtert, über die klare Anweisung. "Das krieg ich hin!"

Mario sah ihm aufmerksam zu und nahm ihm dann zufrieden das Stück Alufolie ab.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Thomas.

"Leg die Folie hier her... mit der glänzenden Seite nach oben, denke ich."

Thomas nickte und legte die Folie auf den Tisch.

Mario legte das Weinglas darauf und wickelte es vorsichtig in die Folie. Er drückte sie an, strich sie, wo es ging, glatt, und betrachtete dann sein Werk.

"Hm", machte Thomas. "Sie wie ein Glas in Folie aus...."

"Komm, ein bisschen mehr Phantasie, Herr Vampir!"

"Entschuldigung großer Künstler!"

"Holst du die Schokoriegel aus meiner Tasche?", bat Mario.

Thomas nickte und stand auf. "Ein bissel zerdrückt", sagte er, als er sie Mario gab.

"Macht nichts", meinte Mario und stellte sie oben in den Pokal.

Thomas lachte leise. "Es tut mir leid mein Schatz, aber das ist der kläglichste Pokal, den ich je gesehen habe."

"Mach einen Schöneren", murrte Mario.

"Nee", sagte Thomas sofort. "Er ist wunderschön. Filigran. Einzigartig. Eine Augenweide!"

Mario nickte nur kurz und stand auf. "Ich glaub, wir sollten langsam runter."

Auch Thomas stand auf. Schnell griff er nach Marios Arm und zog ihn an sich. "Bist du mir böse?"

"Hmm... bisschen. Du kannst es auch nicht, aber du meckerst rum. Außerdem war der blöde Pokal deine Idee."

"Hey", sagte Thomas überrascht. Normalerweise war Mario nicht so schnell eingeschnappt. "Ich will nicht, dass du böse auf mich bist. Es tut mir leid."

"Hmm - schon ok", murmelte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht ok. Du kannst mir nichts vor machen, das weißt du."

"Was soll ich sagen? Du weißt, dass ich das blöd fand. Jetzt komm, wir müssen uns beeilen."

"Mensch Mario, jetzt komm mal wieder runter!" sagte Thomas. "Ich hab das nicht böse gemeint, also hör auf einen auf beleidigte Leberwurst zu machen."

"Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Komm jetzt", nahm Mario den Pokal und ging zur Tür.

"Du bist sehr wohl beleidigt. Und sauer auf mich. Und... genervt?" fragte Thomas nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ja, ja, und meinetwegen auch ja." Mario hatte sich nur kurz umgedreht und öffnete jetzt die Zimmertür.

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so gehen!"

"Was willst du? Versöhnungssex?", drehte sich Mario kurz zu ihm um.

"Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt", sagte Thomas. "Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

"Mich einen Moment einfach in Ruhe lassen", meint Mario nur und ging.

Thomas starrte ihm hinterher und ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen. Das war ihr erster Streit, seitdem sie zusammen waren. Und so wirklich wusste er nicht mal, warum sie sich gestritten hatten. Er hatte doch nur einen harmlosen Witz gemacht. Aber Mario hatte alles gleich so ernst und sich zu Herzen genommen.

Es fühlte sich furchtbar an. Mario war wirklich wütend auf ihn, was er bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. Dieses Gefühl war so anders als alles, was er bisher mit Mario erlebt hatte. Es war wie... wie eine scharfe Klinge, die sich in ihn bohrte.

Es tat wirklich weh - dabei war Mario gar nicht so sehr wütend auf ihn. Wie schlimm würde es sein, wenn sie sich einmal wirklich stritten? Allein der Gedanken ließ einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, als ihn auf einmal ein warmes Gefühl überkam.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl. Warm und beruhigend. Angenehm. Er seufzte erleichtert und entspannte sich ein wenig. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür "Na komm..."

Mario hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als Thomas ihm schon um den Hals fiel. Mario lachte leicht und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Thomas vergrub sein Gesicht an Marios Hals und küsste seine Haut. "Was ist los?", fragte Mario irritiert.

"Ich... hab noch nie gefühlt, wie es ist, wenn du wütend auf mich bist", wisperte Thomas. "Das war... nicht schön."

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Mario.

Thomas lächelte nur und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. Mario erwiderte den Kuss, dann löste er sich wieder von Thomas. "Kommst du runter?"

"Klar", sagte Thomas.

Mario griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Schnell liefen sie über den Flur und die Treppe nach unten.

Inzwischen hatten sich schon einige Spieler bei den Tischtennisplatten eingefunden, aber noch hatten Cacau und Philipp nicht angefangen zu spielen.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich", wurden sie von Philipp begrüßt.

"Sorry, hat noch bisschen länger gedauert", entschuldigte sich Thomas.

Philipp grinste. "Angst zu verlieren?"

"Nie", grinste Thomas. "Seid ihr so weit?"

Alle nickten. Dabei fiel Thomas der Blick auf, den Holger ihm und Mario zuwarf. Er sah ihn kurz an und versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um wenigstens etwas über seine Gefühle zu erfahren. Aber er fand... nichts. Keine Neugier, keine Zweifel, kein Misstrauen - nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es noch stärker. Noch immer nichts, keine Gefühlsregung.

"Das gibt‘s doch nicht", murmelte Thomas.

"Was ist?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Holger ist", sagte Thomas. "Ich kann ihn nicht lesen."

"Wie - du kannst ihn nicht lesen?"

"Genau", sagte Thomas leise. "Er könnte genauso gut ein Stein sein."

"Aber... du hast ihn doch neulich lesen können", überlegte Mario.

"Ja, aber... eben keine Sachen über uns. Und jetzt kann ich gar nichts lesen."

Mario schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Und... was bedeutet das?"

"Keine Ahnung... hätte ich vorhin nicht erst getrunken, würde ich es darauf schieben, aber so..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Und du hast viel getrunken..."

"Lass uns nachher Jakob anrufen", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Und jetzt gucken wir mal, wer hier so gewinnt."

Thomas lächelte leicht und konzentrierte sich auf das Spiel.

Zunächst führte tatsächlich Philipp, später holte Cacau auf, und zum Ende wurde es noch einmal richtig knapp.

Inzwischen wurden die Jungs fleißig angefeuert.

Am Ende gewann Cacau mit einem hauchdünnen Vorsprung.

"Sieg!" rief Stefan und riss Cacaus Arm nach oben.

"Hast geschummelt", klagte Philipp an, grinste dann aber und gratulierte dem Gewinner.

"Und jetzt der Pokal", grinste Stefan.

Mario grinste. "Der steht noch draußen", verschwand er schnell und holte den etwas zerknautscht wirkenden Pokal. Stolz präsentierte er ihn.

"Das... habt ihr den gemacht?" fragte Poldi breit grinsend.

"Philipp wollte unbedingt, dass der Sieger einen Pokal kriegt."

"Thomas hat mir einen versprochen!" verteidigte sich Philipp.

"Nicht dir, sondern dem Sieger. Aber das ist ein Wanderpokal, der wird weitergegeben."

"Oh wartet mal", rief Marko und rannte aus dem Raum.

"Hm?", machte Mario und sah ihm nach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Marko zurück. Mit einem Edding in der Hand. "Damit beschriften wir den Pokal!" verkündete er.

"Dann denk dir mal was aus", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"Na, der Name des Gewinners und die Jahreszahl", sagte Marko, als hätte das jeder wissen müssen.

"Also Cacau und 2010. Aber vielleicht das ganze Datum, immerhin muss er ihn morgen schon verteidigen!"

"Ok", nickte Marko und nahm den Pokal, um ihn sorgfältig zu beschriften. Dann gab er ihn Thomas zurück, der ihn formvollendet an Cacau überreichte.

"Jetzt musst du aber auch ne Rede halten", verlangte Lukas.

"Ich... ich danke der Akademie, meinen Eltern, meinen Agenten, meinen Regisseuren... das ist euer Verdienst", lachte Cacau und hob den Pokal in die Höhe.

"Bravo!" rief Stefan und klatschte.

"Bravo", fielen die anderen ein und applaudierten ebenfalls. Cacau verneigte sich tief.

"Ich will Revanche", forderte Philipp. "Morgen, um die gleiche Zeit!"

"Ich werde da sein", versprach Cacau ernst, aber mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. Philipp nickte, grinste dann aber.

"Hat einer Lust gegen mich zu spielen?" fragte Holger in diesem Moment und sah dabei zu Mario und Thomas.

"Gern", nickte Mario und ging zu ihm. "Hast du Schläger?"

Holger nickte und holte vom Fensterbrett zwei Schläger.

"Ok, dann los. Thomas zählt?"

"Klar zählt Thomas. Wer auch sonst?" fragte Holger.

"Dann los", ging Mario nicht weiter darauf ein.

Thomas stellte sich an die Seite um zu zählen - und gleichzeitig noch einmal zu versuchen, Holgers Gedankten und Gefühle zu lesen.

Holger hatte den Aufschlag, und schnell war ein munteres Spiel im Gange. Wieder wurden die beiden Jungs munter angefeuert. Mario musste sich immer wieder bremsen den Ball nicht anzunehmen, wenn ein Mensch ihn nicht erreichen konnte.

Holger war ein harter Gegner und es schien fast, als spielte er die Bälle mit Absicht so schnell und scharf, dass es Mario Mühe bereitete sie zu kriegen. Doch so leicht wollte Mario sich nicht geschlagen geben, und er parierte die Bälle mit ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit. Mehr als einmal spürte er Thomas warnende Gedanken, wenn er einen Ball durchlassen sollte um nicht auffällig zu werden.

Schließlich verlor er, wenn auch nur sehr knapp. "Wow", machte er anerkennend.

Holger grinste. "Du bist gut."

"Du aber auch", nickte Mario. "Hast du bisher immer ziemlich gut versteckt."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du aber auch."

Mario nickte nur nichts sagend. "Wollen wir uns schnell umziehen und dann was trinken gehen?"

"Gern", sagte Holger und sah zu Thomas. "Ich nehm an, du bist auch mit dabei."

"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?", sah Thomas sie beide fragend an.

Holger schnaubte. "Wär doch grausam euch zu trennen."

"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Nichts."

Mario hob kurz eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Also... in 20 Minuten an der Bar?" fragte Holger. "Dann kann ich kurz unter die Dusche springen."

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", nickte Mario und folgte Holger in Richtung des Treppenhauses.

"Du siehst eigentlich nicht so aus, als ob du ne Dusche nötig hast", meinte Holger.

"Ist trotzdem angenehmer sich zu erfrischen."

Holger nickte nur stumm.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hoch und trennten sich im ersten Stock. "Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich."

Mario betrat ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen sein Zimmer. Es dauerte etwas, bis es klopfte und er Thomas ins Zimmer ließ.

"Und? Hast du was bei Holger rausgefunden?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts."

"Das versteh ich nicht... Rufst du Jakob an? Ich dusch inzwischen."

"Mach ich", sagte Thomas und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. 

Inzwischen verschwand Mario im Bad.


	9. Ein kurzer Biss und die Folgen

Thomas suchte aus seinem Telefonbuch die letzte Nummer raus, die Jakob ihm gegeben hatte und hoffte, dass sie auch noch aktuell war. Ihr letzter Kontakt war zwei Monate her, und Jakob verschwand gerne mal von der Bildfläche. Und wechselte dann auch seine Handynummer.

Schnell ließ Thomas das Handy wählen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jakob abnahm. "Hallo Thomas."

Erleichtert atmete Thomas aus. "Bin froh, dass ich dich erreiche."

"Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Thomas zu. "Ich kann Holger nicht fühlen. Holger Badstuber. Es ist... als wäre er nicht da."

"Hm", machte Jakob. "Wär das Mario, würde es mich nicht wundern, aber bei dir... Hast du genug getrunken?“

"Heute erst."

"Hm”, machte Jakob erneut.

"Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Und es wäre wichtig, Holger scheint irgendwas zu ahnen..."

"Wart ihr unvorsichtig?" fragte Jakob.

Thomas verneinte. "Klar, wir sind meistens zusammen auf einem Zimmer, aber nicht anders als im Verein."

"Hm... lass mich nachdenken Thomas. Ich meld mich bei euch."

"Ok", lächelte Thomas. "Danke."

"Grüß Mario", sagte Jakob nur und legte auf.

Es dauerte noch, bis Mario schließlich zurückkam, frisch geduscht und entspannt, und seine Ruhe beeinflusste - wieder einmal - auch Thomas. Lächelnd zog Thomas Mario an sich.

"Was sagt Jakob?"

"Er muss nachdenken. Und er lässt dich grüßen."

"Danke", nickte Mario. "Wollen wir dann runtergehen? Und du nimmst dein Handy mit?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Thomas und stand auf. Mario folgte ihm, runter und zur Bar, in der Holger schon auf sie wartete.

"Habt ja lang gebraucht. Zum duschen", begrüßte Holger sie.

"Ich hab noch telefoniert", erklärte Thomas.

"Aha", machte Holger. "Und Mario hat sich ohne dich nicht nach unten getraut?"

Mario starrte ihn kurz an. "Weißt doch, dass ich lange dusche."

Holger grinste. "Klar. Was wollt ihr trinken?"

"Cola", bestellte Thomas, und Mario stimmte zu.

Holger verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

"Was denn?", wollte Mariowissen.

"Gar nichts", sagte Holger nur. 

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern, wenn Holger nicht sagen würde, würde er jetzt auch nicht weiterkommen. Thomas hatte inzwischen die zwei Cola in Empfang genommen und drückte Mario eins der Gläser in die Hand. "Wollen wir uns nach draußen setzen?" schlug er vor. 

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war gerade draußen, das ist eiskalt da." 

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Dann da hinten in die Ecke?" deutete er auf einen Tisch am Fenster. 

Holger nickte, nahm sein Glas und folgte Thomas ans Fenster. 

"Die Aussicht ist echt toll", sagte Mario und setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel.

"Das hier ist Afrika, das muss man sich immer mal wieder klar machen", meinte Thomas.  

"Hättet ihr gedacht, dass wir hier zusammen sitzen würden?" fragte Holger. 

Thomas schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Bei Mario war‘s klar, aber bei uns beiden... ist echt toll!"  

"So klar war das bei mir auch nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ihr beiden seid Stammspieler, ich schmücke nur die Bank..." 

"Das interessiert den Trainer aber nicht. Poldi und Miro waren auch immer dabei." 

"Die haben aber auch immer Leistung in der Natio gebracht. Ohne die beiden hätten wir nicht mal die Quali überstanden."

"Und er weiß, dass du auch deine Leistung bringst, Mario", lächelte Thomas ihn an. Mario erwiderte das Lächeln sofort. Erst nach einem Moment bemerkte er Holgers Blick, der von einem zum anderen wanderte.  

"Was?" fragte Mario. "Hab ich irgendwo was im Gesicht kleben?"

"Ihr beide hängt ganz schön viel zusammen rum", meinte Holger. "Ist mir im Verein nie so aufgefallen."  

"Passt halt gut", meinte Thomas schulterzuckend.

Er versuchte Holger mit Gedanken an das Tischtennisspiel abzulenken, aber Holger schien das gar nicht zu beeinflussen. 

"Ich wundere mich ja nur", sagte Holger.

"Man rückt bei so was wie hier halt enger zusammen", überlegte Mario. "Wenn man so lange auf einem Haufen sitzt..." 

"Schon...", sagte Holger nicht wirklich überzeugt.

"Du hast dich sonst nie mit Manu unterhalten, und jetzt hängt ihr auch dauernd zusammen", meinte Thomas und versuchte noch einmal in Holgers Gefühle einzudringen. Vergeblich. 

"Das mit euch ist aber schon was anderes, als mit Manu und mir." 

"Was soll da anders sein?", wollte Mario wissen. 

"Ich bin auch ohne Manuel unterwegs, euch gibt es nur im Doppelpack. Und dann die Blicke, die ihr euch immer wieder zuwerft", sagte Holger. 

"Willst... Holger, willst du uns da was... unterstellen?", fragte Thomas warnend.

"Was sollte ich euch denn unterstellen?"

"Das will ich ja wissen", setzte sich Thomas demonstrativ auf und verschränkte die Arme.

"Also gut", sagte Holger und sah Thomas trotzig an. "Vielleicht will ich euch ja was unterstellen."

"Dann hör besser damit auf", meinte Mario nur kühl. Wäre Thomas nicht bei ihm, dann wäre er jetzt vor Angst und Nervosität gestorben, aber Thomas' Anwesenheit und seine Ruhe halfen ihm. 

"Dann solltet ihr euch nicht benehmen, als wärt ihr an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen!"

"Nur, weil du hier keine Freunde hast", fauchte Mario wütend.

Holger zuckte sichtbar zusammen und einen Moment trat ein tief verletzter Ausdruck in seine Augen. Dann stand er wortlos auf und stürmte aus der Bar.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Mario betroffen. 

"Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Thomas. "Soll ich hin? Oder du? Ich meine - ihr versteht euch doch eigentlich ganz gut..." 

Mario nickte und stand auf. "Ich geh zu ihm."

Thomas sah ihm nach und versuchte ihn mit zuversichtlichen Gedanken zu beruhigen, auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel zuversichtlich zu bleiben.  

Mario lief nach draußen und sah sich um. Vermutlich war Holger in sein Zimmer gelaufen. Also die Treppe hoch, ein Stock über dem, in dem sie ihre Zimmer hatten. Glücklicherweise hatte die Hotelleitung Schilder erstellt, so dass jeder sein Namenschild an der Tür hatte. So hatte er "Holger Badstuber" schnell gefunden. 

Er klopfte an die Tür. "Holger?" 

"Verzieh dich!", kam es leise aus dem Zimmer. 

"Bitte Holger. Ich... es tut mir leid, was ich da eben gesagt habe."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür.  

"Also?" fragte Holger.

"Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hab‘s nicht so gemeint. Und es stimmt ja auch gar nicht, deswegen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du es so ernst nimmst." 

Holger schnaubte. Er wirkte immer noch ärgerlich und verletzt. "Das war echt unter der Gürtellinie Mario. Egal ob es stimmt oder nicht, so was tut verdammt weh."

"Ja, war es. Aber deine Unterstellung war auch nicht besser. Über so was redet man doch nicht!" 

"Ich hab kein schlimmes oder verfängliches Wort gesagt", verteidigte sich Holger. 

"Du hast uns unterstellt... und allein das Gerücht ist tödlich, und das weißt du auch." 

"Dann solltet ihr vielleicht darauf achten, euch unauffälliger zu benehmen."

"Was meinst du damit?"  

Holger sah sich auf dem Flur um und zog Mario dann einfach mit ins Zimmer. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand was hört", sagte er dabei spöttisch. 

Irgendwie jetzt doch wieder wütend sah Mario ihn an. "Was willst du?" 

"Was ich will? Du bist doch hier vor meiner Tür aufgekreuzt!"

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Und das hab ich auch. Und ich will nicht, dass du irgendwelche wilden Gerüchte in die Welt setzt!", fauchte Mario. 

"Du hast ja echt ne tolle Meinung von mir", zischte Holger. "Jetzt hab ich also nicht nur keine Freunde, sondern bin auch ein Klatschmaul!"

"Wie oft hast du jetzt gesagt, dass Thomas und ich zu oft zusammen rumhängen? Und wer war alles dabei? Hm?" fragte Mario recht aggressiv. "Vorhin vor dem Tischtennis waren wir auf jeden Fall nicht alleine!" 

"Und komischerweise haben das außer euch alle ignoriert!"

"Weil du über uns und nicht über andere  gesprochen hast. Und egal, ob die anderen es ignorieren oder nicht - ich warne dich, mach das nicht noch einmal!"  

"Was sonst?" fragte Holger herausfordernd.

"Du wirst nicht damit glücklich werden!"  

"Sag‘s mir, was tust du dann?" fragte Holger.  

"Ich kann dieselben idiotischen Gerüchte über dich verbreiten."

Holger lachte auf. "Bist du armselig!"

"Was hättest du denn gern? Nen Nasenbruch? Sorry, das ist unter meinem Niveau!"

"Sicher Mario", spottete Holger. "Dumme Geschichten zu erfinden ist ja auch so viel besser."

"Was tust du denn?"

"Glaubt ihr echt, ihr seid unsichtbar und niemandem fällt auf, was da abgeht?"

"Was soll denn deiner Meinung nach ’abgehen’?“, fragte Mario nach.

"Ich vermute, ihr tauscht keine Panini-Bilder!"

"Wenn sich zwei gut verstehen, landen sie früher oder später also im Bett, willst du das sagen?"

"Wenn sich zwei so gut verstehen, wie ihr beiden, ja."

"Na, dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass wir beide uns nicht gut verstehen. Sonst müsstest du ja Angst um deinen Hintern haben. Und um dein Seelenheil wohl auch!"

"Weiß Thomas, dass du auf meinen Arsch stehst?"

"Weißt du, wie wenig ihn das interessieren würde?"

"Ach steht ihr auf flotte Dreier oder was?"

Damit hatte Holger den Faden überspannt. Mario holte aus und schlug zu. 

Holger hatte den Schlag nicht kommen sehen und keine Chance auszuweichen. Marios Faust traf seine Wange und Nase. Mit einem Aufschrei taumelte er zurück. Mario  holte noch einmal aus, aber ein plötzlicher Gedanke, der nicht seiner war, hielt ihn zurück. Und dann drang noch etwas anderes in sein Bewusstsein. Blut. Der metallische, lebendige, süße Geruch von Blut.

Er versuchte es noch, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine Zähne wuchsen, schnell, sehr schnell, und dann stürzte er sich auf Holger. Er fühlte Thomas Schreck, hörte wie Holger panisch schrie. Dann bohrte er seine Zähne in Holgers Halsschlagader.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später hörte Mario ein Rumsen, als Thomas die Tür aufbrach, dann wurde er auch schon von Holger zurückgerissen. "Verdammt", fauchte Thomas und schleuderte Mario auf das Bett.

"Darüber reden wir noch", zischte er seinem Freund zu, dann ließ er sich neben Holger auf den Boden fallen. Mario reagierte gar nicht, er war noch völlig durcheinander von dem, was geschehen war.

"Holger?" flüsterte Thomas und kämpfte gegen das brennende Verlangen an, als ihm der Geruch des Blutes in die Nase stieg. Holger roch unglaublich! Dass Holger sich nicht wehrte, sondern nur mit großen Augen anstarrte, machte es nicht einfacher.

"Scheiße", nuschelte Thomas, als seine Zähne anfingen zu wachsen.

"Thomas", keuchte Holger heiser, als er das sah.

"Ruhig", wisperte Thomas. Holger sah ihn weiter mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Thomas zu ihm. Er musste die Blutung stillen. Er fühlte, wie Holger noch panischer atmete, sein Herz klopfte flach und schnell, und er sah erschreckend blass aus. Thomas schloss die Augen und lehnte sich schnell zu Holgers Hals. Er leckte über die Wunde, die Mario hinterlassen hatte.

Dann löste er sich von Holger, legte ihn flach hin und schob dann die Bettdecke und einige Kissen unter seine Beine. Er tat sein bestes, um Holgers Geschmack zu verdrängen. "Hol einen Waschlappen", sagte er stattdessen zu Mario.

Wieder brauchte Mario einen Moment, bis er reagieren konnte, dann stand er auf und holte, wie Thomas ihn gebeten hatte, einen nassen, kalten Waschlappen. Der nahm den Lappen und begann Holgers Gesicht und Hals vom Blut zu säubern. Dann gab er Mario den Lappen zurück. "Mach ihn mal sauber."

Mario verschwand schnell. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Lappen ausspülte und dabei zusah, wie das Blut langsam im Abguss verschwand. Das gute, das verdammt gute Blut - so verschwendet. Er musste sich zurückhalten, das Blut nicht aus dem Waschbecken aufzulecken.

Es war vor allem das Gefühl der Wut, das von Thomas zu ihm schwappte, was ihn davon abhielt. Mario versuchte sich in Gedanken zu entschuldigen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, das würde gar nicht bei Thomas ankommen. Also brachte er einfach den Waschlappen zurück ins Zimmer.

Thomas würdigte ihn keines Blickes, als Mario ihm den Lappen reichte. Mario setzte sich still auf die Bettkante und beobachtete seinen Freund. Der kümmerte sich um Holger, und seine Sorge konnte Mario fühlen. Aber auch die Wut auf ihn - und auch, wie sehr sich Thomas noch immer zurückhalten musste Holger nicht auch zu beißen.

"Verschwinde", zischte Thomas nach einer Weile. 

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Mario und stand auf. 

"Raus!" sagte Thomas nur. Mario nickte und schlich wie der sprichwörtliche geschlagene Hund  aus dem Zimmer.

"Holger?" sagte Thomas leise.  Holger atmete noch immer flach, reagierte aber jetzt mit einem leichten Nicken. "Hast du Schmerzen?"

Holger schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Was... war das?"

"Nichts", sagte Thomas und sah Holger tief in die Augen. "Du bist unglücklich gefallen, als du dich mit Mario gestritten hast, mehr nicht."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Was erzählst du da, du warst nicht dabei!"

Thomas konzentrierte sich stärker. Er musste Holgers Gedanken beeinflussen. "Holger, du bist gefallen, als du Marios Schlag ausweichen wolltest."

"Mario... hat mich gebissen", schüttelte Holger leicht den Kopf.

"Verdammt", fluchte Thomas ungehalten und schob seine Hände auf Holgers Wangen. Vielleicht half der Körperkontakt. "Niemand hat dich gebissen. Es war ein dummer Unfall."

Unsicher machte sich Holger von ihm los. "Was machst du da? Mario... hat mich... gebissen. Da, in den Hals."

Thomas knurrte wütend. Verdammter Mario und sein Temperament. Und verdammter Holger mit seinen dämlichen Sticheleien.

"Was wird hier gespielt", wollte Holger wissen.

"Holger, bitte lass es zu", sagte Thomas eindringlich. "Es ist besser für dich."

"Was... zulassen?", fragte Holger verwirrt.

Thomas schob seine Hände wieder auf Holgers Wangen und starrte ihm in die Augen. "Du und Mario, ihr hattet einen dummen Streit. Ihr habt euch provoziert. Und dann wollte Mario dich schlagen. Du bist ausgewichen, ins Straucheln gekommen und mit dem Kopf blöd gegen die Bettkante gestoßen."

"Er hat mich geschlagen. Getroffen. Und als ich hier lag, da ist er auf mich gesprungen und hat mich gebissen. In den Hals."

"Warum sollte Mario das tun?" versuchte Thomas es anders. "Du hast dir den Kopf angehauen, Holger. Da phantasiert man sich schon mal was zusammen."

"Ich weiß doch, was passiert ist!"

"Aber Holger, warum sollte Mario dich beißen?“

"Was weiß ich. Vielleicht ist das zwischen euch beiden ja üblich, wenn ihr im Bett seid!"

"Holger du machst mir Angst. Vielleicht sollte ich Müwo holen, du scheinst dir ne Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen zu haben.“

"Ich halluziniere nicht. Ich weiß doch, was passiert ist. Und jetzt lass mich aufstehen."

"Du solltest liegen bleiben", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

Holger kümmerte sich nicht darum und stand auf. "Erzähl mir keinen Unsinn. Und warum redest du die ganze Zeit so komisch?"

"Wie komisch?"

"So... eindringlich, irgendwie. Hypnotisierend."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte lautlos. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Holger ließ sich nicht beeinflussen.

"Was ist denn?", wollte der jetzt wissen. "Suchst du eine neue Ausrede, was passiert ist?"

"Ich hol dir was zu trinken", murmelte Thomas und stand auf um zur Minibar zu gehen.

"Ist eh nichts drin, was ich brauchen könnte", murmelte Holger.

"Du kriegst Wasser", sagte Thomas entschieden. "Und ich ruf gleich beim Zimmerservice an, damit die dir was zu Essen hoch schicken."

"Und das willst du dann gleich vergiften?"

"Holger ich will dir helfen, sonst nichts. Oder soll ich lieber Philipp holen, damit er sich um dich kümmert?

"Ach, der Kleine gehört auch zu euch?"

Thomas seufzte und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus der Minibar. Er öffnete sie schnell und reichte sie Holger.  "Trink bitte."

Holger nickte leicht und setzte die Flasche an. Thomas setzte sich wieder zu ihm auf den Boden und lehnte sich ans Bett. Instinktiv rutschte Holger zur Seite. Die Reaktion tat Thomas weh, war aber verständlich. "Darf ich dir was zu Essen bestellen?" fragte er Holger leise.

Holger reagierte zunächst nicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Du musst was Essen", sagte Thomas ernst.

"Ich lass mir von solchen Freaks wie dir nichts vorschreiben!"

"Ich will dir nur helfen, Holger."

"Dann sag mir, was los ist."

"Das würde dir im Moment aber nicht helfen", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Dann geh."

"Ich lass dich hier bestimmt nicht allein", sagte Thomas.

Holger starrte weiter an die Wand gegenüber. "Er hat mich gebissen..."

Thomas schloss die Augen. Er würde hier nichts ausrichten können, aber vielleicht hörte Holger ja doch auf Philipp. "Ich würd gern Philipp holen", sagte er leise.

Holger reagierte gar nicht drauf, sondern tastete mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Hals ab.

"Da ist nichts", flüsterte Thomas.

"Ich hab gespürt, wie er zugebissen hat", fauchte Holger.

"Willst du in den Spiegel gucken? Da ist nichts."

"Du hast irgendwas gemacht", sagte Holger anklagend.

"Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen, du Freak?"

"Ich habe nichts gemacht", log Thomas.

"Lügner!"

"Bin ich ein Zauberer und kann dich heilehexen?"

"Raus!" brüllte Holger. "Verschwinde sofort aus meinem Zimmer." Thomas sah ihn erschrocken an. "Geh! Ich lass mich von dir und deinem... was weiß ich, doch nicht erst beißen und dann auch noch wie ein Kleinkind behandeln!"

"Holger, bitte. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, was ich getan habe."

"Du hast sie verschwinden lassen", zischte Holger und rückte noch weiter von Thomas weg. 

Thomas seufzte leise. "Ich will dich so nicht alleine lassen."

"Geh oder ich schreie um Hilfe!"

Thomas nickte leicht, stand auf und ging. "Ich sag Philipp bescheid", erklärte er. Er wartete nicht auf Holgers Antwort, sondern verließ das Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Philipp vor ihm.

"Kümmer dich bitte um ihn", sagte Thomas leise.

"Ich weiß", nickte Philipp und schob sich an ihm vorbei. "Kümmer dich um Mario, ja? Und sei nicht zu sauer..."

"Ich werds versuchen", murmelte Thomas.

"Bitte", wiederholte Philipp und betrat das Zimmer. Die Tür klappte hinter ihm zu.


	10. Doppeltes Outing

Thomas starrte einen Moment die Tür an, dann ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen zu Mario führen. Er saß draußen im Park vor dem Hotel, auf dem feuchten Rasen. 

Thomas musste sich ziemlich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Mario hatte alle ihre Regeln, alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen über den Haufen geworfen. Er hatte einen Menschen gebissen und wer wusste schon was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht schnell genug eingegriffen hätte. 

Die Gefühle, die er empfangen hatte, waren ziemlich niederschmetternd gewesen. Er hätte Holger vermutlich töten können. Und das wäre unverzeihlich gewesen.

Einen Menschen zu töten - er wusste, dass Jakob als junger Vampir Menschen getötet hatte, aber heute war es unentschuldbar. Außerdem war es Holger gewesen, den Mario gut kannte. Er hätte einen Freund umgebracht. Und Thomas wollte gar nicht an die möglichen Ermittlungen denken.

Schließlich blieb er vor Mario stehen und sah ihn stumm an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mario aufsah. Thomas schottete sich gegen Marios Gefühle ab, auch wenn es wehtat. Doch als er Marios Gesicht, seine Augen sah, wusste er doch, wie Mario sich fühlte.

Er biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange um stehen zu bleiben und seinen Freund nicht zu umarmen. Marios Augen waren gerötet, und er wirkte einfach verzweifelt.

"Ich kann Holgers Erinnerungen nicht verändern", erklärte Thomas.

Mario blickte zu Boden, ohne etwas zu sagen. Und irgendwie sackte er noch mehr in sich zusammen.

"Er erinnert sich an alles. An den Biss, dass ich die Wunde geheilt habe", fuhr Thomas fort.

"Was...", fing Mario an, sprach aber nicht weiter.

"Was Mario?"

"Wir... können nichts machen, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Thomas hart. "Wir müssen Holger die Wahrheit sagen und das Beste hoffen."

Er sah, wie Marios Schultern anfingen zu zittern. Egal wie wütend er auch auf Mario war, dieses Bild war nicht auszuhalten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Mario in seine Arme. Das Zittern nahm dabei noch zu. "Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Mario.

"Ich weiß", wisperte Thomas und strich Mario beruhigend über den Nacken.

Es dauerte, lange, bis Mario sich endlich zumindest ein wenig entspannen konnte. "Was ist mit Holger?"

"Philipp ist bei ihm", sagte Thomas

Mario nickte leicht.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte Thomas. "Warum hast du dich so provozieren lassen?"

"Er... er ahnt nicht nur, dass wir zusammen sind. Er... ach, alles scheiße. Jetzt können wir alles vergessen."

"Ach Mario", seufzte Thomas.

"Es tut mir so leid... ich hab alles kaputtgemacht."

"Shht", machte Thomas und begann ihn mit seinen Gedanken zu beruhigen. Langsam fühlte er den Erfolg, Mario wurde ruhiger und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Lass uns ins Zimmer gehen", bat Thomas. Mario nickte und ließ sich hochziehen.

Schnell liefen sie über den Rasen und verringerten ihre Geschwindigkeit erst, als sie das Hotel betraten. Thomas führte ihn hoch, in ihr Zimmer.

"Wir müssen schnell mit Holger reden", sagte er, als sie zusammen auf dem Bett saßen

"Er wird mir nicht zuhören wollen", meinte Mario leise.

"Mir auch nicht", murmelte Thomas. "Aber wir müssen ihn dazu bringen."

"Und wie willst du das hinkriegen? Er... er… du sagst, du kannst ihn nicht beeinflussen."

"Ich hoffe, dass Philipp uns behilflich sein kann."

Mario schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Thomas legte einen Arm um Marios Schulter und hielt ihn fest. Einen Moment später löste sich Mario von ihm. "Dann... los."

"Los", nickte Thomas. Langsam richtete Mario sich auf und sah Thomas an. Er hätte ihn gerne angelächelt, aber das ging nicht.

Auch Thomas brachte kein Lächeln zustande. Stattdessen lehnte er sich vor und küsste Mario sanft. "Ich liebe dich."

Mario schloss die Augen und fühlte seiner Liebe für Thomas nach. Der war immer noch wütend, aber er fühlte auch, wie sehr Thomas ihn liebte. Sie hielten den Kuss einen Moment aufrecht, dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Los", bat Mario leise.

Thomas stand auf und zog Mario mit sich hoch. Sie verließen ihr Zimmer und gingen gleich zu Holgers Zimmer. Thomas klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Holger ihnen öffnete. Er war alleine.

"Wir müssen reden", sagte Thomas ernst.

"Ach, und was? Willst du mir wieder einreden, dass ich spinne?"

"Nein. Wir wollen dir erzählen, was los ist."

Holger zögerte sichtlich, dann nickte er und ließ sie rein.

"Wo ist Philipp?" fragte Thomas.

"Was weiß ich..."

"Er wird doch was gesagt haben. Holt er dir was zu Essen?"

"Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Und euch auch nicht."

"Es... wäre bestimmt leichter für dich, wenn Philipp hier wäre", murmelte Thomas.

"Ach ja? Wobei denn? Wenn ihr mich aussaugt? Oder vergewaltigt?"

"Weder das eine noch das andere", sagte Thomas.

"Sondern? Umbringen? Weil ich zu viel weiß?"

"Wir bringen niemanden um", sagte Mario.

"Ach..."

"Ich... es tut mir leid Holger", murmelte Mario kleinlaut.

"Was? Dass du mich geboxt hast? Dass du mich gebissen hast? Oder dass du noch immer alles leugnest?"

"Ich hätte dich nie schlagen sollen. Und das... andere erst recht nicht."

"Jetzt gibst du es also zu?"

"Leugnen bringt bei dir ja nichts..."

"Sonst schon? Wie schafft ihr es, den Leuten eure Märchen aufzutischen? Dass ihr nicht zusammen seid?"

"Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" schlug Thomas vor. 

Holger zögerte, dann nickte er. Er selbst setzte sich auf sein Bett, während Mario und Thomas sich auf das kleine Sofa setzten.

"Also? Ich höre!"

"Wir sind zusammen", sagte Thomas. "Schon seit einiger Zeit."

"Erzähl mir mal was Neues", murmelte Holger.

"Philipp ist der einzige, der von uns weiß", fuhr Thomas fort. "Wir... dachten immer, dass wir unauffällig sind."

"Seid ihr nicht", murmelte Holger.

"Wann... wann hast du es bemerkt?"

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann ich nicht so genau sagen. Irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl, und dann hab ich drauf geachtet.

"Meinst du, es hat noch jemand was bemerkt?" fragte Mario.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Möglich... keine Ahnung."

"Ok. Wir müssen wieder vorsichtiger sein..."

"Würd ich euch auch raten", nickte Holger. 

"Warum hast du nicht einfach in Ruhe mit uns geredet? Ohne all diese blöden Andeutungen?"

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hatte ich versucht, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht."

"Das... ist alles ziemlich blöde gelaufen", murmelte Thomas.

Holger nickte. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

"Nein. Wir... Mario und ich sind... Vampire."

"Ja, nee, ist klar!", schnaubte Holger und stand auf. 

Auch Thomas erhob und stand plötzlich genau vor Holger. "Wir sind Vampire, Holger."

Überrascht sah Holger zu ihm und sah dann zum Sofa. Es waren mehrere Schritte.

"Als Mario dich geschlagen hat und das Blut... er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

"Mein Blut", flüsterte Holger.

Thomas nickte. "Mario hat noch... nicht oft menschliches Blut getrunken, deshalb war es fast unmöglich für ihn, nicht darauf zu reagieren."

"Noch nicht... menschliches Blut?"

"Wir ernähren uns von... Konserven", grinste Thomas schief. "Tierblut aus Schlachtereien."

"Und nachts fliegt ihr übers Land..."

"Wir laufen, fliegen können wir nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

Holger zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. "Raus!"

"Holger bitte", sagte Thomas. "Du wolltest die Wahrheit."

"Ja, ich wollte die Wahrheit - und keine dummen Märchen. Vampire, du spinnst doch!"

"Ich zeigs dir", sagte Thomas und ließ seine Zähne wachsen. Holger starrte ihn an, starrte seine Zähne an. Thomas ließ ihn einen Moment schauen, dann konzentrierte er sich, damit sich die Zähne wieder zurückzogen.

"Wie machst du das?", fragte Holger heiser.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich Durst hab oder... so, dann wachsen sie von allein."

"Deine Zähne... wachsen und ziehen sich wieder ein..." 

Thomas nickte.

"Und du trinkst... Blut."

"Tierblut", betonte Thomas.

"Tierblut", wiederholte Holger leise. "Keine Menschen..."

"Keine Menschen", nickte Thomas.

"Aber... du meinst, Mario hätte noch nicht so oft Menschen..."

"Philipp hat mir ganz am Anfang Blut... gespendet", sagte Mario leise. "Aber danach sind wir auf Tierblut umgestiegen."

Holger starrte ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

"Willst du dich nicht wieder setzen?" fragte Thomas. Abwesend nickte Holger und ließ sich dann von Thomas zum Bett führen. Sanft drückte Thomas ihn auf die Matratze. "Was trinken?"

"Aber kein Blut", grinste Holger schief.

Thomas lachte leise. "Keine Angst. Ich hatte an so was Langweiliges wie Wasser gedacht."

Holger nickte leicht. "Auf Blut steh ich auch nicht so..."

Schnell holte Thomas aus der Minibar eine frische Flasche Wasser und drückte sie Holger in die Hand. "Danke", murmelte Holger und trank sie leer. Thomas hatte sich nach kurzem Überlegen neben ihn gesetzt und sah ihn forschend an. 

"Ihr meint das wirklich ernst", murmelte Holger und sah Mario an. "Und du wolltest mich... aussaugen."

"Nein!" sagte Mario sofort. "Es... ich wollte das nicht."

"Aber du hattest schon angesetzt", meinte Holger und griff sich an den Hals.

"Du hast so gut gerochen..."

Holger schluckte leicht. "Gut... gerochen. Rieche ich noch immer gut?" Mario nickte ein wenig beschämt. "Willst du noch immer von mir trinken?" Mario sah ziemlich hilflos zu Thomas.

"Holger... wir trinken nicht von Menschen. Auch, wenn es nicht immer leicht fällt..."

"Mario hat doch schon von mir getrunken!"

"Das war ein Unfall...", meinte Mario. Holger schnaubte.

"War es wirklich", nickte Thomas. 

"Und wenn der nächste Unfall passiert?" fragte Holger.

"Es darf keiner passieren."

"Und darauf soll ich mich verlassen?"

"Was willst du sonst tun?", fragte Mario leise.

"Ich... keine Ahnung..."

"Vertrau uns, bitte", sah Thomas ihn ernst an.

"Klar! Nichts leichter als zwei... euch beiden zu trauen. Ihr habt mich nur beleidigt, geschlagen und fast umgebracht!"

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Mario. 

"Und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", fügte Thomas hinzu.

"Und darauf kann ich vertrauen? Wenn das vorhin ein Unfall war, wer garantiert mir, dass es nicht noch einmal einen Unfall gibt?"

"Wir garantieren es dir", versprach Thomas.

"Und das könnt ihr?"

"Wir müssen es können."

Holger nickte leicht.

"Es tut uns leid, dass wir dich da mit reingezogen haben", sagte Thomas leise.

"Dafür kann ich mir auch echt was kaufen..."

"Normalerweise, würde ich deine... Erinnerungen beeinflussen, aber bei dir kann ich das nicht", sagte Thomas.

"Du kannst Erinnerungen beeinflussen?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich mache das nicht gern, aber manchmal ist es nötig. Beim Arzt zum Beispiel."

Holger nickte. "Oder bei Freunden..."

"Nein! Nicht bei Freunden. Aber hier hätte ich es gern getan, weil es für dich leichter gewesen wäre."

Holger nickte leicht und sah ihn eigenartig an, aber Thomas konnte noch immer nicht seine Gefühle lesen.

"Du bist der einzige Mensch, bei dem das nicht funktioniert", murmelte Thomas. Holger nickte etwas verwirrt. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es klappt einfach nicht."

"Da... es war manchmal komisch, wenn du in der Nähe warst", überlegte Holger.

"Echt?" fragte Thomas neugierig.

"Ja, irgendwie... unangenehm. Als ob ich meine Gedanken nicht mehr so ganz... unter Kontrolle hätte. So, wie wenn man einschläft und die Gedanken nicht mehr ganz packen kann."

"Sag mal, ob du das jetzt auch fühlst", bat Thomas und versuchte in Holgers Gedanken zu dringen.

Er fühlte wieder diese Sperre, und nach einem Moment nickte Holger.

"Ok, also fühlst du mich", sagte Thomas nachdenklich. "Faszinierend."

"So einfach verändert du... Erinnerungen?"

"Es ist nicht einfach", sagte Thomas. "Ich muss viel Kraft aufwenden und ich kann Erinnerungen nicht wirklich ändern. Deshalb hab ich vorhin auch nicht versucht, dich den Streit mit Mario komplett vergessen zu lassen, sondern nur die... Ereignisse ein bisschen zu verdrehen."

Holger nickte. "Machst du das oft?"

"Beim Arzt aber sonst vermeide ich es."

Holger nickte. "Und du?", sah er Mario an.

"Ich kann das nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ich krieg grade so Müwo überzeugt, dass alles normal ist, aber meistens muss da Thomas noch mal... helfen."

Holger nickte. "Also... ihr trinkt Tierblut, ihr könnt Erinnerungen beeinflussen. Ihr... du warst vorhin plötzlich da", sah Holger Thomas an.

"Wir können uns sehr viel schneller bewegen als normal und Mario und ich... wir haben eine besondere Verbindung zueinander. Wir... spüren einander."

Holger nickte. "Im Flugzeug... ihr saht so harmonisch aus."

Thomas sah zu Mario und lächelte.

"Es sah... unheimlich schön aus, wie ihr da im Flugzeug gesessen habt", murmelte Holger kaum verständlich.

Sowohl Mario als auch Thomas sahen ihn überrascht an. Unwillkürlich legte Thomas ihm einen Arm um. "Du kannst uns vertrauen", sagte er leise.

Holger nickte leicht und lehnte sich an. Thomas strich leicht über Holgers Oberarm und sah kurz zu Mario. Der nickte und setzte sich dann auf Holgers andere Seite. "Entspann dich, ja? Vielleicht kommt Thomas dann an dich ran."

"Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig", versprach Thomas.

"Was willst du machen? Mir meine Erinnerung nehmen?", fragte Holger nach.

"Nein. Außer du möchtest es gern."

"Nein... ja... ich glaube, ich möchte die Erinnerung behalten."

Thomas lächelte. "Du weißt, dass du es niemandem sagen darfst?"

Holger nickte. "Ich bin nicht blöd..."

"Du kannst mit Philipp reden. Über alles."

"Das weiß ich", nickte Holger. "Er war ja vorhin hier."

"Und... wie geht es dir jetzt?"

"Ich weiß nicht... total durcheinander. Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob ich euch glauben kann."

"Können wir... irgendwas tun um die zu helfen?" fragte Mario.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Erfahrung mit so was..."

"Wir auch nicht wirklich", murmelte Thomas.

"Wieso - Philipp weiß doch von euch..."

"Das mit Philipp ist aber ganz anders gelaufen", erzählte Thomas.

"Wie denn?", fragte Holger neugierig.

Thomas sah kurz zu Mario. "Wir... hatten einen Unfall. Mario ist vom Pferd gefallen und er... Wäre Philipp nicht da gewesen, wäre Mario wohl gestorben. Ich hab... Phils Blut genommen und Mario verwandelt."

"Dann... bist du noch gar nicht so lange ein... Vampir", sah Holger Mario überrascht an. "Und du, Thomas?"

"Schon länger", sagte Thomas.

Holger nickte leicht, nach einem Moment fragte er dann doch noch nach. "Wie viel ist länger? Jahre? Jahrzehnte? Jahrhunderte?"

"Ich bin über 60", erzählte er Holger leicht lächelnd.

Jetzt stockte Holger doch, dann nickte er leicht. "Wenigstens keine sechshundert..."

"Nein", grinste Thomas. "Seh ich etwa so alt aus?"

Holger hielt den Kopf schief. "Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht", erwiderte er das Grinsen. "Da sind schon ganz schön viele Falten..."

Thomas seufzte theatralisch. "Ich werde alt, wie schrecklich."

"Pah, und du hast immer gesagt, ich hätte einen ewig jungen Vampir zum Partner!", schnaubte Mario gespielt.

"Sonst hättest du mich doch nie genommen!"

"Natürlich nicht", erklärte Mario entrüstet.

"Und jetzt? Tauscht du mich gegen wen jüngeres ein?"

"Kennst du nen jüngeren Vampir als dich?", wollte Mario wissen. "Dann würd ichs glatt überlegen."

"Als ob ich dir das jetzt noch sagen würde", lachte Thomas. "Wirst wohl weiter mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen."

"Verdammt", grinste Mario und reichte hinter Holgers Rücken zu Thomas' Schulter.

Thomas Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er die Finger spürte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einige von euch haben es bestimmt bemerkt und wir müssen leider zugeben, wir sind total schuldig;-) Holger hat schon im ersten Teil von der Beziehung zwischen Mario und Thomas erfahren, das war uns bei dem verspäteten Nachfolger… entfallen. Oder vielleicht liegt auch eine tiefe Gedankenbeeinflussung von Thomas vor, so genau weiß man das ja nie;-)


	11. Sehnsucht

"Ich... sollte euch wohl alleine lassen", murmelte Holger.

"Erstens ist das dein Zimmer", sagte Thomas. "Und zweitens sind wir hier, um dir zu helfen."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Holger. "Und... wie wollt ihr mir helfen?"

"Das musst du entscheiden", sagte Thomas. "Frag was du willst und wir versuchen es dir zu erklären. Wenn du lieber allein sein willst, ist das auch ok. Oder du redest mit Philipp."

"Den hast du noch mehr geschockt als mich - dann sollte ich damit auch zurechtkommen."

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Mario.

"Also... ihr lebt von Tierblut. Ihr esst aber ganz normal. Ihr seid... schnell, verdammt schnell. Hab ich was vergessen?"

"Das wichtigste hast du", meinte Thomas.

"Ist das nicht unfair? Bei Spielen, meine ich?"

"Wir halten uns zurück", sagte Mario. "Wenn nicht, würde ich wohl kaum auf der Bank schmoren..."

Holger nickte. "Ist... ich weiß nicht, find ich.. spannend."

"Echt?" fragte Thomas.

"Klar. Ich finds noch immer total schräg, aber... Na ja, ich kann‘s ja nicht ändern."

"Es ist auch... schräg, aber du bist nicht abgehauen und du hältst uns auch nicht für total Irre. Das ist schön."

"Du hättest mich doch eh eingeholt."

"Aber ich bin froh, dass das nicht nötig war."

Holger nickte, dann grinste er. 

"Was?" fragte Thomas.

"Und normalerweise würden wir jetzt gar nicht hier sitzen."

"Nein, würden wir vermutlich nicht", gab Mario zu.

"Aber ich hätte doch immer wieder damit angefangen - oder könnt ihr das auch verhindern?"

"Da ich nicht in deinen Dickschädel komme, hätten wir es kaum verhindern können", sagte Thomas.

"Und wenn doch? Kannst du auch solche Gedanken entfernen?"

"Das kommt immer drauf an", sagte Thomas. "Wenn jemand sehr sehr hartnäckig ist, dann ist es schwer. Bei Mario damals war es für mich fast unmöglich, obwohl da wohl auch meine Gefühle eine Rolle gespielt haben."

"Du hast mich auch beeinflusst?", fragte Mario überrascht.

"Ich hab es versucht", gab Thomas zu. "Weil ich mich in deiner Nähe immer auffälliger benommen habe. Aber es... es ging einfach nicht. Ich konnte mit deinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht spielen."

Mario nickte irgendwie erleichtert. "Und ich kann‘s erst gar nicht", erklärte er Holger. 

"Es ist nicht schön", murmelte Thomas. "Klar, wenn ich dem Mann aus der Schlachterei einflüsterte, dass er mich nicht kennt, dann macht mir das wenig aus, aber wenn ich jemanden näher kenne... wird es schwierig."

Holger nickte. "Es ist halt einfacher, irgendjemanden anzulügen als seine Freunde."

"Genau", sagte Thomas.

"Und bei mir stellt sich die Frage erst gar nicht", grinste Holger.

"Nein, was mir wirklich Rätsel aufgibt. Und Jakob auch."

"Jakob? ist das so ein ... Obervampir?"

Thomas lächelte. "Jakob ist mein Mentor. Er hat mich damals alles gelehrt, was zum Vampirsein gehört."

Holger nickte. "Und selbst er weiß nicht, was los ist?"

"Nein. Aber auch Marios und meine Beziehung ist ihm manchmal ein Rätsel."

"Ihr beide... seid ein schönes Paar", flüsterte Holger.

"Danke", sagte Mario mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Doch Holger erwiderte den Blick nicht, er sah nur auf den Boden.

"Was hast du?" fragte Thomas sanft und schob eine Hand auf Holgers Rücken.

Es war eigenartig, ungewohnt, ihn nicht zu spüren. Irgendwie schien Holger sich noch immer dagegen zu wehren.

"Raus mit der Sprache. Niemand kann so gut Geheimnisse für sich behalten, wie wir beide."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte wieder, wie seine Gedanken sich verstärken, so, als würde jemand von aus darin bohren. Thomas ging sehr sanft, aber auch sehr nachdrücklich vor und versuchte die seltsame... Mauer um Holgers Gedanken zu durchbrechen.

"Shht... entspann dich, ja?", bat er leise. "Ich werde nichts verändern, versprochen."

Holger biss sich auf die Lippe und schien sich noch mehr zu verspannen. "Bitte", flüsterte Thomas und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. "Lass mich rein..."

Mario rutschte ebenfalls näher zu Holger und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Vorsichtig nickte Holger und schloss die Augen. Er lehnte sich an Thomas und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Dann fühlte er Thomas in seinen Gedanken, ganz deutlich.

Thomas holte tief Luft und sandte eine Welle der Beruhigung aus. Und tatsächlich kam die Beruhigung an. Holger entspannte sich in seinen Armen, auch wenn in seinem Kopf das reinste Chaos herrschte. 

Ganz allmählich kam jedoch Ordnung in das Chaos. Allein dadurch, dass Thomas ihn beruhigte, ihn entspannte und immer wieder angenehme Gedanken schickte. Da waren die Angst, die Holger immer noch empfand, wenn er an Marios Biss dachte. Der Unglaube über ihre Geschichte, Fassungslosigkeit das es so was wie Vampire wirklich geben sollte. Und noch ein anderes, unerwartetes Gefühl. Trauer, Einsamkeit.

Thomas runzelte die Stirn und versuchte das Gefühl weiter zu erkunden. Doch als er tiefer stocherte, war da wieder die Wand.

"Du musst nichts vor mir verstecken", wisperte er Holger ins Ohr. Er versuchte es noch einmal, aber wieder kam er nicht weiter. Seufzend zog er sich aus Holgers Gedanken zurück und sah ihn an.

Holger lächelte leicht. "Danke", flüsterte er.

"Wenn du darüber reden willst...", bot Thomas an.

Sofort schüttelte Holger den Kopf. "Dann hätte ich dich auch... weiterbohren lassen."

"Dann red mit jemand anderem", bat Thomas. "Mit Philipp. Der ist gut im Zuhören."

"Mal sehen", murmelte Holger.

"Bitte Holger. Ich finde es schrecklich, dass du dich einsam fühlst."

Überrascht sah Holger ihn an. "So deutlich kannst du... lesen?"

"Deine... Gefühle waren sehr stark", sagte Thomas leise.

Holger schluckte nur. Mario sah ihn betroffen an. Er hatte ein wenig von Holgers Gefühlen über Thomas mitbekommen. 

"Du solltest dich nicht so fühlen", erklärte Mario leise.

Holger lächelte schwach und zuckte mit den Schultern. Mario legte ihm nun auch einen Arm um.  Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch Holgers Körper.

"Komm, entspann dich", bat Mario leise. Er wusste nicht, wie er an Holgers Stelle reagiert hätte, und er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis ihm irgendwie zu helfen.

"Ihr... ihr seid gar nicht kalt", murmelte Holger ein wenig überrascht.

Mario lächelte. "Das werden wir nur, wenn wir sehr, sehr durstig sind."

"Und... wieso könnt ihr tagsüber rumlaufen?" fragte Holger, der offensichtlich von sich selbst ablenken wollte.

Mario lächelte und zog sein Bein an. Er zog den Schuh und die Socke aus und zeigte das Amulett, das er dort trug. "Ohne das Ding... nein, wir zerfallen nicht zu Staub, aber... solche Kopfschmerzen wünsche ich niemandem."

"Wow", murmelte Holger.

"Was meinst du, wie froh ich darüber bin, das Ding zu haben", grinste Mario.

"Oh ja", nickte Thomas. "Ohne ist es kaum auszuhalten."

"Was gibt‘s noch über euch zu wissen? Was ist mit Knoblauch oder Kreuzen? Und der Holzpflock im Herzen?"

"Ich liebe Knoblauch", lachte Mario. "Und vor Kreuzen haben wir auch keine Angst. Wir können Kirchen betreten. Und das mit dem pfählen... haben wir nicht ausprobiert."

"Solltet ihr vielleicht auch lassen", überlegte Holger. "Klingt ungesund."

"Und bestimmt ziemlich schmerzhaft."     

Mario nickte. "Eben. Nicht ausprobieren."

"Und sonst? Könnt ihr euch in Fledermäuse verwandeln?" fragte Holger.

"Ich würd gern fliegen können, aber was das angeht, sind wir total langweilig", grinste Mario.

"Und schlaft ihr wie ganz normale Menschen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir ruhen. Das ist ähnlich, aber... doch anders."

"Und das mit dem Essen? Ich meine, das braucht ihr doch bestimmt nicht... Schmeckt euch das überhaupt?"

"Sehr intensiv", erzählte Mario. "Anfangs hatte ich echt Schwierigkeiten damit. Apfelsaft schmeckt wie... Apfelmarmelade. Und Kamillentee so, als würdest du den Beutel aussaugen."

Holger verzog den Mund. "Ich mag Kamillentee eh nicht, das stell ich mir wie Folter vor."

"Thomas' Nichte hat mir Kamillentee gegeben, als ich gerade verwandelt worden war. Das war... üblel."

Thomas lachte leise bei der Erinnerung. "Und erinnerst du dich an den Milchreis, den du unbedingt essen wolltest?"

"Der Milchreis alleine wäre noch gegangen, aber da war Zimt drauf. Die Hölle, sag ich dir."

"Es gibt Vampire, die essen gar nichts", erzählte Thomas. "Jakob zum Beispiel."

Holger nickte. "Ihr seid mir so... menschlich aber lieber."

"Wir könnten auch gar nicht hier sein, wenn wir es nicht wären", sagte Mario. 

Holger grinste. "Wäre wohl ein bisschen auffällig..."

"Oh ja. Nach Marios Verwandlung, war er deshalb ja auch eine ganz Zeit nicht beim Training. Er musste erst alles lernen, um als... Mensch durchzugehen."

"Das war... diese Saison, oder?"

"Die Lebensmittelvergiftung mit Allergie", nickte Mario.

"Und danach... warst du ein... Vampir", sagte Holger leise.

"Nach dieser Pause konnte ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch verhalten", sagte Mario. Holger nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Irgendwie war das alles zu viel für ihn.

"Soll ich dir beim einschlafen helfen?" bot Thomas an.

"Wie... wie meinst du das?"

"Du siehst erschöpft aus", sagte Thomas. "Und wenn du es zulässt, kann ich dir beim einschlafen helfen."

Etwas unsicher nickte Holger. "Dann leg dich hin", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

Ohne etwas zu sagen ließ Holger sich nach hinten sinken. Thomas rutschte ebenfalls weiter aufs Bett und griff nach Holgers Hand. "Jetzt entspann dich..."

Holger schloss die Augen, und als er Thomas eindringen spürte, ließ er ihn. Wie vorhin schon, beruhigte Thomas ihn. Er schien die ganze Aufregung des erlebten weg zu schieben und nur Ruhe übrig zu lassen. Ruhe, warme, angenehme Ruhe. Holger fühlte, wie er langsam wegdriftete und einschlief.

"Er schläft", flüsterte Thomas, als er sich langsam aus Holgers Kopf zurückzog.

Mario nickte. "Dann sollten wir ihn jetzt alleine lassen."

Leise erhoben sie sich. Mario deckte den schlafenden Holger noch schnell zu, dann schlichen sie sich aus dem Zimmer.

 

 

Ohne sich abzustimmen, noch nicht einmal in Gedanken, gingen sie beide zu Marios Zimmer.

"Er hat es überraschend gut aufgenommen", sagte Mario, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

Thomas nickte. "Er war erstaunlich."

"Und er wird uns nicht verraten."

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

Lächelnd schmiegte sich Mario an Thomas. Er war froh, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war.

"Wir hatten verdammtes Glück. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum ich ihn nicht so einfach beeinflussen kann...", meinte Thomas

"Und er kann Sachen vor die geheim halten, selbst wenn du in seinen Gedanken bist..."

"Ja, es ist... faszinierend."

"Willst du Jakob davon erzählen?"

Thomas nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. Er sucht ja noch nach einer Erklärung."

"Dann ruf ihn an und ich geb kurz Philipp bescheid, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen muss."

"Gute Idee... bis gleich", lächelte Thomas ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. Mario erwiderte den Kuss und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er musste etwas suchen, dann fand er Philipp unten an der Bar, alleine und irgendwie nervös.

"Hey", sagte Mario und setzte sich zu ihm.

Sofort drehte sich Philipp zu ihm. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er schläft", sagte Mario. "Wir... haben ihm alles erzählt."

Auf Philipps Nachfrage hin erklärte er, warum sie ihn nicht einfach vergessen lassen konnten. "Das Holger nen Dickschädel hat, wusste ich schon immer, aber so...", grinste Philipp schief.

Mario nickte. Er konnte inzwischen ebenfalls darüber grinsen - einfach, weil es gut gegangen war. 

"Und wie hat er sonst reagiert?" fragte Philipp.

"Erst geschockt und wütend - und dann total neugierig. Er hat sogar zugelassen, dass Thomas ihm beim Einschlafen hilft."

"Sehr gut", sagte Philipp erleichtert.

Mario nickte. "Wir sind auch total froh darüber."  Über das nächste Problem, Holgers Einsamkeit, wollte er nicht sprechen, das ging Philipp schließlich nichts an.

"Und das ihr beide zusammen seid ist auch kein Problem?" fragte Philipp.

"Das war hinterher gar kein Thema mehr."

"War vermutlich auch nicht so spannend, wie das Vampir-Thema."

Mario grinste. "Dann meinst du, da kommt noch was auf uns zu?"

"Keine Ahnung", zuckte Philipp mit den Schultern. "Holger ist immer so still, da fällt es mir schwer ihn richtig einzuschätzen."

"Wir werden es ja sehen. Aber erst morgen. Du bist müde, das merke sogar ich!"

Philipp nickte. "Jetzt kann ich ja beruhigt schlafen."

"Dann komm mit hoch", lächelte Mario und stand auf. Gähnend erhob sich Philipp und folgte Mario aus der Bar. Mario brachte ihn noch zu seinem Zimmer, dann ging er zurück zu Thomas. Thomas lag schon im Bett und wartete ganz offensichtlich auf ihn.

"Hey", sagte Thomas und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

"Hey", lächelte Mario ihn an und trat auf ihn zu. Sofort schmiegte sich Thomas an ihn.

"Was sagt Jakob?"

"Nicht viel", murmelte Thomas. "Er hat so was noch nie gehört."

"Verdammte Geheimniskrämerei", murmelte Mario. "Nie weiß man irgendwas, weil man nicht drüber spricht."

Thomas nickte. "Aber er hat versprochen die Ohren offen zu halten."

Mario nickte und küsste seinen Hals. Thomas lächelte als er das spürte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario. Jetzt erst wurde ihm erst wirklich klar, was alles hätte passieren können. Und Thomas hatte allen Grund sauer auf ihn zu sein.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Thomas. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann fühlte Mario Thomas in seine Gedanken eindringen und ihn beruhigen. Und Mario tat mit ihm das selbe.

"Lass uns ruhen", murmelte Thomas. "Der Tag war anstrengend..."

Mario nickte und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz. "Lieb dich", nuschelte Thomas.

"Hmm", machte Mario, der schon tief im Ruhezustand war. Er fühlte Thomas tief an und in sich, in seinen Gefühlen, und es war unheimlich beruhigend mit ihm eins zu werden.


	12. Der kleine Vampir Nimmersatt

Pünktlich, kurz vor dem ersten Weckerklingeln am nächsten Morgen, wachten die beiden auf. Im Grunde schlug nur Thomas die Augen auf, und Mario, der noch immer tief in seinen Gedanken war, folgte ihm.

"Guten Morgen", wisperte Thomas.

Mario kuschelte sich etwas dichter an ihn. "Guten Morgen", erwiderte er ebenso leise. Thomas lächelte und schob eine Hand in Marios dichtes, vom Schlaf verwuscheltes Haar. Genießerisch knurrte Mario leise, dann drehte er sich leicht um Thomas zu küssen. Sofort erwiderte Thomas den Kuss.

"Wir müssen raus", flüsterte Mario nach einem Moment.

"Mag nicht", murmelte Thomas gegen Marios Lippen.

Mario lachte leise und vertiefte den Kuss. "Wir müssen aber. Und wir müssen uns um Nachschub kümmern - wir haben nur noch eine Dose."

Thomas knurrte unwillig und rollte sich über Mario. "Ich wüsste jetzt was Besseres als aufstehen..."

"Schon wieder Durst?", fragte Mario mit einem Grinsen.

"Nicht Durst", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Eher... Appetit..."

"Hmm", machte Mario. "Und wie meinst du den Appetit stillen zu können?"

Thomas grinste und ließ seine Lippen federleicht über Marios Hals gleiten. Sofort drängte sich Mario dichter an ihn und bot ihm seinen Hals an. Thomas zögerte nicht lange, sondern biss sanft zu.

"Thomas", keuchte Mario langgezogen und schloss die Augen. Sanft sog Thomas an der Bisswunde und genoss den Geschmack von Marios Blut. Warm und so vertraut... er fühlte, wie Mario erregter wurde, wie er selbst erregter wurde, und drängte sich an ihn.

Ohne sich voneinander zu lösen, zogen sie sich ihre Shorts aus. Dann schob sich Mario dichter an ihn und drängte sich näher. Thomas stieß ein leichtes Grollen aus, dann drang er in Mario ein.

Der Geschmack des Blutes veränderte sich, wurde herber, und allein das erregte ihn noch mehr. Er fühlte Marios Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen und seine Hüften, die sich im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen hoben. Er stieß nur langsam zu, er wollte das Ende ein wenig herauszögern.

Irgendwann löste er sich von Marios Hals und suchte stattdessen seine Lippen. Auf seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, konnte Mario sich selbst schmecken, und das schien ihm zu viel zu sein. Mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen kam er. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam auch Thomas.

Noch immer heftig keuchend kuschelte sich Mario an ihn. Es war eigenartig, sie brauchten keinen Sauerstoff, natürlich auch nicht beim Sex, aber irgendwie gehörten das Keuchen und die Atemlosigkeit dazu.

Thomas lächelte als er Marios Wunden verschloss und dann für einen Moment die Augen zumachte. "Wir müssen los", flüsterte Mario schließlich.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas und rollte sich von Mario runter.

"Nachher", versprach Mario. "Mittagspause."

"Mein kleiner Nimmersatt", grinste Thomas und setzte sich auf.

"Als ob du da besser wärst", schnaubte Mario, grinste dann aber ebenfalls. Sie wuschen sich kurz, dann zogen sie sich so schnell an, wie nur Vampire es konnten.

"Dann mal runter zum Frühstück und gucken, wie Holger geschlafen hat", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Ich hoffe, es geht ihm einigermaßen... gestern Abend hatte er sich ja erstmal wieder gefangen."

"Schon, aber er hatte jetzt auch Zeit in Ruhe nachzudenken."

Mario nickte, "Hoffentlich ist er unten." Sie verließen ihr Zimmer, und wenig später sahen sie sich im Speiseraum nach Holger um.

"Da", sagte Thomas und deutete an einen Tisch am Fenster.

Sofort sah Mario Holger auch, und ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu. "Morgen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir uns zu dir setzen, oder möchtest du lieber deine Ruhe haben?"

"Nein... setzt euch ruhig", sagte Holger.

Thomas nickte, setzte sich - und grinste dann schief. "Sorry. Ich bin es einfach gewohnt kurz nachzufühlen, wie sich jemand fühlt... und du blockierst das echt gut..."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir geht es ganz gut. Glaub ich..."

Mario lachte leise. "Glaubst du..."

"Gut geschlafen hab ich auf jeden Fall", sagte Holger. "Und nicht mal komisch geträumt."

"Schön, dass das wenigstens geklappt hat", meinte Thomas und goss sich und Mario Kaffee ein. "Du auch?", fragte er Holger dann.

Holger nickte und hielt ihm seine Tasse hin. Mit einem Lächeln goss Thomas ihm ein, dann machte er sich mit Mario zusammen auf den Weg zum Frühstücksbuffet. "Sollen wir dir noch was mitbringen?"

"Ich hab noch", sagte Holger und deutete auf seinen Teller.

"Dann bis gleich", nickte Mario und folgte Thomas. Wenig später kehrten sie mit voll beladenen Tellern zurück.

Holger musterte sie neugierig. "Ich finds immer noch schräg, dass ihr ganz normal esst und so..."

Mario sah hoch und musste tatsächlich lachen. "Du findest es schräg, dass wir essen?", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Andere würden es schräg finden, dass wir Vampire sind." Glücklicherweise war er bei den letzten Worten leiser geworden, so dass an den anderen Tischen niemand mitgehört hatte.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ihr so anders seid, als ich mir Vampire immer vorgestellt hab..."

"Was hattest du nur für eine Vorstellung von uns?", grinste Thomas. "Wir sind ganz normale, zivilisierte Vampire."

Holger lachte auf. "Allein, dass es zivilisierte Vampire geben soll, find ich ziemlich... unglaublich."

"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir uns nicht so zivilisiert benehmen würden? Ich meine - das könnten wir auch. Dich hier direkt beim Frühstück aussaugen, dann ne heiße Orgie mit den anderen hier...", schlug Thomas mit einem Grinsen vor.

Holger riss die Augen auf und sah Mario an. "Das... meint er nicht ernst oder?"

Mario sah kurz zu Thomas, dann grinste er. "Ich glaub nicht. Nein, meint er nicht, keine Sorge. So was machen wir nicht. Ich glaub, so was macht heute gar kein Vampir mehr."

Holger sah ein wenig beruhigt aus und trank seinen Kaffee.

"Komm, Holger, du kennst uns doch. Würdest du uns so was zutrauen?", fragte Mario leise nach.

"Du hast mich gebissen!" sagte Holger mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton.

Mario schluckte leicht. "Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

"Ist... ist schon ok", murmelte Holger.

"Ist es nicht. Aber ich kann‘s nicht ändern. Nur versprechen, dass... dass ich mich zukünftig besser kontrolliere. Auch, wenn du blutest."

"Ich... versuch das einfach zu lassen. Das mit dem Bluten", sagte Holger.

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", grinste Thomas. Holger erwiderte das Grinsen zaghaft. Ganz vorsichtig versuchte Thomas zu ihm vorzudringen und ihm angenehme Gefühle zu schenken.

Aber Holger blockte ihn ab. "Lass", bat er.

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas. "Ich wollte dir nichts Böses."

"Ich weiß, aber... es ist komisch zu wissen, dass du in meinem Kopf bist", sagte Holger.

Thomas nickte. "Ich werd mich zurückhalten, versprochen." Holger sah ihn zutiefst dankbar an.

"Erinner mich dran, wenn ich nicht dran denke, ok?", bat Thomas.

"Mach ich", versprach Holger.

"Und sei mir nicht böse, ja? Das geht manchmal einfach automatisch. Wenn jemand durcheinander ist oder so - dann möchte ich ihm einfach helfen."

Holger nickte. "Ich bin dir nicht böse. Es ist alles... so viel auf einmal."

Thomas nickte und hielt sich dann selbst zurück. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer nicht in Holgers Gedanken und Gefühle einzudringen. Statt dessen widmete er sich jetzt wieder seinem Frühstück.

"Morgen ihr drei", kam in diesem Moment Philipp zu ihnen. "Habt ihr noch Platz für mich?"

"Klar", nickte Mario und nahm seinen Kaffeebecher zu sich.

Philipp setzte sich lächelnd und sah sie der Reihe nach an. "Und? Alles klar bei euch?"

"Ich denke schon", murmelte Holger. "Wenn Thomas mich mal in Ruhe denken lassen würde..."

"Thomas meint das nicht böse", sagte Philipp. "Mir hat es damals geholfen, dass Thomas mich so... beruhigen konnte."

"Ich mags halt nicht", murmelte Holger.

"Und sonst?" fragte Philipp.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll sonst sein?"

"Wie geht es dir? Ich mein, man erfährt so was nicht jeden Tag."

"Geht schon. Die beiden sind irgendwie ganz anders..."

"Als man sich Vampire vorstellt?" fragte Philipp lachend. "Ja, das stimmt. Sie sind eigentlich ganz harmlos."

Holger hob eine Augenbraue. "Meinst du?"

Philipp nickte. "Thomas hat mich einmal gebissen, aber das war notwendig gewesen, um Mario zu retten. Danach hatte mir Jakob Blut abgenommen, damit Mario es trinken konnte."

Holger schluckte hart. "Du... bist die... Melkkuh der beiden?"

"Melkkuh? Quatsch! Aber Mario war sehr schwach und brauchte mein Blut. Es war einmal, kurz nach seiner Verwandlung. Seitdem trinken die beiden nur ihre Konserven."

Holger nickte, auch wenn er es nicht ganz glauben konnte.

"Habt ihr ihm nicht erklärt, wie das mit dem Blut funktioniert?" fragte Philipp Mario und Thomas. "Also, was außer dem trinken da noch... passiert?"

Mario schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt dabei seinen Becher fest. Er redete nicht gerne darüber...

"Was meinst du?" fragte Holger.

Thomas legte seine Hand auf Marios und sah Holger dann an. "Das Trinken hat bei Vampiren eine große... sexuelle Komponente."

Holger runzelte die Stirn und wurde dann ein wenig blass. "Ihr... oh..."

Mario wurde seinerseits ziemlich rot.

Thomas schickte einen beruhigenden Gedanken zu seinem Freund.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann konnte Mario sich entspannen und Holger wieder ansehen.

Der sah auf seine Finger, die nervös auf der Tischplatte trommelten.

"Bei Philipp war das anders", fing Thomas leise an. "Mario war vom Pferd gefallen und hatte sich das Genick gebrochen. Ich habe an nichts anderes gedacht, als ich Philipp gebissen habe."

Holger schluckte und nickte kaum sichtbar.

"Ich hatte solche Angst um ihn...", fuhr Thomas fort. "Ich hatte noch nie jemanden verwandelt, und dann gleich den Menschen, den ich mehr als alles andere liebe. Und ohne Hilfe."

"Wolltest du ein Vampir werden?" fragte Holger Mario leise.

"Irgendwann, ja. Ich wollte Thomas nicht alleine lassen, wenn ich sterben würde. Wir hatten das Thema auch schon mal angeschnitten. Nur hätte ich es nicht so schnell geplant."

"Und vor allem nicht so", murmelte Thomas. "Nicht im Wald und ohne Jakob."

"Thomas hatte es sich so schön ausgemalt, zu Hause, im Bett, bei Kerzenschein, mit Jakob, der einfach so viel mehr weiß, und einem... freiwilligen Blutspender", lächelte Mario.

"Wir hätten Philipp gefragt", erzählte Thomas. "Und ihm vorher alles erklärt."

"So hat Thomas mich ein wenig... überfallen", grinste Philipp schief. "Aber danach hat er sich toll um mich gekümmert. Und Michael auch - Thomas' Neffe."

"Du... hast noch Kontakt zu deiner Familie?" fragte Holger erstaunt.

"Natürlich", nickte Thomas. "Meine Eltern sind leider schon vor Jahren gestorben, aber Michael hat den Hof geerbt - und mich gewissermaßen dazu."

"Und er weiß von euch?"

Mario nickte. "Seine Frau aber nicht. Sie hätte zu viel Angst um die Kinder. Aber irgendwann werden wir es ihr auch sagen."

"Wenn die Kinder ein bisschen Älter sind", sagte Thomas.

"Verständlich", murmelte Holger.

"Es tut gut eine Familie zu haben", sagte Thomas leise. "Einen... Unterschlupf zu haben, wo man sicher ist."

Holger nickte leicht. "Ich glaub, ich kann‘s mir kaum vorstellen wie das ist..."

"Ist auch schwierig..."

Holger blickte noch einen Moment in die Ferne, bis Mario ihn leicht anstupste. "Essen nicht vergessen."

"Hm? Oh ja, essen", murmelte Holger und machte sich wieder über sein Brötchen her.

Philipp grinste. "Ich glaub, wir sollten uns nachher mal unterhalten..."

"Gut Idee", nickte Thomas.

Holger nickte nur leicht.

Thomas seufzte. Er hätte Holger wirklich gern geholfen.

Doch wenn Holger ihn nicht ließ, ihn immer wieder abblockte und ihm offen sagte, dass er sich aus seinem Kopf raushalten sollte, konnte er nichts machen.

Dann musste er diesen Wunsch respektieren.

So saßen sie recht still zusammen, bis auch Philipp endlich aufgegessen hatte. Training, Mannschaftsbesprechung... der Tag war gut ausgefüllt bis zum Abend.

Philipp hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich nach dem Abendessen bei einem von ihnen im Zimmer treffen sollten um in Ruhe zu reden. Mario hatte ein paar Getränke besorgt, und so saßen sie schließlich in Thomas' Zimmer zusammen.

Holger war unruhig und nervös, das fühlte Thomas, ohne in ihn einzudringen. "Komm, beruhige dich. Wir tun nichts."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Holger.

"Aber...?"

"Es... ist alles so merkwürdig."

"Die beiden sind zwar merkwürdig, aber eigentlich trotzdem ganz liebenswert", meinte Philipp.

"Und wir tun niemandem was. Normalerweise zumindest", grinste Thomas schief.

"Außer, wenn ihr wütend werdet..."

"Eigentlich haben wir uns gut unter Kontrolle", sagte Thomas. "Es ist... das hier ist auch für uns ne neue Situation."

"Was ist eine neue Situation? Mit Mitspielern in einem Hotel zu sein?"

"Nein, aber über eine so lange Zeit und... hier in Südafrika läuft alles ein bisschen anders", versuchte Thomas zu erklären. "Das Wetter, die Luft und vor allem kriegen wir hier... kein Blut."

Nun sah sie nicht nur Holger, sondern auch Philipp erschrocken an. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass ihr welches mitgenommen hättet."

"Haben wir, aber viel konnten wir nicht mitnehmen. Wie denn auch? Sieht komisch aus, wenn Nationalspieler mit nem Suppenvorrat reisen."

"Suppen?", hob Holger die Augenbrauen.

Mario grinste und zog die letzte Dose aus seiner Tasche unter dem Bett. "Tomatensuppe." Tatsächlich lachte Holger auf.

"Perfekte Tarnung", grinste Philipp.

"Und wie viele Suppen habt ihr mitgenommen?"

"Vier", sagte Thomas leise.

"Oh", machte Holger. "Das klingt nicht so viel."

"Normalerweise hätte das reichen müssen", sagte Thomas. "Aber wir... verbrauchen mehr als geplant."

"Und jetzt? Fliegt einer nach Hause um Nachschub zu besorgen?"

"Und wie sollen wir das erklären? Wir könnten vielleicht Jogi beeinflussen aber nicht die ganzen Reporter."

"Also habt ihr einen anderen Plan?"

"Ehrlich gesagt... nein."

Holger nickte. "Ihr habt noch eine Dose, mindestens noch eine Woche - wenns gut läuft, vier, und keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll... Habt ihr noch Dosen zu Hause? Dann könntet ihr sie euch schicken lassen."

Mario sah Thomas an. "Meinst du, das könnte funktionieren?

"Wenn noch Blut im Kühlschrank wäre, dann schon", schnaubte Thomas leise.

"Mist", brummte Mario.

"Nach den Pokalfeiern haben wir ja kaum Zeit gehabt", erklärte Thomas.

"Stimmt... und könnte Jakob nicht was besorgen und verschicken?" fragte Philipp.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er trinkt nur frisches Blut."

"Aber wenn ihr ihm das mit den Blutkonserven erklärt?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist, als wenn man einen ausgesprochenen Feinschmecker zu McDonald's schickt. Oder zu der billigsten, schmierigsten Dönerbude."

"Nicht mal für dich würde er das tun?" fragte Philipp erstaunt.

"Vielleicht würde er es tun - aber würden wir das Blut auch durch den Zoll kriegen?"

"Stimmt auch wieder", seufzte Phil.

Holger nickte. "Das möchte ich auch nicht erklären..."

"Wir... werden schon irgendwie ne Lösung finden", murmelte Thomas. Mario nickte, ebenfalls nicht besonders überzeugt.

"Ihr könntet... von mir...", bot Philipp an.

Thomas lächelte. "Das ist ein liebes Angebot, aber lass uns das als letzte Option sehen, ja?"

"Ok", nickte Philipp.

"Ihr seid doch so schnell - könntet ihr nicht jagen gehen? Irgendwelche Tiere?", schlug Holger vor.

"Das würde auffallen, wenn plötzlich leer gesaugte Tiere hier rum liegen", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

Holger nickte, "Daran hab ich nicht gedacht..."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eine Weile können wir auch ohne Blut aushalten oder voneinander trinken."

"Nicht, dass ihr nachher absichtlich verliert, damit ihr wieder nach Hause könnt!"

"Was denkst du von uns?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Dass auch ihr irgendwann verzweifeln könnt, wenn ihr Hunger habt."

"Wir finden schon ne Lösung, bevor es akut wird", sagte Thomas ruhig. Holger nickte nur.

"Und zur Not müssen wir halt auf Phils Angebot zurückkommen..."

Holger nickte und murmelte dann etwas Unverständliches.

"Was?" fragte Mario.

"Is schon gut", meinte Holger leise.

"Du kannst offen mit uns reden", sagte Thomas.

"Nee, is schon ok so", meinte Holger.

Thomas seufzte und sah Holger eindringlich an. "Wirklich?"

"Hör auf", fauchte Holger nach einem Moment.

"Sorry", sagte Thomas.

"Ich... ich glaub, ich sollte ins Bett gehen", meinte Holger.

Thomas sah betreten zu Boden. "Es tut mir echt leid Holger."

"Is schon ok", meinte Holger und stand auf.

"Komm ich begleite dich zu deinem Zimmer", sagte Philipp und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Holger nickte, wünschte noch eine gute Nacht und verließ dann mit Philipp zusammen das Zimmer. "Ist alles ok mit dir?" fragte Philipp, als sie langsam den Flur entlang gingen.

"Ich denke schon", murmelte Holger.

"Das kann alles ganz schön... überwältigend sein, hm?"

Holger nickte. "Jede Kleinigkeit. Dass Thomas über 60 ist. Dass er so schnell ist. Dass er meine Gedanken... steuern kann."

"Er tut das nicht", sagte Philipp. "Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Holger zögerte. "Er versucht es immer wieder."

"Er versucht zu erkunden, was los mit dir ist", sagte Phil. "Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Freunde und will ihnen helfen."

"Und manipuliert sie", meinte Holger leise.

"Warum sollte er das tun?

"Bist du sicher, dass er es nie macht? Du merkst es ja nicht."

"Ich vertraue ihm."

Holger nickte langsam. "Und du meinst, ich soll das auch."

"Ja. Thomas und Mario sind unsere Freunde."

"Ich glaub, ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen..."

Philipp lächelte ihn an. "Du schaffst das schon."

Inzwischen waren sie an Holgers Zimmertür angelangt. "Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Phil.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Und dass du bescheid weißt."

Philipp nickte. "Sag bescheid, wenn du wen zum reden brauchst."

"Mach ich", versprach Holger. "Dann... gute Nacht. Bis morgen früh."

"Schlaf gut. Bis morgen früh."

"Schlaf du auch gut", nickte Holger und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Philipp blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann wandte er sich seufzend ab. Holger wollte das anscheinend mit sich selbst ausmachen Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, es war schon schwierig darüber zu reden, aber andererseits hätte er ihm gern geholfen. So konnten sie also nur abwarten, wie Holger damit klar kommen würde. Ne andere Möglichkeit hatten sie ja auch nicht, da Thomas nicht in Holgers Gedanken kam. 

Philipp sah noch einmal auf Holgers verschlossene Zimmertür, dann ging er weiter in sein eigenes immer. Holger konnte er nicht helfen, aber vielleicht Thomas und Mario. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich, Blut für sie zu besorgen. Ob sie MüWo beeinflussen konnten, dass er ihm, Philipp, Blut abnehmen würde? Es war ja nicht viel und menschliches Blut war so viel effektiver. Und wenn sie es gleich nach dem Spiel machten, sollte es auch auf seine Konstitution keinen Einfluss haben. Philipp nickte, so würden sie es machen.

Gähnend begann er sich auszuziehen und fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Er überlegte kurz, noch bei Thomas anzurufen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Thomas und Mario sollten sich auch ausruhen. Von seiner Idee, konnte er ihnen morgen früh erzählen. So legte er sich ins Bett und schlief bald darauf ein.

 

Mario und Thomas hingegen waren noch wach, auch wenn sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen. Holger machte ihnen ebenso Sorgen wie ihr Blutmangel. Eine Dose pro Woche, mehr brauchten sie sonst nicht. Aber hier war es anders. War es, weil es ein anderes Klima war, weil sie so hoch oben auf über 1500m waren? War es die Aufregung, bei einer WM zu sein?

Vermutlich eine Mischung aus allem. Außerdem hatten sie zu Hause immer die Sicherheit gehabt, einen Vorrat zu haben. Sie hatten nicht drauf achten müssen, wie viel sie tranken. Die Sorge begleitete sie auch in ihre Ruhe.


	13. Zu viel Durst

Wieder wurden sie pünktlich vor Klingeln des Weckers wach. Schon beim Aufwachen dachte Mario an die eine, einsame, letzte Dose in seiner Tasche - und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn unruhig werden. Unruhig und... hungrig, wenn er ehrlich war. Er hatte nur ein paar Tropfen von Holgers Blut trinken können, ehe Thomas ihn zurückgerissen hatte. Viel zu wenig um seinen Durst auf längere Zeit zu stillen.

Thomas' Blut schmeckt zwar gut, verdammt gut, aber es löschte den Durst kaum. Dafür hätte er Thomas wohl leer trinken müssen.

"Ach Mario", murmelte Thomas und zog ihn näher an sich.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir solche Probleme kriegen würden", murmelte Mario.

"Ich auch nicht", gab Thomas zu.

"Und was machen wir jetzt? Abwarten reicht mir nicht mehr..."

"Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Thomas und strich Mario zärtlich über den Nacken.

Sofort fühlte er, wie Mario sich entspannte. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht... Hier nen Schlachthof suchen? Einen Angestellten bezirzen?

"Du willst von einem der Angestellten trinken?" fragte Thomas.

"Quatsch, ich will mir von einem Angestellten Blut besorgen lassen. Aber das andere wäre auch ne Option..." 

"Nein", sagte Thomas sofort. "Das ist keine Option."

Mario nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Thomas' Eifersucht fühlte sich schön an. Thomas zog ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an Marios Hals. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Mario, der Thomas' Gefühle deutlich spürte.

"Wir finden ne andere Lösung", wisperte Thomas. Mario nickte. Er wollte Thomas vertrauen, bisher hatte er es doch immer gekonnt. Und doch fiel es ihm schwer, weil er einfach fühlte, dass auch sein Freund keine Lösung parat hatte.

"Ich ruf nachher Jakob an", sagte Thomas. "Vielleicht hat der ne Idee."

Mario nickte und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz. "Und vorher müssen wir uns beim Frühstück sehen lassen."

Thomas nickte und erhob sich langsam. Mario folgte ihm, und kurz darauf saßen sie - noch alleine - an einem Tisch am Fenster.

"Glaubst du, dass Holger noch böse auf mich ist?" fragte Thomas, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte.

"Wenn, dann ja eher auf mich", meinte Mario. "Du hast ihn nicht gebissen. Und... er hat so gut geschmeckt..."

Thomas schluckte kurz. "Wie... hat er geschmeckt?" fragte er dann leise.

Mario schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Geschmack. So lebendig, so jung und gut... Thomas’ Finger schlossen sich fester um die Kaffeetasse. Er spürte, wie allein Marios Erinnerung ausreichte, seinen Durst weiter zu steigern.

"Guten Morgen", unterbrach ihn eine fröhliche Stimme. Philipp.

"Morgen", nuschelte Thomas.

"Oh - Streit?", fragte Philipp sofort besorgt. Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Philipp leicht an - gerade soviel, dass Phil den Ansatz seiner spitzen Eckzähne sehen konnte.

"Also doch zu MüWo", murmelte Philipp.

"Was... willst du bei MöWo?" fragte Mario.

"Vermeiden, dass du Holger noch mal anfällst", erklärte Philipp mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee ist", murmelte Thomas.

"Warum nicht? Was wollt ihr sonst machen?"

"Philipp hat recht", sagte Mario. "Und du kannst MüWo doch beeinflussen."

"Lass uns noch mal weiter überlegen, es muss auch eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Wenn es nur einmal wäre, würd ich ja zustimmen. Aber du kannst nicht alle drei Tage zum Blutspenden."

"Vielleicht können wir Holger fragen", schlug Philipp vor. "Dann wechseln wir beide uns ab mit dem Blutspenden."

"Auch das wird zu viel sein", vermutete Mario.

"Aber das menschliche Blut hilft euch doch besser, oder?"

"Schon, aber... ihr müsst ja auch leistungsfähig bleiben."

"Aber wenn wir es gleich nach den Spielen machen, fällt niemanden auf, wenn wir danach ein bisschen schlapp sind."

Thomas seufzte leise. "Lass uns noch mal drüber nachdenken, ok? Vielleicht finden wir noch eine andere Lösung."

"Sturkopf", schüttelte Philipp den Kopf.

Thomas lächelte ihn nur an "Ist besser so. Erstmal die anderen Möglichkeiten abklopfen."

"Welche anderen Möglichkeiten denn bitte?"

"Wir haben noch mindestens einen Tag Zeit", meinte Thomas.

Diesmal war es Mario, der Thomas nicht wirklich überzeugt ansah. Er spürte jetzt schon ein leichtes Durstgefühl. Sofort versuchte Thomas ihn mit seinen Gedanken zu beruhigen.

"Ich hol mir jetzt erstmal was zu essen", sagte Philipp. "Ihr auch?"

"Müssen wir wohl. Gibt‘s Blutwurst?", grinste Mario schief.

"Na komm hoch", sagte Thomas und stand auf.

Gemeinsam besorgten sie sich ihr Frühstück. Keine Blutwurst, aber die hätte ja auch nicht geholfen.

"Holger sitzt übrigens da drüben", sagte Philipp und deutete an einen Tisch, wo Marko, Manuel und Mesut saßen.

Thomas nickte. Wollte er jetzt doch nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben?

"Vielleicht braucht Holger nur nen Moment Abstand", sagte Philipp. "Er war ziemlich durcheinander gestern."

Mario nickte. "War ich auch... damals."

"Lasst ihm einfach die Zeit. Er kommt schon wieder auf euch zu."

"Hoffentlich. Eigentlich ist es ganz schön, noch jemanden zu haben, der bescheid weiß", meinte Mario.

"Ich red nach dem Training noch mal mit ihm", versprach Philipp.

"Danke", lächelte Thomas und stopfte sich den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund. "Wollen wir dann los?"

"Klar", nickte Mario. Damit war das Gespräch beendet, und bis zur Mittagspause wurde das Problem weiter ignoriert.

 

 

"Ich hab Hunger", murmelte Mario, als er sich etwas von dem Nudelauflauf auf den Teller tat.

"Ich weiß", nickte Thomas und füllte sich ebenfalls auf. "Gleich oben gibt‘s... Tomatensuppe, ok?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht schon heute Thomas. Wir... müssen erst ne Lösung finden."

Thomas nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich fühle doch, was du für einen Durst hast."

"Ich halts noch ein bisschen aus", sagte Mario.

"Ich pass auf dich auf", versprach Thomas ernst.

"Weiß ich doch", lächelte Mario.

Philipp hatte die beiden beobachtet, aber nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Er hatte es den beiden angeboten, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Vielleicht fanden sie noch eine andere Lösung, aber er selbst hatte die Befürchtung, dass das recht unwahrscheinlich war.

Seufzend schnappte er sich seinen Teller und folgte ihnen zum Tisch. Wie schon beim Frühstück saßen sie zu dritt zusammen. "Hast du mit Holger geredet?" fragte Mario irgendwann leise.

Philipp nickte. "Er mag euch noch immer. Aber im Moment, meint er, muss er das mit sich ausmachen. Aber ihr sollt euch keine Sorgen machen."

"Gut", sagte Thomas. "Solange er weiß, dass er immer zu uns kommen kann, wenn er Fragen hat..."

"Weiß er", nickte Philipp.

"Wir können froh sein, dass er so... besonnen reagiert hat", murmelte Mario. "Er hätte auch ausrasten können. Schon nach dem... Biss."

Philipp nickte. "Aber dafür mag er euch zu sehr."

"Zum Glück. Mit dieser... Sperre in seinem Kopf, hätte das echt zu Schwierigkeiten führen können", sagte Thomas.

"Er wird sich dir schon noch öffnen", sagte Philipp leise.

"Das muss er gar nicht. Ich... er wird uns nicht verraten, sonst hätte er es schon getan. Also werde ich seinen Wunsch akzeptieren und mich raushalten."

"Er mag euch halt", wiederholte Philipp leise.

"Wir mögen ihn auch", sagte Mario. "Sonst wär das alles vermutlich gar nicht passiert."

Philipp nickte leicht. "So, jetzt wird aber gegessen. Und dann ist Mittagspause."

Mario seufzte. Er hatte zwar Hunger, aber nicht auf den Nudelauflauf, der sich auf seinem Teller türmte.

"Komm, iss auf. Danach...", deutete Thomas an, musste sich danach aber bemühen Mario wieder zu beruhigen.

"So schlimm?" fragte Philipp besorgt.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Wir haben noch eine Dose, und danach sehen wir weiter."

"Mein Angebot steht", sagte Philipp.

"Ich weiß - danke", nickte Thomas nur.

Philipp seufzte lautlos, begann dann aber mit dem Essen. Thomas und Mario waren da schon fast fertig. Sie warteten bis Philipp fertig war, dann verzogen sie sich auf ihr Zimmer.

"Wir sollten noch warten", sagte Mario, als er sich aufs Bett setzte.

"Du hast Hunger", bemerkte Thomas. "Meinst du, mein Blut reicht dir?"

Mario nickte. "Es wird reichen."

Thomas nickte und setzte sich auf das Bett. "Dann komm."

Sofort rutschte Mario zu Thomas. Thomas lächelte ihn an, dann küsste er seinen Freund. Mario schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario an seine Lippen.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Thomas. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und bot Mario seinen Hals an. Leise keuchte Mario auf. Dennoch hielt er sich noch etwas zurück und leckte erst einmal nur über die Haut. Thomas gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich. Mario lächelte und wiederholte die leichte Berührung.

"Mario", wisperte Thomas und schob eine Hand in den Nacken seines Freundes.

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte Mario mit dem letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Thomas gab ein leichtes Grollen von sich und ließ Mario sein Verlangen spüren. Noch einen kleinen Moment hielt Mario aus, dann bohrte er seine starken, spitzen Zähne in die verführerische Haut.

"Ja", keuchte Thomas heiser. Dann fühlte er, wie Mario hungrig an seiner Halsschlagader sog. Er schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie seine eigenen Zähne wuchsen, wie sein ganzer Körper auf Mario reagierte. Er wurde rasend schnell hart, und er wollte nichts mehr als Mario zu spüren, tief in sich. 

Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte er, wie Marios Hände an seiner Hose zerrten. "Ja... bitte..." Schnell fiel seine Hose zu Boden, gefolgt von Marios. Mario sog stärker, so hungrig, drang aber noch nicht in ihn ein.

"Mario, bitte", keuchte Thomas verlangend. Wieder zögerte Mario, trank noch weiter, dann, endlich, schob er sich auf Thomas. Thomas spreizte einladend die Beine und hob seine Hüften. Das kräftige Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ Mario kurz zögern.

"Mario bitte", flüsterte Thomas heiser. Wieder klopfte es, doch jetzt konnte Mario sich nicht mehr halten. Schnell und in einem Zug drang er in Thomas ein. 

Thomas konnte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken. Er fühlte, wie Mario noch heftiger sog. Auch seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und Thomas konnte nicht anders, als ihm mit seinen Hüften entgegenzukommen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam er mit einem leisen Schrei. Nur Sekunden später kam auch Mario. Dann sank er keuchend auf Thomas zusammen. Thomas schlang seine Arme um ihn und hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Stirn.

Jetzt klopfte es noch einmal.

"Moment", rief Thomas. Er küsste Mario noch einmal, dann stand er schnell auf, zog sich Trainingshose und T-Shirt über und ging zur Tür. Irgendwie war ihm schwindelig, und er musste sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen.

"Thomas?" rief Mario besorgt und sprang vom Bett.

"Geht schon", meinte Thomas und öffnete im selben Moment die Tür.


	14. Unerwarteter Besuch

"Hey", sagte Holger leise.

"Oh", machte Thomas erstaunt und trat zurück. "Komm rein."

"Ich... stör ich?" fragte Holger.

"Nee, is schon ok... wir sind gerade fertig", murmelte Thomas in Gedanken.

"Womit fertig?" fragte Holger und trat an Thomas vorbei ins Zimmer. Dann erblickte er Mario, der splitternackt  zwischen ihnen und dem Bett stand. Irgendwie sahen Marios Lippen roter aus als sonst. Eine tiefe Röte überzog Holgers Wangen und er sah verlegen zu Boden.

"Sorry", murmelte Mario. "Hilfst du Thomas?" Dann verschwand er im Bad.

"Wobei soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Holger ohne den Blick zu heben.

"Is schon ok, ich schaffs schon alleine", meinte Thomas und ging zugegebenermaßen ziemlich langsam zurück zum Bett.

"Was... was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte Holger nun leicht besorgt. "Hast... kannst du dich überhaupt verletzten?"

"Mario war bisschen... hungrig", erklärte Thomas und hob eine Hand, um sich an der Wand zum Bad ein wenig abzustützen.

Für einen Moment vergaß Holger seine Verlegenheit und trat schnell zu Thomas. "Komm, ich bring dich zum Bett."

Tatsächlich musste sich Thomas ein wenig auf ihn stützen, bis er sich schließlich auf das Bett setzen konnte. "Danke."

"Brauchst du... soll ich...", Holger holte tief Luft. "Deine... Tomatensuppe holen?"

Thomas zögerte. "Das... lass noch einen Moment warten..."

"Aber dir geht es doch ganz offensichtlich nicht gut", sagte Holger.

Thomas zögerte, dann nickte er. "Hast Recht. Ich glaub, ich brauch doch die Dose..."

"Wo?" fragte Holger nur.

"In meiner Tasche. Neben dem Bett am Fenster."

Schnell stand Holger auf und holte die Dose. In diesem Moment kam auch Mario zurück aus dem Bad. Mit einem Blick nahm er auf, was gerade passierte. "Scheiße, Thomas... es tut mir leid..."

"Das muss es nicht", sagte Thomas und lächelte seinen Freund an. "Morgen hätten wir die Dose sowieso getrunken."

"Aber dir geht’s dreckig."

"Gleich geht’s mir wieder besser."

Mario nickte und setze sich neben ihn auf das Bett. "Holger, setz dich doch auch..." Ein wenig unruhig setzte sich Holger zu ihnen und gab Thomas dann die Dose.

"Danke", lächelte der und riss die Dose auf. Er fühlte, wie seine Zähne wuchsen, lang und länger wurden, dann trank er den ersten Schluck. Holger sah ihm mit großen Augen dabei zu.

Thomas trank weiter, aber anders als sonst biss Mario dabei nicht zu. Er hatte schon genug von Thomas getrunken, außerdem war Holger dabei. Das Wachsen seiner Zähne konnte er dennoch nicht verhindern. Holger schluckte sichtbar und rutschte ein Stück von Thomas und Mario weg.

Thomas trank die Dose nicht ganz leer, sondern reichte sie Mario, der die letzten kleinen Schlucke trinken konnte. Holger wusste inzwischen nicht mehr wohin mit seinem Blick. Am liebsten wäre er geflohen, raus aus dem Zimmer.

"Komm, entspann dich", bat Thomas ihn leise.

"Ich... versuchs", quetschte Holger hervor.

"Darf ich dir helfen?"

"Ich..", Holger zögerte, dann nickte er.

Thomas lächelte und drang ganz behutsam in Holgers Geist ein. Er fühlte, wie er sich zunächst dagegen wehrte, ihn dann aber ließ. Und so ließ Thomas ihn nur ein wenig Ruhe spüren, nichts weiter.

"Danke", murmelte Holger.

"Ich hab zu danken", flüsterte Thomas und beruhigte ihn weiter.

"Wofür?" fragte Holger.

"Dass du mir vertraust."

"Wir... sind doch Freunde."

Thomas lächelte. "Das ist schön, dass du uns noch immer als Freunde siehst." Holger erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig zaghaft. Es fühlte sich immer noch komisch an, dass Thomas in seinem Kopf war.

Mario setzte sich auf Holgers andere Seite. Holger hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie der aufgestanden war um die Dose zu entsorgen. Erst jetzt drehte Holger den Kopf und sah Mario an.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte der gleich besorgt.

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Holger. "Ruhig, aber das liegt wohl an Thomas."

Kurz sah Mario zu seinem Freund und lächelte dann. "Es tut gut, finde ich jedenfalls immer."

"Es ist... ungewohnt."

"Aber es hilft", lächelte Mario. Holger nickte leicht. Tat es wirklich.

"Dann entspann dich. Kannst dich auch ein bisschen hinlegen, wenn du magst."

"Nein, geht schon", sagte Holger.

Mario nickte leicht.

"Was wolltest du eigentlich von uns?" fragte Thomas.

"Philipp hatte gemeint, ich soll mal vorbeigucken und mit euch reden..."

"Wir... haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht", sagte Thomas leise.

Holger nickte. "Dabei sollte man sich eher um euch Sorgen machen..."

"Wir kommen schon irgendwie klar."

"Ihr saugt euch gegenseitig aus und verbraucht euren letzten Vorrat..."

"Das... war auch ein bisschen anders geplant gewesen", grinste Thomas schief. "Aber Mario war hungriger, als ich gedacht habe."

"Und jetzt?"

"Müssen wir uns was überlegen."

Holger schnaubte leise. "Dann solltet ihr mal damit anfangen. Morgen ist das Spiel, heute nach dem Training geht‘s los."

"Für heute und morgen sollten wir keine Probleme bekommen", sagte Thomas.

Holger nickte. "Ja, und dann?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde heute Abend Jakob anrufen. Vielleicht hat der ne Idee."

Holger nickte und lehnte sich jetzt doch ein wenig zurück. Er fühlte immer noch Thomas in seinem Kopf. Und irgendwie... war das ein angenehmes Gefühl. Thomas lächelte, als er spürte, wie Holger sich immer weiter entspannte. Irgendwann wagte er es sogar die Augen zu schließen.

"Er vertraut uns jetzt wohl", murmelte Mario leise. Thomas nickte nur leicht und fuhr fort Holger zu beruhigen und ihm angenehme Gefühle zu schicken. Mario lächelte und legte sich dann neben Holger aufs Bett. Auch Thomas legte sich einen Moment später zu den beiden. Holgers Körper war warm und sie konnten seinen Herzschlag und die ruhigen Atemzüge hören. Und er roch so gut... Sein Blut, das so verlockend unter der Haut dahin floss.

Mario biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, nein, er durfte daran jetzt nicht denken. Aber es war schwer. Weil er wusste, wie süß Holger schmeckte. Rein und... unschuldig. So viel besser als Blut der Konserven. So anders, als Thomas Blut. Frischer, lebendiger. Unwillkürlich glitt Marios Blick zu Holgers Hals. Er meinte sogar, die Halsschlagader darunter pochen zu sehen.

Schon wieder fühlte er, wie seine Zähne vor Verlangen wuchsen. Thomas' Blut war zwar noch immer das Beste das er kriegen konnte, aber er brauchte einfach mehr, Blut, das ihn ernährte. Und Holgers könnte das. Holgers Blut war nahrhaft - und so verlockend.

Plötzlich fühlte er Thomas warnend in seinen Gedanken. Er schluckte, als Thomas ihm die Bilder des Abends zeigte, als er Holger angebissen hatte. Mario nickte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Sie durften nicht von Holger trinken. Gerade von ihm nicht.

Holger bewegte sich jetzt leicht - und rollte sich gemütlich auf eine Seite. Thomas lächelte leicht, als er Holgers Gesicht sah. Er sah unglaublich jung aus, wenn er schlief. So kindlich mit seinen entspannten Zügen, unschuldig und verletzlich. Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, hob Thomas eine Hand und strich über Holgers Wange. Er konnte dabei Marios Zustimmung fühlen. Wieder bewegte sich Holger leicht, wachte allerdings nicht auf.

"Lass uns auch ein wenig ruhen", flüsterte Thomas Mario nickte und rutschte ein wenig näher an Holgers Körper. "Nicht anknabbern", warnte Thomas nur halb zum Spaß.

"Nein", versprach Mario.

Thomas nickte und legte sich jetzt auch enger an Holger. Er schob vorsichtig eine Hand über Holgers Seite und griff nach Marios Hand. Der drückte die Hand leicht und schloss dann die Augen. Auch Thomas schloss die Augen. Sie drifteten beide in ihren Ruhezustand - bis sie gegen drei Uhr aufstehen mussten.

"Holger", wisperte Thomas und strich dem jungen Mann wieder über die Wange. "Aufstehen." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Holger die Augen öffnete. "Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte Thomas lächelnd.

Etwas unsicher nickte Holger. "Du hast sehr geholfen, danke."

"Schön", sagte Thomas.

"Und... wir müssen jetzt aufstehen?"

"Leider", murmelte Mario hinter ihm. Holger drehte sich um, und unbewusst griff er sich an den Hals.

"Wir haben dir nichts getan", sagte Mario.

Holger nickte. "Sorry..."

"Schwamm drüber", sagte Mario nur. Zum Glück wusste Holger nicht, wie verführerisch es gewesen war, ihn erneut zu beißen.

"Ich... geh dann mal packen", murmelte Holger und stand auf.

"Wir sehen uns gleich unten", nickte Thomas.

"Bis gleich", lächelte Holger sie etwas schief an und verließ dann ihr Zimmer.

Sofort schob sich Mario an Thomas heran, schmiegte sich gegen dessen Brust. "Ich bin stolz auf dich", lächelte Thomas.

Mario grinste schief. "War schwer..."

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß. Was meinst du, wie schwer es war, dich nicht anzuknabbern, damals?"

"Hab ich auch so gut gerochen?" fragte Mario.

"Verdammt gut. Noch viel besser als Holger, weil ich damals schon in dich verliebt war." Mario lächelte und hob den Kopf um Thomas zu küssen. Thomas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mario.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Mario", erwiderte Thomas ebenso leise. Marios Lächeln wurde noch strahlender.

"Komm, wir müssen packen. Immerhin müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen, ob wir noch eine Dose mitnehmen."

"Super", murmelte Mario und setzte sich auf.

"Na komm, wir finden schon eine Lösung. Und wenn wir Philipps Angebot doch noch annehme."

Mario nickte nicht ganz glücklich.

"Komm, geh rüber, Packen", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Mario. Thomas lächelte ihn an, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und begann ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken. Viel brauchte er nicht und so war er schnell fertig.


	15. Gespräche

Unten am Bus traf er wieder auf Holger, der etwas verloren an einem der Pflanzkübel stand. "Was ist los?" fragte Thomas und stellte sich zu ihm. Holger sah kurz hoch, blickte dann aber wieder auf den Baum gegenüber.

"Holger?" fragte Thomas und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er fühlte, wie Holger unter seiner Hand leicht zitterte.

"Was hast du?" fragte Thomas erneut.

Holger sah ihn kurz an, und so gerne hätte Thomas nachgetastet, was er fühlte. Doch die Mauer stand. "Lass das, bitte", murmelte Holger dann auch gleich.

"Sorry. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich", sagte Thomas.

"Brauchst du nicht", meinte Holger und machte sich von ihm los.

"Doch Holger", sagte Thomas. "Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte ich was falsch gemacht. Dich irgendwie... verletzt."

"Hast du nicht", schüttelte Holger sofort den Kopf. "Es war... sehr schön bei euch."

Thomas lächelte. "Fanden wir auch."

Holger sah ihn einen kleinen Moment an, dann sah er wieder weg. "Wir sollten langsam einsteigen..."

"Ok", murmelte Thomas. Er wurde aus Holger einfach nicht schlau. Es war sowieso komisch, ihn nicht fühlen zu können, aber auch sonst verstand er einfach nicht was los war.

"Thomas?" fragte Mario hinter ihm. "Alles ok?"

Thomas nickte leicht. "Mit mir schon..."

"Holger?"

Wieder nickte Thomas. "Er ist... komisch. Und ich komm nicht an ihn ran, das ist echt beschissen. Vielleicht merkst du ja, was mit ihm ist."

"Ausgerechnet ich?" fragte Mario.

"Du kannst Leuten ansehen, was sie fühlen - das kann ich nicht. Wenn ich ihre Gefühle nicht direkt spüre, dann bin ich... blind. Ich seh es ihnen nicht mehr an, das hab ich wohl... verlernt. In sie zu gehen - das ist so viel leichter und genauer - wenn die Leute nicht ausgerechnet Holger heißen!"

Mario nickte. Kurz strich er Thomas über den Rücken. "Ok, dann lass uns mal einsteigen und ich guck mal, ob ich bei Holger was ausrichten kann."

"Danke", nickte Thomas und bestieg mit ihm zusammen den Bus. Er setzte sich neben Manuel, während Mario weiter durch den Bus ging, zu Holger. "Darf ich?"

"Willst du nicht bei Thomas sitzen?" fragte Holger erstaunt.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du meintest doch auch, dass das zu auffällig wird." Holger nickte nur stumm. "Also, darf ich?", nickte Mario noch einmal zu dem freien Platz.

"Klar", sagte Holger.

"Schön", lächelte Mario und setzte sich neben ihn. Er streckte die langen Beine aus und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Holger lächelte schwach und lehnte sich ebenfalls wieder zurück. Es brannte in Mario ihn gleich anzusprechen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Holger erst einmal ein wenig Zeit lassen musste. Langsam setzte sich der Bus in Bewegung und fuhr die staubige Landstraße entlang, an Wellblechhütten und ähnlichen, ärmlichen Behausungen Richtung Flughafen. Holger sah aus dem Fenster und schwieg, während er die Blicke zu ignorieren versuchte, die Mario ihm immer wieder zuwarf.

Irgendwann sah auch Mario nur noch aus dem Fenster, an Holger vorbei. Schwarze Kinder in blütenweißen Kleidern, dreckige Straßen, eine abgemagerte Kuh und einige Ziegen, die unter einigen Müllhaufen und Autoreifen nach Gras suchten. "Ist ganz anders hier als zu Hause", murmelte Holger.

Mario nickte. "Und trotzdem jammern sie nicht. Sie machen das Beste draus..." Holger nickte leicht. "Wegen vorhin", fing Mario schließlich leise an, als sie auf den Highway kamen. "Das tut mir leid. Dass du gerade gekommen bist, als wir..."

"Schon gut", murmelte Holger.

"Sicher? Ich meine... Ich erinnere mich noch, als Thomas mir von sich erzählte. Ich hab das nicht so locker weggesteckt - und dabei hat er mich nicht gebissen."

"Ihr... habt mir nichts getan. Eben mein ich", sagte Holger. "Als ich... geschlafen habe."

Mario nickte leicht. "Nein, und das würden wir auch nie. Du bist ein Freund - da wird nicht dran rumgeknabbert."

Holger sah zu Mario. "Und wie... wie macht ihr das jetzt? Ich mein, ihr habt vorhin die letzte... Suppe getrunken."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bis morgen haben wir noch... Aufschub. Thomas will nachher mit Jakob reden. Und dann... mal sehen."

"Könnt ihr nicht wieder... irgendwem Blut abnehmen?"

"Hat Philipp auch schon vorgeschlagen. Aber wir können das nicht - jedenfalls möchte ich nicht in den Adern meiner Freunde rumpulen. Und MüWo so bearbeiten...?"

Holger nickte langsam. "Wie... lange könnt ihr ohne Blut aushalten?"

"Kommt auf das Blut an. Und auf die Menge. Normalerweise reicht das Tier... reicht die Suppe eine Woche. Hier nur zwei Tage - woran das liegt, wissen wir nicht. Als Thomas von mir getrunken hatte, brauchte er so... na ja, nen Schluck pro Woche oder so. Genau haben wir das nie nachgemessen", grinste Mario schief.

Holger nickte nachdenklich. " Und wenn ihr kein Blut bekommt, dann geht es euch so, wie Thomas vorhin."

Mario nickte, dann fing er an zu erzählen. "Ich wusste schon eine ganze Weile von Thomas, als er irgendwann... sehr durstig wurde. Ich weiß noch, wie er auf dem Sofa lag, im Dunkeln, in eine dicke Wolldecke gewickelt, und gefroren hatte. Er konnte kaum noch laufen, so schwach war er. Ich... hab ihm dann gezwungen von mir zu trinken."

"Gezwungen? Wie?"

Mario grinste. "Mit Hilfe eines kleinen Küchenmessers. Er konnte dann nicht mehr anders."

Holger riss die Augen auf. "Du hast dich... selbst verletzt?"

"In den Finger gestochen. Ich konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie Thomas da verhungerte."

Holger schluckte und schwieg einen Moment. "Warum hat er denn nicht freiwillig von dir getrunken?"

"Er hat sich nicht getraut. Er hatte Angst, er würde mich damit umbringen."

"Und wie... war es?" fragte Holger leise.

"Heiß", lächelte Mario versonnen. "Das Trinken hat eigentlich immer etwas mit Sex zu tun - mit heißem Sex. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, als er an meinem Finger gesogen hat. Und dann an meinem Hals."

"Als du mich... gebissen hast, wär das auch passiert?"

Mario zögerte kurz, dann nickte er leicht. "Ich denke schon. Aber... du hättest es auch gewollt."

"Aber du bist mit Thomas zusammen", murmelte Holger. "Oder... ist das bei Vampiren anders? Sind die nicht treu?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe Thomas und niemanden anderen. Aber wenn man bei jemanden anderen trinkt... ich weiß es nicht."

Holger nickte leicht und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Schlimm?", fragte Mario leise.

"Ich... weiß nicht."

Mario nickte nur leicht.

"Das ist alles so merkwürdig", sagte Holger nach einem Moment.

Mario nickte. "Das Gefühl kenn ich. Und bei dir kommt es sogar noch schneller."

"Thomas hätte vorhin meine Erinnerungen ändern können, aber er hat‘s nicht getan. Dabei wär euch das doch bestimmt viel lieber..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir tun nichts gegen deinen Willen - das ist nicht Thomas' Sache. Außerdem... ist es ganz nett, dass du von uns weißt."

Holger lächelte leicht. "Wirklich? Ich mein, wir waren vorher auch nicht so eng befreundet..."

"So was ändert sich auch mal", erwiderte Mario das Lächeln.

"Stimmt", nickte Holger.

"Und... es ist schön mit dir befreundet zu sein."

Diesmal war Holgers Lächeln viel offener. Mario hätte gerne noch weiter mit ihm geredet, aber sie wurden unterbrochen, als der Bus am Flughafen hielt. Nacheinander verließen sie den Bus und Mario gesellte sich zu Thomas. Sofort fühlte Mario, wie Thomas herausfinden wollte, was zwischen ihm und Holger gewesen war, und er versuchte ihm angenehme Gedanken, Freundschaftliche Gefühle zu übertragen.

Thomas nickte lächelnd und ließ Mario seine Erleichterung fühlen. Mario nickte kurz, dann folgte er Per in das Flughafengebäude Sie hielten sich ganz absichtlich nicht in der Nähe des anderen auf und saßen auch auf dem Flug nicht nebeneinander. Sie mussten aufpassen, nachdem Holger so klar gewesen war, dass sie zusammen waren.

Erst als sie im Hotel waren und zum Auspacken auf ihre Zimmer geschickt wurden, kamen sie wieder zusammen. Mario hatte seine Tasche schnell auf sein Zimmer gebracht, dann ging er gleich zu Thomas.

"Erzähl mal", sagte Thomas, als er Mario ins Zimmer zog. Mario nickte und erzählte ausführlich von seinem Gespräch mit Holger.

"Das klingt doch alles ganz gut", meinte Thomas.

Mario nickte, "Ich hab auch ein gutes Gefühl."

Thomas lächelte und lehnte sich an Mario. "Ich wollte jetzt gleich Jakob anrufen."

Mario nickte und setzte sich gleich auf Thomas' Bett. "Kommst du?"

Thomas nahm sein Handy und setzte sich neben Mario. Jakobs Handy klingelte einige Male, dann meldete er sich. "Ja?"

"Hey", sagte Thomas.

"Na, du WM-Held?"

"Na, noch bin ich kein Held", lachte Thomas. "Wir haben doch grad mal das erste Spiel hinter uns."

"Aber du warst gut", meinte Jakob.

"Danke", strahlte Thomas. "Und ich glaub es kaum, dass du dir wirklich das Spiel angeguckt hast!"

Jakob lachte. "Ich auch nicht, aber wenn du mitspielst, und dein Mario, dann muss ich ja gucken."

"Pass auf, sonst wirst du noch nen echter Fußballfan."

"Oh, bloß nicht", lachte Jakob. "Aber du rufst sicher nicht an, um mich zu warnen, sondern... um mich wegen Holger zu fragen."

"Auch", nickte Thomas. "Hast du was rausgefunden?"

"Leider nicht. Es gibt wohl Fälle, in denen sich Leute nicht beeinflussen lassen, aber es ist schwer etwas darüber zu finden. Ist sehr selten."

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Aber es scheint auch so zu gehen. Holger... gewöhnt sich langsam an uns."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Jakob. "Und du kommst noch immer nicht an ihn ran? Oder hast du aufgehört?"

"Mario hat... ihn gebissen", nuschelte Thomas. "Er weiß jetzt also über uns bescheid."

"Er hat... oh", machte Jakob. "Und... wir ist es zwischen euch?"

"Wie zwischen uns?" fragte Thomas. "Mit Mario und mir ist alles ok."

"Dann ist gut", kam es von Jakob.

"Ich war erst wütend auf ihn, aber... es war ein dummer Unfall. Mario hat das nicht gewollt."

"Und Holger?"

"Versucht mit der Situation klar zu kommen und schlägt sich bewundernswert."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Jakob.

"Aber wir haben inzwischen ein ganz anderes Problem", sagte Thomas.

"Euer Blut geht zur Neige?"

"Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich hab so was schon mal gehört. Veränderte Lebensbedingungen - die Höhe, der plötzliche Klimawechsel und so."

"Der Tipp wär vor der Abreise hilfreich gewesen", brummte Thomas.

"Hättet ihr mehr Blut mitnehmen können?"

"Vielleicht", sagte Thomas. "Wir hätten bei Phil noch ein paar Dosen unterbringen können."

"Ok, ich hab nicht dran gedacht", gab Jakob zu.

Thomas seufzte. "Schon gut. Aber hast du ne Idee, was wir machen können?"

"Könnten Philipp und Holger euch aushelfen?"

"Holger bestimmt nicht", sagte Thomas sofort. "Und Philipp... der muss doch auch fit sein für die Spiele."

"Hmm - ich überleg mal, ok?"

"Kannst du... dich beeilen? Ich hab heute die letzte Dose leer gemacht."

"Oh", machte Jakob nur. "Ok, mach ich."

"Danke", sagte Thomas.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Jakob gleich.

"Bis morgen", sagte Thomas und legte auf. Mario hatte mitgehört und nickte nur.

Seufzend lehnte sich Thomas an Mario. "Hoffentlich fällt ihm was ein."

Mario nickte. "Bisher haben wir doch alles geschafft."

"Schon", murmelte Thomas. "Aber im Moment weiß ich echt nicht weiter."

Mario nickte leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er musste Thomas nicht sagen, dass er Angst hatte. Thomas drückte einen Kuss auf Marios Stirn und schloss die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario.

"Ich dich auch..."

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sich Mario an seinen Freund. Es fiel ihm schwer nicht zu verzweifeln. Sie brauchten das Blut, und das vermutlich schon morgen. "Wir werden wohl erstmal mit Philipps Angebot vorlieb nehmen müssen", seufzte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht. "Und das möglichst bald, damit wir nicht zu viel auf einmal brauchen."

"Morgen nach dem Spiel", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Meinst du, das reicht? Du hast bei mir zwar nie viel getrunken, aber wir sind zu zweit - und wir brauchen hier mehr."

"Es muss reichen", sagte Thomas. "Holger können wir nicht fragen. Er gewöhnt sich grade erst an uns."

Mario nickte. "Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Holger freiwillig..."

"Also bleibt uns nur Philipp."

"Erstmal ja", nickte Mario. "Morgen nach dem Spiel - ich werd mit ihm reden."

"Gut", flüsterte Thomas und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Marios Kinn.

"Am besten gleich, oder?", meinte Mario und küsste Thomas kurz, dann machte er sich von ihm los. Thomas nickte. "Dann... bis gleich", nickte Mario und stand auf. Er sah Thomas noch einmal kurz an, dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Philipp hatte sein Zimmer nur zwei Türen weiter. Er trat zur Tür und klopfte. "Phil?"

"Mario?", fragte Philipp und öffnete die Tür.

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Kann ich kurz rein kommen?"

"Klar", lächelte Philipp und ließ ihn rein. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und ging zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe. "Setz dich."

"Wir haben mit Jakob telefoniert", erzählte Mario Phil.

"Und? Was sagt er?", wollte Philipp gleich wissen.

"Er überlegt, aber spontan wollte ihm auch nichts einfallen. Außer...", Mario zuckte die Schultern. "Außer, dass wir Holger und dich fragen."

Philipp nickte. "Ich hab‘s euch schon mal angeboten. Sag einfach bescheid, wenn ihr was braucht."

"Wir... wenn uns nicht anderes einfällt, werden wir das wohl auch machen müssen. Thomas meinte, am besten morgen nach dem Spiel?"

Philipp nickte. "Und... wie wollt ihr das machen? MüWo irgendwie... oder wollt ihr mich beißen?"

"Nein", sagte Mario und grinste schief. "Du weißt, was mit dem beißen einhergeht.“

"Als du... deinen Unfall hattest, ging es auch anders...", gab Philipp zu bedenken.

"Da war Thomas verzweifelt gewesen", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

Philipp nickte. "Also Müwo. Wie wollt ihr das machen? Brauchen wir eine Ausrede, warum er mir Blut abnehmen soll? Und... wie viel braucht ihr?"

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Mario. "Am besten ist es wohl, wenn Thomas mit dir zu Müwo geht und ihn beeinflusst."

Philipp nickte. "Und... erst nach dem Spiel? Braucht ihr es nicht vorher?"

"Nein, bis dahin reicht es noch", sagte Mario. "Außerdem brauchst du deine Kraft fürs Spiel."

Philipp nickte leicht. "Ok, dann nach dem Spiel. Wenn wir wieder hier sind? Dann haben wir auch Ruhe."


	16. Südafrikanische Nächte

Es war ein Rückschlag, nach dem furiosen Auftakt gegen Australien. Verloren gegen Serbien, Klose mit Gelb-Rot vom Platz gestellt und schlecht gespielt. Rumpelfußball, würden sie wieder zu hören kriegen. Junge Mannschaft, zu unerfahren. Ballack fehlt. Und sie könnten froh sein, wenn sie bis ins Achtelfinale kommen würden.

Es war niemand gut gewesen, aber vor allem Holger hatte schlecht gespielt. Aber er war halt kein linker Verteidiger, sondern Innenverteidiger. Und es war seine erste Profisaison, sein erstes großes Turnier. Mario tat es unendlich leid, ihn so geknickt in der Kabine zu sehen. Er zog sich noch das T-Shirt über, dann setzte er sich neben ihn. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

"Ich hab beschissen gespielt", wisperte Holger.

"Wir haben alle nicht gut gespielt. Sonst wäre das eine Tor total egal."

"Das ist lieb, Mario, aber ich weiß, dass ich echt beschissen war."

"Ich hab das nicht abgestritten. Aber wir waren halt alle nicht gut. Und wir haben dich mit runtergezogen. Wenn die Mannschaft brillant spielt, dann kann man nicht als Einzelperson so grottig spielen - dann gleichen die anderen es aus."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, als wäre ich schuld", murmelte Holger. "Weil ich einfach... zu langsam war und meinen Gegenspieler nicht aufhalten konnte..."

"Du bist nicht der einzige Spieler auf dem Platz. Vielleicht hättest du besser stehen können, oder schneller sein... aber die anderen hätten für dich retten können. Oder auch mal ein Tor schießen."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Ich geh duschen..."

Mario nickte und sah ihm kurz nach, dann stand er auf und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Schuhe und Strümpfe - allerdings in anderer Reihenfolge - und noch etwas trinken. Er hielt sich absichtlich von Thomas fern, einfach weil er Angst hatte, sie durch eine unbedachte Berührung zu verraten. Dafür versuchte er seinen Freund mithilfe seiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu trösten. Er dachte daran, wie sehr er ihn liebte - und nach einer Weile fühlte er Thomas' Antwort.

Thomas war enttäuscht und wütend. Wütend auf den Schiedsrichter, die Mannschaft, den Gegner, seine eigene Leistung... Den Schiedsrichter, der so kleinlich gepfiffen hatte. Ihm gab er die größte Schuld - Miro nach zwei fragwürdigen Fouls vom Platz zu stellen... Phil trat zu Thomas und strich ihm über den Arm. "Komm, das nächste Spiel wird wieder besser."

Thomas sah auf und lächelte ihn gezwungen an. "Meinst du..."

"Weiß ich", sagte Philipp fest. "Wir wollen noch nicht wieder nach Hause. Keiner hier. Und deswegen werden wir gegen Ghana alles geben."

Thomas seufzte leise, dann grinste er schief. "Und du mehr als andere..."

"Du auch. Ich kenn dich Thomas, du wirst genauso kämpfen, wie wir anderen."

"Ich meinte was anderes", grinste Thomas breiter. "Ich werde alles tun, um dir das zurückzugeben."

Philipp lachte leise. "Wollen wir jetzt gleich zu Müwo?"

Thomas nickte. "Hier ist so viel Stress, da ist es leichter ihn das einfach wieder vergessen zu lassen."

"Dann los", sagte Phil.

Er ging vor, in einen der Nebenräume, in dem ihr Arzt sich eingerichtet hatte. Thomas folgte ihm. "Hey", grüßten sie den Arzt.

"Thomas, Philipp, was kann ich für euch tun? Irgendwelche beschwerden?"

"Philipp fühlt sich nicht gut", erklärte Thomas und schob Phil weiter in das Zimmer. "Vielleicht kannst du mal sein Blut untersuchen lassen?" Dabei drang er vorsichtig in die Gedanken des Arztes ein.

"Dann setz dich mal Phil", sagte der Arzt und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

Geübt zog der Arzt die Spritze heraus, Thomas lenkte seine Hand noch zu einer etwas größeren, und begann damit Philipp Blut abzunehmen. Thomas musste ein hungriges Knurren unterdrücken, als ihm der Duft des Blutes in die Nase stieg. Das Spiel war anstrengend gewesen und hatte auch ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet. Wenn dann noch dieses verführerische, warme, lebendige, köstliche Blut direkt vor seiner Nase...

"Ähm Thomas", murmelte Philipp leise.

"Hm?", machte Thomas abgelenkt.

"Du... deine... Zähne."

"Wass?", nuschelte Thomas undeutlich, dann bemerkte er, wie lang sie inzwischen gewachsen waren, und bedeckte sie etwas mühsam mit den Lippen.

"Meinst du, es ist genug?" fragte Philipp.

Der Arzt sah auf die Spritze. "Ja, das sollte reichen." Professionell klebte er einen kleinen Tupfer auf die Einstichstelle und legte dann die blutgefüllte Spritze zur Seite.

Thomas trat an den Tisch und steckte die Spritze ein. "Es war nett von dir, gleich nach Philipp zu sehen, aber du hattest recht, es war wohl nur die Anstrengung", sagte er dann zu Müwo.

"Philipp, versuch auf der Fahrt ein wenig zu schlafen. Und trink, mindestens ein, zwei Liter, bis wir im Hotel sind", nickte der Arzt.

Philipp stand langsam auf. "Mach ich, danke."

Müwo brachte sie noch zur Tür, dann gingen sie zusammen zurück zur Kabine.

"Danke Philipp", sagte Thomas. "Vielen Dank."

"Wir sind Freunde, oder?"

Thomas nickte und legte Philipp einen Arm um die Schulter. "Trotzdem ist das nicht selbstverständlich."

"Für mich schon. Und was machen wir jetzt? Wollt ihr es gleich trinken?"

"Nein, im Hotelzimmer", sagte Thomas. "Bis dahin halten wir es noch aus."

Philipp nickte. "Dann sei vorsichtig, dass euch niemand damit erwischt.“

"Das kriegen wir schon hin", meinte Thomas.

"Ok", nickte Philipp. "Komm, lass uns noch schnell ein paar Sachen holen, dann können wir los."

Thomas folgte ihm in die Kabine und sah sich instinktiv nach Mario um. Der stand mit Holger zusammen, der noch immer sehr bedrückt wirkte. Thomas schluckte. Holger sah so niedergeschlagen aus. Ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er schon nach Holgers Gedanken gegriffen und versuchte den Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern.

Zunächst fühlte er die übliche Blockade, die ihm dieses Mal förmlich entgegen sprang. Dann sah Holger auf, nickte irgendwie resigniert, und Thomas fühlte, wie er langsam zu seinen Gefühlen vordringen konnte. Sofort schickte Thomas ihm eine geistige Umarmung, ließ ihn seine Freundschaft spüren, erinnerte ihn an das wundervolle erste Spiel gegen Australien und die tolle Bundesligasaison mit den zwei gewonnen Titeln.

Er konnte fühlen, wie Holger sich entspannte. Thomas nickte und lächelte Holger an. Der erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch ein wenig mühsam.

"Packen Thomas", erinnerte Philipp ihn und schob ihn in Richtung seiner Tasche.

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas und wandte sich von Holger ab um seine Sachen in die Tasche zu werfen. Er war schnell fertig und trat dann zu Holger und Mario.

"Danke", lächelte Holger ihn an.

"Hab ich gern gemacht. Du hast so niedergeschlagen ausgesehen, das war nicht zum aushalten."

"Es hat unheimlich gut getan", meinte Holger. Thomas lächelte.

"Kommt", drängelte Per sie jetzt.

"Ja, ab ins Hotel", nickte Mario und griff sich seine Tasche. Thomas grinste breit und folgte ihm. Auch die anderen verließen nach und nach die Kabine und gingen Richtung Bus. 

Wie auf der Hinfahrt saß Mario bei Holger. Er fühlte, dass er jetzt doch deutlich entspannter war. Holger sagte nichts, aber irgendwann rutschte sein Kopf auf Marios Schulter.

"Komm, schlaf", flüsterte Mario und bewegte sich nicht, um Holger nicht zu stören. Holger rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und er atmete tief und gleichmäßig. 

So musste Mario ihn tatsächlich wecken, als sie schließlich am Hotel angekommen waren. "Holger...", flüsterte er und strich über seinen Arm.

"Hm?"

"Wir sind da. Komm, bleib noch ein bisschen wach, iss bisschen was, und dann schlaf."

Müde richtete sich Holger auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Hab ich... geschlafen?"

"Ne Stunde oder so", lächelte Mario.

"Sorry..."

"Wieso? Ist doch ok. Du hast dich total verausgabt. Iss noch was, und dann ab ins Bett." Mario stand auf und ging nach draußen. Dort standen schon Thomas und Philipp zusammen.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte Thomas Holger lächelnd.

"Warst du das?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte das vor, aber als ich... nachgeguckt hab, hast du schon tief und fest geschlafen."

Holger nickte. "Ich... ich hätte dich gelassen", murmelte er.

Thomas lächelte. "Sag einfach bescheid, wenn ich dir beim Einschlafen helfen soll."

"Mach ich", lächelte Holger.

"Es ist schön, dass du mir so vertraust."

"Du bist ziemlich... überzeugend."

Thomas grinste. "Hab ja auch ein paar Jährchen Übung."

Holger grinste schief. "Das merkt man. Du, ich bin echt müde... ich geh schon mal rein."

"Schlaf gut", sagte Mario.

"Ihr auch", nickte Holger und verschwand im Hotel.

"Sehr ihr, ich wusste dass Holger damit klar kommen würde", sagte Philipp.

"Du bist unser Held", grinste Thomas.

"Das wollte ich hören", lachte Philipp. "Und jetzt ab mit euch. Ihr... müsst ja auch noch was essen."

"Ich möchte dir noch einmal danken", meinte Thomas ernst und sah Mario an.

Philipp verdrehte die Augen. "Du musst dich dafür nicht bedanken."

"Doch, muss ich. Müssen wir. Das, was du für uns tust - ohne müssten wir jetzt hier wegfahren und... ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir Blut herkriegen könnten. Und du gibst es so einfach. Philipp, irgendwie müssen wir dir doch danken können!"

"Ich mach das gern Thomas. Ihr seid meine Freunde."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Trotzdem. Ich fühl mich echt nicht wohl dabei, dass du uns... das gibst, und wir nichts für dich tun können."

"Ich überleg mir was, ok?"

"Schön, danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an. Dann sah er zu Mario. "Wollen wir hoch? Ich... hab Durst."

"Ich auch", sagte Mario.

"Dann nimm deine Sachen, und komm", nickte Thomas und ging gleich vor ins Hotel. Mario schnappte sich seine Tasche und folgte ihm.

In Thomas' Zimmer angekommen warfen sie ihre Sachen schnell in eine Ecke und gingen dann, ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben, zum Bett. Thomas zog die Spritze aus seiner Tasche und setzte sich auf die Matratze.

"Verdammt, das riecht gut", lächelte Mario. Es war schon länger her, dass er menschliches Blut geschmeckt hatte - kurz nach seiner Verwandlung hatte Philipp ihm ebenfalls sein Blut gegeben.

"Oh ja", murmelte Thomas.

"Dann... du die Hälfte, ich die Hälfte?", fragte Mario. Er war froh, dass er nicht mehr lispelte, wenn seine Zähne wuchsen, sonst hätte Thomas ihn kaum verstehen können.

Thomas nickte nur. Im Gegensatz zu Mario lispelte er immer noch und würde das vermutlich auch nie ablegen.

"Dann... fang an", forderte Mario ihn auf und drängte sich an ihn.

Thomas hob die Spritze und zog die Kanüle ab. Dann spritze er sich langsam einen Teil des Blutes in den Mund. Mario versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, er hatte es wirklich versucht, aber schon als der erste Tropfen des hellroten Blutes auf Thomas' Zunge aufkam, biss er zu. Thomas schloss die Augen und zog mit seiner freien Hand Mario enger an sich. Er fühlte, wie Mario kräftig an seiner Halsschlagader sog.

Zusammen mit dem frischen, menschlichen Blut war das noch erregender als sonst. Mario grollte leise und drängte sich dichter an Thomas. Mit einer Hand zerriss er das Shirt seines Freundes und zog sich das eigene schnell über den Kopf.

"Du bist dran", wisperte Thomas heiser und hielt Mario die halbvolle Spritze hin. Mario keuchte heftig auf, und um ein Haar wäre er jetzt schon gekommen. Ohne Thomas' Wunde zu verschließen griff er nach der Spritze und sog sie aus. Thomas hatte sich inzwischen um ihre Hosen gekümmerte und rutschte nun vom Bett und zwischen Marios Beine. Wieder keuchte Mario laut auf.

Thomas sah hoch und leckte sich über die Lippen, dann begann er Marios kräftige Oberschenkel zu küssen.

"Gott", keuchte Mario auf und hob seine Hüfte an.

"Was willst du?" fragte Thomas.

"Dich... egal wie..."

Thomas ließ seine Hände zu Marios Hüften gleiten. Seine Lippen strichen weiter über Marios Haut, bis er die Oberschenkelarterie fand. Er leckte einmal darüber, dann biss er in die warme Haut.

"Gott", keuchte Mario heiser auf, dann konnte er sich kaum noch halten. Thomas Hände hielten ihn fest.

"Bitte, Thomas", keuchte Mario heiser. Mit einem Knurren löste sich Thomas von Marios Oberschenkel und schob sich hoch.

"Thomas..." Mario war nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas vernünftiges zu sagen. Thomas hob Marios Hüfte an und drang mit einem harten Stoß in seinen Freund ein.

"Gott, ja, ja", wurde Mario lauter. Thomas Stöße nahmen weiter an Tempo zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stöhnte Mario noch einmal auf und kam. Thomas folgte ihm kaum eine Sekunde später.

Dann ließ er sich auf Mario sinken. Er war nicht erschöpft - wie sollte er das nach Philipps Blut sein - aber es war schön nach dem heftigen Sex zusammenzuliegen.

"Ich hoffe, unsere Zimmernachbarn haben einen tiefen Schlaf", grinste Mario und küsste Thomas Mundwinkel.

Mario lachte leise. "Oder sie sind noch unten beim Essen." Thomas schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario und schloss die Augen.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Thomas. Mario nickte leicht. Er entspannte sich, und schon fühlte er Thomas in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen.

"Lass uns heute nach raus und noch ein bisschen laufen", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario fühlte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Durch die südafrikanische Nacht..."

"Genau", sagte Thomas mit leuchtenden Augen. Irgendwie fühlte Mario sich gleich ganz aufgedreht.

"Das ist das Blut", erklärte Thomas. "Menschliches Blut wirkt so viel stärker als das von Tieren."

"Es ist unglaublich", flüsterte Mario. "Ich vermisse nie etwas, aber jetzt... fühl ich mich wie betrunken."

"Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir so selten menschliches Blut trinken. Es besteht die Gefahr süchtig danach zu werden", sagte Thomas und stand auf.

Mario nickte. "Aber manche brauchen es, ohne davon probiert zu haben. Du doch auch..."

"Ich brauchte dein Blut", erinnerte Thomas ihn und strich über Marios Hals. "Seit deinem Blut, ist das hier das erste Mal, dass ich menschliches getrunken habe."

Mario nickte, war aber nicht ganz überzeugt. "Und wenn wir jetzt die nächsten Wochen menschliches Blut trinken? Können wir davon überhaupt noch wieder loskommen?"

Ratlos zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen es hoffen. Wir können Philipp nicht immerzu um Blut bitten. Ich hab schon jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn das die nächsten Wochen so gehen soll."

Mario nickte. "Aber... Jakob trinkt doch auch tierisches Blut, oder? Und früher, als er noch jung war, wäre niemand auf die Idee gekommen."

"Aber jeder Vampir ist auch anders. Wir können nur abwarten."

Mario nickte. "Werden wir müssen."

"Aber jetzt lass uns diese Nacht genießen", sagte Thomas und zog Mario vom Bett.

Mario strahlte ihn an, als er seine Trainingskleidung aus Thomas' Schrank suchte. Schwarze Hose, schwarze Jacke - sie mussten ja nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig auffallen. Mit Schuhen hielten sie sich nicht auf. Leise schlichen sie aus dem Zimmer und über den nur spärlich beleuchteten Hotelflur zur Treppe.

Erst am Haupteingang begegneten sie einem Mann der Security, dem Thomas schnell klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nur kurz in den Park wollten. Schnell ließen sie das Hotel hinter sich. Sie liefen über das weite Land, genossen das Gefühl des trockenen Grases unter den nackten Füßen, und den so speziellen Geruch der südafrikanischen Luft.

Irgendwann blieben sie stehen und sahen in den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel hinauf. "Es ist so schön hier", flüsterte Mario.

"Traumhaft", nickte Thomas und umarmte ihn.

Der drehte sich in seinen Armen und sah in den Himmel. "Ganz anders als zu Hause. Sogar der Mond sieht anders aus."

Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich an Mario. Sie konnten später nicht sagen, wie lange sie dagestanden und in den schwarzen Himmel geblickt hatten. 

Erst als am Horizont ein leichter Lichtschimmer zu erkennen war, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Hotel. Auch jetzt schafften sie es wieder unbemerkt ins Hotel zu kommen. Leise schlüpften sie in Marios Zimmer. Glücklich und zufrieden kuschelten sie sich im Bett aneinander.

"Das war echt schön", sagte Thomas und strich Mario über die Wange.

Mario strahlte ihn an. "Machen wir das jetzt immer? Nach einem Spiel zur Belohnung?"

"Wenn wir das nächste Mal gewinnen", nickte Thomas.

"Ich tu mein Bestes", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Sehr gut", sagte Thomas.

Sie blieben noch ein wenig zusammen liegen, dann hörten sie stimmen vom Flur und standen dann ebenfalls auf. Sie zogen sich um und gingen dann nach unten zum Frühstück. Philipp saß schon mit einigen Mitspielern zusammen, Holger hingegen saß alleine am Fenster.

Sofort gingen sie zu ihm. "Ist hier noch frei?"

"Klar", nickte Holger. "Guten Morgen!"

"Morgen", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Ihr seht... frisch aus. Gut...", bemerkte Holger.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

"Was habt ihr gemacht?"

"Wir waren laufen", erzählte Mario.

"Laufen? Wann? Heute morgen schon?"

"Heute Nacht", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. Holger sah kurz nach draußen in den Park, der das Hotel umgab.

"Wenn wir laufen gehen, dann nicht im Park oder in der Nähe von Menschen. Wir waren... ganz weit draußen", erklärte Thomas.

"Das klingt schön", lächelte Holger.

"Ist es", sagte Mario. "Traumhaft schön."

Holger sah ihn verträumt an. "ich bin auch gerne nachts draußen."

"Wirklich?"

Holger nickte. "Es ist so schön still."

"Du magst die Ruhe", stellte Thomas fest.

Holger nickte. "Nicht nur, aber ab und zu ist es wirklich schön."

"Wenn wir zu Hause sind, nehmen wir dich mal mit", sagte Thomas.

Holger strahlte ihn an. "Das würdet ihr echt machen?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich gehör doch nicht zu euch dazu."

"Du bist unser Freund, also gehörst du dazu."

Holger lächelte, als Mario ihn als ihren Freund bezeichnete. Sein Angriff vor einigen Tagen, dass er keine Freunde hätte, hatte ihn vor allem deswegen so getroffen, weil es wahr war. Oder zumindest der Wahrheit nahe kam. Umso mehr freute er sich jetzt, als Freund bezeichnet zu werden.

"Wollen wir uns mal was zu Essen holen?" fragte Thomas.

"Gern", nickte Holger und stand auf. Er hatte sich bisher nur an seinem Becher festgehalten und folgte Thomas nun zum Frühstücksbuffet. 

Als sie zurück zum Tisch kamen, hatte sich Manuel zu ihnen gesetzt. So ganz recht war Thomas das nicht, denn jetzt konnten sie nicht frei reden, andererseits war es sicher gut, mit allen Mitspielern engen Kontakt zu halten. Allein, um im Turnier erfolg zu haben. Außerdem war Manu nett und lustig und man konnte sich gut unterhalten. Und er munterte Holger auf, indem er ihm sagte, dass das Tor nicht sein Fehler gewesen war. "Ich hätt ihn ja auch halten können."

"Außerdem haben wir noch eine Chance gegen Ghana. Die werden wir schlagen, und dann ist das Spiel gegen Serbien schon vergessen", meinte Thomas.

"Aber wir müssen auf Miro verzichten", murmelte Holger.

"Wir haben auch andere gute Spieler", meinte Mario. "Cacau oder Kieß - oder ich."

"Genau", nickte Thomas. "Ich hoffe, dass du spielen wirst."

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Mario. "Irgendwie hab ich in der Nationalmannschaft kein Glück."

"Deshalb wird es ja auch Zeit, das zu ändern", sagte Thomas. Mario lachte freudlos. Unter dem Tisch tastete Thomas nach Marios Hand und drückte sie fest. Sofort fühlte Mario Thomas' geballte Zuversicht, die ihn beeinflusste und sein Lächeln echt werden ließ.

"Ich werd euch von der Bank anfeuern", grinste Holger schief.

"Meinst du echt?", fragte Mario leise.

"Ich würde mich nach der Leistung gestern nicht aufstellen", nickte Holger.

"Siehs positiv - kann doch nur noch besser werden", grinste Manuel ihn an. "So, und jetzt iss, gleich ist Regeneration angesagt. Und die hast du dir redlich verdient."

"Dann regeneriert mal schön", sagte Mario lachend.

"Und du gehst brav zum Training", grinste Thomas ihn breit an.

Mario streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Thomas lachte nur und aß nun endlich sein Rührei und den gebratenen Schinken. Mario hielt sich zumindest beim Schinken noch zurück, genoss aber die gebackenen Tomaten.

Schließlich waren sie fertig, und ihre Wege trennten sich - Training auf der einen, Regeneration auf der anderen Seite. In der Pause kam Philipp zu Thomas. "Und, wie geht‘s euch? Ihr seht viel besser aus."

"Es war... danke, dass wir von dir trinken durften. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber deins... ist so viel besser als das andere", deutete Thomas nur an, schließlich waren sie hier nicht alleine. "Aber ich fürchte, in ein paar Tagen..."

"Hat sich Jakob gemeldet?" fragte Phil.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir waren gestern Abend noch... unterwegs, ich weiß nicht, ob er angerufen hat."

"Unterwegs? Lasst euch dabei bloß nicht erwischen."

"Wir sind zu schnell dafür", grinste Thomas. "Und es tut einfach gut. Aber was anderes... hast du dir etwas überlegt, wie wir dir danken können?"

"Ich... hab gedacht, du könntest vielleicht was für die ganze Mannschaft tun", nickte Philipp.

Etwas erstaunt sah Thomas ihn an, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Philipp ihn wirklich um etwas bitten würde. Aber er würde es gerne machen, egal, was es war.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du das kannst, aber du könntest... die Jungs vielleicht ein bisschen motivieren. Ihnen Mut geben, wenn sie auf dem Spielfeld sind. Gerade nach dem Spiel gegen Serbien, sind so viele von ihnen geknickt."

Thomas grinste. "Du willst, dass ich sie dope? Psychodoping", lachte er. "Ich muss mal gucken, wie ich das am besten mache... ich muss dafür in ihrer Nähe sein, also wird‘s bei Manu schwer, aber bei den anderen müsste es gehen."

"Manu ist Torhüter und verrückt, der braucht kein Doping", grinste Philipp.

"Ok, dann ist das abgemacht. Ich tu mein bestes!", versprach Thomas.

Philipp lächelte. "Das ist toll - und hilft hoffentlich ein bisschen gegen die Nervosität."

Thomas nickte. "Das wird es bestimmt. Aber ich kann keine 4:0-Siege bis zum Finale versprechen."

"Schade", lachte Phil. "Aber mir reicht auch ein schnödes 1:0, wenn wir damit gewinnen und weiter kommen."

Thomas grinste. "Na, dann kann ja nichts schief gehen."

"Und ihr sagt bescheid, wenn ihr wieder... du weißt schon", sagte Phil leise, damit niemand außer Thomas ihn hören konnte.

Thomas nickte. "Machen wir. In ein paar Tagen."

"Gut, dann lass uns mal weiter machen."

Thomas nickte und ging weiter zu der Matte, auf der er seine Übungen machen sollte. Der Rest des Regenerationstrainings verging schnell.


	17. Holger fragt weiter

Am Abend saßen sie zu dritt zusammen, während Philipp irgendetwas mit den Trainern besprach. Holger, Thomas und Mario hatten sich eine ruhige Ecke in der Lobby gesucht und spielten Karten.

"Ihr schummelt doch", behauptete Holger, als er wieder einmal haushoch verlor.

"Ich würd nie schummeln", grinste Mario und lehnte sich blitzschnell zur Seite, um Holger in die Karten zu gucken.

Holger schnaubte empört. "Schon klar!"

"Was denn?", tat Thomas unschuldig.

"Boah, ihr seid so fies. Sitzt da und tut wie liebe kleine Engel."

"Und? Was meinst du, was wir tun?"

"Schummeln!" Holger deutete anklagend auf Mario. "Der guckt in die Karten und du", der anklagende Finger wanderte zu Thomas, "liest in seinen Gedanken, was ich für Karten hab."

Schuldbewusst grinste Mario. "Aber... woher?"

"Woher was?"

"Hast du mich gesehen? Eigentlich müsste ich schnell genug sein..."

"Nein, aber ich bin nicht ganz blöde", sagte Holger trocken. "Ist doch perfekt, wo Thomas mir nicht in den Kopf gucken kann."

"Ganz so geht das Lesen auch nicht", erklärte Thomas. "Ich seh nicht, was du siehst. Ich kann höchstens erkennen, ob du dich über deine Karten freust oder nicht. Zumindest könnte ich das, wenn du mich nicht blocken würdest."

Holger lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Also nimmst du eher Gefühle wahr, als richtige Bilder."

Thomas nickte. "Bilder eigentlich nie. Bei Mario, aber das ist sowieso eine ganz besondere Sache."

"Was ist so besonders daran?"

"Wir stehen uns unendlich nahe. Mario kann sonst keine Gefühle lesen - bei mir schon. Wir können uns Gefühle und manchmal auch Gedanken... schicken. Das ist wohl auch unter Vampiren sehr selten."

"Das... muss schön sein", murmelte Holger ein wenig abwesend.

Mario nickte. "Wenn wir genügend Ruhe haben und ganz entspannt sind... manchmal ist es fast so, als wären wir eine Person. Mit einem Kopf."

Holger schluckte sichtbar.

"Es ist unheimlich schön, sich so nahe zu sein", fuhr Mario fort.

"Es war zum Teil schon vor Marios Verwandlung so", erzählte Thomas. "Es gab keinen Menschen, den ich so fühlen konnte, wie ihn. Ich hatte unendliche Angst gehabt, ihn nach der Verwandlung nicht mehr zu fühlen."

Holger schwieg einen Moment. "Ich glaub, das versteh ich. Das wäre sicher schlimm gewesen, wenn man das auf einmal nicht mehr kann."

Thomas grinste schief. "Als Mario vom Pferd gefallen war und ich... er war plötzlich weg. Ich hab nichts mehr gefühlt. Das war die Hölle gewesen. Ich hatte solche Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Dass er... nie wieder aufwachen würde."

"Dabei hattest du alles richtig gemacht." Mario sah zu Holger. "Es ist völlig normal, dass man nach der Verwandlung erstmal ein paar Tage... bewusstlos ist."

Holger sah Mario an. "Hast du... was von der Verwandlung gespürt?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Normalerweise soll es recht schmerzhaft sein, und ängstigend. Aber ich war ja schon bewusstlos und habe auch davon dann nichts mehr mitbekommen."

"Und bei dir?" fragte er Thomas.

"Ich habe alles gespürt", erzählte Thomas leise, und selbst jetzt fühlte Mario den Schauer, den die Geschichte jedes Mal verursachte - egal, wie oft Thomas davon erzählte. "Ich hatte unseren Hund ausgeführt, im Wald, wie so oft. Ich hatte ihn nicht gehört, er hatte sich angeschlichen und mich gebissen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich verwandeln wollte."

Holger schluckte. "Hat es... wehgetan?"

Thomas nickte wortlos.

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, griff Mario nach Thomas Hand.

"Es ist... er saugt das ganze Blut aus, so dass man in dem Moment wirklich stirbt. Es ist die Hölle. Alles tut weh, und man hat die totale Panik."

"Hört sich schrecklich an", murmelte Holger.

Thomas nickte. "Es war wohl reiner Zufall, dass ich überhaupt überlebt habe - und dann lag ich da, zu Hause im Bett, und keiner wusste, was mit mir war. Bis Jakob kam."

"Und dann?"

„Jakob hat mir erst einmal etwas zu trinken gegeben und mich ein wenig aufgepäppelt. Dann sind wir... verreist, auf Kur, quasi. Da hat er mir alles beigebracht, was ich wissen musste."

"Hast du deine Familie danach noch mal gesehen?" fragte Holger.

Thomas lächelte. "Ich hab noch Jahre bei ihnen gewohnt."

"Aber... ich mein, du siehst doch immer so aus, wie jetzt, oder?"

Thomas grinste. "Wir sind hier nicht bei Twilight. Meine Eltern haben irgendwann erfahren, was mit mir war. Mein Neffe weiß doch auch bescheid. Natürlich sollte es nicht rumposaunt werden, dass es uns gibt, aber andererseits - wenn du jetzt zur Presse gehst und denen erzählst, dass du zwei Vampire kennst, dann kommen ganz schnell die netten Männer mit den unbequemen Jacken."

Holger errötete leicht. "Sorry. Ich dachte nur..."

"Ist schon ok", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Kennt ihr noch viele Vampire?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir kennen nur Jakob richtig. Einmal habe ich über Jakob noch einen anderen Vampir kennengelernt, Konrad, aber das war nur ein 'Seid gegrüßt' und 'Gehabt euch wohl'. Er war schon etwas älter und hatte wenig Kontakt zu Menschen."

"Dann... habt ihr nicht so was wie...", Holger errötete wieder. "Vergiss es. Ich les wohl zu viele Horror-Romane..."

Thomas lachte. "Du meinst eine Orgie mit vielen leckeren Menschen?"

"Nee, ich meinte so... nen Oberhaupt. Nen Vampirkönig oder so", nuschelte Holger und spielte verlegen mit seinen Karten herum.

Thomas lächelt weiter. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Aber nein, einen Obervampir gibt es nicht. Vampire haben meistens nicht viel Kontakt zueinander - und halten sich selbst eh immer für den wichtigsten und besten."

"Außerdem sind sie olle Geheimniskrämer", fügte Mario hinzu. "Glaub mir, Informationen zu bekommen, ist fast unmöglich."

Thomas nickte. "Man redet nicht miteinander. Vielleicht mal über das Wetter, aber niemals irgendwas Wichtiges. Keine Ahnung, warum das so ist."

"Also sind die Geschichten alle falsch?" fragte Holger. "Die von Dracula und den anderen?"

"In jeder Geschichte steckt ein wahrer Kern. Vlad Dracul war ein einflussreicher Mann seiner Zeit - und ein Vampir. Aber viele der Legenden sind nur Geschichten."

"Die er vermutlich selbst in die Welt gesetzt hat", grinste Mario. "Ein Körnchen Wahrheit in einem riesen Haufen Aberglauben und Märchen verstecken."

Holger nickte irgendwie... enttäuscht.

"Was denn?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie seid ihr viel normaler als in den Geschichten..."

"Und das enttäuscht dich?"

Holger zuckte mit den Schulten. "Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich froh sein. Und das bin ich auch. Aber trotzdem..."

"Wir müssen uns halt anpassen", sagte Thomas. "Vor ein paar hundert Jahren, war das alles noch ganz anders."

"Und? Enttäuscht?", fragte Holger diesmal nach.

Thomas legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. Ich mag die Welt, so wie sie ist."

Mario nickte. "Geht mir genauso. Schön geordnet..."

"Außerdem könnten wir sonst gar nicht Fußballspielen und hätten einander wohl nie getroffen", fügte Thomas hinzu.

Sofort nickte Mario. "Und du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte."

Thomas strahlte ihn an. Mario sah ihn ernst an. "Ich bin schwul. Ein schwuler Fußballspieler. Und ohne dich wüsste ich nicht, wie schön das sein kann."

Thomas schluckte, als er die tiefe Liebe fühlte, die Marios Worte begleiteten. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er.

Mario nickte leicht und versuchte noch mehr dieser Gefühle zu übertragen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Thomas."

Holger beobachtete die beiden möglichst unauffällig. Er fühlte sich, als würde er... stören. Die beiden standen sich so nahe, so unbeschreiblich nahe. Wie sich das wohl anfühlte, wenn man die Gefühle des anderen wie seine eigenen spürte? Wenn man sie nicht nur spürte, sondern sich dem anderen so mitteilen konnte? Holger seufzte lautlos.

Seine Stimmung blieb Mario dennoch nicht verborgen. "Was ist?" 

Schnell schüttelte Holger den Kopf. "Nichts."

"Wenn wir irgendwas für dich tun können?", bot Thomas an.

"Könnt ihr nicht", murmelte Holger.

"Wir können vieles", meinte Thomas.

"Wollen wir noch ne Runde spielen?" fragte Holger um von sich abzulenken. Thomas nickte. Wenn Holger nicht reden wollte, dann konnte man ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt in Holger hineingehört, was los war, aber das ging leider nicht.

Stattdessen nahm er seine Karten auf und sah hinein. Und fühlte sofort, dass Mario wohl ziemlich gute Karten haben musste. Sie spielten noch ein paar Runden, bis Holger irgendwann anfing zu gähnen. "Na komm, ab in die Heia", grinste Thomas.

"Mhm", nickte Holger.

"Ich würd dir ja anbieten dir zu helfen, aber ich glaub, ich muss dich eher hoch tragen", grinste Thomas.

"Wieso willst du mich tragen?" fragte Holger, der nur die Hälfte des Satzes mitbekommen hatte.

"Weil du so müde bist, dass du hier gleich einschläfst."

"Quatsch, ich bin hellwach..."

"Dann komm hoch, oben wirst du gleich müde sein."

Holger nickte und stand langsam auf. Thomas und Mario folgten ihm nach oben.

"Gute Nacht ihr zwei", sagte Holger, während er seine Keycard suchte.

"Gute Nacht, und schlaf gut. Und... wenn was ist, dann melde dich. Du weckst uns schon nicht."

Holger nickte und drehte sich zur Tür. Dann zögerte er und drehte sich noch mal um. "Ich... hab da noch ne Frage", murmelte er

"Ja?", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Ich... also..." Holger schien nicht ganz zu wissen, wie er seine Frage formulieren sollte.

"Na komm... wir beißen... wir bringen dich schon nicht um für eine Frage."

"Die Sache mit dem Blut..."

"Ja?"

"Na ja... ich... läuft das immer auf...", Holger errötete zutiefst.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Das heißt - ganz selten nicht."

"Egal, ob ihr ihn überhaupt nicht kennt?"

Jetzt war es an Thomas zu nicken. "Zumindest, wenn man alleine ist. Jetzt würde ich nicht so einfach losziehen, jemanden aufreißen und..."

"Na das hoffe ich doch", grinste Mario. "Oder du nimmst mich mit und wir reißen zusammen wen auf", zwinkerte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint.

"Klingt heiß", grinste Thomas und musste sich nun doch konzentrieren, damit seine Zähne nicht wuchsen. Marios Augen verdunkelten sich für einen Moment. Holger nickte nur, Thomas war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas von dem mitbekommen hatte, was zwischen ihnen gelaufen war.

"Und, noch irgendeine Frage?" fragte Mario ihn grinsend und ohne an seine doch etwas spitzer gewordenen Zähne zu denken. Dafür starrte Holger sie jetzt unverhohlen an.

"Was?" fragte Mario.

"Deine... Zähne..."

"Oh", machte Mario und schloss schnell den Mund.

Holger starrte noch immer auf seinen Mund, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Beeindruckend."

"Findest du?"

"Ich weiß ja auch, was sie... können."

Ein wenig betreten senkte Mario den Blick. Er schämte sich immer noch, dass er Holger einfach so gebissen hatte.

"Ist schon ok...", murmelte Holger.

"Nein. Ist es nicht."

"Du hast dich entschuldigt, und ich glaube, dass du dich in Zukunft zusammenreißen kannst."

Mario nickte. "Unsere Freunde sind tabu."

"Ich weiß", nickte Holger

"Wir sind sehr froh, dass du uns verziehen hast", sagte Thomas. Holger nickte und konnte ein weiteres Gähnen kaum unterdrücken. "Komm, ab ins Bett. Du schläfst schon fast im stehen."

Holger nickte. "Gute Nacht..."

"Schlaf gut", sagte Mario.

"Ihr auch", lächelte Holger und öffnete jetzt seine Tür.

Mario und Thomas lächelten zurück und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Thomas’ Zimmer.

"Holger hält sich gut", bemerkte Mario, als sie kurz darauf zusammen im Bett lagen.

"Sehr gut. Neugierig ist er, unser Kleiner."

Mario grinste. "Und das ist doch auch gut so."

Thomas nickte. "Hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mit gerechnet."

"Oh, ich auch nicht. So panisch, wie er war. Und dann noch die Sache mit diesem Abschirmen."

"Das macht mich immer noch wahnsinnig", gab Thomas zu. "Und vor allem merkt er, wenn ich es versuche."

Mario nickte. "Mal eine neue Herausforderung."

"Ja... aber so weiß ich immer noch nicht, was mit ihm los ist."

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht einmischen", überlegte Mario.

"Aber es geht ihm nicht gut", sagte Thomas. "Du hast ihn doch vorhin erlebt. Er wirkt immer so... traurig."

"Er hat wirklich nicht viele Leute hier", überlegte Mario.

"Und zu Hause?" fragte Thomas. "Ich mein, da ist seine Schwester, mit der sich wohl gut versteht, aber sonst?"

"Ich weiß von keinen Freunden", gab Mario zu. "Vielleicht hat ihn mein Spruch deswegen so getroffen."

"Dabei ist er doch so nett", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Und klug."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber auch ziemlich zurückhaltend."

"Ich frag mich warum", sagte Thomas nachdenklich.

"Entweder, er war schon immer so... oder... irgendwas ist passiert", murmelte Mario.

"Aber was? Ich mein er ist doch noch so verdammt jung."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung... und ich glaub auch nicht, dass er was erzählt, wenn wir ihn fragen."

"Nein, das wird er nicht", sagte Thomas. "Die paar Mal, die er mich hinter seine Schutzmauer gelassen hat, hat er immer noch etwas vor mir verborgen."

"Er kann echt auswählen, was er zeigt, und was nicht?", fragte Mario fasziniert.

"Ja, das ist unglaublich", erzählte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Dann sollten wir gucken, ob er es uns nicht so erzählt..."

"Die Chancen dafür stehen glaub ich nicht sehr hoch."

Thomas seufzte. "Trotzdem werden wir abwarten müssen. Er taut ganz langsam auf, da sollten wir ihm Zeit lassen."

Mario nickte und schmiegte sich enger an Thomas. Der zog ihn noch dichter an sich und drang behutsam in seine Gedanken und Gefühle ein, tief und immer tiefer, bis es fast so war, als wären sie ein Geist. So miteinander verbunden blieben sie bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Erst leise Schritte auf dem Flur holten sie aus ihrer gemeinsamen Ruhe. "Müssen wir schon?" fragte Mario seufzend.

"Ja, müssen wir", nuschelte Thomas.

"Mag nicht", murrte Mario.

"Ich weiß", lächelte Thomas. Mario grinste und hob den Kopf um Thomas zu küssen. Der erwiderte den Kuss mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

"Wir müssen", wisperte Thomas gegen Marios Lippen. Mario küsste ihn trotz seiner Worte weiter. Thomas grinste und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Minuten hatten sie noch, schließlich mussten sie keine lange Zeit fürs Duschen und Anziehen einplanen. Und diese paar Minuten nutzten sie. Zum fühlen, küssen, halten, genießen.

Schließlich rappelten sie sich hoch, zogen sich in Windeseile an und betraten wenige Augenblicke später den Speisesaal. 

Wie üblich setzten sie sich zu Holger, und blieben dann auch den Tag über mehr oder weniger an seiner Seite. Man konnte sich in seiner Nähe wirklich wohl fühlen. Und je mehr Holger auftaute, umso mehr Fragen stellte er. Über Thomas Leben bevor er ein Vampir wurde zum Beispiel. Und Thomas beantwortete alle Fragen gerne.


	18. Psychodoping gegen Ghana

Drei Tage später stand das entscheidende Gruppenspiel an. Sie spielten gegen Ghana, und von der Presse wurde das Spiel immer weiter zugespitzt auf ein "Bruderduell" zwischen Jerôme und seinem Bruder Kevin Prince Boateng. Besonders brisant war es natürlich, weil Jerôme auch wirklich spielen würde. Als Ersatz für Holger, der, wie er schon prophezeit hatte, nur auf der Bank platz nehmen durfte.

Für Thomas war beides nebensächlich. Sein eigenes Spiel zählte - und vor allem seine Mannschaftskollegen. Sie und ihre Gefühlslage. Schon im Spielertunnel tastete er vorsichtig nach dem einen oder anderen, und zumindest Jerôme brauchte etwas Beruhigung. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so etwas versuchte. Sonst beeinflusste er immer nur eine Person. Auf so viele Gefühle zu achten war schwierig.

Nach und nach tastete er weitere Spieler ab, dann mussten sie raus. Auch während der Hymne versuchte er noch ein wenig Ruhe zu verbreiten, aber dann brauchte auch er seine volle Konzentration für das Spiel.

Die Gegner waren stark, und sie wollten genauso gewinnen wie sie. Thomas musste viel laufen und ackern, und nur selten, wenn das Spiel sich längere Zeit in ihrer Hälfte abspielte, konnte er nach den Empfindungen der anderen tasten. Sie spielten nicht so gut wie gegen Australien, aber doch besser als gegen die Serben. Am Ende stand ein 1:0 zu Buche, und erleichtert konnten sowohl sie als auch die Ghanaer den Einzug ins Achtelfinale feiern.

Müde, geschafft aber glücklich über ihr weiterkommen, stellten sie sich den Interviews und verschwanden dann nach und nach in der Kabine. Schon vor dem Spiel hatten sie abgesprochen, dass Thomas und Philipp dem Mannschaftsarzt wieder einen Besuch abstatten würden. Mario und Thomas waren zwar noch nicht besonders durstig, aber je länger sie warteten, umso mehr würden sie brauchen.

Als Thomas allerdings in die Kabine kam und Philipp sah, der völlig fertig auf der Bank saß, verwarf er den Gedanken sofort. Philipp hatte sich ziemlich verausgabt, sie konnten ihm jetzt kein Blut nehmen - dann würde er ihnen nachher noch umkippen. Er griff sich zwei Wasserflaschen vom Tisch und ging zu Philipp. "Hier", sagte er und reichte ihm eine der Flaschen, dann setzte er sich neben ihn.

"Danke", murmelte Philipp und trank hastig. "Muss ja vorher noch mal auffüllen..."

"Das lassen wir heute mal besser", sagte Thomas. "Du bist völlig fertig."

"Und was macht ihr?", wollte Philipp wissen. "Ihr könnt doch nicht so einfach... nichts trinken."

"So schlimm ist der Durst noch nicht", sagte Thomas beruhigend.

"Aber er wird es werden."

"Philipp, wenn wir jetzt dein Blut nehmen, gefährden wir deine Gesundheit", sagte Thomas ernst. "Und das kommt gar nicht in Frage."

"Und was macht ihr dann?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Heute Abend kann Mario von mir trinken und dann gucken wir mal weiter."

"Recycling-Blut?", grinste Philipp schief.

"So ähnlich", nickte Thomas. "Es ist nicht so nahrhaft, aber besser als nichts."

"Dann morgen?"

"Das entscheiden wir, wenn ich sehe, wie es dir morgen geht."

Philipp nickte. "Dann... sehen wir mal..."

"Und jetzt geh unter die Dusche", sagte Thomas.

Philipp lächelte ihn an. "Dann bis später."

Thomas nickte und sah sich nach Mario um. Der saß zwischen Poldi und Miro und lachte mit ihnen. Unwillkürlich musste Thomas grinsen. Das ging ihm häufig so, wenn er Lukas lachen sah. Der Junge war einfach klasse, immer gut gelaunt und fröhlich. Das war ein Grund, warum er so wichtig für die Mannschaft war.

"Thomas, duschen", hörte er Per auf einmal hinter sich.

"Gut Idee", nickte Thomas und stemmte sich ächzend hoch. Er war tatsächlich etwas erschöpft, nach dem anstrengenden Spiel, und er freute sich darauf, das kühle Wasser zu spüren. Er ging an Mario vorbei und lächelte ihn kurz an.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln, kümmerte sich aber ebenfalls nicht weiter um seinen Freund. Er unterhielt sich weiter mit Lukas und Miro, bis Thomas aus der Dusche kam. Dann stand er selbst auf. "Die Dusche ruft", sagte er grinsend.

"Ich soll dich schon mal von ihr grüßen", lachte Thomas.

"Lieb von dir", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle Mitspieler fertig waren. Dann ging es auf zum Bus, der sie zurück zum Hotel bringen würde. Erst, als Mario und Thomas nebeneinander saßen und viele ihrer Mitspieler schon dösen oder gar schliefen, sprach Mario seinen Freund an. "Was war mit Philipp?"

"Er ist mit seinen Kräften am Ende", sagte Thomas. "Wir können im Moment nichts von ihm nehmen."

"Nee, das ist klar. Morgen, eher übermorgen - oder?"

"Weiß nicht", sagte Thomas ehrlich. "Philipp ist Stammspieler. Kapitän. Er wird alle seine Kraft brauchen."

Mario nickte. "Also haben wir unser Problem nur aufgeschoben."

"Sieht so aus", seufzte Thomas.

"Und... wie geht es dir? Hast du Durst, nach dem Spiel heute?"

"Noch nicht wirklich. Aber du hast Durst. Du kannst von mir trinken."

Mario nickte. "Ich brauch irgendwie noch immer mehr als du... wird sich das noch irgendwann geben?"

"Wird es", lachte Thomas. "Du bist noch nicht lange ein Vampir. Die ersten paar Jahre brauchst du viel mehr Blut, aber dann lässt es langsam nach."

Mario nickte. "Dann... trinke ich heute Abend noch mal bei dir."

"Ich freu mich", grinste Thomas ihn an. Marios Augen verdunkelten sich, und als er Thomas' Gedanken spürte, fingen auch noch seine Zähne an zu wachsen.

"Nicht hier", sagte Thomas sofort und versuchte Mario gedanklich zu beruhigen.

"Sagt sich so einfach", murmelte Mario.

"Dauert nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir allein im Hotelzimmer. Da kannst du alles mit mir tun, was du willst."

"Oh, das nenn ich mal eine Einladung", grinste Mario. Thomas lachte und schob seine Hand für einen Moment auf Marios Oberschenkel. Erst wollte Mario die Hand wegstoßen, dann ließ er Thomas aber gewähren.

"Mach ich dich etwa nervös?" fragte Thomas betont unschuldig.

"Kaum", nuschelte Mario.

"Komisch. Deine Gefühle behaupten da was ganz anderes", sagte Thomas und schob seine Hand höher.

"Gedankenspanner", murmelte Mario, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

"Du drängst mir deine Gedanken förmlich auf", sagte Thomas und lehnte sich näher zu Mario. "Es ist fast, als würdest du mich mit deinen Gedanken ausziehen."

Mario grollte nur leise. Thomas musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Am liebsten würde er den Bus anschieben, damit sie endlich ans Ziel kamen. Doch sie würden noch eine ganze Weile aushalten müssen. Also zwang sich Thomas zur Ruhe. Er nahm seine Hand von Marios Bein und rutschte auch ein Stück von ihm weg.

Mario vermisste die Hand sofort, aber natürlich war das die einzige Möglichkeit. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah zur anderen Seite - direkt in Holgers Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte der sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Als er realisierte, dass Mario ihn ansah, senkte er schnell den Blick.

"Holger?", sprach Mario ihn nach einem Moment an.

"Hm?" machte Holger ohne aufzusehen.

"Is ok..."

"Nein, ich hätte... das macht man einfach nicht..."

"Man nicht, aber ein guter Freund schon."

"Auch ein guter Freund, sollte das nicht tun", murmelte Holger.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, bitte."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Meine ich", bekräftigte Mario.

"Ich sollte... schlafen, bis wir im Hotel sind..."

"Soll Thomas dir helfen?"

"Nein, geht so", erklärte Holger sofort.

"Dann schlaf", lächelte Mario ihn an und lehnte sich jetzt wieder an Thomas' Schulter.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ruhig. Die meisten Spieler hatten geschlafen und wurden erst wach, als der Bus anhielt. Sie aßen noch ihr obligatorisches Mahl, dann verzogen sich alle in ihre Zimmer. Vor allem Mario war während des Essens immer unruhiger geworden. Er hatte auch Hunger, aber nicht auf Pommes oder Schnitzel. Er war froh, als sie endlich auf ihre Zimmer geschickt wurden.

Die meisten standen auf um sich zurückzuziehen. Keiner hatte mehr groß Lust noch zu reden oder was zu trinken. Mario war einer der ersten, die den Raum verließen, Thomas wartete etwas, folgte ihm dann. Er ging an Holger und Phil vorbei, die sich noch leise unterhielten und schnell zum Treppenhaus. Jetzt noch auf den Lift zu warten kam nicht in Frage.

Er ging gleich in Thomas' Zimmer, in dem sie die meiste Zeit verbrachten. Seit er sich an der Rezeption eine zweite Schlüsselkarte geholt hatte, war das alles noch einfacher geworden. Mario hatte sich schon bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen und saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Endlich klackte es im Schloss, und Thomas betrat den Raum. Lässig schob er die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu und lief dann auf Mario zu.

Thomas schluckte, als er Marios Hunger und Verlangen spürte. "Komm her", bat Mario rau und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Thomas Platz hatte.

Thomas nickte. Schneller als das Auge folgen konnte, entledigte er sich Hose und Hemd und krabbelte zu Mario aufs Bett.

"Ich liebe dich... ich brauche dich", flüsterte Mario, dann küsste er Thomas leidenschaftlich. Der fühlte gleich, wie sehr Marios Zähne schon gewachsen waren. Thomas drückte ihn nach hinten, bis er über Mario lag. Instinktiv spreizte Mario die Beine und zog Thomas mit einer Hand näher.

Thomas drängte sich heftiger an ihn. "Na los", keuchte er rau. "Nimm dir, was du brauchst." Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte - Mario hätte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Er biss einfach zu, direkt in Thomas'' Halsschlagader, und begann zu trinken. Thomas stöhnte kehlig.

Mit einem halben Ohr nahm er ein leises Klopfen wahr, aber dieses Geräusch drang gar nicht erst in sein Bewusstsein. Mario bekam davon überhaupt nichts mit. Er war blind und taub für alles außer Thomas. Thomas schmeckte so verdammt gut, so gut, so gut...

Ein überraschtes Keuchen drang durch Thomas lustverhangene Gedanken. Das Geräusch kam nicht von Mario... Er drehte sich nicht um, tastete aber dafür mit seinem Geist umher.

Nichts. Gar nichts... doch - eine Mauer. Er kam nicht durch diese Mauer. Das konnte nur eins bedeuteten - Holger.

Thomas machte sich von Mario los und sah auf, sah direkt zu Holger, der in der Tür stand.


	19. Blut

Holgers Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Wangen gerötet. "Mach die Tür zu", war das erste, was Thomas herausbrachte.

Erst jetzt bekam Mario mit, dass sie einen... Gast hatten. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah Holger an. Der starrte sie einen Moment an, dann schloss er die Tür. "Das... es... ihr... die Tür war auf."

Mario starrte Holger an. Starrte seine geröteten Wangen an, bemerkte, dass diese Röte sich auch über die Seite von Holgers Hals erstreckte... Er meinte sogar die Halsschlagader pulsieren zu sehen. So warm und so lebendig...

Er gab ein Grollen von sich und rutschte näher Richtung Holger. "Bleib hier", reagierte Thomas sofort und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. Mario knurrte ärgerlich, als ihn etwas von diesem süßen, lebendigen Blut fernhalten wollte.

"Bleib hier, verdammt", griff Thomas jetzt noch fester zu. "Und du, Holger... hau ab!"

Holger ging einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür. "Hau ab, oder...", kam es etwas drohend von Thomas. Es fiel ihm schwer Mario weiter zu halten.

Panisch tastete Holger nach dem Türgriff, aber seine schweißnasse Hand glitt immer wieder ab. Jetzt konnte Mario sich endlich von Thomas losreißen. Irgendwo tief in seinem Innern war ihm klar, dass er das nicht durfte, aber dieses Gefühl konnte er schnell unterdrücken.

"Mario!" rief Thomas. "Nicht!"

Doch zu spät, Mario hatte sich schon auf Holger gestürzt. Mit der ganzen Kraft seines Körpers drängte er Holger gegen die Tür. Seine Hände schlossen sich um Holgers Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. Er drückte die Handgelenke fest über Holgers Kopf an die Wand und senkte seinen Kopf. Dann zögerte er doch noch einen kleinen Moment und sah Holger an.

Er sah das leichte Zittern seiner Unterlippe, der Schweiß, der sich auf Holgers Stirn bildete und die Angst in seinen Augen. Angst, Panik und... Neugierde? Mario sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann nickte er leicht und biss zu. 

Ein ersticktes Keuchen drang von Holgers Lippen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. So etwas hätte er nie erwartet. Heiß, leidenschaftlich, und so unendlich erregend. Er spürte Marios Zähne, seine Zunge, seine Lippen, seine Hände... und dann waren da plötzlich noch mehr Hände. Hände, die sich unter sein Shirt schoben.

Kurz darauf fühlte er etwas Weiches unter sich, und er wurde in ein Kissen gedrückt. Mario löste sich von seinem Hals und presste seine Lippen stattdessen auf Holgers Mund. Dennoch fühlte Holger weiter Lippen an seinem Hals, Lippen, die sein Blut sogen. Und auch die Hände waren wieder da, unter seinem Shirt.

Sie schoben sein Shirt höher, dann wurde es über seinen Kopf gezerrt. "Schön", hörte er jemanden - Thomas? - murmeln. Dann fühlte er Lippen über seine Brust steifen, seine Brustwarzen küsste, sie leicht leckten und an ihnen sogen. Er stöhnte auf.

"Holger", hörte er eine heisere Stimme. Er wusste nicht wer von beiden gesprochen hatte, aber das war auch unwichtig, als sich wieder Lippen auf seine legten. Er fühlte, wie seine Trainingshose nach unten gezerrt wurde. Dann waren da Lippen, und eine Zunge, die seinen Bauch küssten.

Sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. So viele Gefühle, soviel Leidenschaft und Verlangen hatte er noch nie erlebt. Die Lippen, die Hände, die Zungen - sie waren einfach zu viel. Er bäumte sich auf und kam mit einem heiseren Schrei. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah Mario, der sich über ihn beugte, und Thomas, der zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. Ihre Augen glühten vor Verlangen und Hunger.

Sie küssten seine Haut, überall, wo sie ankamen, streichelten und reizten ihn. Einmal spürte er einen leichten Biss an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Er fühlte, wie dort, an dieser empfindlichen Stelle, gesogen wurde.

"Du schmeckst so süß", wisperte Mario ihm heiser ins Ohr. Holger keuchte auf. Endlich schaffte er es sich zu bewegen. Er griff in Marios Nacken und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich. Mario erwiderte den Kuss sofort und Holger meinte einen leicht kupferartigen Geschmack wahr zunehmen. Sein Blut.

Für einen kleinen Moment bekam er Angst. Sein Blut - würden die beiden ihn ganz aussaugen? Auch zu einem der ihren machen?

"Shh", hörte er Thomas. "Entspann dich wieder..."

"Was... was macht ihr?", fragte Holger leise.

"Nichts, was du nicht willst", sagte Mario und hauchte Küsse über Holgers Wangen.

Holger nickte leicht. "Wie viel... Blut?", fragte er irgendwie ängstlich.

Er fühlte, wie sich Thomas löste und hoch rutschte. "Nicht viel. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte er und sah Holger an.

Holger nickte leicht. "Ihr macht mich nicht...?"

Thomas riss überrascht die Augen auf, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht."

Holger nickte leicht, dann zog er Thomas an sich um ihn zu küssen. Auch hier schmeckte er wieder sein Blut. Doch jetzt ängstigte ihn das nicht mehr, so vertiefte er den Kuss und zog Thomas noch fester an ihn.

Während Thomas ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, spürte er, wie Marios Lippen über seinen Körper nach unten wanderten. Er spreizte unwillkürlich die Beine. Er war grade erst gekommen, aber die Küsse und Berührungen zeigten schon wieder ihre Wirkung.

Mario biss wieder zu und sog leicht an seinem Bein, ließ aber bald wieder von ihm ab. Dafür wanderten die Lippen höher und mehr nach innen. Holger keuchte heiser auf, keuchte in Thomas' Mund.

"Er ist gut, oder?" wisperte Thomas gegen Holgers Lippen.

"Verdammt gut", keuchte Holger und begann in Marios Mund zu stoßen.

"Warte nur, wie es ist, wenn du ihn in dir spürst", raunte Thomas. Mit einer Hand strich er über Holgers Brust. Der keuchte heiser auf, dann legte er seinen Kopf schräg. Thomas sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an. Holger nickte nur leicht.

Thomas lächelte, dann beugte er sich vor und biss sanft in Holgers Hals. Sofort keuchte Holger heiser auf. Instinktiv spreizte er die Beine breiter. Er fühlte immer noch Marios Lippen an seinem Glied, aber zusätzlich auch Finger, die über seine Hoden strichen und weiter nach unten glitten. Er keuchte auf und hob seinen Hintern etwas an.

"Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?" fragte Thomas. Holger schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Thomas nickte und bat Mario in Gedanken vorsichtig zu sein. "Willst du es?" fragte er währenddessen Holger.

Holger schaffte es nur leicht zu nicken. Viel zu gut waren all die Gefühle, die auf ein eindrangen.

"Dann entspann dich, Mario wird dir nicht weh tun." Vorsichtig tastete er nach Holgers Gefühlen um Mario gegebenenfalls zu stoppen. Und tatsächlich hielt ihn diesmal keine Mauer auf. Holger ging es gut, verdammt gut. Er war lediglich etwas ungeduldig. Er ließ Mario Holgers Ungeduld spüren.

Voller Vorfreude leckte sich Mario über die Lippen, dann drang er mit einem, schnell auch mit zwei und drei Fingern in ihn ein. Thomas dämpften den leichten Schmerz, den Holger empfand und verwickelte ihn dabei in einen heißen Kuss.

Einen Moment musste er mehr Schmerz dämpfen und in Lust umwandeln, als Mario ungeduldig in Holger eindrang. Mario hielt einen Moment inne um Holger die Chance zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Dann, auf Thomas' Nicken hin, begann er sich zu bewegen.

Thomas rutschte einen Moment zur Seite, um den Anblick zu genießen. Eigentlich hätte er unendlich eifersüchtig sein müssen, aber er fühlte, was Mario und Holger fühlten, und das allein war unbeschreiblich schön. Dann drehte Mario den Kopf zu ihm, sah ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an.

Er reichte zu Thomas rüber und zog ihn näher an sich. Sofort trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem hungrigen Kuss. Dann löste sich Thomas von ihm und küsste Holger. Dabei spürte er Marios Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich. Die Hand wanderte tiefer, zwischen seine Beine. Thomas stöhnte in Holgers Mund. Er fühlte, wie Mario immer heftiger zustieß, wie Holger immer erregter wurde, und dazu kam noch Marios geschickte Hand. 

Es war Holger, der als erster kam. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, zog sich alles in ihm vor Lust zusammen und er schrie heiser. Seinen Orgasmus mitzufühlen, in seinen Gedanken, brachte Thomas ebenfalls dazu zu kommen. Und auch für Mario war die Kombination der Gefühle zu viel. Er schrie verhalten auf, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, zog er sich aus Holger zurück und ließ sich dann neben ihn fallen. Wortlos sah Holger ihn an - und lächelte versonnen. Mario erwiderte das Lächeln und schlang einen Arm um Holgers Bauch. Mit der freien Hand zog Holger jetzt auch Thomas zu sich. Thomas hauchte einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Haut von Holgers Hals.

"Das war... danke", wisperte Holger.

Mario lachte leise und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Holger lächelte und sah von einem zum anderen. Offensichtlich fehlten ihm die Worte. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte Thomas leise.

"Siehst du das nicht?", fragte Holger leise. "Ich glaub, mir ging‘s noch nie so gut."

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Wir... haben dich ganz schön überfallen."

Holger nickte. "Doch, mir geht‘s sehr gut..."

Beruhigt schmiegte sich Thomas an ihn. Er fühlte, wie Holger müder und träger wurde. "Schlaf", wisperte er und half mit seinen Gedanken ein wenig nach. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schlief Holger tatsächlich,

Thomas richtete sich ein Stück auf und sah Mario an. "Das war... überraschend", lächelte Mario.

"Sehr überraschend. Ich hätte mit was anderem gerechnet, als du ihn so... überfallen hast."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wieder nicht beherrschen konnte. Er riecht so verdammt gut... und ich wusste, wie er schmeckt."

"Er hat sich auch den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um hier reinzuschneien”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

Mario nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Wie ist er überhaupt reingekommen?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich hatte ich die Tür zugemacht."

"Wir können ihn ja fragen - wenn er wieder aufwacht..."

Thomas nickte. "Jetzt muss er erstmal schlafen. Und morgen müssen wir drauf achten, dass er gut zum Frühstück isst."

Mario nickte. "Und viel trinkt... das tut gut... ich guck mal, was so da ist." Er löste sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten von den beiden und ging zur Minibar. Dort fand er drei große Flaschen Wasser, von denen er eine herausholte.

"Hol doch auch schnell nen Lappen", bat Thomas. "Sonst klebt der Kleine morgen..."

Mario grinste und brachte das Gewünschte. "Danke", lächelte Thomas und säuberte Holger schnell. Dann kuschelten sie sich wieder an Holger.

"Wir sollten auch ruhen", sagte Thomas leise. Mario nickte und lehnte sich zu Thomas um ihn leicht zu küssen.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Mario. Dann kuschelten sie  sich an Holger und schlossen die Augen.


	20. Der Morgen danach

Pünktlich schlug Thomas wieder seine Augen auf. Er fühlte Wärme neben sich und hörte Holgers tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl an der Seite eines Menschen aufzuwachen, aber... es war nicht unbedingt schlecht.

Er hatte ja eine ganze Zeit genauso neben Mario geschlafen, als dieser noch ein Mensch gewesen war. Dabei hatte er sich an die Wärme und die Geräusche gewöhnt. Und gerade in der ersten Zeit nach Marios Verwandlung hatte er sie vermisst. Unwillkürlich drängte er sich enger an Holger und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Hals.

"Thomas?", hörte er Marios leise Stimme.

"Hm?"

"Was hast du?", fragte Mario leise.

"Nichts. Es ist nur seltsam, wieder jemand im Bett zu haben, der atmet." Mario nickte etwas unsicher.

"Was?" fragte diesmal Thomas.

"Bereust du es? Nicht mehr mit einem Menschen zusammen zu sein?"

"Nein", sagte Thomas sofort und kletterte vorsichtig über Holger hinweg um Mario umarmen zu können. "Niemals Mario."

"Aber du vermisst es..."

"Ach Mario", flüsterte Thomas. "Ich... vielleicht vermisse ich es ein wenig. Aber ich liebe dich." Noch immer etwas unsicher nickte Mario. "Und ich würde unsere Beziehung nie dafür eintauschen wollen."

Mario nickte leicht und erwiderte den Kuss. Dann fühlte er Thomas' tiefe Gefühle für ihn. "Das hier mit Holger, das ändert nichts", wisperte Thomas. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Mario, und endlich konnte er sich auch wieder entspannen. Erleichtert hielt Thomas seinen Freund fest. Eine Weile saßen sie zusammen im Bett, bis Holger langsam aufwachte.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Thomas ihn lächelnd.

"Morgen", nuschelte Holger und sah ihn einen kleinen Moment desorientiert an. Dann schien alles klar zu werden.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Mario.

"Wie hätte ich nicht gut schlafen können?", grinste Holger.

Thomas lachte leise. Er hatte halb mit einer Panikattacke gerechnet, aber Holger schien es gut zu gehen.

"Macht... ihr das öfter? Ich meine... Abendessen im Bett?"

"Abendessen im Bett?" fragte Mario grinsend. "Könnte man fast so sehen."

Holger lachte. "Wie würdest du das nennen?"

"Ein unerwartetes Geschenk?"

Holger lächelte leicht, "Ein Geschenk?"

"Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass wir eigentlich nicht von Menschen trinken", sagte Thomas. "Das mit dir... ist uns vorher noch nie passiert."

"Eine Premiere?", grinste Holger. "War... eine schöne Premiere..."

"Oh ja", sagte Mario. Holger lächelte leicht.

"Und für dich... war es auch ne Premiere", sagte Thomas und strich über Holgers nackte Brust.

Holger nickte. "Ich hab euch so beneidet...", erklärte er leise, kaum hörbar.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Was hätte ich sagen sollen? 'Hey, ich würd auch gern nen Freund haben'?"

"Ja", sagte Thomas. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht... es weiß außer euch niemand von mir. Und ich hab nie erwartet, dass ich mal... überhaupt, meine ich."

Überrascht sahen Mario und Thomas ihn an. "Wieso nicht?"

"Na ja, irgendwann schon, aber nicht so schnell. Ich meine, passt nun mal nicht so gut zusammen, schwul sein und Fußball."

"Deswegen hältst du dich immer so zurück", murmelte Thomas.

Holger zuckte mit einer Schulter. "Ich glaub schon..."

"Aber nachdem du wusstest, dass wir zusammen sind, warum hast du da nichts gesagt?"

"Eben, weil ihr zusammen seid. Ich wollte kein Mitleid von euch."

Thomas nickte und zog ihn enger an sich. Mario schmiegte sich von hinten an Thomas Rücken. Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte sich Holger an ihn. Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr, weil Holger auch noch zum umziehen und duschen in sein Zimmer musste, aber Thomas fühlte, dass Holger diese Nähe brauchte.

"Es ist schön mit dir", flüsterte Thomas. "Nicht, weil du so gut schmeckst, sondern... weil du du bist."

"Wirklich?" fragte Holger leise.

"Natürlich", lächelte Thomas. "Meinst du, ich lüge dich an? Und Mario ist auch meiner Meinung."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern, dann lächelte er leicht. Auch Thomas lächelte und zog Holger etwas dichter an sich. Holger gähnte leicht und schloss wieder die Augen. Er fühlte sich müde. Thomas streichelte weiter seinen Rücken - und auch seine Seele. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, gab Holger der Müdigkeit nach und dämmerte weg.

"Wir sollten aufstehen", murmelte Mario, "und ihn nicht schlafen lassen."

"Ich weiß", sagte Thomas. "Aber er ist erschöpft. Vielleicht haben wir doch zu viel getrunken..." Er fühlte sofort das schlechte Gewissen, das Mario befiel.

Thomas drehte den Kopf und sah Mario an. "Ich hab auch getrunken und, Holger hatte nichts dagegen. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen."

"Ich weiß, wie es einem dann geht", murmelte Mario kaum hörbar.

"Du meinst nach dem trinken?" fragte Thomas.

Mario nickte nur.

"Dann wirst du Holger jetzt viel besser helfen können, als ich", sagte Thomas.

Wieder nickte Mario leicht. "Gutes Essen. Und was Warmes zum anziehen, man friert dann. Und viel zu trinken. Und... Nähe..."

"Ok, Essen kriegen wir unten", sagte Thomas. "Aber dazu müssen wir ihn aufwecken..."

"Machst du das? Das ist immer schön gewesen...", bat Mario.

Thomas nickte. Er streckte sich und küsste Mario kurz, aber sehr sanft, dann drehte er sich wieder vollständig zu Holger. Er streichelte über seinen Rücken und drang vorsichtig in seinen Geist ein. Ganz langsam begann er Holger aus seinen Träumen zu holen.

"Na komm", flüsterte Mario, als Holger endlich die Augen aufschlug. "Nach dem Frühstück geht‘s dir besser... ich kenn das..."

"Mario hat recht", sagte Thomas leise. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir schnell aus deinem Zimmer was zum anziehen hole und du gehst mit Mario duschen?" Etwas unsicher nickte Holger. "Oder willst du allein duschen? In deinem Zimmer?" bot Thomas an.

Holger zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich glaub, das wäre auffällig, wenn ich jetzt durch die Gänge laufe. Du bist schneller."

"Ok", lächelte Thomas und drückte Holger einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Dann geht duschen und ich kümmer mich um den Rest."

Holger sah ihm auf, dann rutschte er langsam aus dem Bett. "Du... beißt mich nicht, ja?"

Thomas seufzte tief. "Nein Holger. Erstens haben Mario und ich keinen Durst und zweitens, bist du im Moment viel zu schwach dafür. Außerdem werden wir dich nicht ohne Erlaubnis beißen."

Holger grinste etwas schief. "Und die letzten beiden Male zählen nicht?"

"Du hast dich aber auch nicht gewehrt", sagte Mario leise.

"Nein, das war kein Vorwurf. Es war... unglaublich, letzte Nacht. Der absolute Wahnsinn."

"War es", nickte Mario.

"Aber... du hast schon recht, Thomas... bin ziemlich fertig."

"Und deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du gleich gut frühstückst."

Holger nickte und ging mit Mario zusammen ins Bad. "Wie... war das bei dir?", wollte er wissen.

"Als ich noch ein Mensch war?" fragte Mario.

Holger nickte. "Genau. Als... Thomas von dir getrunken hat."

"Ich war müde", erzählte Mario. "Schlapp und kraftlos. Deshalb hat Thomas meistens nach den Spielen von mir getrunken. Da war es nicht so auffällig."

Holger nickte. "Dann... solltet ihr euch auch erstmal... zurückhalten."

Mario legte den Kopf schief und sah Holger an. "Dann möchtest du das wiederholen", stellte er fest. Holger sah auf den Boden, es ist ihm wohl erst jetzt klar geworden, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Mario legte einen Finger unter Holgers Kinn und drückte es nach oben, bis sie sich in die Augen sahen.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Holger.

"Was tut dir leid?"

Holger schluckte deutlich. "Ich fand es schön gestern, aber... ich sollte mir nicht vormachen, dass es mehr als eine einmalige Sache war."

"Weißt du, warum Thomas sich damals so gegen unsere Beziehung gesträubt hat?" fragte Mario leise. "Und dann auch nicht mein Blut trinken wollte?"

"Warum?", fragte Holger nach. Er sah sich um, aber Thomas war nicht mehr da.

"Weil er mich nicht missbrauchen wollte", erzählte Mario. "Als Blutlieferanten. Ich hab ihn damals nicht verstanden, aber jetzt tu ich es. Ich - wir - wollen dich nicht missbrauchen, Holger."

"Aber ich möchte es", protestierte Holger. Mario nickte. So hatte er damals auch reagiert. "Und jetzt?", fragte Holger leise.

"Duschen wir erstmal, sonst gibt‘s Ärger mit Thomas", sagte Mario und schob Holger sanft in die Duschkabine. Mit einem Nicken folgte Holger ihm. Das Wasser war warm und ließ ihn sich entspannen. Mario seifte ihm liebevoll den Rücken ein.

"Das ist schön", flüsterte Holger und lehnte sich ein wenig an ihn.

"Weiß deine Familie eigentlich über dich bescheid?" fragte Mario.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben nie drüber geredet. War bisher ja auch nicht... akut."

"Nicht mal Ute? Ich dachte, ihr steht euch so nah."

Holger nickte. "Schon, aber... hat sich halt nie ergeben."

"Aber man braucht doch auch mal jemanden zum reden", sagte Mario. "Beim man sich alles von der Seele reden kann."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab‘s halt mit mir selbst ausgemacht."

"Hab ich auch lange", erzählte Mario. "Aber... es ist so eine Erleichterung Leute zu haben, die bescheid wissen. Nicht nur Thomas, sondern auch Philipp, meine Eltern, meine Schwester..."

"Irgendwie ist es auch schön, dass ihr über mich bescheid wisst."

Mario lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Holgers nasse Schulter. Holger lächelte leicht. "Es fühlt sich unheimlich schön an mit euch", meinte er und lehnte sich noch einmal an Mario.

"Hey ihr zwei! Seid ihr inzwischen nicht schon verschrumpelt?" hörten sie von draußen Thomas Stimme.

"Nee", rief Mario heraus und lachte "Willst du kontrollieren kommen?"

Holger hatte nicht mal gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, da stand Thomas schon mit ihnen unter der Dusche. Leise keuchte Holger auf und drehte sich zu Thomas um. Es war verdammt eng in der Dusche, aber vielleicht machte es das gerade aus.

"Hm, du riechst gut", sagte Thomas.

"Nicht beißen", fauchte Mario sofort und zog Holger instinktiv an sich.

Überrascht sah Thomas Mario an. "Das meinte ich zur Abwechslung gar nicht. Dein Duschgel riecht gut auf Holgers Haut."

"Dann ist ja gut", nickte Mario und ließ Holger wieder los.

Thomas sah Mario immer noch verwundert an. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Mario nickte. "Sorry..." Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so besitzergreifend und beschützend wurde, wenn es um Holger ging.

Nach einem Moment nickte auch Thomas. Sie würden darüber reden müssen, aber nicht jetzt. "Wir sollten runter zum Frühstück ehe uns jemand vermisst."

"Komm, fertig machen", schob Mario Holger von sich und trat dann hinter Thomas aus der Dusche.

"Zahnbürste hab ich dir auch mitgebracht", sagte Thomas und deutete zum Waschbecken. "Außerdem dein Gel. Brauchst du sonst noch was?"

Schnell sah sich Holger um. "Nee, das ist alles. Danke."

Thomas lächelte. "Sehr gut."

Holger machte sich fertig und sah dann zu Thomas und Mario. "Wollen wir?"

"Klar. Das Frühstück ruft", lachte Thomas.

Gemeinsam gingen sie runter, wobei Holger ziemlich langsam ging und froh war, dass Mario gleich auf den Fahrstuhl zusteuerte. Sowohl Thomas, als auch Mario beobachteten ihn besorgt.

"Geht schon", murmelte Holger.

"Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du was getrunken und gegessen hast", sagte Mario.

Holger nickte und folgte Mario und Thomas in den Frühstücksraum. Sie steuerten einen der freien Tische an und setzten sich. "Wir holen dir was vom Buffet", sagte Thomas zu Holger.

"Danke", nickte Holger, und auf Manuels fragenden Blick grinste er, "verlorene Wette."

Manuel grinste breit. Er wollte sich erst zu Holger setzen, wurde dann aber von Mesut gerufen. "Also, bis gleich", sagten Thomas und Mario und standen auf um das Frühstück zu holen.

Kurz darauf kehrten sie mit einem gut beladenen Teller für Holger und zwei eher normalen für sich zurück "Rührei, Schinken, Brötchen, Käse, Orangensaft und noch ein großes Glas Wasser", erzählte Mario.

"Ihr wollt mich mästen!" sagte Holger.

Mario grinste nur. "Trink erstmal."

Holger nickte und nahm gehorsam das Glas Orangensaft.

"So ist‘s gut", grinste Thomas. "Und iss die gebratene Leber. War nicht leicht gewesen die zu besorgen."

Holger verzog den Mund. "Muss das sein?"

"Das ist typisch südafrikanisch. Und verdammt gut zur Blutbildung."

"Ich find Leber widerlich", schüttelte Holger den Kopf.

"Iss sie heute, bitte."

Holger seufzte tief und sah das Stück Leber angewidert an.

"Bitte", sah Thomas ihn an. "Du brauchst dieses Vitamin, das da drin ist."

"Ist das nicht noch irgendwo anders drin?" fragte Holger hoffnungsvoll.

"Bestimmt, aber - ich mag Leber, deswegen haben wir nicht weiter nachgeguckt. Kannst du sie heute morgen mal essen, und wir gucken dann nachher, was es sonst so gibt."

"Na gut", brummte Holger.

"Ich kann dir helfen", lächelte Thomas.

"Bitte", sagte Holger ohne zu zögern. Thomas nickte und drang vorsichtig in seine Gefühle ein. Er ließ den etwas trockenen Geschmack der Leber in den Hintergrund treten und brachten etwas Fruchtiges hinein. Holger sah ihn überrascht an und aß dann die Leber.

"Geht doch", grinste Thomas.

"Aber nur dank dir."

"Du hast sie gegessen, das ist das einzige, das zählt."

"Und jetzt noch den Rest", sagte Mario und deutete auf Holgers Teller.

"Und wenn ich geplatzt bin?"

"Du platzt nicht", war Thomas sich sicher. Holger sah ihn zweifelnd an, aß dann aber brav. Nun fingen auch Thomas und Mario an, ihr Frühstück zu essen.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Regeneration an - oder, wie für Mario und Holger, das ganz normale Training. "Hab ein Auge auf ihn", bat Thomas Mario, als sie sich trennten.

"Ich tu mein bestes", nickte Mario.

Thomas lächelte. "Bis später."

Mario und Holger zogen ab und begaben sich zum Training. Es war anstrengend, besonders für Holger. Er war froh, als das Training endlich beendet wurde.

"Leg dich nach dem Mittag ein bisschen hin", sage Mario leise zu ihm.

Holger nickte. "Das musst du mir nicht zwei Mal sagen."

Langsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und Mario fuhr mit Holger in dessen Etage. "Kommst du allein klar oder brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Mario, als sie vor Holgers Zimmer standen.

"Geht schon", meinte Holger. "Wasser hab ich, und duschen kann ich auch schon alleine."

"Ok", nickte Mario. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen."

"Holst du mich ab?"

"Klar", lächelte Mario.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Holger.

Mario strich ihm kurz über die Schulter und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Thomas' Zimmer. Sein Freund wartete schon auf ihn. Er saß gemütlich auf dem Bett und sah von einem Buch hoch. Mario schob sich zu ihm aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. Thomas zog ihn an sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann sah er Mario an.

"Was war das vorhin?" fragte er leise.

"Was?", fragte Mario nach.

"Unter der Dusche. Als ich gesagt habe, dass Holger gut riecht."

"Er hätte es nicht verkraftet, wenn du ihn noch einmal gebissen hättest", erklärte Mario.

"Aber ich wollte ihn nicht beißen", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Wusste ich ja nicht. Er riecht so gut, deswegen..."

"Du kennst mich Mario", sagte Thomas leise. "Ich würde ihn nie beißen, wenn er so schwach ist. Das habe ich bei dir auch nie getan, obwohl du noch viel verführerischer gerochen hast."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich weiß auch nicht..."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Du musst doch wissen, warum du so reagiert hast."

Mario überlegte ernsthaft. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich ihn... beschützen muss."

"Vor mir?"

Diesmal zögerte Mario. "Ich glaube, vor jedem. Also auch vor dir." Thomas nickte und sah zur Site. "Was ist?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Nichts", kam es einsilbig von Thomas.

"Nein, nicht nichts", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

"Lass gut sein Mario", sagte Thomas und nahm sein Buch wieder zur Hand.

"Thomas...", bat Mario leise.

Thomas seufzte und sah Mario an. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Du... willst Holger vor mir beschützen. Als könntest du mir nicht vertrauen."

"Ich vertraue dir. Sonst hätte ich dich nie bei mir trinken lassen."

"So hört sich das aber nicht an", sagte Thomas.

Mario lehnte sich an ihn. "Vielleicht... vertrau ich mir selbst nicht. Es ist so schwer sich zurückzuhalten, wenn Holger so gut riecht."

Thomas sagte nichts und machte auch keine Anstalten einen Arm um Marios Schulter zu legen. Er saß einfach stumm da und starrte an die Wand.

"Ich weiß jetzt, wie schwer es sein kann sich zurückzuhalten. Ich sollte nicht von mir auf andere schließen, schließlich war ich beide Male derjenige, der Holger angefallen hat."

"Aber heute konntest du dich beherrschen", stellte Thomas fest.

Mario nickte. "War aber nicht leicht."

"Ich hab dich mit ihm allein duschen lassen Mario, obwohl du zweimal die Beherrschung bei ihm verloren hast", sagte Thomas.

"Ich weiß... ich versteh es doch selbst nicht. Aber als du meintest, dass er so gut riecht..."

"Läuft das jetzt immer so, wenn Holger in unserer Nähe ist?"

Fragend sah Mario ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

Thomas sah ihn wütend an. "Ob du Holger jetzt jedes Mal vor mir beschützen willst, wenn wir drei allein sind?"

"Quatsch - wie kommst du da drauf? Ich muss ihn viel mehr vor mir schützen."

Thomas schnaubte und schob Mario von sich. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster.

"Thomas?", fragte Mario erstaunt und stand jetzt ebenfalls auf.

"Vielleicht war es ein Fehler", murmelte Thomas.

"Was war ein Fehler?", fragte Mario ängstlich.

"Das mit Holger."

Mario schluckte. "Glaub ich nicht. Ihm hat das sehr geholfen. Und wir beide... Thomas, ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere. Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern."

"Auch wenn Holger so gut riecht, dass du dich kaum beherrschen kannst?" fragte Thomas leise. "Verdammt Mario, mir ging das damals bei dir doch genauso. Und jetzt... du und Holger..."

Sofort schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Niemand kann so gut schmecken wie du. Nur... du kannst dich wehren, Holger nicht. Deswegen ist er so verführerisch... und deswegen muss ich mich so zurückhalten."

"Nein Mario. Holger ist so verführerisch, weil er lebendig ist", sagte Thomas. "Weil er atmet und sein Herz schlägt. Weil sein Körper so wundervoll warm ist. Das alles kann ich dir nicht geben."

"Dafür gibst du mir so viel andere, was wichtiger ist. Du liebst mich, bei dir weiß ich, wo ich hingehöre - und du... du bist das Wichtigste überhaupt."

Langsam drehte sich Thomas um und sah Mario an. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren Mario."

"Thomas", flüsterte Mario ein wenig rau. "Das wird niemals passieren."

"Du... reagierst halt so stark auf ihn", wisperte Thomas. "Ich hab... einfach Angst..."

Mario trat den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ich liebe dich, Thomas. Mehr als alles andere... Und das wird auch ein Holger nicht ändern. Wenn... wenn es dir lieber ist, dann trinkst du das nächste Mal von ihm, und ich von dir."

Thomas sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich in Marios Arme fallen. Ganz fest hielt Mario ihn, und er versuchte ihn alle Liebe spüren zu lassen die er für ihn empfand. Erst jetzt ließ Thomas zu, dass Mario seine Gefühle spürte. Die Angst, die Eifersucht, Trauer, Verletztheit...

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario betroffen.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Thomas.

"Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern."

Thomas nickte und drängte sich noch enger an Mario. Mario hielt ihn ganz fest und versuchte ihn mit angenehmen Gedanken zu beruhigen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Thomas entspannte.

"Das hier - das ist mir so wichtig", begann Mario leise. "Dich ganz zu fühlen. Und zu wissen, dass du mich fühlst. Da ist mir egal, wie lebendig Holger ist."

"Sorry. Ich hab... überreagiert", murmelte Thomas.

"Ist schon ok... ich versteh dich ja. Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

"Weiß nicht", gab Thomas zu.

Mario nickte leicht. "Erstmal müssen wir Holger wider fit kriegen. Und dann können wir weitersehen. Wir haben ja jetzt bestimmt ne Woche..."

"Außerdem wissen wir ja auch gar nicht, ob Holger das überhaupt wiederholen will", sagte Thomas.

Mario sah ihn an. "Er möchte gerne."

"Echt?" fragte Thomas ein wenig überrascht.

Mario nickte. "Meinte er... aber ich hab gesagt, erstmal nicht. Ich will ihn nicht als Melktier missbrauchen."

"Ok. Aber wir sollten noch  mal in Ruhe mit ihm reden", sagte Thomas. Mario nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. In Ruhe, und... frühestens heute Abend."

"Ja. Er sollte nach dem Essen ein bisschen schlafen", stimmte Thomas ihm zu. "Ich helf ihm auch gern dabei."

"Ich glaub, er lässt dich das gerne machen."

Thomas lächelte. "Es ist komisch, aber gestern und heute Morgen konnte ich ganz leicht in seine Gedanken eindringen."

"Er lässt dich jetzt halt. Er vertraut dir."

"Das fühlt sich gut an. Vor allem, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe."

Mario nickte. "Ich auch nicht."

Thomas lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Marios Schulter und schloss die Augen. "Ich liebe dich", wiederholte Mario leise und ließ Thomas das auch spüren. Thomas lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Marios Hals. Mario zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Das war einfach gemütlicher.

"Wir müssen zum Essen", protestierte Thomas schwach.

"Noch nicht", meinte Mario. 

"Gut", wisperte Thomas und schmiegte sich eng an Mario. Mario hielt ihn ganz fest und küsste seine Haut. Er fühlte wie sehr Thomas diese Zärtlichkeiten genoss und brauchte. So gab er sie ihm gerne, streichelte ihn leicht, küsste ihn und hielt ihn weiter.  Dass Thomas wirklich eifersüchtig auf Holger gewesen hatte, hatte ihn erstaunt.

Er selbst hatte nie an seiner Beziehung mit Thomas gezweifelt, die Idee war ihm gar nicht gekommen. So sehr er Holger auch mochte, er liebte nur Thomas. Und das versuchte er ihm auch zu zeigen.

Irgendwann gab Thomas ein leises, wohliges Schnurren von sich. Mario verstärkte die Gedanken, bis sie schließlich wirklich losmussten. "Danke", flüsterte Thomas, als sie aufstanden.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mario nur.

"Ich dich auch."


	21. Philipp wird neugierig

"Sollen wir nach Holger sehen? Nicht, dass er das Essen verpennt“, überlegte Thomas.

"Hab ich ihm versprochen", meinte Mario. "Du kannst ihn ja vorsichtig wecken."

"Dann beeilen wir uns besser", sagte Thomas und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

Mario folgte ihm. Holger hatte seine Zimmerkarte halb unter die Tür geschoben, Mario nahm sie mit einem Lächeln hoch. "Er denkt mit."

"Kluger Junge", grinste Thomas.

Mario nickte und öffnete die Tür. Tatsächlich lag Holger im Bett und schlief. Er hatte nicht mal die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster geschlossen oder sich ausgezogen. Nur die Schuhe standen unordentlich vor dem Bett. Thomas lächelte leicht und setzte sich neben ihn. "Armer Junge... und alles für uns."

"Ich glaube, da würde er dir widersprechen", sagte Mario. 

Dazu sagte Thomas nichts mehr, sondern begann Holger sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Dabei drang er leicht unter die Oberfläche seiner Gefühle und weckte ihn vorsichtig. Mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln öffnete Holger die Augen. Blinzelnd sah er Thomas an. "Hey..."

"Hey", lächelte Thomas. "Ich hätt dich gern noch weiter schlafen lassen, aber wir müssen runter. Außerdem hab ich noch was für dich..."

"Was denn?" nuschelte Holger und kuschelte sich ein wenig an Thomas. Thomas griff in seine Hand und zog eine kleine Schachtel heraus.

"Was ist das?"

"Tabletten. Gegen Anämie. Ich hab mich ein bisschen mit Müwo beschäftigt."

Holger setzte sich auf. "Keine Leber mehr?"

Thomas grinste. "Konnte ich dir ja nicht noch mal antun."

Holger strahlte und umarmte Thomas dann fest. "Danke."

"Morgens und abends immer eine", erklärte Thomas und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Meinst du, ich bin dann rechtzeitig für euch wieder fit?" fragte Holger.

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann blickte er zur Seite. "Darüber müssen wir noch Mal reden. Das hier ist, damit du überhaupt schnell fit wirst!

"Mario hat mir schon gesagt, dass ihr mich nicht ausnutzten wollt, aber so fühl ich mich nicht", sagte Holger. "Ich... fand es wahnsinnig schön mit euch..."

"Darüber reden wir später."

"Hab... ich was falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", widersprach Thomas sofort. 

"So hört sich das aber nicht an", murmelte Holger.

"Mario hat dir doch schon gesagt, dass wir dich nicht ausnutzen wollen."

"Ich fühl mich nicht ausgenutzt", sagte Holger erneut.

"Heute Abend, ja? Jetzt geht‘s erstmal zum Essen."

Holger wollte protestieren, aber Mario kam ihm zuvor. "Du musst Essen, sonst stehst du die Nachmittagseinheit nicht durch."

Holger gab sich geschlagen. Er nahm eine der Tabletten, die Thomas ihm mitgebracht hatte, und trank einen ordentlichen Schluck Wasser nach. Thomas nickte zufrieden. "Dann mach dich noch mal ein bisschen frisch. Du hast nen Kissenabdruck im Gesicht", grinste er.

"War so gemütlich", lächelte Holger entschuldigend und verzog sich ins Bad.

"Er glaubt, wir wollen ihn nicht mehr", sagte Thomas leise zu Mario.

Mario nickte. "Hat er mir vorhin auch selbst gesagt."

"Scheiße", fluchte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Lass uns erstmal abwar...", fing er an, dann hörte er die Badezimmertür.

"Fertig", sagte Holger und sah die beiden ein wenig unsicher an.

"Dann komm runter", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Holger nickte und nahm seine Keycard.

"War übrigens eine gute Idee", nickte Thomas zur Karte.

"Ich hatte Mario gebeten mich abzuholen", sagte Holger. "Und ich war so müde, dass ich Angst hatte, das Klopfen nicht zu hören."

"Hättest du auch nicht", war Thomas sich sicher. "Du hast so tief geschlafen..."

Holger lächelte leicht und deutete zur Tür. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Das ist gut", lächelte Thomas und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

Zu dritte betraten sie kurze Zeit später den Speisesaal. "Hinten zu Philipp?" schlug Mario vor. Holger nickte und ging vor zu ihm. 

"Hey ihr drei", begrüßte Philipp sie lächelnd.

"Hey", lächelte Holger und setze sich. "Was gibt‘s Leckres?"

"Gibt leckeren Fisch", erzählte Philipp. "Und Nudel-Gemüse-Auflauf, der auch gut aussah."

"Ich bin für Fisch", überlegte Holger kurz. "Kommt ihr?"

Mario und Thomas nickten und folgten Holger zum Buffet.

Der Fisch roch gut, aber Mario hielt sich trotzdem an den Auflauf - mit Fisch stand er noch auf Kriegsfuß.

"Magst du keinen Fisch?" fragte Holger ihn, als sie wieder am Tisch saßen.

"Schmeckt mir meistens zu kräftig", meinte Mario. "Das meiste esse ich inzwischen gerne, aber bei Fisch bin ich vorsichtig."

"Ja, außerdem kann Mario das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit essen", sagte Thomas. "Es reicht, wenn nur ich von halb gekautem Fisch angespuckt werde..."

Holger lachte auf. "So schlimm?"

"Oh ja", sagte Thomas. "Und ich bin nicht nur einmal bespuckt worden."

"Mario...", machte Holger kopfschüttelnd.

"Das war ja keine Absicht", verteidigte sich Mario.

"Es war trotzdem... unappetitlich."

"Ich hab mich entschuldigt. Mehrmals. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass die letzte Entschuldigung ausgereicht hätte", deutete Mario mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Es ist ja ok, dass du mich angespuckt hast, aber schön war‘s trotzdem nicht. Aber das danach... das war schön", grinste Thomas.

"Keine Details bitte", sagte Philipp schnell.

Holger lachte nur auf. Philipp sah zu Holger und sah ihn überrascht an. "Was denn? Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt, genug über das Sexleben von Vampiren. Mehr, als mir lieb ist."

Holger nickte leicht unsicher. "Ich... auch... Also, das erste."

Philipp sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Mario und Thomas. "Was ich euch heute Morgen schon fragen wollte: ihr seht unglaublich frisch aus... viel besser als gestern. Wie kommt’s?"

"Wir... hatten einen netten Blutspender", erklärte Mario leise.

"Oh, wen..." Philipp brach ab und sah zu Holger. "Du?"

Holger wurde tatsächlich rot, dann sah er auf seinen Teller und nickte kaum merklich. Philipp zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Hat sich halt ergeben", meinte Mario leise.

"Ok, ich war nur überrascht", sagte Philipp.

"Ich auch", erklärte Holger leise.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Philipp", sagte Thomas. "Wir kümmern uns um Holger."

Philipp nickte. "Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet."

"Ich... hol mir noch Nachtisch", murmelte Holger und stand schnell auf. Mario sah ihm kurz nach, dann blickte er wieder zu Philipp.

"Seid ihr sicher, dass das ne gute Idee ist?" fragte der.

"Nein, sind wir nicht„, gab Thomas ehrlich zu. "Das gestern, das ist einfach.. passiert. Und jetzt müssen wir sehen, wie wir damit umgehen."

"Wie geht es Holger damit?" fragte Philipp.

"Besser als uns, wenn ich das richtig sehe", meinte Thomas leise.

"Dann... steht Holger also auf Männer", murmelte Philipp und schüttelte den Kopf. "Da macht sein Verhalten gleich viel mehr sinn."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Mario nach.

"Er hat sich immer so zurückgehalten", sagte Philipp. "Überall. Ob zu Hause in München oder hier in der Nationalmannschaft. Alle haben so ihre festen Bezugspersonen. Marko, Mesut und Manuel. Per und Arne. Basti und Lukas. Mario, Sami und Serdar... Nur Holger eben nicht."

Mario nickte. Das hatte er Holger vor wenigen Tagen noch vorgeworfen. "Ja, er ist... war ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger."

"Er hatte bestimmt Angst sein Geheimnis zu verraten, wenn er sich zu sehr öffnet..."

Mario nickte. "Natürlich. Lieber nichts sagen, als das Falsche."

"Und wir haben alle nichts bemerkt", murmelte Philipp.

"Wir alle nicht. Dabei spielen wir in einer Mannschaft."

Bevor einer der drei noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Holger an den Tisch zurück. Philipp musterte ihn einen Augenblick zu lange, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen. "Du hast kein Recht über mich zu urteilen", sagte Holger scharf.

"Wie... nein, Holger, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich frag mich nur, ob ich was hätte merken müssen."

"Nein und es geht dich auch gar nichts an."

"Keine Panik, Holger", beschwichtigte Philipp ihn gleich. "Ich meine nur... du warst viel alleine... das hätte ich doch merken müssen."

"Was hätte es dir denn gebracht, es zu wissen?"

"Du hättest nicht so alleine sein müssen."

Holger presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts mehr. Auf einmal fühlte er etwas. In seinem Geist. Sofort sah er hoch und zu Thomas. Der lächelte ihn nur unauffällig an. Langsam entspannte er sich wieder. "Sorry", murmelte er Philipp zu.

"Schon ok", nickte Philipp.

"Ich wollt dich nicht anschnauzen, aber das ist einfach... ein schwieriges Thema für mich."

Philipp nickte. "Das ist schon klar. Aber... ich wär halt gern für dich da gewesen. Und bin es noch immer."

"Ich weiß", sagte Holger. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

Philipp nickte nur. "Ich glaub, du solltest essen."

"Stimmt", grinste Holger und begann langsam wieder zu essen. Auch die anderen begannen jetzt zu essen.


	22. Grübeleien

Während des Essens schwiegen sie und Holger verabschiedete sich danach sofort. "Bin müde..." Besorgt sah Philipp ihm nach, dann sah er zu Thomas und Mario.

"Wir reden heute Abend mit ihm", sagte Thomas leise.

Philipp nickte. "Das meinte ich aber eigentlich nicht."

"Was dann?"

"Er sieht krank aus..."

"Wir haben gestern beide von ihm getrunken Philipp", sagte Thomas sehr leise. "Er ist im Moment einfach müde und schlapp. Aber wir haben das im Griff."

"Ihr hattet doch gerade getrunken", überlegte Philipp.

"Das gestern war anders", versuchte Thomas ihm zu erklären. "Das Blut so direkt zu schmecken und dazu..." Er brach ab und grinste schief.

"Danke, ich möchte nicht mehr wissen. Das einzige, was mich noch interessiert... wird das so bleiben? Wird es jedes Mal so sein?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein zweites Mal geben wird", stellte Thomas klar.

"Und wenn?"

"Ja, er wird sich jedes Mal schwach fühlen", sagte Thomas. "Das war bei Mario auch so."

Philipp nickte leicht. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut finde..."

"Glaubst du, dass Holger bei uns in Gefahr ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht... nein, eigentlich nicht. Andererseits seid ihr zu zweit, du warst alleine."

"Ich weiß. Aber wir sind vorsichtig."

"Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch das nächste Mal besser zurückhalten."

"Wie gesagt, wissen wir ja noch nicht mal, ob es ein nächstes Mal geben wird", sagte Thomas bemüht ruhig. "Außerdem ist das eine Sache zwischen Holger, Mario und mir."

"Nicht, wenn ihr damit seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt."

"Das tun wir nicht!"

"Ich werd euch im Auge behalten", warnte Philipp.

"Und was willst du tun?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich werd zumindest nicht zusehen, wie ihr ihn kaputt macht."

"Holger ist ein starker junger Mann und wir trinken ihn nicht leer", sagte Thomas jetzt wirklich wütend. "Ich hab ihm von Müwo Tabletten gegen Anämie besorgt. Er wird nicht kaputt gehen."

"Das hoffe ich zumindest", fauchte Philipp ebenso wütend zurück.

"Gut. Also halte dich gefälligst da raus."

"Das kommt darauf an, wie es Holger geht."

"Nein Philipp, du hältst dich da raus", wiederholte Thomas und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann nickte Philipp.

"Gut", sagte Thomas und lehnte sich zurück. Mario hatte sie still beobachtet und nickte. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Auflauf. Thomas schob seinen Teller von sich und stand auf. "Ich geh schon mal hoch."

Mario nickte, aß schnell auf und folgte ihm dann. Als er ihr Zimmer betrat, lag Thomas auf dem Bett und sah... niedergeschlagen aus. Mario seufzte leise und legt sich neben ihn. "Wir passen auf. Nicht so viel, gerade so viel ,dass es einigermaßen reicht. Einen Schluck, zwei, die merkt man kaum. Wir müssen uns halt unter Kontrolle halten."

"Ich weiß. Aber Philipp hat trotzdem recht. Wir sollten es nicht herausfordern und nicht mehr von Holger trinken."

"Und sonst? Will er sich wieder zur Verfügung stellen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber... verdammt, ich hab Philipp eben beeinflusst. Weißt du, wie beschissen ich mich fühle? Gerade Philipp..."

Mario nickte. "Aber er wollte, dass wir uns Gedanken darüber machen. Und das tun wir auch."

"Die haben wir uns vorher auch gemacht", sagte Thomas. Er seufzte tief. "Holger sollte sich nicht an uns hängen. Er... ich hab Angst, dass wir ihm wehtun. Und damit meine ich nicht körperlich."

Mario nickte. "Aber wir können ihn auch nicht von uns stoßen. Das würde ihn auch verletzen."

"Ich weiß", sagte Thomas und lehnte sich gegen Mario. "Egal was wir tun, es wird ihm wehtun."

Mario nickte leicht und zog ihn näher. 

"Was machen wir nur?"

Mario seufzte leise. "Wenn wir das wüssten... Ich denke, das müssen wir auf jeden Fall mit Holger besprechen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber das wird nicht leicht werden."

Mario seufzte leise. "Ja, wird es. Aber wir müssen..."

"Heute Abend", nickte Thomas.

Mario zog ihn noch fester an sich. "Wir schaffen das."

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Thomas nur leise.

"Ich bin mir sicher", lächelte Mario ihn an. Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln und hob dann den Kopf um Mario zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich. Zusammen werden wir eine Lösung finden."

Thomas nickte. Er hatte im Moment zwar wirklich keine Ahnung wie, aber irgendwas würde ihnen schon einfallen. War es bisher ja immer. Mario hielt ihn weiterhin und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Den Rest der Pause verbrachten sie genau so - aneinander geschmiegt und schweigend. Erst, als es an der Tür klopfte, standen sie wieder auf Thomas ging zur Tür, und öffnete sie, während Mario schon dabei war, sich die Schuhe zu schnüren.

"Hey", grüßte Holger sie. "Seid ihr... noch nicht fertig?“

"Fast", lächelte Thomas und ließ ihn rein. Holger nickte und staunte dann mit offenem Mund über ihre Geschwindigkeit.

"Mund zu", grinste Thomas ihn schließlich an.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Holger seinen Mund schließlich schloss. "Ihr seid... schnell", bemerkte er leise.

Mario nickte. "Das ist ganz praktisch, wenn man spät dran ist."

Holger lachte. "Dann könnt ihr mir bestimmt morgen helfen, wenn wir für das Spiel packen..."

"Machen wir gern", sagte Thomas.

Holger lächelte ihn weiter an. "Wollen wir dann runter?"

"Müssen wir wohl", lachte Mario.

"Also auf - und jetzt macht Thomas ja auch mit."

"Ich hab auch heute Morgen nicht faul rumgelegen", protestierte Thomas.

"Nee... außer bei ner schönen Massage und so", grinste Mario.

"Oh ja, das war tatsächlich sehr schön", lachte Thomas.

"Ich überleg mir für heute Abend nen Termin zu holen", meinte Holger.

"Wenn du möchtest mach ich das", bot Thomas an.

Holger zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment, bis er schließlich nickte.

"Hey, keine Angst, ich kann das", sagte Thomas. "Ich hab vor ein paar Jahren nen Kurs gemacht, weil Michael von der Arbeit auf dem Hof oft Rückenschmerzen hat. Michael ist mein Neffe."

"Ok", stimmte Holger dann zu. "Aber... nur massieren, ja?"

Thomas sah Holger ernst an. "Holger, wir machen nichts, was du nicht willst. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich so überfallen haben. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir nichts tun, was wir nicht alle drei wollen."

"Ich wollte das doch auch", meinte Holger. "Und ich weiß nicht... wenn du mich massierst, werd ich wohl auch wieder... wollen."

Thomas hob eine Hand und strich Holger über die Wange. "Wir müssen dringend reden. Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal zum Training."

Einen winzigen Augenblick schloss Holger die Augen und genoss die zärtliche Berührung. Dann war sie auch schon vorbei, und Mario scheuchte sie los.

Das Training war wieder hart, aber alle legten sich mächtig ins Zeug. Sie alle wollten das nächste Spiel gewinnen. So war gerade Holger nach dem Trainingsspiel total erschöpft.

"Mensch Holger, du machst heut aber echt nen schlappen Eindruck", bemerkte Manuel, als sie zum Hotel gingen. "Du wirst doch hoffentlich nicht krank."

"Ich glaub nicht", meinte Holger. "Muss heute mal früh ins Bett, dann wird das schon wieder."

"Ja, ruh dich aus", nickte Manu und lächelte ihn an. Holger erwiderte das Lächeln und ging dann in sein Zimmer um in Ruhe zu duschen.

Er hatte sich mit Mario und Thomas gleich nach dem Abendessen verabredet. Irgendwie hatte er Angst davor. Nicht Angst vor den beiden, sondern Angst... vor seiner eigenen Reaktion. Davor, dass er sich wieder nicht zurückhalten könnte. Dass es ihm am nächsten Tag noch schlechter gehen würde. Er würde die Nacht für nichts in der Welt eintauschen, aber so wie es ihm im Moment ging, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Wiederholung wirklich wollte.

Er quälte sich die Treppe hoch und stellte sich erst einmal lange unter die Dusche. Unwillkürlich musste er an die Dusche am Morgen denken. Zusammen mit Mario, der sich so liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er hätte es nicht erwartet, dass es so schön sein könnte, einfach miteinander zu duschen, ohne Hintergedanken. Aber trotzdem war es merkwürdig. Weil Mario eigentlich mit Thomas zusammen war und nicht mit ihm. Und weil er nicht wusste, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen konnte. Mario und Thomas würden sich nie trennen, und dass würde er auch nicht wollen. Die beiden gehörten einfach zusammen. Aber was für eine Rolle könnte er spielen?

War er der Blutlieferant für die beiden? Wollte er das überhaupt, selbst wenn es mit dem unglaublichsten Sex seines Lebens verbunden war? Und wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren, was würde dann passieren? Hier brauchten sie ihn, zu Hause hatten sie ihre Konserven. Würden sie ihn dann einfach fallenlassen?

Wenn sie ihn nicht fallen ließen, weil sein Blut besser war, wirksamer, und sie den Sex ebenfalls wollten - wollte er dann auch noch? Und sollte er es wollen? 

Wenn er sich einmal erlaubt hatte, von einer Beziehung zu träumen, dann hatte sie nie so ausgesehen. Sie hatte nicht auf Sex beruht, und schon gar nicht auf Blut. Aber den beiden absagen, das alles beenden, das konnte er dann auch nicht. Die Vorstellung... auch, wenn sie nur eine Nacht zusammen gehabt hatten - die Art und Weise, wie sie sich um ihn kümmerten, war einfach schön.

Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal... geliebt. Wie etwas besonders. Das konnte er sich doch nicht einbilden, oder? Und das machen die beiden auch nicht nur, um an sein Blut zu kommen Sonst hätten sie sich ja auch einfach irgendwen ins Bett holen und ihn die Nacht am Morgen vergessen lassen können. Nein, sie mochten ihn zumindest, das war klar. Aber... reichte das?

Es reichte nicht, aber es war vermutlich das beste, was er in den nächsten Jahren erwarten konnte. Also sollte er das aufgeben? Nein, er würde weitermachen. Er würde nur bremsen, wenn es ihm zu schlecht gehen sollte. Aber - er war doch ein Mann, er würde doch viel aushalten.

Er nickte, um sich selbst zu ermutigen und drehte das Wasser ab. Schnell trocknete er sich ab und nahm noch eine der Tabletten von Thomas. Er sollte doch zwei am Tag nehmen, oder? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine mehr wäre bestimmt auch nicht schlimm. Viel half schließlich auch viel... hoffentlich wirkte sich das nicht auf den Geschmack seines Blutes aus! Das sollte er die beiden unbedingt fragen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schüttelte er den Kopf - was für eine bescheuerte Überlegung.


	23. Ein Ende mit Schrecken

Gedämpft drang ein Klopfen zu ihm und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Ja?", fragte er und ging nur mit dem üblichen Hotelbademantel auf der Haut zur Tür.

"Du bist ja noch gar nicht angezogen", wunderte sich Mario, der in der Tür stand. "Wir wollten dich zum Essen holen."

Holger nickte leicht. "Hab bisschen lange geduscht..."

"Dann zieh dich schnell an."

Holger nickte, auch wenn er wusste, dass das 'schnell' alles andere als schnell sein würde. Auch an seinen Maßstäben gemessen. Mario trat ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Holger beim anziehen.

"Was ist?", fragte Holger, als er endlich das T-Shirt übergestreift hatte.

"Ich guck nur", sagte Mario.

Holger seufzte leise. "Training war halt anstrengend..."

"Wir haben zuviel getrunken", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

"Ist schon ok", meinte Holger.

"Nein, Holger, das ist nicht ok."

"Doch... ich wollte es so."

"Ja, du wolltest es. Und du hattest nicht die Kontrolle. Thomas und ich hätten aufpassen müssen.“

"Ihr hattet Durst. Und ich hab‘s euch gerne gegeben."

Mario schüttelte erneut den Kopf und setzte sich zu Holger aufs Bett "Holger, egal wie gern du uns dein Blut gegeben hast, wir hätten besser aufpassen müssen."

"Wie viel habt ihr denn getrunken?"

"Mehr als wir von Philipp bekommen haben", sagte Mario.

"Von Philipp habt ihr nur ne kleine Spitze bekommen, die hat er vermutlich kaum gemerkt..."

"Eben. Das war ne Menge, die er leicht verkraften konnte."

"Ich verkrafte es auch. Morgen geht‘s bestimmt wieder besser", war Holger sicher. Mario nickte, wenn auch nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Können wir dann gehen? Ich hab Hunger..."

"Natürlich", sagte Mario und stand auf. "Thomas wartet unten auf uns." Holger folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer und nach unten.

Thomas hatte ihnen einen Tisch am Fenster freigehalten und unterhielt sich mit Manuel, der sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Mario und Holger holten sich gleich etwas vom Buffet und gesellten sich dann zu ihnen.

"Du bist immer noch ganz schön blass", stellte Manuel fest, als Holger sich neben ihn setzte.

"Aber es ist schon besser", grinste Holger. "Morgen bin ich wieder fit."

"Das will ich dir auch raten", sagte Manu und drohte mit seiner Gabel.

"Oh, ich krieg Angst... aber so lange du keinen Löffel nimmst..."

"Löffel? Was soll ich denn damit tun?" fragte Manuel verwirrt.

"Na ja, Messer kann jeder, Gabel ist schon gemeiner - aber jemanden mit nem Löffel unterbringen...?"

"Fällt schwer", murmelte Manuel und studierte eingehend seinen Löffel.

"Und ist sicher ganz schön schmerzhaft."

"Oh ja", nickte Manuel.

"Siehst du - solange du nur ne Gabel nimmst..."

Grinsend wechselte Manuel von der Gabel auf den Löffel. "Siehst du, ich droh mit meinem Löffel!"

"Wuhaaa", machte Holger und sah ihn dann an. "Weswegen bedrohst du mich eigentlich noch mal?"

"Ähm..." Manuel sah zu Thomas und Mario. "Warum bedroh ich Holger?"

"Ähm...", machte Mario. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich würd mir Gedanken machen,, wenn ich jemanden bedrohen würde, und nicht mehr wüsste, warum."

"Ja... nein... ihr beide solltet euch schämen!" sagte Manuel.

"Warum?", fragte Mario mit einem Grinsen.

"Weil ihr Holger nicht helfen wollt!"

"Holger?", fragte Thomas nach. "Du willst doch eher, dass wir dir helfen!"

"Wobei?"

"Rauszufinden, warum du Holger bedrohst!", meinte Thomas und begann endlich zu essen.

"Essen ist ne gute Idee", sagte Manuel und machte sich ebenfalls über seinen Teller her. Mario grinste Holger an, dann begannen auch sie zu essen.

"Kommt ihr beide mit Zocken?" fragte Manuel, als sie fertig waren. Mario zögerte, als Thomas schon nickte.

"Schön", lächelte Manuel und sah dann zu Holger. "Und du schläfst dich schön aus, damit du morgen fit bist. Sonst komm ich wieder mit dem Löffel!"

Holger grinste. "Erinnerst dich wieder?"

"Ja", grinste Manuel zurück.

"Schade, dass es zu spät ist."

"Wieso zu spät?"

"Na ja, so was verjährt nach einer halben Stunde."

"Ach ja?"

"Löffelgesetz", nickte Holger.

"Du hast echt nen Schaden", stellte Manuel lachend fest. Holger lachte mit. Es fiel Mario auf, wie viel gelöster er jetzt war, wie offen und selbstbewusst.

"Also ab ins Bett", sagte Manuel zu Holger.

"Mach ich", nickte Holger und sah kurz zu Thomas. Der nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. Holger lächelte kurz zur Antwort und ging dann hoch. Er überlegte kurz und zog sich dann wirklich schon fürs Bett um. Mario und Thomas würden bestimmt eine Zeit unten bleiben und erst später hoch kommen.

Er konnte inzwischen ja schon ein bisschen schlafen, die beiden würden ihn sicher wecken. Wie schon zuvor schob er die Schlüsselkarte halb unter die Tür und legte sich hin. Er kuschelte sich in seine Decke und schloss die Augen. Aber statt zu schlafen, lauschte er die ganze Zeit intensiv auf Schritte vor seiner Tür.

Immer wieder gingen Leute an seinem Zimmer vorbei, die Schritte vom dichten Teppich gedämpft. Und immer wieder schreckte er hoch und sah wartend zur Tür. Nichts. Niemand blieb vor seiner Tür stehen, zog die Karte hervor und öffnete die Tür. 

Schließlich sackte er zurück in sein Kissen und presste die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht kamen sie ja gar nicht. Er fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenkrampfte. Es wäre doch leicht gewesen, sich bald abzusetzen. Etwas Ruhe brauchten sie doch alle mal. Also... war es für die beiden doch nur ne einmalige Sache gewesen? Weil sie sein Blut brauchten?

Holger biss sich auf die Lippen. Und er hatte sich Thomas so geöffnet, ihm alles gezeigt. Warum hatte er den beiden überhaupt vertraut? Nur weil sie ihm erzählte hatten, dass sie Vampire waren? Trotzdem ging es ihn doch nichts an, dass er schwul war. Und sie musste deshalb auch nicht plötzlich die besten Freunde werden. Sie hatten doch gar keine Gemeinsamkeiten! Außer, dass sie schwul waren. Aber das waren noch einige Männer mehr.

Vermutlich lachten sich die beiden doch insgeheim über ihn scheckig - die dumme kleine Jungfrau, die sie einfach so ins Bett bekommen hatten. Sie auszusaugen und dabei auch noch ihr größtes Problem hier in Südafrika zu lösen. 

Zutiefst in seinen Gedanken versunken, bekam er nicht mit, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Auch die leisen Schritte zu seinem Bett bemerkte er nicht. Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schreckte er hoch.

"Hey...", lächelte Mario ihn an, dann wurde er ernst. "Holger - was ist passiert?"

"Was... macht ihr hier?" fragte Holger.

"Wir haben dir doch versprochen, dass wir kommen... sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat, Manu hat uns nicht weggelassen."

Holger nickte vorsichtig und sah zwischen Mario und Thomas hin und her. Thomas setzt sich ohne etwas zu sagen auf die Bettkante und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

"Du... hast gedacht, wir würden nicht kommen?" fragte Mario. 

Nicht Holger, sondern Thomas nickte leicht.

"Mensch Holger, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ihr habt euch, ihr braucht mich nicht. Und jetzt, wo ihr das bekommen habt..."

Thomas sog scharf die Luft ein. "Das meinst du doch nicht ernst? Denkst du echt, wir wollten nur dein Blut und lassen dich jetzt fallen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Holger ehrlich.

Thomas schob seine Hände auf Holgers Wangen und zwang ihn sanft, ihn anzusehen. "Wir würden so was nie tun Holger. Niemals."

"Aber... ihr habt gemeint, ihr wollte mich nicht mehr. Mein Blut..."

"Weil es dir so schlecht geht", sagte Thomas. "Weil wir zu viel getrunken haben."

"Nein, das ist es nicht nur", war Holger sich sicher.

Thomas seufzte tief und sah zu Mario.

Der nickte. "Ja, wir haben überlegt, was wir machen können. Was wir machen wollen. Aber... wir mögen dich, wir beide mögen dich.

"Und wir machen uns beide Sorgen um dich", fuhr Thomas fort.

"Müsst ihr nicht - mir geht es gut."

"Geht es nicht", widersprach Thomas sanft. "Körperlich nicht und hier drin auch nicht", deutete er auf Holgers Herzgegend. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Holger leicht nickte.

Mario schob sich nun ebenfalls aufs Bett und rutschte eng zu Holger. "Willst du drüber reden?"

Holger zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Thomas weiß doch eh schon bescheid..."

"Ich möchte es aber von dir hören", sagte Mario.

Holger seufzte leise. "Ich fühl mich... wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen", sagte er dann. "Ihr habt euch, ihr braucht mich nicht."

Mario biss sich auf die Lippe und fühlte eine Welle der Schuldgefühle über sich hinwegrollen. Wie hatten sie nur so dumm sein können, ausgerechnet Holger so zu überfallen? Holger, der so gar keine Erfahrung mit Liebe und Sex hatte. Die Gefühle konnte auch Holger in seinem Gesicht ablesen. "Ich hab recht", flüsterte er.

"Nein Holger", sagte Thomas.

"Lasst mich bitte alleine", bat Holger, und Thomas fühlte sofort, wie er sich verschloss.

"Nein Holger, wir müssen darüber reden."

"Bitte... geht..."

"Holger du verstehst uns falsch."

Holger schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Du denkst, wir hätten dich nur benutzt um dein Blut zu bekommen, aber das stimmt nicht", sagte Thomas. "Wenn das so wäre, hätte ich deine Erinnerung sofort danach verändert."

"Das hätte ich verhindern können", meinte Holger.

"Nicht direkt danach", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut, dann wolltet ihr mir weismachen, dass ihr mehr wollt als nur mein Blut."

"Holger, wir wollten dir das nicht weismachen. Es ist so. Du bist für uns mehr, als ein Blutlieferant. Du bist ein Freund, und Mario und ich mögen dich sehr gern."

Holger sah ihn an, er war sich noch immer nicht sicher.

"Wenn wir nur dein Blut wollten, warum sind wir dann hier? Warum reden wir mit dir und machen uns solche Sorgen um dich?"

"Ihr wollt noch mehr Blut?", schlug Holger vor.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann wäre es doch viel leichter gewesen, nicht dieses Gespräch mit dir zu führen, sondern dich einfach wieder in unser Bett zu holen."

Wieder zögerte Holger leicht, aber ihm fiel kein anderer Grund ein.

"Weißt du, dass ich heute morgen eifersüchtig auf dich war?" fragte Thomas leise.

"Wieso das? Mario ist doch... perfekt. Besonders für dich."

"Ich hatte Angst, dass Mario mich nicht mehr will", sagte Thomas ehrlich. "Dass er... gemerkt hat, wie schön es mit einem Menschen ist. Der Herzschlag, das Atmen, die Wärme... das alles kann ich ihm nicht bieten."

"Mario liebt dich, das sieht man. Und du bist genauso perfekt für ihn. Ich meine... du kannst ihm jeden Wunsch..." Er grinste schief. "Aus den Gedanken ablesen."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war trotzdem eifersüchtig. Ich meine, du bist süß, intelligent, nett, einfühlsam, lustig, warmherzig..."

"Und... ich habe Blut."

"Ja, auch das gehört dazu", gab Thomas zu. "Aber es macht nur einen Teil deiner Anziehungskraft aus. Sonst hätten wir uns doch schon irgendwen vom Personal ins Bett geholt und von ihm getrunken."

Holger nickte, das hatte er auch schon überlegt.

"Du bist der erste Mensch, mit dem ich zusammen war, seitdem Mario ein Vampir ist", erzählte Thomas. "Und vor Mario gab es nur einen anderen."

Holger nickte leicht, und langsam fühlte er, wie er sich überzeugen ließ. Was die beiden sagten klang schlüssig und naheliegend. Außerdem wünschte er es sich so. Die beiden... es war einfach schön mit ihnen.

"Glaubst du uns?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ich würd gern", erwiderte Holger ebenso leise. "Und... ich versuchs."

"Gut", lächelte Thomas. "Aber das hier bestärkt mich nur darin, dass die Nacht was Einmaliges bleiben muss, Holger. Wir tun dir nur weh damit."

"Nein", keuchte Holger erschrocken auf.

Thomas griff nach Holgers Händen und hielt sie fest. Er wollte Holger nicht wehtun und es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, dieses Gespräch zu führen. Aber er fühlte sich für Holger verantwortlich.

"Bitte... nicht...", flüsterte Holger.

"Holger, ich hab Angst, dass du dich zu sehr an uns hängst", sagte Thomas so sanft er konnte. "Mario und ich mögen dich sehr gern, aber du bist jung und du... du solltest einen Mann an deiner Seite haben, der dich liebt. Der dich auf Händen trägt."

"Ich habe niemanden außer euch, der von mir weiß - und der in Frage kommt", erklärte Holger leise.

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber je mehr du dich an uns hängst, desto unwahrscheinlicher ist es, dass du jemanden kennen lernst. Du... du gibst dich mit der Situation zufrieden, weil du Angst hast, dass du weiter allein bleibst."

"Und was... wenn ich euch will?", fragte Holger herausfordernd.

"Was genau willst du denn?" fragte Thomas. "Sex? Oder mehr?"

Holger überlegte einen Moment. Nicht, weil er keine Antwort auf die Frage wusste, sondern weil er nicht wusste, wie er das ausdrücken sollte. "Der Sex... ist toll. Wahnsinn. Und ich glaub kaum, dass es jemals besser sein kann. Aber... ich mag euch auch so. Ich fühl mich wohl bei euch."

"Und das reicht dir?" fragte Thomas.

"Was fehlt denn noch?", wollte Holger wissen.

"Liebe? Dieses Gefühl, dass einen nicht mehr klar denken lässt. Dass dir Herzrasen verursacht und du einen ganzen Schwarm Schmetterlinge im Bauch hast."

Thomas fühlte, wie Holger sich ihm langsam öffnete. Er fühlte leichtes Herzklopfen, und er spürte, wie Holgers Hände in seinen ein wenig kribbelten. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Diese zarten Gefühle waren ganz anders, als damals bei ihm und Mario. Zurückhaltender, vielleicht auch ängstlicher und unsicherer. Bei Mario und ihm war alles gleich klar gewesen, wie ein Gewittersturm war es über sie hereingebrochen, als sie es sich endlich erlaubt hatten. Hier bei Holger... war es eher eine leise, prickelnde Briese an der See.

Thomas konzentrierte sich noch stärker auf die Gefühle und versuchte dann auch Mario daran teilhaben zu lassen. Er fühlte Marios Antwort auf die Gefühle - eine starke Zuneigung zu Holger. Er wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, aber er versuchte Marios Gefühle weiter zu Holger zu leiten. Einen Moment später hatte er den Eindruck, dass es geklappt haben könnte - das Prickeln in Holger wurde stärker.

"Fühlst du Mario?" fragte er leise.

Holger nickte leicht. "Ich glaub schon", murmelte er. "Ihr... ich spür euch beide."

Thomas lächelte. "Ich wusste nicht, ob das klappt. Mario zu fühlen, ist so natürlich für mich, aber das hier ist doch was anderes."

"Es fühlt sich toll an", wisperte Holger, fast so, als hätte er Angst die Gefühle beim nächsten lauten Geräusch nicht mehr spüren zu können.  Mario nickte wortlos. Er rutschte ein wenig dichter an Holger heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Thomas lächelte, als er auch ein Stück näher zu Holger rutschte. Er hielt immer noch seine Hände und begann jetzt sanft über seine Handrücken zu streichen. Er spürte, wie Holger langsam sicherer wurde und sich entspannte. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie das jetzt weitergehen sollte. Eine Beziehung zu dritt? Zwei Vampire und ein Mensch? Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen, Holger würde dabei auf jeden Fall zu kurz kommen.

Aber ihn weg stoßen? Ihn wieder allein lassen? Das konnte Thomas nicht. Er hatte gefühlt, wie schlecht es Holger eben gegangen war. Er seufzte lautlos. Was sie auch machten, es würde sich als Fehler herausstellen. Er sah auf Holgers Hände und versuchte Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Es musste doch eine Lösung für diese Situation geben!

Konnten zwei Vampire eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen führen? Und - konnten sie Holger das antun? Was, wenn es nicht klappte? Und was, wenn es klappte?  Waren seine eigenen Gefühle für Holger überhaupt stark genug für eine Beziehung? Und was war dann mit Mario? Konnte man zwei Menschen so lieben, dass es für eine Beziehung reichte?

Seine Gefühle für Mario und Holger waren völlig verschieden. Er liebte Mario über alles. Er war sein ein und alles. Und Holger? Wie passte Holger da rein? Er mochte Holger - aber reichte das? Er seufzte tief. Holger sollte sich nicht an ihn und Mario klammern, sondern sich jemanden suchen, der ihn wirklich liebte.

Mit ihm eine normale Beziehung führen - und keine, bei der es immer wieder auch um Blut ging. Aber wie sollte er das Holger klar machen? Der Junge klammerte sich schon jetzt viel zu sehr an sie.

Nein, er blieb bei seiner Entscheidung. Es würde keine zweite Nacht mit Holger geben. Und deswegen sollten sie auch langsam gehen, ohne es Holger noch schwerer zu machen. Thomas drückte Holgers Hände fest und sah ihm nun auch wieder ins Gesicht. "Du solltest schlafen."

Sofort fühlte er wieder die Unsicherheit in Holger. "Und ihr?"

Thomas holte tief Luft und wappnete sich innerlich für die nächsten Worte. "Gehen hoch in unser Zimmer."

Sofort fühlte er, wie Holger sich schlagartig wieder verschloss.

"Es ist besser so, Holger", sagte Thomas leise.

"Verschwindet", flüsterte Holger. "Haut ab!" Thomas sah hilflos zu Mario. "Haut ab", wurde Holger etwas lauter und machte sich von ihm los, "Lasst mich alleine!"

Thomas biss sich auf die Lippe und stand auf. Er hätte Holger gern beruhigt. Doch der ließ ihn nicht an sich heran. Thomas hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass die Mauer noch nie so undurchlässig gewesen war wie jetzt. Auch Mario hatte sich inzwischen vom Bett geschoben. "Holger..."

"Haut ab, sofort", fauchte Holger ihn sofort an. "Wenn ihr mich nicht wollt, dann verschwindet!"

"Komm Mario", sagte Thomas leise. Er ließ Holger wirklich nur ungern allein, aber im Moment war Holger viel zu aufgebracht um ihre Entscheidung zu verstehen. 

Mario sah sich zu Holger um. "Holger", versuchte er es noch einmal.

"Raus!"

Mit einem knappen Nicken folgte Mario seinem Freund nach draußen. Er hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, aber Holger reagierte nicht mehr. Leise verließen die beiden das Zimmer. Thomas zog die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dann schwer dagegen.

"Scheiße", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Mario nickte nur stumm. "Aber was hätten wir tun sollen?"

"Es war richtig", sagte Mario. "Es... wir hätten Holger nur weh getan."

"Haben wir so auch", meinte Thomas.

"Ich weiß. Aber es... es war trotzdem das einzige, was wir tun konnten."

Thomas nickte, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie hätten noch bei Holger bleiben können, ihm es vorsichtiger beibringen. Dennoch hätten sie es Holger vorsichtiger beibringen können. Vielleicht noch ein wenig bei ihm bleiben, mit ihm in Ruhe reden.

"Ich... bin das falsch angegangen", sagte Thomas leise.

Mario zögerte. "Wir hätten erst mit ihm reden sollen."

"Er wollte es nicht hören", sagte Thomas. "Er... ich hab unterschätzt, wie... verletzlich er wirklich ist. Ich bin ein Idiot..."

"Bist du nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

Thomas grinste schief und stieß sich von der Tür ab. "Doch, bin ich. Aber lass uns das oben in unserem Zimmer besprechen." Mario nickte und folgte ihm nach oben.


	24. Voll verbockt

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Thomas einfach aufs Bett fallen. "Verdammte Scheiße..."

Mario kletterte zu ihm und rutschte näher. "Ja, ist es."

"Aber wir konnten doch nichts anderes machen. Ich... kann Holger nicht so ausnutzen. Grade weil ich ihn mag."

"Er ist nicht der Meinung, dass wir ihn ausnutzen. Ich war ja auch nie der Meinung."

"Aber für mich fühlt es sich so an", sagte Thomas. "Weil... weil ich für ihn nicht das gleiche empfinde, wie für dich."

"Ich glaub, es kommt nicht nur darauf an was wir empfinden, sondern auch... was er fühlt."

"Aber darauf kann man keine Beziehung aufbauen."

Mario nickte nachdenklich. "Hast wohl recht."

"Du... hättest es gern versucht, oder?" fragte Thomas kaum hörbar.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich mag ihn. Und ich mag ihn nicht verletzen. Ja, vielleicht hätte ichs gerne versucht. Aber auch dann nur, wenn du auch gewollt hättest."

"Ich würde mich immer fühlen, als würde ich ihn ausnutzen. Ihm... was vorspielen. Holger hat etwas anderes verdient. Er... er hat so jemanden wie dich verdient. Den er mit niemanden teilen muss und den er über alles liebt."

Mario lächelte leicht ob der unerwarteten Liebeserklärung. "Und das können wir ihm nicht geben."

"Eben", flüsterte Thomas.

"Aber wir mussten ihn dafür verletzen."

Thomas nickte unglücklich. "Aber besser jetzt, als später, wenn er noch mehr an uns hängt."

Mario nickte leicht. "Hast vermutlich Recht. Aber ich mag ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen."

"Denkst du ich bin glücklich darüber? Ich wünschte, mir würde irgendwas Geniales einfallen, aber mein Kopf ist leer..."

Mario nickte mitfühlend. "Ich würd gern zu ihm gehen. Oder jemanden hinschicken."

"Philipp?" schlug Thomas als einzige mögliche Wahl vor.

"Er wird uns umbringen."

Thomas grinste schief. Damit hatte Mario nicht Unrecht. "Was dann?"

Mario zögerte. "Abwarten und in einer halben Stunde mal zu ihm gucken?"

"Dann solltest du aber allein gehen", meinte Thomas. "Ich glaube, du kommst eher an ihn ran."

"Ok. Und du - werd nicht eifersüchtig, ja?"

"Ich versuchs."

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Und ich liebe nur dich."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Thomas. "Aber wenn... wenn das mit uns nicht passiert wäre, hätte Holger bestimmt ne Chance bei dir gehabt."

Mario zögerte. "Oder bei dir."

"Vielleicht", antwortete Thomas ebenso unsicher.

Mario nickte. "Aber ich bin ihm zuvorgekommen. Und du auch."

"Zum Glück", sagte Thomas.

Mario lächelte und küsste ihn leicht. "Meinst du, ich sollte schon mal gehen?"

"Versuch es", sagte Thomas nickend. "Ich ruf mal bei Michael an. Ist schon ne Weile her, dass ich mich gemeldet hab."

"Grüß ihn von mir. Und sag ihm, wir bringen ihm keine Vuvuzeela mit."

"Da werden die Kinder aber enttäuscht sein", lachte Thomas.

"Wir bringen ihnen Trikots mit, das sollte reichen."

"Ich hoffe, wir bringen auch diese schicken goldglänzenden Medaillen mit", sagte Thomas.

"Die dürfen sie mal anfassen", grinste Mario. "Aber erstmal kommt England..."

"Ja, erstmal England. Und vor England müssen wir das mit Holger klären."

"Deswegen hau ich jetzt ab. Bis später", lächelte Mario ihn an, küsste ihn noch einmal schnell und verschwand dann.

Zum Glück waren noch alle Spieler beschäftigt und er traf niemanden auf den Fluren. Er klopfte leise an die Tor an Holgers Zimmer. Keine Reaktion, allerdings hörte Mario, wie Holger sich im Zimmer regte.

"Holger?", rief er leise.

"Hau ab!"

"Holger, bitte..."

"Verschwinde einfach!"

"Lass mich bitte rein."

"Nein!"

"Wir..." Mario sah sich auf dem Flur um, glücklicherweise war er noch immer leer, "Wir müssen reden."

"Ich will nicht reden. Du sollst verschwinden."

"Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen, Holger."

Holger schnaubte, was Mario nur durch seine verbesserten Sinne hören konnte.

"Bitte, Holger."

"Ich bin müde!"

"Meinst du echt, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

Holger gab einen ärgerlichen Knurrlaut von sich und wenig später riss er die Tür auf. "Ich will dich nicht sehen, Gomez. Weder dich, noch deinen Lover. Also verzieh dich wieder."

Das tat weh. So mit dem Nachnamen angeredet zu werden tat einfach weh. Aber Mario ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, er nutzte seine vampirische Geschwindigkeit und die Kräfte und schob Holger zur Seite um in das Zimmer zu kommen.

"Verdammt lass den Scheiß!" fluchte Holger.

"Es tut mir leid. Dass Thomas so direkt war, dass wir nicht vernünftig geredet haben - und dass ich dich überrumpeln muss."

Holger verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das hier ist mein Zimmer und ich will, dass du gehst. Sofort."

"Ich habe dich sehr gern, Holger, und ich mag nicht zusehen, dass es dir so schlecht geht."

"Verschwinde, dann musst du es nicht mehr sehen."

"Holger, bitte... können wir kurz reden? Nur fünf Minuten? Ich will dir was erklären."

Holger sah ihn einen Moment an. "Zwei Minuten und keine Sekunde mehr."

Mario nickte und trat in die kleine Sitzecke in Holgers Zimmer. Holger blieb stehen wo er war und sah Mario abwartend an.

"Holger, ich habe dich sehr gern. Thomas meinte eben, wenn das mit uns beiden - also ihm und mir - nichts geworden wäre, wären wir beide - also du und ich - vermutlich zusammengekommen. Und... ich denke, er hat recht."

Holger verkrampfte sich kurz und sah zu Boden. Glaubte Mario echt, das würde es besser für ihn machen?

"Ich sag das nur um dir klar zu machen, dass... dass wir dich nicht einfach abschieben wollen. Wir haben dich beide sehr gern, und... wir wollen, dass du glücklich wirst."

"Deine Zeit läuft", sagte Holger nur.

"Holger, du würdest mit uns nicht glücklich werden. Es war unglaublich mit dir, aber... du hast jemanden verdient, der dich liebt - und nur dich. Thomas und ich - wir lieben uns in erster Linie nur gegenseitig."

Wieder lief ein sichtbarer Schauer über Holgers Körper und er schlang unwillkürlich seine Arme um sich. "War‘s das?"

"Holger, können wir irgendwas machen, damit es dir besser geht?"

"Du kannst endlich hier verschwinden."

"Bitte, Holger... wir wollten dir nicht wehtun."

"Das tut ihr aber und jetzt verschwinde. Bitte!"

Mario nickte unzufrieden. "Wenn wir irgendwas...?"

Holger sagte nichts, sondern deutete auffordernd zur Tür. Leise seufzte Mario und stand auf. Holger trat zur Seite, so weit von ihm weg, wie nur möglich. Mario sah ihn verletzt an. Aber Holger erwiderte den Blick nicht. Er sah zu Boden, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

"Holger... wir sind immer für dich da, wenn du uns brauchst."

"Geh doch endlich!"

Mario nickte leicht, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Das war ja gründlich schief gegangen, dachte er, als er auf dem Flur stand und die geschlossene Zimmertür anstarrte. Aber was war falsch gelaufen? Wann hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Gleich am Anfang? Kopfschüttelnd ging er den Flur entlang und hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, fühlte er sich schon in den Arm genommen. Thomas lag noch immer auf dem Bett, so, wie er ihn verlassen hatte, und sah ihn voller Liebe an. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils fand er sich dann auch wirklich in Thomas Armen wieder. Eng drängte er sich an seinen Freund und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Hals.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Thomas. "Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest etwas erreichen."

"Er ist... zutiefst verletzt", wisperte Mario. "Er... mir ging es genauso, als ich damals gedacht hatte, du wolltest mich nicht..."

Thomas nickte. "Es ist nicht leicht so... zurückgestoßen zu werden."

"Wir... sollten uns wohl die nächsten Tage von ihm fern halten..."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Er wird uns nicht in seine Nähe lassen."

"Und niemand aus der Mannschaft ist für ihn da... weil niemand über ihn bescheid weiß."

"Mit Philipp wird er nicht reden, und sonst gibt‘s keinen."

"Das ist doch scheiße", fluchte Mario.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber was willst du machen?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

Thomas nickte. "Komm, wir legen uns erstmal hin..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... können wir raus? Laufen? Ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen..."

Thomas sah raus, es war schon dunkel, wie es in Südafrika im Winter immer früh und erstaunlich schnell dunkel wurde. Als würde jemand den Tag ausknipsen. "Lass uns los."

Mario lächelte ihn an und stand auf. Sie hatten ihre Ausflüge bisher arg beschränkt, waren nur zwei oder drei mal draußen gewesen. Sie zogen sich wieder ihre dunkelsten Kleidungsstücke an und gingen dann ganz selbstverständlich nach unten und durch die Lobby nach draußen.

Schnell hatten sie sich vom Hotel entfernt und schlugen einen Weg ein, der sie weit weg von allen menschlichen Behausungen bringen würde. Sie liefen einfach Querfeldein. Fremde Düfte, an die sie sich noch immer nicht ganz gewöhnt hatten, fremde Geräusche von fremden Tieren, und ein fremder Sternenhimmel über ihnen.  
Aber die gewohnte Ruhe, die er sonst beim Laufen empfand, wollte sich heute bei Mario einfach nicht einstellen. In Gedanken war er immer noch im Hotel bei Holger.

Irgendwann blieb Thomas einfach stehen.  
Mario lief noch ein paar Schritte weiter, dann hielt er an und sah zu Thomas. "Was ist?"

"Komm her", bat Thomas leise.

Mario nickte und trat zu Thomas. Sofort wurde er in Thomas' Arme gezogen und festgehalten.

"Was sollen wir nur tun?" fragte Mario.

"Du solltest dich erstmal beruhigen", meinte Thomas leise. "Du stolperst noch über deine eigenen Füße, wenn du so weiterläufst."

"Ich... wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie er jetzt in seinem Bett liegt...", Mario schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß. Aber... er will uns ja nicht bei sich haben, und das versteh ich auch."

"Ich auch. Ich würde das auch nicht wollen. Aber... Holger hat doch sonst niemanden..."

"Er weiß, dass er zu uns kommen kann. Oder zu Philipp."

Mario holte tief Luft. "Du hast ja recht..." Er fühlte, wie er ganz langsam ruhiger und entspannter wurde.

"Wir lassen ihn ein paar Tage in Ruhe und versuchen dann noch mal mit ihm zu reden", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte leicht. "Oder wenn er kommen sollte..."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er von sich aus kommt."

"Ich glaubs auch nicht", gab Mario zu.

Thomas strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Wenn Holger zeit hatte nachzudenken, wird ihm klar werden, dass es so am besten ist."

Mario lehnte sich an ihn. "Das hoffe ich zumindest..."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Mario nickte leicht. Er war froh, dass er das nicht mehr ausstehen musste.

"Und jetzt lass uns langsam zurück zum Hotel", sagte Thomas.

Mario zögerte. "Lass uns noch ein wenig laufen, ja? Zum... Beruhigen."

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Ist ja auch noch Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen."

Mario lachte. "Du klingst, als würden wir beim ersten Sonnenstrahl in Asche zerfallen."

Thomas grinste breit. "Den Satz wollte ich schon immer mal sagen."

"Spinner", lachte Mario. "Dann los, unser Sarg wartet schon... gibt‘s eigentlich Doppelsärge?"

"Keine Ahnung...", sagte Thomas nachdenklich.

"Dann... wir sollten uns mal danach erkundigen. Dann wird‘s wenigstens mal stilecht."

"Du meinst, wir bauen uns zu Hause in nen München unsere eigene Gruft?" fragte Thomas lachend.

Mario lachte. "Wenn du schon im Morgengrauen zurückgeflogen sein musst.“

Thomas zwinkerte. Er war froh, dass Mario wieder ein wenig bessere Laune hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte Holger vergessen, aber für den Moment erlaubten sie sich, nicht an ihn zu denken.

"Lass uns noch da drüben zu dem Hügel laufen, und dann zurück", schlug er schließlich vor.

Mario nickte. "Einverstanden", und griff nach Thomas Hand.

Gemeinsam liefen sie weiter, zu dem Baum, und dann gemütlich - und in noch immer für Menschen atemberaubenden Tempo - zurück. Ungesehen betraten sie das Hotel und kurz darauf ihr Zimmer.  
Hier legten sie sich gleich zusammen aufs Bett.

"Ein paar Stunden haben wir noch", flüsterte Thomas und drückte einen Kuss gegen Marios Stirn.

Mario nickte und schmiegte sich wie so oft in seine Arme. Thomas lächelte und schloss die Augen. Ein bisschen ruhe nach diesem Tag würde auch ihnen gut tun.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie beide ruhig genug waren um in ihrem Geiste zusammenzufinden.


	25. Neue Probleme

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell. Es wurde hart trainiert und schließlich stand das Englandspiel an. Alle hatten ein hartes Spiel mit kämpfenden Engländern erwartet. Gekämpft hatten sie auch, aber sie waren doch chancenlos gewesen. 4:1 gewann die deutsche Mannschaft und Thomas krönte seine bisher so tolle WM mit gleich zwei Toren.

Nach diesem Sieg ging es weiter. Training, die notwendige Erholung, Teambuilding, hin und wieder kleinere Ausflüge, die immer von einem großen Polizeiaufgebot begleitet waren. Alles war so wie zu beginn der WM - bis auf Holger.

Wie schon am Anfang hatte sich Holger von allen zurückgezogen. Wenn man ihn nicht gut kannte, merkte man nichts. Er lachte, er unterhielt sich mit den anderen und machte engagiert beim Training mit. Aber Mario und Thomas wussten inzwischen worauf sie achten mussten.

Darauf, wie er war, wenn er alleine war. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Auf die Tatsache, dass er Abends einer der ersten war, der verschwand - aber nie der Erste. Auf eine traurigen Blicke, wenn Mario und Thomas nach dem Training zusammen zurück zum Bus gingen.

Natürlich hatte auch Philipp gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und Thomas und Mario darauf angesprochen. Die beiden hatten aber nur den Kopf geschüttelt. "Das ist etwas zwischen Holger und uns, ok?"  
Philipp war nicht glücklich über die Antwort gewesen, hatte sie aber akzeptiert.

Doch ganz so einfach wie sie getan hatten, war es doch nicht. Es tat ihnen weh Holger so verletzt und einsam zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass sie Schuld daran waren, war sogar noch schlimmer. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. Dass er sich nicht helfen lassen wollte, und dass sie auch sonst nicht gewusst hätten, wie.

Ein weiteres Problem, dass wieder mehr in den Fokus rückte, war auch das Problem mit dem Blut. Holgers Blut hatte viel länger gereicht, als Philipps und erst einige Tage nach dem Englandspiel ließ die Wirkung langsam aber deutlich nach.

Inzwischen fühlten sie sich beide nach dem Training ziemlich schlapp. Hatten sie zuerst, nach dem Problem mit Holger, gar nicht an Sex gedacht und natürlich auch nicht voneinander getrunken, so mussten sie es jetzt tun, um wenigstens einigermaßen bei Kräften zu bleiben.

Lange würde das so allerdings nicht gut gehen, dass wussten sie.

Als sich Per beim Training leicht verletzte, sich das Knie ein wenig anschlug und ein wenig Blut herausquoll, musste Thomas Mario mit Gewalt zurückhalten, Per nicht anzugreifen.

"Wir müssen Philipp bitten", sagte Thomas, als sie auf ihrem Zimmer waren und Mario sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Mario nickte. "Und das dringend... ich bin froh, dass du da gewesen bist."

"Ich auch", sagte Thomas. "Ich geh gleich runter zu Philipp."

"Er wird uns fragen... und diesmal ne Antwort haben wollen", murmelte Mario.

"Ja, wird er", sagte Thomas.

"Und was sagen wir ihm?"

"Die Wahrheit?"

Unsicher sah Mario ihn an. "Die Wahrheit. Aber... vielleicht solltest du ihn dabei ganz genau im Auge behalten. Und... beruhigen."

Thomas nickte. "Soll.... soll ich ihn anrufen und bitte hier hoch zu kommen?"

Mario zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ist vielleicht am besten. Ich rede mit ihm, und du..."

"Ich versuch ihn zu beruhigen."

"Genau", nickte Mario.

Thomas seufzte und streckte sich dann nach dem Telefon. Hoffentlich war Philipp auf seinem Zimmer.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann nahm Philipp ab. "Mama? Moment..." 

"Hey Philipp", sagte Thomas. 

"Oh, nicht meine Mutter, sorry. Thomas?" 

"Ja", lachte Thomas. "Sorry, dass ich dich enttäusche. Aber hast du vielleicht nen Moment Zeit für uns?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Philipp sofort, dann wurde schon aufgelegt. 

"Er kommt hoch", erzählte Thomas Mario. 

Der nickte und fühlte sich gleich nervös werden. Thomas griff nach Marios Hand. "Wird schon." Mario erwiderte den leichten Druck.

"Er kommt", sagte Thomas schon bevor Philipp an die Tür klopfte. Mario nickte und stand auf um ihn rein zu lassen.

"Hey", sagte Philipp lächelnd. "Hat sich ja dringend angehört. Was gibt‘s denn?"

"Komm rein", bat Mario ernst und ließ ihn in das Zimmer, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

Philipp schenkte auch Thomas ein Lächeln, dann setzte er sich in einen der Sessel. "Also, macht es nicht so spannend. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Wir... wir brauchen...", fing Mario unsicher an.

Philipp runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er. "Ihr braucht Blut."

"Genau", stimmte Thomas zu. "Und wir dachten, vielleicht..."

"Das ich euch was gebe", vermutete Philipp.

Thomas nickte nur stumm.

"Und warum fragt ihr nicht Holger?" fragte Philipp spitz.

Mario seufzte. "Das mit Holger..."

"Ja?"

"Das können wir nicht wiederholen. Er... versteift sich da in etwas... Er hat was besseres verdient."

"Er versteift sich in was?" fragte Philipp scharf.

"Darauf, mit uns... aber es geht nicht."

Philipp sah sie fassungslos an. "Ihr habt ihm weisgemacht, er könnte mit euch beiden ne Beziehung führen?"

"Nein, niemals", widersprach Thomas. "Wir haben ihm nie etwas vorgemacht. Aber er hat trotzdem... deswegen können wir auch nicht noch mal. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

"Toll!" schnaubte Philipp. "Und habt ihr Holger..." Er stockte. "Deswegen ist er so beschissen drauf! Was zum Teufel habt ihr ihm erzählt?"

"Was geht dich das an?", fuhr Mario dazwischen.

"Holger ist ein Teamkollege und ein Freund."

"Und auch unser Freund. Und als Freund tratscht man nicht."

"Oh ja, ihr seid echt tolle Freunde", sagte Philipp wütend. "Erst zerrt ihr den Jungen ins Bett und dann lasst ihr ihn fallen wie ne heiße Kartoffel."

"Wir haben ihn nicht vergewaltigt!", fauchte Mario. "Und wir haben ihn auch nicht fallen gelassen!"

"Doch, habt ihr ganz offensichtlich!"

"Wir haben mit ihm geredet. Ihm gesagt, dass... ach, das willst du eh nicht hören!"

Thomas hatte die letzten Minuten ganz ruhig dagesessen und Philipp beobachtet. Jetzt legte er Mario eine Hand auf den Arm. "Beruhig dich..."

"Nein, ich will nicht hören, wie ihr ihn ausgenutzt habt. Ihr wolltet kein Melktier? Habt euch aber schön eins rangezüchtet - und dann abgestoßen! Wollt ihn gleich an die anderen Vampire weiterverkaufen, was?"

Mario wollte wieder aufspringen, aber Thomas hielt ihn zurück. "Es... verdammt Philipp, wir hatten doch keine Ahnung... warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

"Was gesagt?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Hör auf damit", fauchte Philipp und funkelte Thomas wütend an.

"Was ist los? Thomas, was ist?"

"Philipp..." Bevor Thomas weiter reden konnte, stand Philipp auf. "Na los, sag es ihm. Ich hau ab, dann könnt ihr euch über mich lustig machen!"

"So ein Quatsch, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!"

Philipp presste wütend die Lippen zusammen.

"Philipp, das hätte ich nie geahnt... ich dachte, du und Claudia..."

"Ach scheiße", flüsterte Philipp und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Seine Wut schien fürs erste verraucht zu sein.

Jetzt erst begriff Mario und starrte Thomas an. Thomas drückte kurz Marios Hand, dann stand er auf und kniete sich neben Philipps Sessel.

"Ich mag Claudia. Wäre ja auch schlimm, wenn nicht. Aber..."

"Aber du liebst sie nicht", beendete Thomas den Satz für ihn.

Philipp nickte schwach. "Jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich sollte."

"Und Holger?" fragte Mario.

"Mag ich mehr als ich sollte", murmelte Philipp.

"Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"

"Das du ihn magst", sagte Thomas.

"Was hätte das gebracht?"

"Wir hätten die Finger von ihm gelassen", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, nee, is klar..."

"Doch Philipp", versicherte Thomas ernst. "Ich... wünschte wir hätten die Nacht nicht mit Holger verbracht. Für ihn wäre es besser gewesen..."

"Jetzt auf einmal zählt, was für ihn besser gewesen wäre?"

"Das war doch nicht geplant gewesen Philipp", sagte Mario. "Er... er stand plötzlich im Zimmer und ich..."

"Du hast ihn aussaugen müssen", schnaubte Philipp.

"Er hätte gehen können, wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte!"

"Ja, klar. Ihr beeinflusst ihn und meint dann, er hätte ja gehen können. Mario, das ist eine Vergewaltigung!"

"Wir haben Holger nicht beeinflusst. Das kann ich auch gar nicht, wenn er es nicht will", sagte Thomas sanft. "Und Holger hatte die Chance zu gehen. Wir haben ihn nicht gezwungen."

"Meinst du echt, man geht, wenn man schwul ist und zwei Männer wie ihr sich anbieten? Vielleicht ist es bei euch Vampiren anders, aber ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt sind wir menschlichen Männer doch nur noch schwanzgesteuert."

Thomas seufzte tief. Er konnte Philipp verstehen. Hätte er gewusst, was für Probleme damit einhergehen würden, hätte er Mario an dem Abend zurückgehalten und Holger aus dem Zimmer geschmissen.

Aber er hätte nie geahnt, dass Philipp etwas für Holger empfand. Dass er überhaupt etwas für Männer empfand.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

"Das hilft auch nicht", murmelte Philipp.

"Ich weiß, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun."

Philipp stand auf.

"Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Mario.

"Ich gehe - was dagegen?", fragte Philipp herausfordernd.

"Wirst du mit Holger reden?" fragte Thomas.

"Nein", schüttelte Philipp den Kopf. "Ihr habt ihn schon genug verwirrt. Außerdem will er doch sicher niemanden außer euch."

"Dann willst du ihn also allein lassen?" fragte Thomas. "Obwohl du jetzt weißt, warum es ihm so schlecht geht und obwohl du ihn so magst? Holger leidet Philipp."

"Ich würds nur noch schlimmer machen. Oder meinst du echt, das wird besser, wenn ich ihm jetzt meine unsterbliche Liebe erkläre?"

Thomas seufzte und stand auf. "Nein, vermutlich nicht..."

"Eben."

"Kannst du nicht trotzdem nach ihm sehen?" fragte Mario. "Du... du musst ihm ja nichts von deinen Gefühlen erzählen, aber..."

Philipp seufzte leise. "Er lässt mich nicht."

"Er lässt niemanden an sich ran", sagte Thomas. "Dabei... braucht er jemanden, mit dem er reden kann."

"Hättet ihr euch vorher überlegen können."

"Es ist spontan passiert, da haben wir nicht großartig überlegt."

"Ach, jetzt hat er euch angefallen?"

"Nein Philipp", seufzte Thomas. "Wir waren auf unserem Zimmer und... du weißt schon. Ich hatte wohl die Tür nicht richtig geschlossen und plötzlich stand er da..."

"Und ihr habt dem kleinen Dessert nicht widerstehen können."

"Nein konnten wir nicht", gab Thomas zu. "Er... Holger ist süß und zusammen mit dem Durst..."

Philipp nickte. "Wenigstens seid ihr mal ehrlich."

"Wir waren die ganze Zeit ehrlich zu dir, Philipp. Und auch zu Holger", sagte Thomas.

Philipp nickte nur leicht.

"Deshalb haben wir ihm auch sofort die Wahrheit gesagt, dass die Nacht etwas Einmaliges sein würde."

"Und es ihm gleich um die Ohren gehauen."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab versucht es ihm zu erklären. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich so was nicht kann. Ich liebe Mario und nur ihn. Ich... verdammt, ich war sogar eifersüchtig auf Holger!"

Überrascht sah Philipp auf. "Auf Holger?"

Thomas grinste schief. "Ja, auf Holger."

"Dann... kannst du mich ja vielleicht verstehen. Und dann macht ihr ihn... kaputt."

"Hätte ich geahnt, was passieren würde, hätten wir das nie getan", sagte Thomas leise. "Mir liegt viel an Holger und ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun."

"Hast du aber", murmelte Philipp. "Habt ihr beide."

Thomas nickte leicht.

"Und jetzt?"

"Wie... ernst ist dir das mit Holger?" fragte Mario.

"Er hat keine Ahnung, insofern... gar nicht ernst."

"Du willst also weiter so tun, als wäre Holger nur ein Teamkollege für dich?"

"Was habe ich für eine andere Wahl?"

"Kümmer dich um ihn", schlug Thomas vor. "Zeig ihm, dass du ihn magst."

Philipp zögerte. "Meinst du?"

"Warum nicht? Vielleicht hilfst du Holger so aus seinem Loch heraus. Und vielleicht erkennt er dann ja, dass es durchaus Männer gibt, die an ihm interessiert sind."

Philipp nickte leicht. "Dann... guck ich mal zu ihm. Das andere... nach dem Spiel?"

"Danke Philipp", sagte Thomas und umarmte den Kleineren.

Der nickte, machte sich dann aber bald los. "Nicht beißen..."

"Keine Angst", grinste Thomas schief. "Nur noch Konserven oder Blut aus der Kanüle. Alles andere zieht Konsequenzen nach sich..."

"Schön, dass ihr das einseht", murmelte Philipp und ging.


	26. "Weil ich es möchte"

Auf dem Flur vor der Tür blieb Philipp einen Moment stehen und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Jetzt hatte er es also gemacht. Sich geoutet. Ungeplant und ungewollt. Aber zu hören, was die beiden mit Holger abgezogen hatten... ausgerechnet mit Holger.  
Holger war immer so ruhig und zurückgezogen, so sensibel. Jetzt hatten sie ihm einmal Hoffnungen gemacht - und ihn dann fallen lassen.

Das hatte niemand verdient, schon gar nicht jemand wie Holger. Aber sollte er ihm jetzt helfen können?  
Wie denn? Wenn Holger erfuhr, dass er von Thomas, Mario und ihm wusste, würde er doch sofort abblocken.

Aber Thomas hatte recht, er konnte Holger nicht weiter alleine lassen. Er hätte sich schon früher um ihn kümmern müssen. Nicht nur, weil er der Kapitän des Teams war, sondern auch, weil er Holger mochte.

Philipp nickte leicht, das würde er jetzt nachholen.

Schnell lief er den Flur entlang und die Treppe nach unten. Dann stand er mit klopfenden Herzen vor Holgers Tür.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Das ist nur ein Teamkollege, mehr nicht." So hob er seine Hand - und klopfte. Es verging eine ganze Zeit und Philipp war schon kurz davor wieder zu gehen, als Holger endlich die Tür öffnete.

"Du? Was willst du?", fragte Holger barsch.

"Reinkommen?" schlug Philipp vor.

"Und warum?"

"Weil ich gern mit dir reden würde."

"Und worüber...?", fragte Holger recht desinteressiert.

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Egal. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft vertragen könntest."

"Nein. Brauche ich nicht", kam wieder eine kühle Antwort von Holger.

Philipp seufzte innerlich. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich Holger."

"Brauchst du nicht. Ich komm schon klar."

"Und deshalb sitzt du jeden Abend allein in deinem Zimmer?"

"Was soll ich sonst machen? Mit Thomas und Mario rumhängen?!?"

"Aber es sind doch noch andere Leute hier im Team", schüttelte Philipp den Kopf.

"Ich hab lieber meine Ruhe", meinte Holger.

"Ich bin auch kein wilder Partygänger", sagte Philipp. "Aber ne Partie Tischtennis oder ein bissel kickern mit den Jungs macht doch spaß!"

"Hier auf dem Zimmer macht es auch Spaß.“

"Ach ja?" fragte Philipp skeptisch.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also, lässt du mich rein?" fragte Philipp.

"Wenns sein muss?"

"Muss es", sagte Philipp nachdrücklich und schob sich auch sofort an Holger vorbei ins Zimmer.

Holger seufzte leise und folgte ihm ins Zimmer.

Philipp sah sich um und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das Zimmer war wie geleckt. Er selbst war auch nicht unbedingt unordentlich, aber sein Zimmer sah eben doch bewohnt aus. Holgers nicht. Es wirkte, als wäre Holger noch nicht einmal angekommen. Oder schon fertig zur Abreise - aber dann sah zumindest das Bett benutzt aus.

"Also...", sagte Holger, der mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte.

"Darf ich mich setzen?"

Holger zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Willst du dich nicht auch setzen?"

"Philipp, was willst du?"

"Ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen", erklärte Philipp leise. 

"Warum?"

"Weil du es nicht verdient hast hier alleine zu sitzen."

"Ich sitze hier allein, weil ich das so will", sagte Holger. "Also kein Grund, dass du hier den Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd spielst. Ich muss nicht gerettet werden."

"Aber in deinem Turm hier im alten Schloss muss es doch öde langweilig sein."

"Vielleicht steh ich ja da drauf."

"Und du stehst nicht darauf, vom edlen Retter herausgeholt zu werden?"

"Lass den Scheiß und sag mir endlich, was du von mir willst."

"Mit dir reden. Mich unterhalten."

Holger seufzte. "Hör zu, das ist lieb von dir Phil, aber du musst das nicht machen."

"Ich möchte es aber gerne."

"Ja, weil du denkst, dass es deine Pflicht als Kapitän ist."

"Nein. Dann hätte ich meinen Stellvertreter geschickt."

"Und Basti hätte ich genau das gleiche gesagt, wie dir. Es geht mir gut und ich hab gern meine Ruhe."

Philipp seufzte. Irgendwie kam er hier nicht weiter. Sollte er doch erzählen, dass Thomas und Mario mit ihm geredet hatten? Aber was würde Holger dann sagen?  
Er würde wütend werden und sich verraten fühlen.

"Holger... ich würde echt gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen. Egal ob Kapitän oder nicht. Einfach, weil... ich glaub, dass man sich gut mit dir unterhalten kann."

"Du bist ganz schön stur", brummte Holger. "Wollen... wir dann runter an die Bar und was trinken?"

Sofort lächelte Philipp. "Gern."

"Dann los", sagte Holger und schnappte sich seine Keycard vom Nachttisch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe runter und in die Bar. Hier waren schon einige der Spieler versammelt und unterhielten sich bei Bier oder Cola.

"Da hinten?" schlug Philipp vor und deutete auf einen etwas einsam stehenden Tisch für zwei Personen.

Holger nickte gleich und steuerte auf den Tisch zu. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, kam eine Kellnerin und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Holger, als die Kellnerin ihre Getränke gebracht hatte.

"Erzählen wir was. Das macht man so, wenn man länger zusammen unterwegs ist."

"Was soll ich dir denn erzählen? Beim Training warst du schließlich mit dabei und sonst ist nicht viel passiert."

"Was machst du gern? Welchen Film hast du zuletzt im Kino gesehen? Was für Musik hörst du? Wohin willst du nach der WM in den Urlaub?"

Holger sah Philipp mit einem unlesbaren Blick an. "Philipp, ich spiele jetzt seit einem Jahr mit dir zusammen und bisher war dir das alles ziemlich egal."

"Es hätte mir nie egal sein sollen. Und es war mir auch nie wirklich egal. Ich... ach, verdammt, seit wann  muss ich begründen, warum ich mich mit jemanden unterhalten möchte?"

"Weil ich es nicht verstehe", sagte Holger leise.

"Vielleicht ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass ich dich viel zu wenig kenne. Und dass ich das ändern möchte."

Holger sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann schob sich ein unsicheres Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
Erleichtert erwiderte Philipp dieses Lächeln. Den ersten Schritt schienen sie geschafft zu haben.

"Also..", murmelte Holger und holte dann tief Luft. "Du willst also über... meine Hobbys reden?"

"Zum Beispiel", nickte Philipp und trank von seiner Cola. "Was macht Holger Badstuber, wenn er nicht gerade über nen Trainingsplatz gehetzt wird?"

"Das übliche", zuckte Holger mit den Schultern. "Ich treff mich gern mit meinen Freunden aus der Schule, hör Musik oder spiel Tischtennis."

"Tischtennis? Und warum hast du hier bisher kaum gespielt?"

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht... Hat sich irgendwie nicht ergeben."

"Wollen wir beide dann mal? Morgen?"

"Ok", sagte Holger und lächelte diesmal sogar richtig.

"Schön", strahlte Philipp ihn an. "Ich freu mich drauf!"

"Ich... mich auch", sagte Holger. "Und was machst du so, wenn du nicht Fußball spielst?"

"Ich spiel auch gern Tennis - groß und klein. Und Billard. Und Schafkopf."

"Schafkopf?" fragte Holger.

"Kennst du nicht? Bist doch schon lange genug in Bayern! Schafkopf ist ein Kartenspiel, ein bisschen wie Skat, aber für vier Leute."

"Ich bin nicht so der Kartenspieler", sagte Holger. "Bei der U21 haben sie ziemlich vergeblich versucht mir Pokern beizubringen."

Philipp lachte. "Dabei hattet ihr da doch die ganzen Poker-Cracks dabei!"

"Ja, aber ich... kann nicht bluffen", murmelte Holger. "Benni sagt immer, mein ganzes Gesicht glüht, wenn ich gute Karten habe."

Philipp lächelte, das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. "Dann bist du bei Schafkopf besser aufgehoben."

"Meinst du?"

Philipp nickte nachdrücklich.

"Dann... kannst du es mir ja mal zeigen..."

"Gerne", strahlte Philipp ihn an. "Und wir finden bestimmt noch ein paar Leute, die mitspielen. Die Stuttgarter kennen es auch."

Holger konnte nicht anders, als Philipps Lächeln zu erwidern. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie hier zusammen saßen, aber... er genoss es irgendwie.

Nach den ersten Hemmungen wurde auch ihre Unterhaltung lockerer. Sie bemerkten kaum, wie die Zeit verging. Auch, dass die Bar sich langsam leerte, wurde ihnen erst bewusst, als Arne auf einmal neben ihnen stand. "Ich will euch ja nicht ins Bett scheuchen, aber es ist nach elf."

"Oh!" sagte Holger erstaunt. "So spät schon?"

Arne nickte und lachte leise. "Ihr ward doch sehr... vertieft."

"Danke fürs bescheid sagen", sagte Philipp.

"Mach ich doch gerne - gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Arne gleich wieder.

"Nacht Arne. Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", lächelte Arne noch kurz, dann verschwand er.

"Dann sollten wir wohl auch hoch", sagte Holger.

"Ich denke auch", lächelte Philipp ihn an.

"Ich... danke für den schönen Abend", sagte Holger.

"Ich danke dir auch, Holger. Hat Spaß gemacht. Aber... ich denke, das wird nicht der letzte schöne Abend hier gewesen sein."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Holger. Die letzten Tage hatte er sich wirklich viel zu sehr zurückgezogen. Grübelnd in seinem Zimmer gesessen und sich selbst bemitleidet. Aber nur, weil Thomas und Mario ihn nicht wollten, musste er sich nicht die ganze WM verderben lassen.

Er nickte sich selbst zu. Ja, es war Schluss mit Trübsal blasen. Ab morgen würde er sich nicht mehr in sein Zimmer verkriechen, sondern mit den anderen Jungs was machen.  
"Ich freu mich auf morgen", lächelte er Philipp an.

"Ich mich auch", sagte Philipp. "Dann kann ich mal testen, wie gut du beim Tischtennis bist."

"Ich werd mein Bestes geben", versprach Holger.

Philipp grinste. "Arne freut sich bestimmt auch über nen neuen Konkurrenten."

"Und Cacau..."

Philipp nickte und stand nun wirklich auf. "Komm, ich bring dich noch mit hoch."

Holger lächelte leicht und folgte ihm aus der Hotelbar. Ohne sich groß abzusprechen, steuerten sie den Lift an. Sie schwiegen, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Philipp brachte Holger noch bis zu dessen Tür. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", lächelte Holger ihn an.

"Werd ich", sagte Philipp. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", lächelte Holger ihn an.

Dann zog er seine Keycard aus der Tasche und schloss sein Zimmer auf.

Er fühlte Philipps Blick auf seinem Rücken, bis er die Tür wieder verschloss. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, machte er sich mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen fertig fürs Bett.   
Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend mit Philipp gewesen. Ruhig, und ganz anders als mit Thomas und Mario, aber nicht schlechter. Überhaupt nicht schlechter.

Eigentlich sogar besser. Weil Philipp sich... für ihn interessiert hatte. Das hatten Mario und Thomas nie getan.

Irgendwie hatten die beiden ihn vielleicht doch... ausgenutzt. Vielleicht war es ihnen selbst nicht so klar gewesen und vielleicht tat es ihnen hinterher auch leid, aber... sie hatten sein Blut gewollt, nicht ihn als menschliches Wesen.

Müde sank er nach hinten ins Bett. Philipp wollte zwar nicht sein Blut, seinen Körper allgemein nicht, aber sich mit ihm zu unterhalten war... toll gewesen.

Er lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich fester ins Kissen.  
Philipp war lieb. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er erstaunlich schnell ein.


	27. Immer das fünfte Rad

Eine Etage über Holger lagen Thomas und Mario wach in ihrem Bett. "Wir hätten Philipp bitten sollen, sich nach dem Gespräch mit Holger noch mal bei uns zu melden", murmelte Thomas.

"Sind die beiden fertig? Fühlst du Philipp irgendwie?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Holger fühl ich eh nicht und Philipp... in der Nähe ist er jedenfalls nicht."

Mario nickte. "Wir werden es wohl erst morgen früh erfahren... Denn Philipp jetzt anrufen, da stehen die Chancen ganz gut, dass du ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf reißt."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas. Er sah Mario an. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Philipp sich in ihn verguckt hat."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich auch nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Hat doch neulich erst noch von seiner Claudia erzählt."

"Er hat es gut geheim gehalten", murmelte Thomas.

"Obwohl er von uns wusste - das versteh ich nicht."

"Er... seine Gefühle waren ziemlich verworren, aber ich glaub er hatte... Angst davor. Bisher hat er das mit sich ausgemacht und konnte es verdrängen. Mit jemandem darüber zu reden, lässt das alles... realer werden."

Mario nickte. "Und wenn er es so verdrängt, kannst du es auch nicht sehen."

"Eben. Und nur weil er so wütend geworden ist, sind die Gefühle an die Oberfläche getreten und ich konnte sie lesen."

Wieder nickte Mario und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Und jetzt steht er da, wir haben Holger... auf dem Gewissen, und er kann die Scherben zusammenkleben, die wir hinterlassen haben."

Thomas schlang die Arme um Mario. "Philipp wird das irgendwie schaffen..."

"Ich hoffe es", flüsterte Mario.

Thomas nickte nachdrücklich. "Philipp ist sensibel, freundlich, hilfsbereit, offen... wenn es jemand schafft, dann er."

"Ich würd ihm gern dabei helfen, aber das würde wohl alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

"Glaub ich auch", sagte Thomas.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Thomas hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Stirn und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Behutsam drangen sie in die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen ein.

 

 

Pünktlich zum Weckerklingeln wachten sie am nächsten Morgen wieder auf.  
Gleichzeitig, wie immer. Vorsichtig löste sich Thomas wieder aus Marios Geist und fühlte, wie jeden Morgen, diesen kleinen Verlust der Nähe.

"Am liebsten würde ich liegen bleiben", murmelte Mario.

"Ich auch. Mit dir... in dir, den ganzen Tag", lächelte Thomas.

"Das wär schön", sagte Mario und zog Thomas eng an sich.

"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind", versprach Thomas. "Dann machen wir gaaanz lange Urlaub."

"Das klingt himmlisch!"

Thomas lächelte "Es wird himmlisch, das verspreche ich dir."

"Dann lass uns mal schnell diese WM gewinnen", grinste Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Machen wir!"

"Meinst du wir haben noch Zeit, schnell zu Philipp zu gucken, bevor wir zum Frühstück gehen?"

"Wenn wir uns beeilen", grinste Thomas und stand ein Wimpernzucken später komplett angezogen vor dem Bett. "Kommst du?"

"Ja doch", sagte Mario und schob sich betont langsam aus dem Bett.

"Soll ich schon mal vorgehen?", schlug Thomas vor.

"Quatsch", sagte Mario und zog sich schnell an.

Thomas griff kurz seine Hand, küsste ihn, dann zog er ihn aus dem Zimmer. Aufmerksam, um keinem anderem Spieler zu begegnen, liefen sie den Flur entlang und nach unten. Mario klopfte an Philipps Tür. Laut, nervös, und so stark, dass Thomas nach dem dritten Klopfer seine Hand festhielt. 

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Philipp, als er ruckartig die Tür öffnete.

"Nichts", versuchte Thomas ihn gleich zu beruhigen. "Wir sind nur... neugierig."

Philipp gähnte und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. "Neugierig?"

"Ob du gestern noch mit Holger reden konntest", erklärte Mario.

Philipp nickte. "Ja, hab ich."

"Und? Spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter!".

"Es war... erst schwierig, aber dann ist er aufgetaut und wir hatten nen netten Abend."

Thomas lächelte erleichtert. "Das ist schön."

"Ich hab ihm auch nicht erzählt, dass ich mit euch geredet hab."

"Ist vermutlich auch besser so."

"Denk ich auch", nickte Philipp. "Heute sind wir zum Tischtennis verabredet."

"Echt", strahlte Mario, "das ist... toll!"

"Ist es wirklich."

"Danke, dass du hingegangen bist."

"Einer muss sich ja um ihn kümmern."

"Hmm... trotzdem."

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab das nicht für euch getan, sondern für Holger. Weil Holger das nicht verdient hat."

Thomas biss sich auf die Lippe, als er die kalten Gefühle spürte, die ihn und Mario betrafen.

"Es war nicht unsere Absicht Holger weh zu tun", sagte Mario. 

"Habt ihr aber. Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung..."

"Wovon haben wir keine Ahnung?"

"Wie scheiße es Holger geht. Euretwegen."

"Nein, wissen wir nicht", sagte Thomas. "Aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Und ich hätte ihm gern geholfen, wenn er mich gelassen hätte."

"Es geht ihm noch immer nicht gut."

"Deshalb ist es gut, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst."

Philipp nickte leicht. "Geht ihr jetzt? Ich muss mich fertig machen."

"Bis nachher", sagte Thomas leise und schob Mario vor sich her zur Tür.

Dann schlug die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

 

 

Philipp starrte die Tür an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er war immer noch unglaublich wütend auf Mario und Thomas.

Wie hatten sie Holger so benutzen können? Und hinterher einfach ignorieren können, wie schlecht es ihm damit ging? Passierte das, wenn man kein Mensch mehr war? Dass man so über.. über Leichen ging?  
Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, den beiden Vertrauen zu können. Und er hatte auch gedacht, dass Thomas seine Kräfte nur im Notfall einsetzten würde. Aber jetzt?

Die ganze Angelegenheit warf ein völlig anderes Licht auf die beiden. Er würde in Zukunft in ihrer Gegenwart aufpassen. Würde sich darauf konzentrieren sich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen - vielleicht konnte Holger ihm dabei helfen.  
Ja, das war keine schlechte Idee.

Er würde Holger gleich heute fragen. Am besten gleich. Und dafür würde er sich schnell fertig machen müssen.

Also wusch er sich im Bad nur schnell das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Dann zog er sich fürs Frühstück an.

Er hatte Glück, Holger saß schon alleine an einem Tisch.

 

"Morgen Holger", begrüßte er ihn lächelnd und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

"Morgen", erwiderte Holger das Lächeln.

"Und, gut geschlafen?" fragte Philipp und griff zur Kaffeekanne.

Holger nickte. "Nur zu kurz..."

"Stimmt. Ich hätt auch noch nen Stündchen vertragen können."

"Heute können wir ja früher ins Bett."

"Nachdem ich dich im Tischtennis fertig gemacht hab mein Lieber."

"Na, das werden wir ja sehen", grinste Holger ihn an.

Philipp lachte. "Du hast keine Chance gegen mich."

"Das seh ich aber anders", war Holger sich sicher.

"Da bin ich aber sehr gespannt!"

"Werden wir ja sehen. Heute Abend... wollen wir um einen Einsatz spielen?"

Philipp überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Macht es spannender."

"Und... worum?"

"Gute Frage", sagte Philipp nachdenklich.

Holger überlegte ebenfalls noch einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mir fällt jetzt nichts ein. Können wir ja später beschließen."

Philipp nickte zustimmend. "Wie wär‘s, wenn wir jetzt erstmal das Buffet stürmen?"

Holger grinste. "Das klingt sehr appetitlich."

Philipp lächelte und hatte für einen Moment mühe, seinen Blick von Holger zu lösen. Holger war keine klassische Schönheit und wirkte teilweise wirklich noch extrem jung, aber wenn er so grinste...  
Wenn seine Augen so funkelten...

"Ähm... Philipp?"

"Hm?... Oh, sorry", murmelte Philipp. "War wohl doch mehr als nur ne Stunde zu wenig."

Holger lachte leise. "Dann trink am besten noch nen Kaffee, vielleicht hilft das."

Sofort griff Philipp nach seiner Tasse und trank gleich den Rest.

Dann stand er auf und sah Holger an. "Also, Buffettplünderung. Sonst kriegen wir nur noch die Sachen, die keiner mag."

"Wie diese komischen Hühnerflügel... am Morgen..."

Philipp schüttelte sich. "Erinnere mich nicht daran... Und Lukas hat diese Dinger auch noch gegessen, als gäbs nichts besseres..."

"Manche sind halt komisch", grinste Holger und ging vor zum Buffet. Leckere gebackene Tomaten, Rührei mit knusprigen Schinken, Brötchen, Nutella... es gab alles, was das Herz begehrte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie in diesem Moment Thomas und Mario den Raum betraten. Er wandte sich sofort ab und hoffte, dass Thomas ihn nicht weiter beachtete oder gar beeinflusste.  
Auch Philipp hatte die beiden bemerkt und sah sie warnend an, ja zu warten, bis Holger und er am Buffet fertig waren, um sich ihr eigenes Frühstück zu holen.

Thomas nickte leicht und strebte auf einen der freien Tische weit weg vom Fenster zu.

"Fertig?" fragte Philipp Holger.

Holger nickte leicht und balancierte seinen vollgeladenen Teller zu ihrem Tisch.  
Philipp folgte ihm, während er erneut einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung der beiden Vampire warf.

Thomas beobachtete sie genau, dann standen sie auf und holten sich ebenfalls etwas zu Essen.

"Hast du Streit mit den beiden?" fragte Holger leise.

Philipp nickte leicht. "Ich... ja, Streit, so könnte man es nennen."

"Ich dachte, ihr seid so eng befreundet..."

"Auch dann kann es mal Streit geben."

Holger nickte und senkte den Blick auf seinen Teller.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Philipp leise. "Du hast auch Stress mit den beiden, oder?"

Holger zögerte, dann nickte er leicht.

"Weswegen?"

"Ist nicht so wichtig..."

"Nicht? Das scheint mir nicht so. Immerhin geht ihr euch schon seit ein paar Tagen aus dem Weg."

"Woher... weißt du das?“

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sieht man..."

"Mist. Ist es sehr auffällig?“ fragte Holger. "Haben die anderen auch schon was bemerkt?"

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht haben sie es bemerkt, aber ob sie es wichtig finden? Wohl eher nicht."

"Dann ist gut..."

"So was kommt doch öfter vor", meinte Philipp beruhigend.

"Vermutlich", nuschelte Holger.

"Na komm, essen", nickte Philipp.

Holger holte tief Luft. Philipp hatte recht, er musste essen, auch wenn ihm der Appetit vergangen war.

Philipp hingegen schien wirklich Hunger zu haben.

So quälte sich Holger das meiste seines Frühstücks hinunter und beobachtete dann Philipp.  
Der schien seine Blicke gar nicht zu bemerken. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Holger ihm alles erzählen. Der ganze Scheiß, den er mit Mario und Thomas erlebt hatte und den er nicht verdrängen konnte. Aber dann sah Philipp auf, seine dunklen Augen, sein fester Blick - und der Moment war vorbei.

"Ich geh schon mal hoch", murmelte Holger. 

Philipp sah etwas erstaunt auf. "Ok", murmelte er dann.

"Ich wollte noch... meine Eltern anrufen", sagte Holger schnell.

"Ok - dann grüß schön", grinste Philipp."

Holger nickte und stand auf. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Speisesaal. Er würde nicht telefonieren, aber Philipps Anwesenheit ertrug er nicht länger  
Er war schon fast am Lift, als er sich umentschied und statt nach oben die Tür zum Hotelpark ansteuerte.

Hier draußen würde er vielleicht nachdenken können. Vor allem aber, war er allein und so schnell würde ihn hier niemand suchen.

Er ging langsam durch den kalten südafrikanischen Winter.

Seine Gedanken spielten mal wieder verrückte und er musste an die Auseinandersetzung mit Thomas und Mario denken. Die beiden, die ihm so viel gegeben - und ihn doch nur ausgenutzt hatten.  
Jetzt im nachhinein, war das ganz klar für ihn. Was sollten Mario und Thomas denn auch von ihm wollen, außer seinem Blut? Er hatte die Vermutung ja schon früher gehabt, aber er hatte es sich doch so gewünscht...

Und erst hatte es ja auch so ausgesehen, als würden Thomas und Mario mehr in ihm sehen. Als Thomas ihn Marios Gefühle hatte spüren lassen, da hatte er für einen Moment wirklich geglaubt..

Aber anscheinend konnte man Gefühle auch vorspielen. Jedenfalls dann, wenn man ein Vampir war.  
Es tat weh sich das jetzt so klar zu machen.  
Aber er musste es tun. Er musste sich klar machen, dass Thomas und Mario ihn nur verarscht hatten, um an sein Blut zu kommen. Die beiden... waren halt keine Menschen mehr, auch wenn sie so taten.

Sie waren Vampire. Bluttrinkende Wesen. Sie brauchten das Blut, und... vermutlich war es schon eine echte Errungenschaft, dass sie dafür nicht mehr über Leichen gingen. Ja, er sollte froh sein, dass sie ihn nicht gleich getötet hatten!

"Holger?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen. Er war so vertieft gewesen, dass er die Schritte hinter sich nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ausgerechnet Thomas stand hinter ihm. Direkt hinter ihm. Unwillkürlich trat er ein paar Schritte zurück um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

"Holger", hörte er Thomas' Stimme. "bleib hier, bitte."

"Ich hab aber keinen Bock mit dir zu reden", sagte Holger.

"Holger... bist du noch immer sauer? Dass wir das mit uns dreien... dass wir dir das nicht antun können?"

Holger schnaubte. "Ich lass mich von dir nicht mehr einwickeln Thomas. Such dir wen anders, den du bezirzen und in euer Bett locken kannst."

"Wie bitte? Holger, das wollen wir gar nicht. Darum geht es doch!"

"Nein, ihr wolltet mein Blut und dachtet, dass es so einfacher wäre. Ach geben wir dem armen Holger doch ein bisschen Sex als Gegenleistung!"

"Oh nein, so war das nicht, Holger, und das weißt du ganz genau. Mario und ich waren gerade... und du bist dazugekommen. Du hättest ganz einfach gehen können, gerade du!"

"Grade ich? Was zum Teufel meinst du damit?"

"Dass ich dich nicht beeinflussen kann, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Dass du von dir aus zu uns gekommen bist, und dass wir dich nicht dazu gebracht haben, mit uns ins Bett zu gehen."

Fassungslos sah Holger Thomas an. "Du... du willst mir die Schuld geben?"

"Woran soll ich dir die Schuld geben? Dass wir drei eine angenehme Nacht verbracht haben?"

"Ich hab euch vertraut", sagte Holger vorwurfsvoll. "Ihr... wisst soviel über mich und ihr habt das ausgenutzt. Du... du hast gesehen, wie sehr ich mich nach Nähe sehne..."

"Bitte, Holger - was haben wir falsch gemacht?"

"Ihr habt mir vorgespielt, dass euch was an mir liegt!"

"Das war nicht vorgespielt. Holger, wir mögen dich sehr. Und natürlich liegt uns eine Menge an unserer Freundschaft - und an dir."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Versuch nicht wieder mich einzuwickeln!"

Thomas schluckte trocken. "Ich will dich nicht einwickeln. Was hätten wir davon?"

"Mein Blut natürlich."

"Wir wollen dein Blut nicht. Nicht, wenn es so läuft wie beim letzten Mail. Versteh mich nicht falsch, die Nacht war toll, aber... wir können es dir nicht weiter antun. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich wirklich liebt - nur dich."

"Schön das du so genau weißt, was ich brauche!"

"Ich habe gesehen, was du dir wünschst", sagte Thomas leise. "Eine feste Beziehung. Einen Freund, der für dich da ist."

"Etwas, was in den nächsten Jahren nicht passieren wird!" fauchte Holger. "Bei euch... ich dachte... ach vergiss es. Es interessiert dich doch eh nicht."

"Natürlich interessiert es mich. Was dachtest du?"

Holger biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zur Seite. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf ein Gespräch mit Thomas eingelassen? Warum war er nicht einfach weiter gegangen und hatte ihn ignoriert?

"Bitte Holger", flüsterte Thomas und trat einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sofort wich Holger wieder zurück. "Ich dachte, ihr würdet mich mögen. Nur... nur ein kleines bisschen..."

"Holger... wir mögen dich. Sehr. Deswegen möchten wir das mit uns ja auch nicht. Weil du... mehr verdient hättest."

"Das ist doch meine Entscheidung! Ich wollte es Thomas!"

"Und wir wollten es auch", nickte Thomas. "Und es war... unbeschreiblich. Aber..."

"Aber ihr habt bekommen, was ihr wolltet", sagte Holger dumpf.

"Du auch", erklärte Thomas fest.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Wir hatten Sex und der war wirklich toll. Aber was ich wirklich wollte, hab ich nicht bekommen. Ein bisschen Nähe. Nicht mehr allein zu sein. Aber das verstehst du vermutlich nicht."

"Das versteh ich besser als du denkst. Immerhin war ich mehr als vierzig Jahre alleine - bis ich Mario getroffen habe."

"Und wurde dir auch vorgemacht, dass du jemandem etwas bedeutest und dann hat man dich fallen gelassen?"

Thomas trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du bedeutest uns viel."

"Aber nicht genug", flüsterte Holger.

"Zu viel", sagte Thomas leise und trat noch einen Schritt näher.

"Und warum wollt ihr mich dann nicht mehr?"

Thomas zog ihn zu sich. "Du hättest nur gelitten. Mario und ich... das ist viel enger als man es sich vorstellen kann. Du wärst immer das fünfte Rad geblieben."

"Besser als gar nichts zu haben", wisperte Holger.

Thomas hielt ihn ganz fest. "Wir würden gerne für dich da sein - aber nicht im Bett. Wir wollen dich nicht ausnutzen."

Holger seufzte. "Ich... kann das nicht. Im Moment jedenfalls nicht..."

"Was möchtest du?", fragte Thomas.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und das alles ungeschehen machen..."

"Ich hab befürchtet, du würdest das sagen."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern und löste sich von Thomas.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten was für dich tun."

"Lasst mich... einfach in Ruhe, ja?" bat Holger ohne Thomas anzusehen.

Thomas seufzte leise. "Komm zu uns, wenn was ist, ja?"

Erneut zuckte Holger mit den Schultern. Wenn er es vermeiden könnte, würde er Mario und Thomas die nächsten Wochen gar nicht sehen wollen, geschweige denn, mit ihnen zu reden.

Er war einfach zu verletzt.

Thomas seufzte tief. Wenigstens hatte Holger ihm diesmal zugehört und vielleicht würden sie irgendwann auch wieder freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen. Aber im Moment mussten sie wohl seinen Wunsch respektieren.


	28. Nur ein Melktier

"Red mit Philipp, ja? Er wird für dich da sein", bat Thomas leise.

Sofort schoss Holgers Kopf hoch und er sah Thomas an. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Du hast heute morgen mit ihm zusammengesessen. Und... er weiß bescheid. Über uns, über dich... er wird dir zuhören. Und für dich da sein."

"Was hast du ihm erzählt?" fragte Holger wütend.

Thomas seufzte leise. "Er weiß, dass wir drei... und er weiß, dass es dir deswegen nicht gut geht. Ich hab ihm nicht viel erzählt."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf und trat wieder weg von Thomas. "Wie konntest du das tun? Wie... das ist privat Thomas! Philipp geht es überhaupt nichts an, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Vielleicht will ich nicht, dass die ganz Welt weiß, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Und wenn, dann entscheide ich, wem ich was erzähle!"

"Er steht uns sehr nahe. Und deswegen fanden wir es richtig, dass er es weiß. Außerdem hätte er sich eh gewundert, warum wir auf einmal kein Blut mehr von dir brauchten."

Holger kämpfte inzwischen mit den Tränen. "Habt ihr ihn zu mir geschickt? Stand er deshalb gestern vor meiner Tür?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben mit ihm geredet, aber... er wollte zu dir."

"Ja, weil er Mitleid hatte", fauchte Holger und wischte sich ärgerlich über die Augen. Er würde sich nicht so erniedrigen, jetzt vor Thomas zu heulen.

"Nein, nicht, weil er Mitleid hatte. Weil er dich mag", flüsterte Thomas.

"Verzieh dich!" schrie Holger ihn an. Dann drehte er sich um und lief den Weg entlang, weg von Thomas.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Thomas und sank zu Boden. Das hatte er ja gründlich vermasselt.  
Warum hatte er nur von Philipp anfangen müssen. Verdammt... aber Holger hatte ihm so leid getan!

"Thomas, was ist passiert?" hörte er plötzlich Marios Stimme neben sich.

"Scheiße, alles scheiße", flüsterte Thomas und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. 

Mario schlang die Arme um Thomas und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Erzähl."

Thomas nickte und fasste kurz die Unterhaltung mit Holger zusammen.

Mario hörte ihm schweigend zu, dann seufzte er tief. "Jetzt wird er auch Philipp nicht mehr an sich ranlassen."

"Scheiße", wiederholte Thomas. "Ich hab den beiden alles kaputtgemacht. Warum ist Holger auch so misstrauisch?"

"Weil er verletzt ist", vermutete Mario. "Weil er Angst hat, wieder verletzt zu werden. Ich... an seiner Stelle, hätte ich vermutlich ähnlich reagiert."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Und - können wir das irgendwie wieder einrenken?"

"Wir müssen Philipp vorwarnen", sagte Mario. "Und... uns nicht weiter einmischen."

Thomas nickte. "Wir hätten uns gar nicht einmischen sollen. Aber es fühlt sich so falsch an, dass Holger... dass es ihm so schlecht geht. Unseretwegen." 

"Wir haben halt nicht nachgedacht..."

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Hätten wir aber sollen. Ich zumindest - verdammt, ich bin doch keine zwanzig mehr!" 

"Das war aber auch für dich 'ne neue Situation", sagte Mario. 

Thomas nickte leicht. "Ist alles 'ne neue Situation..." Er hatte nach seiner Verwandlung vor vierzig Jahren viel alleine gelebt, in Pähl, seinem Heimatort, und hatte sich erst vor einigen Jahren in die Gesellschaft von mehr Menschen getraut.  

Und auch, wenn er in einigen Dingen mehr Erfahrung als Mario hatte, war er in vielem genauso blauäugig und unerfahren wie sein Freund.

"Das renkt sich schon wieder ein", war Mario sich sicher. "Wir lassen die beiden erstmal in Ruhe und warten ab. Sie kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. Und wenn sie uns brauchen, dann werden sie schon kommen." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob die beiden noch das Vertrauen in uns haben", murmelte Thomas. 

Mario seufzte leise. "Ich fürchte, daran müssen wir erstmal wieder arbeiten. Und... ich hab Durst." 

"Ich auch", sagte Thomas. 

"Und nun...?", fragte Mario leise. "Nach dem Training noch mal... zusammen... und... Recyclingblut?"  

"Wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben", murrte Thomas. 

Mario nickte. "Dann los. Training und dann..." er grinste. "und dann heißen Sex." 

Thomas lachte und richtete sich auf. 

"Na komm", lächelte Mario ihn an, stand auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Komm her, alter Mann." 

"Komm du erstmal in mein Alter", grinste Thomas seinen Freund an. 

"Werd dich nie einholen", grinste Mario. "Und außerdem bin ich älter als du! Guck in meinen Ausweis!" 

Thomas lachte auf. "Na wenn du drauf bestehst."

Mario lachte ebenfalls, und gerne hätte er Thomas jetzt geküsst. Einfach so, ganz spontan. Aber selbst jetzt im leeren Hotelpark durften sie nicht so spontan sein.  

"Ich hoffe, Holger denkt ans Training", sagte Thomas und sah in die Richtung, in die Holger verschwunden war. 

Mario nickte leicht. "Wir können ihn kurz per SMS erinnern, wenn er nicht auftaucht." 

"Gut, dann lass uns mal hoch gehen und uns umziehen."

Mario nickte, und schnell, allerdings gerade noch so im menschlich möglichen, liefen sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer. Das Umziehen ging dann in vernünftiger Vampirgeschwindigkeit, so dass sie pünktlich bei den anderen am Bus standen.  

"Siehst du Holger?" fragte Thomas leise. 

Mario schüttelte den Kopf, dann zog er schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche und begann zu tippen: [Holger, denkst du an das Training? Mario] Schnell schickte er die SMS ab. 

Auch Philipp stand noch vor dem Bus und sah sich suchend um. 

Thomas trat auf ihn zu. "Hast du mit ihm reden können?" 

"Mit Holger?" fragte Philipp. "Seit dem Essen hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Wieso?" 

"Weil er... mit Thomas geredet hat. Und der hat alles erzählt. Also, dass du von uns weißt, von uns dreien. Er ist stinksauer..." 

"Und das wundert euch?" fragte Philipp aufgebracht. "Habt ihr ihm auch gleich noch aufs Brot geschmiert, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hab?" 

"Du warst nicht dabei", erklärte Mario leise. "Er... er war so niedergeschlagen. Nein, Philipp, lass mich ausreden, bitte!" Mario hob die Hand um ihn zu stoppen. "Holger meinte, wir könnten ihn eh nicht mögen, weil niemand ihn mag. Und dass du gestern nur zu ihm gegangen bist, weil wir dich dazu gezwungen hätten. Da... hat Thomas gemeint, dass du ihn magst." 

"Toll", sagte Philipp. "Ich war grade auf dem Weg, dass er sich mir öffnet. Dass er vertrauen fasst. Das habt ihr jetzt ja gründlich kaputt gemacht!" 

Mario nickte. "Hilft nicht, dass es uns leid tut, oder? Auf jeden Fall... wir mischen uns nicht weiter ein - aber wenn was ist, sind wir immer da, ok?" 

"Lasst Holger einfach in Ruhe. Ihr habt schon genug kaputt gemacht." 

"Machen wir", nickte Mario traurig. 

Thomas schluckte, als er die Wut in Philipps Gedanken las. Die Sache mit Holger hatte auch ihrer Freundschaft einen gehörigen Knacks gegeben. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das wieder reparieren konnten. 

Und da gab es noch ein zweites Problem, eines, das dringender wurde... ihr Durst.  Eigentlich hätte er Philipp darauf angesprochen, aber jetzt traute er sich nicht mehr. Er hatte Angst, dass Philipp nein sagen würde. 

Er hatte allen Grund dazu. Ebenso wie Holger. Thomas schloss kurz die Augen, an den Abend mit Holger zu denken machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Es war so unglaublich gewesen, der Sex und das Blut... er hatte sich so lebendig gefühlt.  

"Hör auf", zischte Mario ihm zu. 

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm schwer.  

"Da kommt er übrigens", sagte Mario leise. 

Thomas nickte, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Er bemühte sich auch gar nicht erst zu versuchen in seine Gedanken einzudringen. 

Dafür ging Philipp Holger entgegen. 

Mario beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dann nickte er leicht. Vielleicht konnte es doch noch was mit ihnen werden. 

Philipp würde ihm auf jeden Fall nicht weh tun. 

Ohne überhaupt auf Mario oder Thomas zu achten stiegen Holger und Philipp in den Bus ein, der sie zum Trainingsgelände bringen sollte.  

Holger hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt, ertrug Philipps Gegenwart aber stumm. 

Schweigend fuhren sie zum Training, und auch beim Training sagte Holger nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig. Philipp versuchte mehr als einmal ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, aber Holger blockte ab. 

Auch nach dem Training wollte Holger sich nicht unterhalten. 

Philipp war unglaublich wütend auf Thomas und Mario. Sie hatten all die schönen Fortschritte komplett zunichte gemacht. Er musste ganz von vorne anfangen - wenn Holger ihn überhaupt ließ. 

"Unser Tischtennismatch heute Abend steht doch noch, oder?" fragte er Holger leise. 

Holger wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, als er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Wenns sein muss..." 

"Muss es", sagte Philipp.

Leise seufzte Holger, dann nickte er resigniert. 

"Komm, das wird Spaß machen", lächelte Philipp ihn an.

"Hmm", kam es nur von Holger, Mit dieser Stimmung konnte er jedem die Laune verderben. 

"Wenn... wenn du reden willst...", bot Philipp an. 

Holger schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Musst dich nicht mit mir abgeben, nur weil die beiden... auch wenn Thomas dich beeinflusst hat."

"Denkst du das echt?" fragte Philipp.

"Ich weiß es", nickte Holger.

"Nein, weißt du nicht. Weil das nicht stimmt, Holger. Ich unterhalte mich mit dir, weil ich das möchte. Weil du ein netter Kerl bist."

"Bist du dir da so sicher? Thomas kann dich ganz einfach beeinflussen und dich dazu bringen, dass du dich mit mir unterhalten willst. Dass du mich für einen netten Kerl hältst." 

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass... uns das nicht hier im Bus besprechen ja?" 

Holger nickte leicht und sah aus dem Fenster.

Auch Philipp lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sitz zurück und starrte vor sich hin. Wussten die beiden idiotischen Vampire überhaupt, was sie da angerichtet hatten?   
Aber nein, sie dachten natürlich nur an sich! An sich und ihren Blutdurst. Dass sie einen anderen Menschen dadurch so kaputt machten, interessierte sie gar nicht. Sie waren wirklich keine Menschen mehr, nur noch.... Vampire, unnatürliche Wesen.  

Es tat ihm weh, schließlich war er im letzten Jahr so eng mit den beiden befreundet gewesen, aber im Moment konnte er nicht verstehen, wie er ihnen jemals vertrauen konnte. 

Er hatte so viel für sie gemacht, ihnen sein Blut gegeben, und sie dankten es ihm damit, dass sie seine beginnende Freundschaft mit Holger zerstörten. Nicht nur das. Sie sabotierten auch gleich noch jede Chance, dass vielleicht mehr zwischen Holger und ihm entstehen könnte. Holger würde jetzt doch immer denken, dass Thomas etwas damit zu hatte. 

"Scheiße, verdammt", fluchte Philipp leise. 

"Was... was ist?" fragte Holger neben ihm.

"Ich ärgere mich über die beiden... so egoistisch, wie die sind. Machen uns alles kaputt...", murmelte Philipp.  

"Was machen sie uns denn kaputt?" fragte Holger leise. 

"Das mit uns", flüsterte Philipp. "Gestern Abend, das war so schön. Aber die beiden müssen ihre Nasen in alles reinstecken und ihren Senf dazugeben. Trauen uns wohl nicht zu, mal was alleine hinzukriegen." 

"Es gibt kein uns Philipp. Du... du tust das nur, weil Thomas dich darum... gebeten hat." 

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Thomas hat mir gestern Abend... er hat mir gut zugeredet, weil ich mich nicht getraut hatte. Aber es war meine Entscheidung. Ich hab doch schon viel länger drüber nachgedacht, nicht erst seit gestern." 

Holger sah ihn unsicher an.  

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon vor ein paar Tagen zu dir gekommen bin - ich... ich hab mich einfach nicht getraut." 

"Warum nicht?"

Philipp atmete tief durch und sah Holger dann an. "Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich wegschickst. Dass du mich nicht sehen willst."  

"Wieso sollte ich dich weg schicken?" 

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Philipp zu. "Manchmal hat man halt... komische Befürchtungen."

"Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum du mit mir befreundet sein willst", murmelte Holger.

"Wieso verstehst du das nicht? Du bist ein lieber Kerl, und man kann sich toll mit dir unterhalten."

"Ich bin langweilig", schüttelte Holger den Kopf. "Und... unsicher. Und die beiden einzigen Typen, die mal was von mir wollten, wollten nur mein Blut..."

"Ich... ich bring sie um, beide", murmelte Philipp wütend.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist doch meine eigene Schuld gewesen. Ich war dumm genug anzunehmen, dass... sie was anderes von mir wollten."

"Das stimmt nicht, Holger. Die beiden sind eine Ausnahme. Sie sind halt... keine Menschen mehr. Aber es gibt genügend andere, die nicht dein Blut wollen - sondern dich."

Holger schnaubte. "Klar. Die Kerle stehen Schlange bei mir!"

Philipp nickte kaum merklich.

Und Holger bekam es wirklich nicht mit. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster,

"Holger - bitte, glaub nicht, dass niemand dich will."

"Lass gut sein", murmelte Holger. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden. Nicht hier im Bus und am liebsten überhaupt nicht.

"Ich wär gern mit dir befreundet", flüsterte Philipp.

Er wusste nicht, ob Holger ihn wirklich nicht gehört hatte, oder ihn einfach ignorierte, aber den Rest der Fahrt, saß Holger stumm neben ihm und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es tat Philipp in der Seele weh ihn so zu sehen - und nichts tun zu können. Aber es bestärkte ihn auch in seinem Vorhaben, nicht aufzugeben. 

Er musste Holger doch irgendwie helfen können. Noch wusste er nicht wie, aber ihm würde schon was einfallen. Er würde Holger einfach beweisen müssen, dass er ihm nicht egal war. 

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte der Bus das Hotel. In einer halben Stunde würde es Mittag geben, danach war packen angesagt, ehe es am Nachmittag zum nächsten Spielort ging.

Philipp beschloss, in dieser Zeit möglichst oft an Holgers Seite zu sein. Und Thomas und Mario so gut es ging von ihm fern zu halten. Ja, den beiden würde er schon sagen, was er von ihnen hielt.

"Philipp", stieß Holger ihn leicht an.

"Hm?", machte Philipp leise.

"Wir können aussteigen."

"Oh ok", murmelte Philipp und stand auf.

"Die beiden haben Durst", wisperte Holger plötzlich.

"Hm? Was?" sah Philipp sich zu ihm um.

Holger deutete mit dem Kopf zu Mario, der hinter Arne stand und nicht grade unauffällig den Hals des Älteren beäugte.

"Oh", machte Philipp erschrocken. "Du, Mario, kannst du mir gleich mal wobei helfen?"

Mario fiel es ganz offenbar schwer sich von der verlockenden Ansicht vor ihm loszureißen. "Hm?"

"Ob du mir gleich mal helfen kannst?"

"Klar", nuschelte Mario und sah dann kurz zu Thomas.

"Dann komm gleich mit hoch, ja?"

Verwirrt nickte Mario.

"Holger - wir sehen uns beim Mittag?", fragte Philipp während er aus dem Bus ausstieg.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Bitte", sah Philipp ihn an.

"Ok. Dann... bis gleich", sagte Holger.

Philipp nickte und wandte sich dann zu Mario. "Kommst du gleich mit?"

Mario nickte nur stumm und folgte Philipp.

Sobald sie etwas abseits der anderen standen, fauchte Philipp ihn an. "Reicht es nicht, dass ihr Holger kaputtgemacht habt? Dass er meint, niemand wollte mehr von ihm als sein Blut? Jetzt willst du auch noch Arne?!

Mario zuckte zusammen. "Ich will Arne nicht. Ich hab Durst."

"Tja, da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Philipp drehte sich um und ging.

Mario schluckte hart. Also hatte Thomas recht gehabt mit seiner Befürchtung. Philipp würde ihnen kein Blut mehr spenden. 

"Was ist? Hast du erwartet, ich würde alles so hinnehmen?"

"Nein", sagte Mario leise. 

"Und solltest du Holger... ich bring dich um, das sag ich dir!"

"Wir haben dir versprochen, dass wir uns von ihm fernhalten", sagte Mario. "Und daran halten wir uns. Glaub mir, wir wollten Holger nie verletzen."

"Er ist aber verletzt - und ich kann ihn verstehen."

"Ich auch verdammt! Ich hab mich damals genauso gefühlt, als ich dachte, dass Thomas mich nicht will. Glaubst du etwa, wir haben das mit Holger geplant?"

"Ich weiß, Holger hat euch überwältigt. Pah, schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er mehr wollte als nur euer Melktier zu sein? Und... Du hast dich so gefühlt, aber bei Holger ist es so. Er ist euer Melktier. Gewesen."

"Er war für mich nie nur ein Melktier", wisperte Mario. "Holger ist... ein wundervoller Mann. Und wenn es Thomas nicht geben würde, hätte ich mich vielleicht in ihn verlieben können."

"Hast du aber nicht. Jede Nutte an der Straße ist eine wundervolle Frau, aber sie ist doch nur eine Nutte. Und Holger ist doch nur ein Melktier."

"Hat Holger dir erzählt, dass wir es abgelehnt haben, weiter von ihm zu trinken und ihn unser Bett zu holen?" fragte Mario. "Wir haben einen Fehler begannen, aber wir werden das nicht wiederholen."

"Ja, Holger hat mir erzählt, wie ihr ihn fallengelassen habt, nachdem ihr bekommen hattet, was ihr wolltet."

"Jetzt überleg doch mal Philipp", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Wenn Holger uns so egal wäre, warum haben wir ihn dann nach einem Mal weg geschickt? Warum haben wir nicht bis zum Ende der WM damit gewartet?"

"Vielleicht hat er nicht geschmeckt - was weiß ich, wie ihr Dinger so denkt."

Diesmal zuckte Mario deutlich sichtbar zusammen. Fassungslos starrte er Philipp an. "Das... Philipp, wir sind doch Freunde... Du kennst uns."

"Ich hab gemeint, ich würde euch kennen. Aber wer weiß, wie oft Thomas mich schon irgendwie beeinflusst hat, damit ich nach Eurer Nase tanze"

"Glaubst du wirklich, er würde so was tun? Du... du weißt alles über uns Philipp. Du bist unser bester, unser engster Freund."

"Ich hätte auch nie erwartet, dass ihr so was mit Holger macht. Ihn einfach so benutzen."

"Was kann ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?" frage Mario verzweifelt.

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Überleg dir was...", schnaubte er und ging.


	29. Freunde lassen sich nicht hängen

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, Mario so stehen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass Mario niemanden beeinflussen konnte und war deshalb sicher, dass es Mario wirklich leid tat. Aber manchmal war das eben nicht genug.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, Mario sollte ihm nicht leidtun. Der hatte doch ganz genau gewusst, was er tat, als er Holger mit in ihr Bett holte.

Oder er hatte es zumindest billigend in Kauf genommen.

Philipp ging in sein Zimmer, um schon mal die paar Sachen einzupacken, die er für die nächste Nacht brauchen würde. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Mittagessen.

Wie erwartet saß Holger schon alleine an dem Tusch am Fenster. Mario und Thomas waren noch nicht zu sehen.

"Hey", sagte Philipp, als er sich zu Holger setzte.

"Hej", nuschelte Holger, der kaum aufsah.

"Hast du schon geguckt, was es leckeres zu Essen gibt?" fragte Philipp.

"Weiß nicht", murmelte Holger. "Ich ess eh alles..."

"Kein Lieblingsgericht?"

"Ich weiß nicht... nee, eigentlich nicht."

"Ich ess auch alles gern", erzählte Philipp. "Am schönsten ist es immer, wenn ich mal bei meinen Großeltern bin. Meine Oma kann richtig toll kochen."

Holger nickte. "Omas können auch toll kochen. Meine macht Maultaschen, da könnte ich mich reinlegen."

"Lecker!" sagte Philipp sofort.

"Oder... Kässpätzle. Auch lecker."

Philipp nickte. "Und vermutlich werden wir beides hier nicht bekommen..."

"Dafür viele Nudeln mit Gemüsesauce..."

"Toll", grinste Philipp.

"Oder dieses Kalbsfleisch da neulich. War ja wirklich lecker, aber irgendwie..."

"Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst", seufzte Philipp. "Wollen wir trotzdem mal gucken, was es heute gibt? Irgendwie hab ich Hunger bekommen."

"Ich nicht", murmelte Holger, stand aber doch auf.

"Du musst Essen. Morgen ist das Spiel gegen Argentinien", sagte Philipp.

"Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, dass ich spiele", murrte Holger. "Nach dem Spiel gegen Serbien..."

"Das weißt du nicht", sagte Philipp.

"Da müssten sich aber schon mehrere Leute verletzten, damit ich wieder reinkomme."

"Sie doch nicht alles so schwarz Holger."

"Wie soll ichs denn sonst sehen? Ich habe mich seltendämlich angestellt."

"Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du warst", schüttelte Philipp den Kopf. "Du bist noch so jung, da erwartet niemand, dass du perfekt bist. Und gegen Serbien waren wir alle schlecht."

"Und ich hab dem Spiel noch die Krone aufgesetzt."

Philipp seufzte und schob Holger dann resolut zum Buffet.

Dort füllten sie sich von den verschiedenen Speisen und Salaten auf und gingen zurück an ihren Tisch. Noch immer saßen sie alleine dort.

"Was... hast du eigentlich eben mit Mario besprochen?" fragte Holger irgendwann.

"Er hat Durst, und ich hab ihm klipp und klar gesagt, dass er sich wen anders suchen soll - weder dich noch mich."

Holger sah ihn überrascht an. "Du... gibt‘s ihnen kein Blut mehr?!“

"Nachdem sie dich so behandelt habe, können sie sehen, wo sie bleiben."

"Und was sollen sie tun?" fragte Holger. "Verhungern?"

"Ist das unser Problem?"

"Ja", sagte Holger. "Sie... sie haben sich uns anvertraut. Sie gehören zum Team. Und du bist ihr bester Freund. Freunde lassen sich nicht hängen, auch wenn sie sauer aufeinander sind. Die beiden brauchen dich."

Philipp seufze leise. "Vielleicht. Aber trotzdem - es fühlt sich so falsch an, nachdem... nachdem sie das mit dir angestellt haben."

"Das... das ist lieb von dir", nuschelte Holger verlegen. "Aber ich meins ernst Philipp. Was, wenn den beiden was passiert, weil sie kein Blut bekommen? Wenn... wenn sie sterben?"

"Sie können nicht sterben", meinte Philipp. "Aber sie könnten jemanden angreifen."

Holger nickte. "Ich würde es selbst tun, aber sie... werden mein Blut nicht nehmen..."

"Sie werden dein Blut genauso nehmen wir meins. Aber du warst das letzte Mal dran, also bin ich dieses Mal. Ich geh nachher mit Thomas zu MüWo..."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wollen mich nicht mehr..."

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch gehen. Aber macht das mit MüWo, ja? Und nicht im Bett."

"Nein", sagte Holger sofort. "Sie wollen weder meinen Körper noch mein Blut, das haben sie mir ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht. Und ich will nicht mit Thomas reden. Es... reicht schon, dass ich die beiden jeden Tag sehe..."

Philipp nickte. "Das denke ich zwar nicht, aber... ich kann dich verstehen. Also geh ich, und nächstes Mal du."

"Danke", sagte Holger mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Dann schob er seinen halbvollen Teller von sich. "Ich geh hoch..."

Besorgt sah Philipp ihn an. "Kann ich nachher zu dir kommen, wenn wir fertig sind?"

Überrascht sah Holger ihn an. "Warum?"

"Ich mag nicht alleine auf meinem Zimmer sitzen und auf die Abfahrt warten", meinte Philipp.

"Ok", sagte Holger zögernd. "Dann komm einfach, wenn du fertig bist."

Philipp lächelte. "Das mach ich gerne."

"Dann bis später", sagte Holger und stand auf.

Philipp sah ihm nach, dann stand er auf und ging zu Mario und Thomas, die mit Manuel an einem Tisch saßen.

Mario sah ihn nur kurz an, dann senkte er den Blick.

"Ich hab mit Holger gesprochen", sagte Philipp leise.

Thomas nickte. "Und?"

Philipp beugte sich zu ihm. "Wenn du willst, gehen wir nachher zu MüWo."

Thomas riss überrascht die Augen auf. "Meinst du das ernst?"

Philipp nickte.

"Können wir...?" Thomas stand auf und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Mit Manuel am Tisch konnten sie einfach nicht offen reden.

Philipp nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen.

"Mario hat gesagt, du würdest uns kein Blut mehr geben", sagte Thomas leise.

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Aber Holger meinte, ich dürfte euch nicht im Stich lassen."

Thomas wandte für einen Moment den Blick ab. "Ich sollte jetzt wohl dein Angebot ablehnen, aber... ich kann nicht. Ich kann vielleicht noch bis nach dem Spiel ohne frisches Blut auskommen, aber Mario nicht."

Philipp nickte. "Was... würde passieren?"

"Er würde krank werden", sagte Thomas. "Als ich... damals auf Marios Blut verzichten wollte, ging es mir so schlecht wie noch nie. Mir war kalt, ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen..."

Philipp nickte. "Also, zu Müwo."

"Danke Philipp. Wir stehen tief in deiner Schuld."

Philipp nickte nur. "Lasst Holger in Ruhe."

"Das werden wir", versprach Thomas erneut. "Und auch, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wir wollten Holger nie weh tun."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es geht ihm jedenfalls noch immer echt schlecht deswegen."

"Aber er stößt dich nicht weg", sagte Thomas. "Er... vertraut dir."

"Ich tu mein Bestes", nickte Philipp. 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Thomas leicht. 

"Also, wann wollen wir los zu MüWo?" 

Thomas nickte sofort. 

"Dann komm", sah Philipp ihn kurz an und ging dann vor in den Bereich, in dem die Physios und der Doc ihre Räume hatten. 

Wie schon beim ersten Mal bereitete es Thomas keine Mühe MüWo zu beeinflussen und ein paar Minuten später verließen sie den Raum mit einer vollen Kanüle Blut. 

Philipp hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und Thomas nicht einmal angesehen. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und Mario hochschicken?", bat Thomas ihn. 

Philipp nickte nur knapp. 

Thomas seufzte. "Philipp... ich bin dir sehr dankbar für das hier", hielt er kurz die Kanüle hoch. "Aber..." er seufzte tief. "Ich würd gern wieder mit dir reden..." 

"Ich... hab das Gefühl, als würde ich euch gar nicht kennen", sagte Philipp kopfschüttelnd. "Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ihr jemanden so verletzten, so benutzen, würdet." 

"Wir haben ihn nicht benutzt. Wir wollten das nicht. Wir... hatten eine tolle Nacht zusammen. Aber wir wollten das nicht wiederholen, wir konnten das nicht. Holger... er hat es nicht verdient, als dritter bei uns in der Beziehung drinzuhängen. Mario und ich - das ist so etwas Besonderes, so eng, das... das hätte ihn nicht glücklich gemacht. Und ich will nichts mehr als ihn glücklich sehen." 

"Warum habt ihr euch dann überhaupt darauf eingelassen?" 

"Ich hab‘s doch schon mal gesagt", seufzte Thomas. "Wir waren gerade... dabei. Wir hatten Durst. und dann kam er - und wollte es auch noch. Wir haben zwar übermenschliche Kräfte, Philipp, aber da konnten wir beide echt nicht widerstehen." 

"Und das macht es besser?" fragte Philipp.  

"Wir haben ihn nicht gezwungen, wir hatten es nicht einmal darauf angelegt. Es ist... einfach passiert. Holger hätte jederzeit gehen können, und das weiß er auch." 

Philipp schnaubte. "Klar. Wenn du an Holgers Stelle wärst, wärst du gegangen? Der Junge denkt, dass sich niemand für ihn interessiert und plötzlich scheint es so, als würden ihn gleich zwei Männer wollen. Und die beiden schlafen mit ihm und erzählen, wie toll es mit ihm war und wie besonders er ist. Und dann lassen sie ihn fallen. Einfach so, als wäre er nichts wert." 

"Wir haben ihn nicht fallen lassen. Wir haben nur gesagt, dass das mit dem Sex eine einmalige Sache war." 

"Und ihm damit das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre er wertlos", sagte Philipp.  

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Hätten wir weiter mit ihm ins Bett gehen sollen? Ihn ausnutzen? Du hast doch gesehen, wie beschissen es ihm danach gegangen ist - ich war schon kurz davor ihn zum Doc zu bringen." 

Philipp seufzte tief. "Ich weiß nur, dass es Holger beschissen geht und er jetzt glaubt, dass sich nie jemand für ihn interessieren wird. Er denkt, ich würde nur aus Mitleid mit ihm reden und Zeit verbringen und dass du mich beeinflusst hättest." 

"Scheiße", flüsterte Thomas betroffen. "Das tut mir echt leid. Dabei... er ist total süß, witzig, interessant... er könnte zehn Kerle an jedem Finger haben." 

"Ja das weiß ich", sagte Philipp barsch. "Aber mit eurer dämlichen Aktion habt ihr mir jede Chance genommen... ich kann froh sein, wenn wir es überhaupt schaffen, ne Freundschaft aufzubauen."

"Du machst es dir ja einfach! Du hättest ja schon früher hingehen können. Dich um ihn kümmern, ne Freundschaft aufbauen. Du hattest lange genug Zeit dazu", wurde Thomas jetzt etwas lauter.  

Philipp sah ihn wütend an. "Weiß du wie das ist, wenn man sich plötzlich in nen Kerl verliebt? Obwohl man denkt, man hat seine Traumfrau gefunden?" 

"Und deswegen lässt du deinen Traumkerl hängen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht? Und es geht ihm nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen schlecht!" 

"Versuch nicht mir den schwarzen Peter in die Schuhe zu schieben", fauchte Philipp. "Ich wusste doch nicht mal, dass Holger auf Männer steht! Soll ich alles stehen und liegen lassen, weil ich mich in jemand verguckt habe, der wahrscheinlich unerreichbar ist?" 

"Ist er aber nicht. Also geh und kümmer dich um ihn!"

"Das hab ich vor! Und du kümmer dich um deinen Freund, damit er nicht noch jemanden anfällt!" 

Thomas grinste schief, Philipp wusste nicht, wie nah er an der Wahrheit lag, und er hatte auch nicht vor es ihm zu sagen.

"Ich schick Mario hoch", sagte Philipp noch und drehte sich um.

"Danke", nickte Thomas und wünschte sich einmal mehr, er hätte nicht solche Hemmungen, Freunde zu beeinflussen. 

Philipp sagte nichts mehr, sondern verschwand mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Speisesaal. 

Einen Moment lang sah Thomas ihm noch nach, dann lief er hoch in sein Zimmer, in ihr Zimmer, und legte die Kanüle auf den Nachtschrank.  

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nicht sofort auf das Blut zu stürzen, aber wie er Philipp gesagt hatte, brauchte Mario es noch viel dringender als er.   
Er legte sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Verdammt, so roch das Blut noch viel intensiver, noch viel appetitlicher!  

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mario betrat das Zimmer. 

"Gott, endlich", keuchte Thomas auf und zog ihn zum Bett. Die Tür war kaum ins Schloss geklackt, als Thomas schon über ihn herfiel. 

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Mario seine Zähne in Thomas Hals. 

Das bisschen Blut, das beim Saugen herausquoll, schmeckte fad, aber es erregte ihn ungemein. Er spürte Thomas Hände, die an seinem Shirt und seiner Hose zerrten. Es zog einen Augenblick an seiner Haut, krachte kurz, dann war er nackt, und Thomas ebenso. 

"Warte", wisperte Thomas und streckte seine Hand nach der Kanüle aus. 

"Oh Gott... du hast es wirklich..." 

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas. 

"Gib... gib es mir", keuchte Mario heiser. 

Thomas grinste, als er das Verlangen in Marios Stimme hörte. 

Er hielt ihm die Spritze mit dem dunkelroten Blut vor die Augen und näherte sie dann langsam seinem Mund. 

Marios Augen verdunkelten sich noch weiter. "Bitte..."

Thomas grinste breit und drückte auf den Kolben der Spritze, so dass ein einzelner Tropfen hinausfiel.  

Mario fing den Tropfen mit der Zunge aus und stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus. 

"Noch einen", lachte Thomas.  

"Mehr", sagte Mario nur heiser. 

Mit einem leichten Nicken beugte sich Thomas tiefer. Er führte die Spritze zu Mario, und als er die Lippen berührte, drückte er das Blut langsam in seinem Mund. Zeitgleich biss er in Marios Halsschlagader. 

Gierig sog Mario an der Spritze. 

Thomas gab ihm nicht viel, gerade genug, dass er ständig diesen unbeschreiblichen Geschmack frischen, menschlichen Blutes auf der Zunge hatte.

"Gott, das ist so gut", keuchte Mario. 

Thomas konnte sich nicht dazu bringen seine Lippen von Marios Hals zu nehmen, so knurrte er nur zustimmend. Marios Blut schmeckte von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser, lebendiger. 

Er fühlte, wie Mario ihn immer dichter an sich zog. 

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung hatte er sich bequemer über Mario gelegt und drängte sich jetzt immer fester und kraftvoller an ihn.

Mario spreizte die Beine und hob die Hüften an. Mehr Aufforderung brauchte Thomas nicht um langsam und genüsslich in Mario einzudringen. Beide keuchten auf.   
Sie würden sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, an die Nähe, den unglaublichen Sex und das Blut dazu. Es war ganz anders, als der Sex mit Holger.  

Bei Holger hatten sie so vorsichtig sein müssen, sich immer zurückhalten, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Außerdem hatte diese Nähe gefehlt, die geistige Nähe. Auch, wenn Holger sich in diesem Moment ganz geöffnet hatte, war es bei weitem nicht so innig gewesen.

Auch wenn das Blut nicht so frisch war, genossen sie dieses Zusammensein sehr. 

Ein heftiger Biss in seinen Hals unterbrach diesen Gedanken, unterbrach alle Gedanken, denn Thomas konnte jetzt nur noch fühlen. Mario, unter ihm, so eng um ihn - und an seinem Hals, saugte an seinem Blut. 

Mit einer Hand tastete er nach der Kanüle, die für einen Moment seinen Finger entglitten war und hob die Spritze an seine Lippen. 

Es war nur noch wenig Blut darin, aber das bisschen brachte ihn über die Klippe. Heißes, lebendig kribbelndes Blut - und Mario, überall Mario. 

Mario spürte, wie Thomas kam und sog einen Moment noch kräftiger an dessen Hals. 

Das verstärkte den Orgasmus noch, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Kurz darauf kam er ebenfalls. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen sackte Thomas auf Mario zusammen. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schaffte Mario es ihn zu umarmen und an sich zu drücken. 

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Thomas gegen Marios Hals. 

"Hmm... ich dich auch, so sehr..." 

Thomas lächelte glücklich. 

In diesem Moment war er wirklich glücklich, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. 

"Wie hast du Philipp eigentlich überredet?" fragte Mario leise. 

"Gar nicht", nuschelte Thomas an seine Schulter. "War Holger." 

"Wie Holger? Was hat denn Holger damit zu tun?"

"Hat mit Philipp geredet. Hat gemeint, er muss uns helfen. Also Philipp. Weil wir Freunde sind."  

Mario stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Und das nach allem was passier ist..." 

"Holger ist halt... ein ganz lieber Kerl. Und wir haben alles, alles falsch gemacht." 

"Und dafür büßen wir jetzt", murmelte Mario. "Philipp hasst uns und Holger will nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben..." 

Thomas nickte leicht. "Wir müssen das irgendwie wieder einrenken. Und nicht nur, weil wir ihr Blut brauchen." 

"Glaubst du, die beiden haben ne Chance zusammen?" fragte Mario und kuschelte sich dabei noch enger an seinen Freund. 

"Ich hoffe es zumindest sehr", sagte Thomas leise. "Sie wären süß zusammen - und es würde sie beide glücklich machen." 

Mario nickte. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihnen irgendwie helfen..."

Thomas schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Wir würden alles nur noch schlimmer machen."  

"Ich weiß", seufzte Mario.

"Wir haben morgen das Spiel... danach sehen wir weiter, ok?"  

"Ok", nickte Mario. 

Thomas kuschelte sich an ihn und drang tiefer in seinen Geist ein, bis sie schließlich miteinander verschmolzen.


	30. Mittag mit Per

Bis zur Abfahrt hatten sie noch eine Weile Zeit und ihre Sachen zusammen packen ging zum Glück ja schnell. Sie genossen dieses Zusammensein und ruhten so lange es ging, so dass sie sich später sogar für Vampirverhältnisse beeilen mussten. 

"Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte Arne, als sie den Bus betraten. "Wir sollten schon ne Suchmeldung aufgeben."

"Hmm... verschlafen", murmelte Thomas.  

Arne lachte. "So siehst du auch aus."

"War gemütlich...", meinte Thomas und setzte sich schnell auf seinen Platz, damit sie losfahren konnten.  

Erst dann sah er sich um und suchte nach Holger und Philipp.

Holger saß alleine, auf der anderen Seite des Ganges hatte Philipp Platz genommen.  

Thomas seufzte innerlich. Dass sie aber auch nichts machen konnten! Aber sie sollten sich da im Moment wirklich raus halten. Sie hatten sich schon oft genug eingemischt...

Auf einmal fühlte er Marios Hand auf seiner, ganz kurz nur. Er drehte den Kopf und lächelte seinen Freund an. Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln, dann lehnte er sich nach hinten.

Fürs erste schob er die Sorge um Holger und Philipp zur Seite. Morgen stand schließlich ihr nächstes Spiel an und Argentinien würde bestimmt ein härter Brocken als die Engländer werden.

Und er hatte Philipp versprochen, der Mannschaft Mut zu machen. Sie darin zu bestärken gut zu spielen. Zu siegen. Und damit konnte er auch gleich hier im Bus ein wenig anfangen. Alle waren nervös und Thomas begann damit, seine Kollegen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Gerade den jungen Spielern ging so viel durch den Kopf, auch, weil sie erst im Frühling gegen Argentinien verloren hatten.

Er versuchte Zuversicht zu verbreiten. Rief die Erinnerungen an ihr Spiel gegen England wach. An die Reaktion der Presse und der Fans. Nach und nach fühlte er, wie die Spieler ihm antworten. Natürlich nicht bewusst, aber er spürte, wie sie ruhiger wurden.

"Das machst du gut", wisperte Mario ihm ins Ohr.

Thomas lächelte und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.

"Kann Holger das auch spüren?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß nicht", wisperte Thomas. "Er merkt es, wenn ich ihn beeinflussen will - aber ich rühr ihn nicht an."

Mario nickte. "Es würde ihm bestimmt gut tun..."

"Es würde ihn nur noch misstrauischer machen."

"Leider..."

Thomas nickte. "Ich muss mich auf die anderen konzentrieren. Wenn sie ruhig sind, überträgt sich das auch auf Holger."

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Dann tu so, als ob du schläfst und lehn dich an meine Schulter."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas und schickte ihm eine mentale Umarmung.

Mario lächelte und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Das eben hatte sich sehr schön angefühlt - und hatte ihn ebenfalls beruhigt. So verging die Fahrt zum Flughafen wie im Flug.

Und auch während des Fluges war Thomas ruhig und arbeitete am mentalen Zustand seiner Mitspieler. Irgendwann sah er dabei tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf Philipps Lippen.

Erst, als sie landeten, hörte Thomas auf. "Sie werden heute alle ganz ruhig schlafen.“

"Schön", sagte Mario. "Das ist vor so nem Spiel auch wichtig."

"Also komm, in den Bus, gleich sind wir im Hotel."

Mario nickte und nach und nach verließen alle Spieler das Flugzeug.

In der Tat war die Fahrt zum Hotel nicht weit, und nach einem schnellen Einrichten trafen sie sich zum Abendessen.

"Ich finde, wir sollten uns wenigstens bei Holger bedanken", flüsterte Mario Thomas zu, als sie am Buffet standen.

Thomas nickte. "Machst du das? Vor mir... hat er zu viel Angst, glaub ich."

"Mach ich", sagte Mario sofort.

Thomas nickte und ging alleine zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Mario wartete, bis Holger allein an seinem Tisch saß, ehe er sich ihm näherte.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn leise.

Holger zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah ihn dann mit großen Augen an.

"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, entschuldige. Darf ich mich kurz setzen?"

"Warum?" fragte Holger ablehnend.

"Ich... ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Und Thomas auch."

"Wofür denn?"

"Dass du mit Philipp geredet hast. Es... es war schon ziemlich kritisch, heute Vormittag. Hast du vielleicht auch beim Training gemerkt." 

"Ich... hab gesehen, wie du Arnes Hals angestarrt hast", nickte Holger.

"Ja, das war... sehr verführerisch. Danke, dass du mich da gerettet hast."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich... ich finds schön, dass du uns noch immer schützt."

"Ich bin niemand, der ein Geheimnis weitererzählt", stellte Holger klar. "Und ich bin niemand, der jemanden hängen lässt."

Mario nickte. "Und dafür möchten wir uns bedanken. Wir haben es nicht verdient.."

"Hätte ich zulassen sollen, dass jemand angegriffen wird?" fragte Holger. "Oder dass ihr... keine Ahnung, Philipp meint, Vampire können davon nicht sterben, aber es würde euch ziemlich schlecht gehen. Und das wäre nicht gut fürs Team..."

Mario lächelte. "Du hast es nicht nur deswegen gemacht. Und deswegen danken wir dir." Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Holger sah ihm nach und seufzte tief. Natürlich hatte er es nicht nur deswegen gemacht. Er hatte es gemacht, weil er die beiden einmal sehr gemocht hatte. Und weil man Freunde nicht hängenließ.

"Was wollte Mario von dir?" fragte Philipp und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

"Sich... bedanken", murmelte Holger und wagte es kaum ihn anzusehen.

"Er... hat sich echt bedankt?"

Holger nickte. "Dass ich dich überredet habe."

"Und sonst wollte er nichts?" fragte Philipp misstrauisch weiter.

Holger schüttelte jetzt den Kopf. "Nein, nur... nur das."

"Ok", nickte Philipp. "Das... überrascht mich echt..."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mich auch..."

"Aber du hattest recht", sagte Philipp. "Es wäre falsch gewesen, ihnen nicht zu helfen."

"Es wäre für alle zu gefährlich gewesen. Mario hatte schon sehr sehnsüchtig auf Arnes Hals geguckt."

"Trotzdem, wenn du mich nicht überzeugt hättest... ich bin immer noch so unglaublich wütend auf die beiden..."

"Lass das, das hilft nichts", meinte Holger.

"Das ist nichts, was man einfach so lassen kann", grinste Philipp schief. "Das sind meine Gefühle."

Holger grinste schief. "Auf jeden Fall... danke, dass du mit zu MüWo gegangen bist."

Philipp lächelte ihn an und verkniff sich ein "Ich hab‘s für dich getan". Holger hätte sich nur verarscht gefühlt. "Ich hol mir mal was zu Essen", sagte er stattdessen.

Holger nickte und sah Philipp nach. Wenn er ehrlich war, wurde er nicht wirklich schlau aus Philipp. Warum kam er immer wieder an? Egal, wie abweisend er zu ihm war? Und er war immer so unglaublich nett zu ihm.  
Immer freundlich zu zuvorkommend. Als ob er ihn wirklich mochte.

Gegen seinen Willen schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Es fühlte sich gut an, so behandelt zu werden. Als wäre Philipp ein Freund. Aber das hatte er von Mario und Thomas auch gedacht.

Er sah auf sein Essen ohne es wirklich zu sehen. konnte er es wagen? Oder sollte er es lieber lassen?

"Was guckst du so traurig?" 

"Hm?" Erschrocken sah Holger auf.

Per lächelnd ihn und setzte sich dann einfach zu ihm. "Du hast dein Essen so traurig angestarrt."

"Es tut mir halt leid... ich werde es gleich essen."

Per runzelte die Stirn. "Was tut dir leid?"

"Das Essen. Guck mal, diese armen Nudeln, und gleich werden sie nicht mehr sein." Holger grinste ihn hoffentlich überzeugend an.

"Aha", machte Per. "Und jetzt noch mal Kleiner. Ich bin umgeben von Marko und Mesut und die beiden können sehr viel besser lügen als du."

"Ist schon gut, Per. Mir geht‘s gut."

"So siehst du aber nicht aus. Schon seit einigen Tagen nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Das ist lieb Per, dass du dir Gedanken machst, aber es geht schon."

Per nickte. "Wenn du reden willst, bin ich da. Und die anderen hier auch.“

"Ich weiß", nickte Holger und sah dann kurz zu Philipp, der sich gerade noch Obst in eine Schale füllte.

"Oder red mit Philipp", sagte Per, der Holgers Blicken gefolgt war. "Der ist nicht umsonst Kapitän geworden. Du kannst ihm alles anvertrauen, egal, was dich bedrückt."

"Ich weiß", nickte Holger.

"Ich hab gehört, ihr wollt heute Abend Tischtennis spielen?" wechselte Per das Thema.

"Hm? Ja", nickte Holger. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.

"Spielst du oft?“

"Nicht so oft wie ich gern würde, aber schon gerne."

Per lachte. "Dann bist du bei Philipp ja genau an der richtigen Stelle. Er und Arne haben sich schon bei der EM heiße Duelle geliefert."

"Und Cacau auch. Ich glaub, am Ende der WM gibt‘s gleich noch das Finale des Deutschen Meisters der Tischtennisfußballer."

Erneut lachte Per. "Oh ja, das klingt spannend."

Er sah auf und grinste Philipp an, der jetzt an den Tisch gekommen war - und Holger erlöste.

"Erzählt dir der böse Bremer wieder Unsinn?" fragte Philipp und setzte sich neben Holger.

"Er spricht so eine komische Sprache", beschwerte sich Holger im breitesten Schwäbisch.

"Ich?" fragte Per. "Ich spreche das klarste, schönste Hochdeutsch mein Lieber."

"Komische Sprache, ich sag‘s ja!"

Philipp sah Per strafend an. "Er ist doch noch so jung, da darfst du ihn nicht so quälen."

"Man kann sie nicht immer in Watte packen! Das Leben ist nun mal kein Ponyhof."

"Kusch!", machte Philipp eine scheuchende Handbewegung. "Du hast doch nen eigenen Kindergarten zum bespaßen. Oder findet Klein Mesut ohne dich überhaupt den Speisesaal?"

"Ich hab ihm eine Karte gegeben. Und nen Kompass. Und einen Zettel, mit dem er die Angestellten nach dem Weg fragen kann", grinste Per. "Ach ja, und nen großen, sehr lauten Wecker."

"Du bist so fürsorglich... Papa Per", lachte Philipp.

Per lachte ebenfalls und schlug ihn leicht an den Kopf.

"Was denn?" fragte Philipp betont unschuldig.

"Komm, essen!"

"Ja Papa", sagte Philipp gehorsam.

"Ich geb dir gleich Papa", lachte Per.

Holger verfolgte den Austausch der beiden lächelnd. Er mochte Per, wegen seiner Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit. Er hatte einen angenehmen trockenen Humor, konnte aber auch ernst sein, und er war sicher der Richtige, mit dem man reden konnte, wenn man jemanden brauchte.

Nur für ihn kam das nicht in Frage. Er hatte sich Mario und Thomas anvertraut und die hatten sein Geheimnis sofort an Philipp weitergetratscht. Er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Leute von ihm wussten.

Ok, wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es gut, dass Philipp über ihn bescheid wusste, aber das war Zufall. Zwar schätzte er Per als jemanden ein, der ziemlich tolerant war, aber er kannte ihn nicht. Und es ging ihn auch überhaupt nichts an. Es wussten schon viel zu viele Leute von ihm.

"Schmecken dir die Nudeln nicht?"

"Wie? Doch, geht schon", murmelte Holger und begann zu essen.

Per sah ihn besorgt an, während Philipp ihn kurz beruhigend anlächelte.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann stand Per auf. "Ich hol mir noch Nachtisch."

"Gibt Mousse au chocolat", grinste Philipp.

"Ja, da muss man schnell sein, wenn man noch was kriegen will", sagte Per zwinkernd und ging dann Richtung Buffet.

Natürlich musste man allgemein nicht schnell sein, um noch was zu kriegen - man musste nur versuchen vor Per am Bufet zu sein.

"Ich werde nie verstehen, wie jemand so hinter Schokolade her sein kann", schüttelte Holger den Kopf.

"Zumindest wissen wir, wie man ihn... bestechen kann.", grinste Philipp.

Holger nickte und schob seinen Teller von sich.

"Magst du nicht mehr?", fragte Philipp besorgt.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich."

"Musst doch nachher fit sein - sonst ist mein Sieg nur die Hälfte wert!"

"Ich bin fit", sagte Holger. "Ich hab nur keinen Hunger."

Philipp nickte. "Iss aber nicht zu wenig, ja? Auch wegen morgen. Und... wir wissen nicht, ob die beiden..."

"Noch mehr Blut brauchen, ich weiß", seufzte Holger.

"Und... wir beide müssen dann sehen, wer von uns beiden... besser drauf ist."

Holger nickte nur stumm.

"Komm, mach dir keine Gedanken dazu. Ist noch Zeit bis dahin.“

"Wenn du meinst..."

Philipp nickte. "Ein paar Tage auf jeden Fall."

"Können wir... heute nicht mehr davon reden?" fragte Holger.

"Klar", nickte Philipp und sah dann hoch, weil Per schon wieder neben ihnen stand. Glück gehabt, dass er nicht ein paar Sekunden früher gekommen war.

"Hier", sagte Per und stellte eine Schüssel vor Holger ab. "Schokolade hilft immer, als schön aufessen."

Unwillkürlich musste Holger lächeln. "Danke."

Per grinste nur und setzte sich.

Ganz langsam fing Holger an zu essen, aber bald aß er mit erstaunlichem Genuss. Es schmeckte einfach - und es tat gut.

Per und Philipp beobachteten ihn eine Weile dabei, ehe auch sie wieder mit dem Essen anfingen. Philipp mit seinen Nudeln, Per mit der Mousse.

"Wann steigt denn euer Match heute?" fragte Per, als er fertig war.

"Mal sehen - gibt‘s hier überhaupt ne Tischtennisplatte?"

"Bestimmt", sagte Per.

"Dann... was meinst du, Holger - in ner Stunde?"

Holger war einen Blick auf seine Uhr und nickte.

"Schön, ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Philipp ihn an.

"Mach den Kleinen nicht zu arg fertig", sagte Per grinsend.

"Ich freu mich auf das Spiel", betonte Philipp.

Holger nickte zögernd. "Ich... mich auch."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Philipp ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ich... geh dann mal hoch", sagte Holger.

"Ok", nickte Philipp. "Bis nachher."

"Bis später", murmelte Holger und verschwand.


	31. Aussprache

Holger sah sich nicht um, als er den Raum verließ und in sein Zimmer ging. Tief atmete er ein, als er endlich die Tür hinter sich schloss. Irgendwie fühlte er sich richtig falsch am Platz. Thomas und Mario, dann Philipp, dem er immer mehr vertrauen wollte, und jetzt auch noch Per.

Was wollten denn plötzlich alle von ihm?

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Er war weder besonders lustig, noch konnte er gut Geschichten erzählen. Lukas, Marko, Mesut, Thomas... das waren Leute, mit denen man gern zusammen war.

Er selbst war nur langweilig.

Philipp würde jetzt lautstark protestieren und irgendwas davon sagen, dass er nett war und man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Aber Philipp konnte durch die Beeinflussungen sicher nicht mehr klar und objektiv denken.

Allerdings hatte Philipp gesagt, er wäre nicht beeinflusst worden. Er... hätte ihn schon vorher gemocht.

Hatte er das? Oder war das gelogen? Oder hatte Thomas ihm vielleicht eingeredet, dass er ihn, Holger, schon länger mochte? Was genau meinte Philipp überhaupt, wenn er sagte, dass er ihn mochte? Wie... wie sehr mochte er ihn?

Philipp hatte doch Claudia, also konnte er ihn doch nur als Freund mögen. Und deswegen durfte er selbst Philipp auch nicht mögen.

Er schnaubte. Außerdem sah man doch, was dabei raus kam, wenn er jemandem zu nahe kam. Er wurde ausgenutzt und fallen gelassen. Nicht jeder wollte sein Blut, aber sie alle wollten etwas von ihm - und wenn sie es bekommen hatten, dann brauchten sie ihn nicht mehr.

Er seufzte tief. Warum zum Teufel hatte er nicht mehr Abstand zu Thomas und Mario gehalten? Warum nur hatte er in ihr Zimmer platzen müssen? Warum war er nicht gegangen, als er es noch gekonnt hatte?

Nein, er hatte ja bleiben müssen. Und es genießen - wie sie ihn ausnutzen. Sein erstes Mal und dann noch mit zwei so tollen Männern. Es hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass es da einen Haken geben würde.  
Sie hatten ihn eine tolle Nacht erleben lassen. Wie gerne hätte er das... nicht nur diese eine Nacht erlebt. Den Sex, aber auch die Nähe, die Freundschaft - die ja nur vorgetäuscht gewesen war.

Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts verlangt. Nur ein bisschen Nähe, ein paar Zärtlichkeiten. Freundschaft, Vertrauen. Das Wissen, nicht alleine zu sein. Aber sie hatten ihm nicht mal eine Chance gegeben. Sie hatten ihre Nacht bekommen - und war dann alleine gelassen worden. Dabei waren sie noch am Morgen so fürsorglich gewesen.

Er verstand die beiden einfach nicht. Was hatten sie davon? Natürlich, sie hatten sein Blut bekommen, aber sonst?

Sie hätten ihn auch gleich rausschmeißen können.

Aber das hatte sie nicht. Und sie waren auch danach nie... grausam oder gemein gewesen. Sie waren immer... besorgt gewesen. Aber warum? Weil ihnen vielleicht doch mehr an ihm lag? Hatte sie ihn vielleicht gar nicht angelogen? Hatten sie ihn wirklich nur schützen wollen?

Er holte tief Luft und ging zurück zur Tür. Es war vermutlich total bescheuert, was er hier tat, aber er musste das klären.

Er verließ sein Zimmer und ging zurück zum Speisesaal. Die Tür wirkte fast bedrohlich, aber er musste da durch. Mit schnellen, entschlossen Schritten betrat er den Raum und steuerte den Tisch von Mario und Thomas an.

Erstaunt sah Mario auf. "Holger, hallo."

"Ich muss mit euch reden", sagte Holger.

"Wo?", fragte Thomas sofort.

"Draußen?" schlug Holger vor.

"Klingt gut", nickte Mario und stand auf.

Auch Thomas stand sofort und gemeinsam verließen sie den Speisesaal.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinter das Hotel. Hier gab es einen schmalen Grünstreifen mit einigen Bäumen, direkte dahinter eine hohe Mauer mit Stacheldraht.

"Ich hab nachgedacht", begann Holger ohne umschweife. "Und ich versteh es einfach nicht."

"Was verstehst du nicht?", fragte Mario nach.

"Euch. Warum... warum habt ihr mich nicht gleich raus geschmissen, nachdem ihr mein Blut hattet?"

Thomas seufzte leise. "Weil wir nicht nur dein Blut wollten. Weil wir gerne mit dir zusammen waren. Und es auch noch immer gern wären."

"Ich versteh das nicht. Was wolltet ihr von mir, wenn nicht mein Blut?"

"Du hast es doch genossen mit uns zusammen zu sein. Warum meinst du, wäre es uns anders gegangen? Es war unheimlich schön."

"Ich bin langweilig, darum."

"Warum meinst du, dass du langweilig wärst?", wollte Mario wissen. "Es war einfach schön mit dir. Neben dir zu liegen, zu fühlen, wie es dir geht..."

"Ich bin langweilig", sagte Holger. "Ich bin nicht lustig oder schlagfertig. Ich kann keine tollen Geschichten erzählen. Ich hab keine aufregenden Hobbies. Ich war noch nirgendwo spannendes im Urlaub."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist total süß, Holger. Wenn du noch so langweilige Geschichten erzählst, muss man dir zuhören, weil du so eine schöne Stimme hast. Und weil du so schön erzählst. Dich zu fühlen... später, als du geschlafen hast, das war so schön."

"Mario hat recht", sagte Thomas. "Und du bist noch so jung. Wenn du zurück aus dem Urlaub bist, kannst du von dieser WM erzählen. Von Südafrika, wo kaum jemand war. Von dem Gefühl, eine WM zu spielen. Ein Eröffnungsspiel zu bestreiten. Da hast du deine erste aufregende Geschichte."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Geschichte haben doch so viele hier..."

"Und?" fragte Thomas. "Du bist grade mal 20 und spielst ne WM. Das ist nicht ein einfaches Bundesligaspiel gegen Frankfurt oder Bochum. Das hier sind Mannschaften wie England und Argentinien. Du gehörst zu Deutschlands besten und darauf darfst du stolz sein."

Unsicher nickte Holger. "Aber das macht mich nicht interessanter."

"Doch", lächelte Thomas. "Es macht die Menschen neugierig, wer du bist."

"Aber es macht mich nicht interessanter oder... es bringt niemanden dazu mich zu mögen."

"Nein, das nicht", nickte Thomas. "Aber dazu braucht es auch keinen tollen Geschichten. Dafür braucht es nur dich selbst. Dein Lächeln zum Beispiel."

"Mein... Lächeln?"

"Dein Lächeln, genau. Du hast ein sehr schönes Lächeln."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Holger.

"Genau das mein ich", sagte Thomas.

"Ich... aber das ist doch nichts Besonderes."

"Natürlich ist es etwas besonders", sagte Mario. "Jedes Lächeln hat etwas besonders. Jedes Lächeln ist anders und sagt was über den Menschen aus."

"Und mit diesem Lächeln hast du meinem Freund ganz schön den Kopf verdreht", grinste Thomas.

Ein wenig erschrocken sah Holger zu Mario.

Der sah etwas beschämt zu Boden. "Hmm", machte er nur.

"Wäre unsere Verbindung nicht so tief", fuhr Thomas ernst fort, "weiß ich nicht, ob Mario nicht dich ausgewählt hätte."

Holger schluckte. "Aber ich bin...

"Du bist süß", sagte Mario. "Und liebenswert. Ich fühl mich wohl in deiner Nähe."

"Das... das sagst du jetzt nur so", meinte Holger.

"Wieso sollte ich?" fragte Mario.

"Damit ich mich besser fühle", meinte Holger. "Damit ihr... wieder an mein Blut kommt."

"Das hätten wir doch viel leicht haben können", erinnerte Thomas ihn.

"Ich... ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen", meinte Holger.

"Wieso nicht Holger?"

"Ihr seid so toll... und ich bin nur... nur ich."

"Genau. Du bist du", lächelte Thomas. 

Unwillkürlich musste Holger lächeln. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm glaubte Thomas, und das fühlte sich gut an.

"Red mit Philipp, wenn du uns nicht glaubst."

"Wieso mit Philipp?"

Thomas lächelte nur. "Das musst du selbst raus finden Kleiner."

Holger nickte leicht.

"Und meinst du... wir können wieder Freunde sein?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... ich glaub schon", nuschelte Holger.

Thomas lächelte erleichtert. "Wir haben Zeit Holger. Es... es wäre nur schön, wenn wir wieder miteinander reden können."

Holger nickte leicht. "Ich denke schon..."

Auch Mario lächelte strahlend.

"Na komm, geh hoch, mach dich fertig - willst Philipp doch nicht warten lassen", lächelte Thomas ihn nach einem Moment des Schweigens an.

"Stimmt, wir... wir sind zum Tischtennis verabredet", sagte Holger.

"Dann viel Spaß", sagte Mario.

Holger lächelte ein wenig. "Danke." 

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel.

Thomas, Mario - und Holger. Zusammen. Noch vor einigen Minuten hätte sich Holger das nicht vorstellen können, aber jetzt... fühlte es sich wirklich gut an. Er hatte nicht gern Streit mit anderen Leuten, vor allem nicht Leuten, die er so mochte, wie Thomas und Mario.

Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, das herrschte, als sie das Hotel wieder betraten. "Dann... wir sehen uns ja morgen. Viel Spaß", wünschte Thomas, als sie an der Treppe standen. 

"Bis morgen", nickte Holger.


	32. Wieder Tischtennis

Holger lächelte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu, dann ging er in die Richtung, in der wohl die Tischtennisplatte war.   
Philipp war schon da und unterhielt sich grinsend mit Arne.

"Hi", grüßte Holger sie beide. 

"Hey", lächelte Philipp ihn strahlend an. 

Holger konnte nicht anders als dieses Lächeln erwidern, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum Philipp ihn so anlachte.

"Bereit zu verlieren?" fragte Philipp.

Holger grinste breiter. "Sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen." 

Philipp schnaubte. "Ich verliere nicht."

"Na, das werden wir ja sehen", meinte Holger. "Wollen wir dann loslegen?"  

Philipp nickte. "Ich bin bereit, Arne macht den Schiedsrichter. Haben wir uns eigentlich auf nen Einsatz geeinigt?" 

"Nein, noch nicht", schüttelte Holger den Kopf und sah ihn irgendwie verunsichert an. "Woran hast du gedacht?" 

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Philipp. 

Holger sah ihn unschlüssig an, dann blickte er zu Arne.

"Soll ich jetzt was vorschlagen?" fragte Arne.

"Ich weiß nicht - vielleicht hast du ne Idee?" 

"Hm", machte Arne nachdenklich. 

"Wir könnten wetten, wer das nächste Mal..." deutete Philipp an und sah kurz auf Holgers Hals.  

"Ok", nickte Holger. 

"Ähm - hab ich da was nicht mitgekriegt?", wollte Arne wissen. 

"Wie immer Arne", lachte Philipp. 

"Und... worum wettet ihr jetzt?", bohrte Arne nach. 

"Neugierig bist du wohl gar nicht." 

"Als euer Schiedsrichter sollte ich schon wissen, worum es geht", meinte Arne. "Immerhin... entscheide ich womöglich über Leben und Tod!" 

Gegen seinen Willen musste Holger laut auflachen. Wenn Arne wüsste, wie recht er damit hatte.

Irritiert sah Arne ihn an. "Was ist? Es... es geht aber nicht um Brownie oder Milkyway, oder?"  

"Meinst du ich würd meine geliebten Häschen als Wetteinsatz benutzen?" fragte Philipp mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

"Was dann?", fragte Arne neugierig. 

"Du bist viel zu neugierig", meinte Holger. 

"Ich muss hier nicht den Schiedsrichter machen", sah Arne ihn herausfordernd an. 

Philipp verdrehte die Augen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er Arne erzählen konnte. 

"Der Verlierer bedient den Gewinner", erklärte Holger spontan. 

"Wie langweilig", grinste Arne. 

"Du hattest ja keinen besseren Vorschlag!" 

"Ich wusste es ja immer, ihr aus dem Süden seit total unkreativ!" 

"Du aus dem Norden bist auch nicht besser!", meinte Philipp. 

"Viel besser", behauptete Arne. 

"Na, und wo bleibt dein Vorschlag", wollte Holger wissen. 

"Ich kann unter Druck nicht arbeiten!" 

"Lusche", lachte Holger. 

"Boah!" sagte Arne. "Du und ich, gleich nach dem Match gegen Philipp. Dann zeig ich dir mal, wer von uns die Lusche ist." 

"Na, du!", grinste Holger. "Ok, nach dem Match - da bin ich dann gerade mal warm!" 

Arne sah zu Philipp. "Mach ihn fertig." 

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", grinste Philipp, griff nach einem Schläger und hielt ihn vor sich hin. "En Garde!" 

Holger lachte auf. "Ich zittere schon vor Angst." 

"Na dann los", lachte Arne und stellte sich an die Mitte der Platte.

Holger schnappte sich schnell einen Schläger und stellte sich auf eine Seite der Tischtennisplatte.

Philipp hatte sich schon den Ball genommen und schlug auf. Ein, zwei Aufschläge zum Warmmachen, dann ging es los, und die Bälle flitzten ihnen um die Ohren. 

Holger war gut, aber Philipp war ebenfalls kein Anfänger. Nach und nach bekamen sie einige Zuschauer, die sie immer mehr anfeuerten.

Auch wenn Holger am Anfang keine Lust gehabt hatte, machte es ihm immer mehr Spaß. Philipp war ein guter Gegner und er genoss es auch, mit den anderen zusammen zu sein.

Mit zugerufenen Kommentaren oder auch einfach mit Blicken feuerten sie sich immer wieder an und stachelten sich auf.

Er hatte sich innerlich schon mit seiner Niederlage abgefunden, als sich schließlich völlig überraschend das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten wendete.

Philipp hatte einige seiner Schmetterbälle nicht erreicht, und so stand es schließlich 10:11 im dritten und entscheidenden Satz.

 

 

"Holger, Matchball", sagte Arne. "Wenn du den Punkt holst, ist das Spiel zu Ende und du hast gewonnen."

Holger nickte und sah konzentriert auf den Tisch. Er schlug kraftvoll auf.

Aber auch Philipp motivierte noch einmal alle Kräfte und gab alles.

Immer wieder flog der Ball über die Platte, hin und her - bis er bei einem von Philipps Schmetterbällen im Netz hängen blieb.

"Ha!" rief Holger und warf seinen Schläger auf die Platte. "Sieg!"

"Glückwunsch", keuchte Philipp leicht und kam um die Platte herum.

"Das war... beeindruckend", sagte Arne.

Holger grinste, auch er war etwas außer Atem, hatte das Spiel aber sehr genossen.

"Hier Jungs", sagte Per und reichte ihnen zwei Wasserflaschen.

"Danke", lächelten beide und tranken durstig.

"Also Philipp, du musst Holger morgen bedienen", grinste Arne breit.

"Muss ich", nickte Philipp. "Aber gut, dass ichs heute noch nicht muss. Bin viel zu fertig."

"Das sah auch anstrengend aus, was ihr da gemacht habt."

"Grenzte schon an Sport", lachte Philipp.

"Pfui", grinste Holger. "Sport, so was würden Philipp und ich nie machen."

Alle Umstehenden fingen an zu lachen. "Nein, wir sind hier ja auch auf Strandurlaub. All inclusive am Ballermann!"

"Etwa nicht?" fragte Holger mit großen Augen.

"Ich will dich nur ungern enttäuschen", meinte Miro, "Aber... hin und wieder grenzt das hier echt an Sport!"

"Oh man", stöhnte Holger. "Immer überlese ich das Kleingedruckte..."

"Da musst du jetzt durch, so leid es mir tut", grinste Per.

Holger seufzte tief.

"Aber tröste dich, morgen hast du zumindest einen Diener."

"Wir können das auch verschieben", meinte Holger und sah Philipp an. "Du musst morgen schließlich fit sein, um Messi zu stoppen."

Philipp nickte. "Wär mir ganz lieb."

Holger lächelte. "Ok, dann also übermorgen."

"Klingt gut", nickte Philipp. "Ich werde dich von vorn bis hinten bedienen."

"Man da kann man ja echt neidisch werden", grinste Arne.

"Sich dir doch auch jemanden für so ne Wette", grinste Holger.

"Gegen dich spiel ich aber nicht Tischtennis", sagte Arne sofort. "Das ist mir zu gefährlich."

"Meinst du, du wärst dann nach Philipp dran? Dabei wolltest du... Lusche doch gegen mich antreten!"

"Ja, ich trete gegen dich an - aber nicht im Tischtennis. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert."

"Schade", lachte Holger. "Aber ob ich mich auf etwas anderes einlasse...?

"Wie wär‘s mit Pokern?" schlug Marko lachend vor. "Ich hab da so Gerüchte gehört, dass du... ganz großartig beim Pokern bist."

"Ich sollte wenigstens eine Chance haben", murmelte Holger. Sie hatten ihn, seit er in der ersten Mannschaft spielte, schon einige Mals ziemlich ausgenommen.

"Pokern nicht dein Ding?" fragte Arne ihn.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf "Ich seh wohl zu ehrlich aus..."

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Arne und lächelte ihn an. "Dann tragen wir halt nen Rennen an der PS2 aus."

"Ok, das klingt gut", nickte Holger. Da würde er auf jeden Fall eine Chance haben - besonders gegen Arne.

"Gut, aber erst übermorgen", sagte Arne und gähnte. "Wir sollten uns langsam in die Falle hauen."

"Hast Recht", nickte Holger und legte den Schläger zur Seite.

Auch Philipp nickte und sah in die Runde. "Genau. Alle braven Fußballer gehen jetzt schön ins Bett."

"Dann kann ich ja noch bleiben", lachte Marko. Mesut neben ihm verdrehte die Augen und Per stöhnte auf.   
"Was denn?", fragte Marko mit einem Grinsen.

"Komm Per, nimm deinen beiden Kleinen und bring sie ins Bettchen", grinste Lukas breit. 

"Kommt, Kinder, ab ins Bett! Zähne putzen nicht vergessen", blieb Per erstaunlich ernst.

"Ich bin aber noch gar nicht müde", sagte Marko prustend.

"Macht nichts, morgen ist wieder Training. Und Spiel. Kannst ja noch ein bisschen lesen - aber nicht zu lange!"

"Lesen ist langweilig..."

"Trotzdem ab ins Bett!"

Marko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Per herausfordernd an. Oder hätte es getan, wenn er seinen Kopf nicht so weit hätte in den Nacken legen müssen.

"Soll ich Onkel Jogi sagen, dass du nicht ins Bett...?" Jetzt konnte auch Per sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.

Auch die anderen fingen bei der Vorstellung von "Onkel Jogi" laut an zu lachen.

"Also, ich geh", grinste Per und ging zur Tür. 

"Ich auch", sagte Arne. 

"Bis morgen - gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich jetzt einer nach dem anderen.

Holger sah Philipp an und lächelte. "Danke, das... hat echt spaß gemacht."

"Mir auch", lächelte Philipp ihn an. "Und du bist noch mal... drumrumgekommen."

"Ich kann es trotzdem tun", sagte Holger. "Ich... hab vorhin mit den beiden geredet." Inzwischen waren sie die letzten im Raum, also traute sich Holger ein wenig offener zu sprechen.

Philipp lächelte ihn erleichtert an. "Das ist schön."

Holger nickte. "Ich... hab nachgedacht und... sie haben sich nicht so verhalten, als wäre ich ihnen egal. Das ist mir klar geworden."

"Ich kann es verstehen, dass du so gefühlt hast, und ich war auch echt sauer auf die beiden, aber... sie sind im Grunde doch ganz lieb."

"Ich hab nicht viel Erfahrung mit so was", sagte Holger. "Vermutlich hab ich... deshalb überreagiert."

"Es war einfach auch eine doofe Situation, und die beiden haben echt falsch gemacht, was man so falsch machen kann."

"Sie sind nicht allein Schuld. Ich hab auch viel falsch gemacht. Die... beiden gehören zusammen und ich hätte mich da nicht auf- und reindrängen dürfen."

"Es bringt nichts, jetzt irgendeinen Schuldigen zu suchen. Grade, wo es doch noch gut gegangen ist."

Holger nickte. "Ich... dann ist zwischen euch drein auch wieder alles ok?"

"Ich hab noch nicht mit ihnen geredet, aber ich denke schon."

"Dann ist gut", sagte Holger und klang erleichtert. "Du hättest dich nicht wegen mir mit ihnen streiten müssen."

"Doch, weil ich fand, dass sie dich beschissen behandelt haben."

"Und das... ist alles?" fragte Holger.

Philipp sah ihn eine ganze Weile an. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er gehen durfte...

"Sorry", sagte Holger und grinste schief. "Ich... bin müde und sollte wohl ins Bett gehen."

"Nein, bitte... bleib noch", bat Philipp leise.

"Wieso?" fragte Holger. "Du bist doch bestimmt auch müde."

"Ist aber schön mit dir zusammen zu sein", erklärte Philipp kaum hörbar.

"Findest du?"

Philipp nickte nachdrücklich. "Sehr schön sogar"

"Wenn... wenn du meinst..."

"Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen", kam es unsicher von Philipp.

"Wieso? Ich... versteh das einfach nicht."

"Ich habe dich halt sehr gern. Deswegen war ich auch so sauer, als die beiden dich so mies behandelt hatten."

Holger biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Du... hast mich gern..."

Philipp nickte nur.

"Als... Freund?"

Jetzt schluckte Philipp. "Ja, auch als Freund..."

"Auch?"

"Woran hast du gedacht, als du diese Frage gestellt hast?"

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... hab an nichts... dumm... lass uns... bin müde", flüsterte er so leise, dass Philipp nur Bruchstücke verstand.

"Du hast an etwas...", fing Philipp an, aber da hatte Holger sich schon umgedreht um zu gehen.

"Schlaf gut", sagte er leise und ging dann mit schnell Schritten aus dem Raum.

Philipp blieb in Raum stehen und sah ihm nach.

War... Holger wirklich enttäuscht gewesen oder hatte er sich das eingebildet? War es nur Wunschdenken? Oder hatten... hatten Thomas und Mario ihm etwas gesagt? Verdammt, die beiden sollten sich nicht schon wieder einmischen!

Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Lernten sie denn nie aus ihren Fehlern? Jetzt reichte es ihm wirklich! Er stürmte aus dem Raum und zu Thomas' Zimmer.   
Wütend klopfte er an die Tür. "Macht auf!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. Irgendwie sah Thomas verschlafen aus - wenn das einem Vampir überhaupt möglich war.

"Du blöder Idiot!" fauchte Philipp ihn an und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas irritiert.

"Warum habt ihr es ihm gesagt?"

"Was haben wir wem gesagt?"

"Jetzt tu doch nicht so", sagte Philipp und sah Thomas anklagend an. "Du hast Holger erzählt, was ich für ihn fühle."

"Quatsch", widersprach Thomas. "Wir haben versprochen, dass wir uns nicht mehr einmischen. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt... Moment, wie war das gleich? Er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass er nett und lieb und interessant ist. Und da meinte ich, er soll dich mal fragen."

"Aber Holger ist doch auch kein Blödmann", fügte Mario hinzu. "Er wird sich Gedanken gemacht haben, warum du ihn plötzlich so leidenschaftlich verteidigst. Warum du ständig in seiner Nähe bist."

"Und es ist doch richtig, dass ihr euch mal unterhalten solltet", meint Thomas.

Philipp starrte Thomas einen Moment an, dann seufzte er. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so angeblafft hab..."

"So lange du uns glaubst", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr... habt mich bisher noch nie angelogen."

Thomas nickte. "Und das wird auch so bleiben... "

"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, dass du dachtest wir hätten Holger was erzählt?“ fragte Mario.

"Wir haben uns unterhalten", fing Philipp an und erzählte von den letzten Minuten mit Holger.

Thomas unterdrückte ein Lächeln. "Und warum bist du nicht längst bei Holger und stellst das klar?"

"Meinst du...?"

"Ja, mein ich", sagte Thomas. 

"Dann... geh ich mal zu ihm", murmelte Philipp.

Mario lächelte ihn ermutigend an. "Dann ab mit dir."

Philipp nickte leicht und ging dann.


	33. "Ich mag dich"

Je näher Philipp Holgers Zimmer kam, desto schneller schlug sein Herz. Als er meinte, es würde in seiner Brust explodieren, stand er endlich vor der Zimmertür. Langsam hob er die Hand und klopfte zaghaft an.

Er selbst hörte den Laut kaum und durch die Tür hindurch hatte Holger vermutlich gar nichts gehört. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es noch einmal.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür. "Philipp?" fragte Holger überrascht.

"Kann... kann ich reinkommen?"

"Ok", murmelte Holger. "Ich... wollt mich grad hinlegen."

"Ein paar Minuten nur... bis..."

"Bis?" fragte Holger.

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist egal..."

"Worüber willst du denn reden?" fragte Holger und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes.

"Über... uns", flüsterte Philipp kaum hörbar. 

Holger sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schluckte er. "Du hast... oh, Philipp vergiss es einfach... Ich hab Blödsinn geredet."

Sofort schüttelte Philipp den Kopf. "Ich möchte es nicht vergessen."

"Aber du... hast doch gesagt..."

"Was hab ich gesagt?", fragte Philipp leise.

"Das wir Freunde sind und... das ist auch ok, ich hab nur..." Holger fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich mach schon wieder den selben Fehler..."

"Kannst du mal aufhören dich ständig zu unterbrechen? Du machst keinen Fehler", sagte Philipp leise.

Holger presste die Lippen zusammen und sah Philipp an.,

"Wenn du möchtest... dann... dann müssen wir nicht nur Freunde sein", brachte Philipp kaum hörbar über die Lippen.

Holger hob eine Hand und kniff sich fest in den Oberarm. Er träumte bestimmt schon. Denn sonst hätte ihm Philipp niemals gesagt, dass sie mehr als Freunde sein könnten.

Philipp sah ihm dabei zu, dann legte er seine Hand auf Holgers. Sofort richtete Holger seinen Blick wieder auf Philipp. Der sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Was...?"

"Warum sagst du das Philipp?" fragte Holger. "Du... hast doch Claudia und ich bin... so verkorkst, dass ich mich an zwei Vampire ranmache..."

"Das mit Claudia... ist komisch. Aber nicht das, was ich möchte. Nicht das, was ich brauche. Und du bist nicht verkorkst, sonst hätte ich mich nicht in dich..."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht. Ich... du kennst mich doch kaum."

"Ist das nicht oft so, dass man sich in jemanden verguckt, und dann lernt man sich besser kennen? Das, was ich von dir kenne - das habe ich sehr, sehr gern."

"Und was... erwartest du jetzt von mir?"

"Ich erwarte gar nichts. Ich hoffe, dass du ... ähnlich denkst wie ich. Und dass du uns vielleicht eine Chance gibst."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte Holger leicht. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Philipp ihn drängen würde. "Ich... mag dich", sagte er leise. "Ich bin gern in deiner Nähe und du... bringst mich zum lachen."

"Das mache ich gerne. Ich mag es, wenn du lachst."

"Und es... ist ok, wenn wir es langsam angehen lassen?" fragte Holger. 

"Mehr als ok", nickte Philipp. "Ich bin da auch nicht so,,, erfahren."

"Das ist gut", wisperte Holger.

Philipp lächelte ihn an. "Zusammen kriegen wir das schon hin."

Holger konnte nicht anders und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Genau das Lächeln meine ich", nickte Philipp und hob eine Hand, um Holgers Lippen zu berühren.

Unwillkürlich hielt Holger den Atem an, als Philipp ihn so berührte. Es war nicht das, wovon er manchmal geträumt hatte, keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Aber er war wirklich gern in Philipps Nähe.

Und es prickelte leicht, als Philipp seine Lippen anstupste. Am wichtigsten war aber, dass er sich bei Philipp sicher und geborgen fühlte. Philipp würde ihm nicht weh tun.

"Wir... sollten langsam schlafen", flüsterte Philipp.

"Gute Idee", wisperte Holger.

Philipp nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Ein wenig unsicher sah Holger ihn an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Philipp jetzt erwartete.

"Dann... dann geh ich mal rüber", sagte Philipp leise.

"Schlaf gut", sagte Holger.

"Du auch", lächelte Philipp und stand jetzt doch auf.

Auch Holger erhob sich.

"Schlaf gut", wiederholte Philipp verunsichert.

Holger nickte. Dann beugte er sich ein Stück nach unten und berührte Philipps Wange ganz kurz mit seinen Lippen.

Sofort strahlte Philipp ihn an.

"Bis morgen", wisperte Holger.

"Bis morgen", wiederholte Philipp und streckte sich, um Holger ebenfalls kurz auf die Wange zu küssen.

Wieder löste die Berührung ein leichtes Prickeln aus, das Holger strahlen ließ.

Philipp lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verließ er Holgers Zimmer - mit einem glücklich verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

 

Mit dem selben Lächeln, mit dem Holger am Abend eingeschlafen war, wachte er am nächsten Morgen auch wieder auf. Einfach... unbeschreiblich glücklich. 

Er hatte so gut geschlafen, wie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Und dafür musste er sich bei Philipp bedanken. 

Mit diesem glücklichen Gefühl im Bauch stand er auf und ging ins Bad, dann machte er sich fertig und ging - viel früher als sonst - zum Frühstück. 

Ein paar Frühaufsteher waren schon da, aber Holger setzte sich allein an einen Tisch. Zunächst nahm er sich nur einen Kaffee und machte es sich am Fenster bequem.  

Dabei kehrten seine Gedanken zu Philipp zurück, und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter. Hoffentlich nicht zu auffallend! Aber selbst wenn, war ihm das im Moment vollkommen egal. 

Immer wieder ließ er den Abend vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen. Philipp, wie er auf einmal so unsicher vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte - bis zu dem Moment, in dem er ihn geküsst hatte. 

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde Philipp richtig zu küssen? Seine Lippen auf dem Mund zu spüren, seine Hände auf seinem Rücken? Bis auf Mario und Thomas hatte er noch niemanden auf diese Art und Weise geküsst. Ob es bei Philipp anders war? Nicht nur, weil jeder Mensch anders küsste, sondern... weil er kein Vampir war?  

Das würde er nur feststellen können, wenn er es ausprobierte. Und er würde es liebend gerne ausprobieren, und wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch möglichst bald. 

Er drehte den Kopf und sah zur Tür, ob er Philipp vielleicht schon entdecken konnte. Es rührte sich eine ganze Weile nichts - bis sie sich öffnete, und tatsächlich Philipp eintrat. Er sah, wie Philipp sich suchend umsah, bis er endlich in seine Richtung sah.

Sofort fing er an zu lächeln, das sah Holger schon aus der Entfernung, und kam dann gleich auf ihn zu. "Guten Morgen", strahlte Philipp ihn an. 

"Morgen", begrüßte Holger ihn. 

"Du isst noch nichts?", sah Philipp ihn an. 

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... hab auf dich gewartet."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Philipp. "Wollen wir dann gleich los? Ich hab Hunger."  

Holger nickte. "Gute Idee." 

"Dann komm mit", forderte Philipp ihn auf. Kurz hielt er ihm die Hand hin, dann zog er sie wieder zurück. 

Holger sah ihn irritiert an.

"Wäre vielleicht zu auffällig", murmelte Philipp zur Erklärung. 

Holger errötete leicht, als er nickte. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ihre Kollegen und das Personal um sie herum waren.

Philipp lächelte ihn nur an, dann ging er vor zum Frühstücksbuffet. Holger folgte ihm und tat sich ziemlich wahllos etwas vom Buffet auf. Auch Philipp schien nicht ganz darauf zu achten, was er sich nahm, anders ließ sich das frische Rührei in der Marmelade nicht erklären. 

"Ähm... wenn du ne Frau wärst, würd ich ja vermuten, du bist schwanger", sagte Arne, der das Gemisch auf Philipps Teller zweifelnd betrachtete. 

Philipp sah überrascht auf. "Oh... hab nicht so ganz drauf geachtet..." 

Arne lachte. "Ich hoffe du bist schon so fokussiert auf das Spiel und träumst hier nicht von deiner Süßen." 

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf, das tat er wirklich nicht. "Und diese Kombination hier - die ist perfekt. Eiweiß und Zucker!", deutete er auf das Ei mit Marmelade.

"Gut, dann... viel Spaß damit", sagte Arne und schüttelte sich.

Philipp unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er an die Kombination dachte, aber zurückgeben konnte er es ja nun auch nicht mehr.  

"Du kriegst was von mir ab", flüsterte Holger ihm zu.

Philipp lächelte ihn an. "Klingt gut... hilfst du mir auch... dabei?"  

Holger nickte sofort. 

"Das ist lieb von dir." Er lenkte ihre Schritte zu ihrem Tisch am Fenster.  

Sie setzten sich und sahen sich einen Moment nur an.

Holger musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er den Blick sah, mit dem Philipp ihn bedachte. Es fühlte sich gut an so angesehen zu werden. Freundlich... nein, mehr, viel mehr als freundlich. 

Philipp gab sich keine Mühe mehr, seine Gefühle vor Holger zu verbergen. 

Holger fiel es nicht so leicht sich zu öffnen. Es war alles neu, und auch , wenn es sich toll anfühlte, machte es ihm doch Angst. 

"Essen", erinnerte Philipp ihn sanft. 

"Sorry", murmelte Holger und begann sich sein Brötchen mit Butter und Marmelade zu bestreichen. 

"Musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen", sagte Philipp. 

Holger nickte nur ein wenig unsicher, dann schob er seinen Teller etwas zu Philipp rüber. "Gibst du mir was von deiner... Eigenkreation ab?" 

Philipp grinste und teilte das Marmeladenrührei in zwei Portionen. Eine schob er auf Holgers Teller. 

"Danke", erwiderte Holger das Grinsen und probierte. "Du, das ist gar nicht so schlecht. Wie... na ja, wie Pfannkuchen, die isst man schließlich auch mit Marmelade." 

Philipp sah ihn etwas skeptisch an, dann probierte er vorsichtig. Dann nickte er. "Muss ich nicht immer haben, aber... erstaunlich essbar." 

"Ich finds lecker", grinste Holger. 

"Also ab morgen Rührei mit Marmelade für Herrn Badstuber?" 

Holger lachte. "Morgen probiere ich mal ne andere Marmeladensorte aus." 

Wieder dieses Lachen, das Philipp so mochte. "Dann weiß ich ja schon mal, was du gern isst", sagte Philipp mit einem Zwinkern. 

Holger lachte. "Gilt aber für alles gebratene. Alles, was so schön ungesund ist - Reibekuchen, Eierkuchen, Fischstäbchen..."

Philipp lächelte. "Reibekuchen ess ich auch gern. Aber nur die selbstgemachten. Alle anderen schmecken nicht."

"Nein, viel zu dick und zu salzig. Die gibt‘s nur im äußersten Notfall. Aber lieber fahr ich dann zu meiner Mutter und lass mich bekochen." 

"Reibekuchen krieg ich inzwischen auch allein gut hin", sagte Philipp. "Wenn du willst, mach ich dir welche, wenn wir wieder in München sind."

Holger sah auf und strahlte ihn an. Nicht unbedingt wegen der Reibekuchen - das auch - aber vor allem, weil Philipp es ihm angeboten hatte. 

Philipp erwiderte das strahlende Lächeln sofort.

"Hey, ihr beiden", wurden sie unterbrochen. Beide sahen sofort erschrocken hoch.  

"Ist noch frei bei euch?" fragte Thomas grinsend. 

"Klar", strahlte Philipp ihn überglücklich an. 

"Boah, ich hab meine Sonnenbrille vergessen", lachte Thomas auf und setzte sich. "Du strahlst ja heut." 

"Für euch ja besonders gefährlich - wollt ihr euch lieber woanders hinsetzen?", schlug Holger vor

"Wir halten das aus", sagte Mario.

"Ihr habt ja genauso gestrahlt... ich erinnere mich noch." 

"Dann habt ihr gestern Abend also noch was klären können", stellte Thomas zufrieden fest. 

Holger nickte. "Haben wir. Und... danke. Dass ihr ihn zu mir geschickt habt." 

"Wir hatten versprochen uns nicht mehr einzumischen, aber...", Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"In diesem Fall war‘s ok", grinste Philipp. "Und ihr habt ja nichts weiter gemacht als mich hinzuschicken." 

"Und das scheint ja ganz hervorragend funktioniert zu haben." 

"Ich glaub schon", lächelte Holger Philipp an. Er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben. 

Thomas sah zufrieden zu Mario. Das mit Philipp und Holger stand zwar noch ganz am Anfang, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Die beiden würden es schon schaffen, da war er sich sicher. 

"Essen?" fragte Mario ihn in diesem Moment. 

"Nicht hier, Schatz", grinste Thomas breit 

Mario lachte auf. "Ich meinte zwar das Buffet, aber das andere klingt viel verlockender." 

Thomas' Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch einmal. "Nachher. Nach dem Spiel."

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort", lachte Mario.

"Versprochen", lächelte Thomas sah ihn auffordernd an. "Und? Kommst du?"

"Ich dachte ich darf jetzt noch nicht.“

Thomas streckte ihm die Zunge raus, und ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er zum Buffet. Mario sah ihm mit einem liebevollen Blick hinterher.

"Verliebtes Huhn", lachte Philipp, der ihn beobachtete.

"Da kann ich nicht widersprechen", sagte Mario.

"Und du willst nichts essen?"

"Doch, jetzt wo du es sagst", grinste Mario und stand auf.

Philipp wandte sich wieder Holger zu, der ihn verträumt ansah. Philipp lächelte, als er diesen Blick sah.  
Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und legte kurz eine Hand auf Holgers.  
Überrascht sah Holger ihn an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Philipps schmaler Hand, die auf seiner lag.

"Ist... nicht ok?", fragte Philipp vorsichtig.

"Doch", wisperte Holger.

Philipp lächelte ihn an und strich mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über den Handrücken, dann nahm er die Hand wieder weg. "Sind zu viele hier..."

Holger nickte schwach. Die Berührung hatte ein Kribbeln ausgelöst, noch viel stärker als der Kuss auf die Wange am gestrigen Abend

"Nachher, ja? Nach dem Frühstück können wir bisschen... hochgehen."

"Wer hat gestern eigentlich verloren?" fragte Thomas, der in diesem Moment vom Buffet zurück kam.

Holger überlegte kurz. "Philipp. Er muss mich morgen bedienen... und ist euer nächster... Spender."

Thomas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ihr habt darum gewettet?"

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich bin nur überrascht", sagte Thomas. "Und du hast also verloren?"

Philipp nickte. "War knapp. Aber Holger ist echt gut."

"So gut bin ich nicht", schüttelte Holger automatisch den Kopf.

"Oh doch, bist du. Und es macht viel Spaß mit dir zu spielen."

"Ich fands auch toll", sagte Holger.

"Revanche?", fragte Philipp und grinste. "Morgen Abend?"

Mario lachte. "Das war klar, dass du das nicht auf dir sitzen lässt."

"Nee, ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Ok", sagte Holger. "Nach dem du mich den Tag über bedient hast, darfst du mich am Abend herausfordern."

"Schön. Und wer da gewinnt, der muss... darf... zu Müwo."

"Ok", nickte Holger.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ein... wenn ich das Jakob erzähle, was ihr hier für Wetteinsätze habt..."

"Worum würdet ihr denn wetten?" fragte Philipp.

"Ok ok", nickte Thomas. Wer wen beißt, das war auch schon mal dabei."

"Ich an eurer Stelle würde mir vom Verlierer nen Kuss wünschen", sagte Mario grinsend.

Unsicher sah Holger erst zu Thomas, dann zu Philipp.

"Ignorier Mario", sagte Thomas zu Holger. "Ihr müsst euer eigenes Tempo finden."

Mit einem ein wenig unsicheren Lächeln nickte Holger, dann fühlte er wieder Philipps Hand. Sofort wurde aus dem unsicheren Lächeln ein strahlendes.

"Ich seh schon, ihr macht alles richtig."

"Wollt ihr nicht noch ein bisschen hoch gehen?" schlug Mario vor. "Bis wir uns zum Laufen treffen, haben wir ja noch Zeit."

Sofort nickte Philipp. "Das klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee.“

"Dann ab mit euch", lächelte Thomas.

"Bis später", lächelte Philipp sie an und stand auf. Einen Moment später folgte ihm Holger.

Er fühlte sich wieder schrecklich nervös.

"Komm mit", lächelte Philipp ihn an und lief zum Fahrstuhl.


	34. Vorsichtige Berührungen

Holger folgte ihm und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Philipp würde nicht über ihn herfallen. Trotzdem klopfte sein Herz heftig, und er hatte schweißnasse Hände, als Philipp sein Zimmer aufschloss.

"Komm rein", sagte Philipp.

Etwas unsicher nickte Holger und betrat das Zimmer.

"Du... du musst nicht nervös sein", sagte Philipp.

"Ich weiß", nickte Holger und lief rot an.

Philipp lächelte. Ob Holger wusste, wie... niedlich er aussah, wenn er so rot wurde? Er hob eine Hand und strich hauchzart über eine der erhitzten Wangen. Holger hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

"Schön?", flüsterte Philipp leise.

Holger brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

"Darf ich?", fragte Philipp leise und wiederholte die Berührung.

"Ja", wisperte Holger.

Philipp lächelte ihn liebevoll an und streichelte noch einmal über seine Wange.

Holger schloss langsam die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Philipps Fingern. Es kribbelte ganz heiß, wenn er ihn berührte. Warum hatte er das vorher nie bemerkt? Warum war ihm nicht vorher aufgefallen, was für ein toller Mann Philipp war? Vermutlich weil er sich nie getraut hatte, einen Mann so an zu gucken.

Aber Philipp war jeden Blick wert!

Viele würden Philipp als eher unscheinbar beschreiben, aber das stimmte nicht. Philipp hatte wundervolle, ausdrucksstarke Augen, ein ansteckendes Lächeln und - was noch viel wichtiger war - einen tollen Charakter. Man konnte sich bei ihm einfach wohl fühlen.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Philipp leise.

Holger sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Was für ein toller Mann du bist", murmelte er dann.

"Findest du?"

Holger sah ihn an und schluckte. "Das... das hab ich eben nicht laut gesagt, oder?"

"Doch", sagte Philipp und lächelte. "Du kannst mir alles sagen."

Holger nickte leicht. "Dann... du bist ein toller Mann. Und ich finds schön, dass wir..."

"Ich auch. Wahnsinnig schön."

Jetzt wurde Holgers Lächeln echter. Er hob seine Hand und strich nun auch Philipp über die Wange.

Diesmal war es an Philipp die Augen zu schließen und zu genießen. Holgers Finger berührten ihn nur ganz leicht. Trotzdem fühlte es sich schön an. Schön und aufregend. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen? Weil die Berührungen so unsicher waren?

Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah Holger an. Er lächelte versonnen. Philipp hob die Hand und berührte erneut Holgers Wange, diesmal nicht ganz so vorsichtig.  
Leise seufzte Holger.

"Was ist?" fragte Philipp.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Holger ihn an.

Philipp strahlte. "Wunderschön."

Holger nickte und warf einen Blick zum Bett. "Wollen wir uns... hinsetzen?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Philipp.

Er griff nach Holgers Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich zum Bett.

Ein wenig nervös setzte sich Holger neben Philipp auf die Bettkante. Philipp nahm neben ihm Platz und rutschte dann dicht an seine Seite. Holger fühlte die Wärme von Philipps Körper an seiner Seite. Immer noch hielt Philipp seine Hand fest. Mehr noch, er fing jetzt wieder an seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

Holger beobachtete Philipps Finger, wie sie Linien und kleine Kreise auf seinen Handrücken malten.

"Du hast so weiche Haut", flüsterte Philipp irgendwann.

"Ich... findest du?" 

Philipp nickte leicht. "Fühlt sich total schön an..."

Holger lächelte bei diesen Worten. Er fand nicht, dass er weiche Haut hatte, aber er würde Philipp bestimmt nicht widersprechen. Außerdem hätte er noch so viel mehr gegeben, wenn Philipp dafür weitermachte.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich getraut hab, mit dir zu reden", murmelte Philipp.

"Ich auch", lächelte Holger glücklich.

Philipp hob den Kopf und sah Holger an. "Im Prinzip müssen wir Thomas und Mario sogar dankbar sein. Ohne sie wüssten wir nichts voneinander."

"Ich bin auch froh, dass wir die beiden haben."

"Und du... bist über die beiden weg?" fragte Philipp vorsichtig.

"ich denke schon", nickte Holger. "Ich war ja nie wirklich in sie verliebt, sondern... es war einfach schön, nicht mehr alleine zu sein."

Erleichtert lächelte Philipp.

Holger erwiderte das Lächeln und lehnte sich ganz leicht an Philipp an.

Philipps Lächeln vertiefte sich und er legte seinen freien Arm vorsichtig um Holgers Mitte.

"Das ist schön", lächelte der.

Philipp nickte nur und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Holgers Schulter.

"So... ist es noch schöner", lächelte Holger weiter.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Philipp.

In diesem Moment klopfe es laut an die Tür.

"Ja?" rief Philipp ohne sich von Holger zu lösen.

"Philipp? Kann ich reinkommen?", hörte er Basti von draußen rufen.

"Mist", fluchte Philipp und stand schnell auf. Er lächelte Holger entschuldigend an und ging zur Tür.

"Philipp? Wegen heute, das Spiel... Holger?"

"Hi Basti", sagte Holger leise und stand auf.

"Ich hab euch doch hoffentlich nicht gestört?"

"Wie... wie meinst du das?" fragte Holger.

"Ihr habt doch sicher etwas besprochen, oder?"

"Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", sagte Philipp schnell.

"Ok", nickte Basti. "Können wir dann das Spiel heute besprechen? Ist immerhin Argentinien, und... wer weiß, wir das läuft..."

Philipp nickte. "Klar." Dann sah er zu Holger. "Wir sehen uns nachher?"

"Klar", nickte Holger und stand auf. Er bedauerte es jetzt gehen zu müssen.

Er lächelte Basti kurz zu und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.

Die Tür schlug hinter ihm ins Schloss, dann war er alleine. Seufzend sah er sich im Flur um, aber außer ihm war niemand da. Niemand, der gesehen hatte, wie er aus Philipps Zimmer gekommen war.

Aber selbst wenn, hätte sich niemand was dabei gedacht, wies er sich kopfschüttelnd zurecht. Schließlich war es auch für Basti nicht verwunderlich gewesen, ihn bei Philipp anzutreffen.

Seufzend schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe.

Er konnte sich ja auch gleich fertigmachen, schließlich stand gleich das lockere Aufwärmen an. Und auch, wenn er nicht spielen würde, sollte er sich langsam auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Er zog ich schnell seine Laufschuhe an und ging runter.

Ein paar andere Spieler waren schon hier und er gesellte sich nach einem Moment des Zögerns zu Marko und Mesut. Die beiden waren - wie immer - ziemlich gut drauf.  
Holger war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Vermutlich hätte er sonst pausenlos an Philipp gedacht und von den sanften, zärtlichen Berührungen geträumt.

Es war aber auch zu schön mit Philipp. So... überraschend und aufregend. So prickelnd. Dabei waren die Berührungen wirklich unschuldig gewesen. Wenn er im Gegenzug daran dachte, was er mit Mario und Thomas gemacht hatte, war es wirklich lächerlich, dass ihn Philipps Berührungen so aus der Bahn warfen.

Es war purer, heißer Sex gewesen, den er mit den beiden erlebt hatte. Kein bisschen unschuldig.  
Vielleicht war es auch das, was es mit Philipp so besonders machte, so anders. Dass sie es so extrem langsam angingen.

"Ah, da kommen unsere furchtlosen Anführer, wir können los", sagte Marko in diesem Moment.

Holger sah sich um und konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als Philipp ihn ansah. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihm gegangen, aber sie waren hier nicht allein, also blieb er bei Marko und Mesut.

Die beiden unterhielten sich weiter und bezogen ihn dabei mit ein. Auch das Training verbrachte er zum größten Teil in Markos Gesellschaft. Er verstand sich gut mit dem Kleinen - außerdem würden sie das Spiel wohl wieder zusammen auf der Bank erleben.

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, aber er wusste, dass es Marko mitnahm. Er hätte gern gespielt. So versuchte er ihn beim Training auch ein wenig aufzumuntern.

"Schön, dass du endlich ein bisschen lockerer wirst", sagte Marko, als sie eine kurze Pause einlegten.

"Ich brauch halt meine Zeit", murmelte Holger nicht ganz überzeugend.

Marko nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass Mesut, Per und Tim hier sind. Jemand vertrautes. Deshalb ist es auch klar, dass du viel mit Mario und Thomas und so zusammen hängst. Aber wir anderen beißen auch nicht."

Holger grinste, schließlich waren es gerade Mario und Thomas, die bissen.

"Was?" fragte Marko irritiert. "Hab ich was dummes gesagt?"

"Nein, ich hab nur gerade überlegt, wen oder was ihr Fischköppe so beißt."

"Fischköppe?" fragte Marko und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich spiel wenigstens bei nem vernünftigen Verein."

"Ach ja? Was ist grün und stinkt nach Fisch?"

"Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann tust du das!" drohte Marko.

"Muss ich Angst haben?"

Marko nickte, dann grinste er.

"Okay... großer, böser Marko!"

Marko lachte. "Du bist schon in Ordnung Kleiner."

Holger lachte noch einmal auf, dann wurden sie unterbrochen - das Training ging weiter.  
Die Zeit verging schnell und schließlich beendete Jogi das Training.

Nach dem schnellen Duschen stand gleich das Mittagessen an, so dass er und Philipp erst in der ausgedehnten Mittagspause zusammenkommen konnten.

"Kommst du wieder zu mir?" fragte Philipp Holger leise.

Holger lächelte ihn an. "Gerne", strahlte er.

"Dann bis gleich", sagte Philipp strahlend, zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ dann gemächlich den Speisesaal.

Holger blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann folgte er ihm. 

Er nahm die Treppe nach oben und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu laufen. Es war nicht so, dass er vor Sehnsucht verging, aber der Gedanke an diese kleinen zärtlichen Berührungen... 

Endlich stand er vor Philipps Tür und klopfte ungeduldig an. 

"Komm rein", sagte Philipp, als er die Tür öffnete.

Holger lächelte ihn an und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sofort griff Philipp nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er schob Holger zum Bett und setzte sich gleich neben ihn.  

"Das mit Basti vorhin tut mir leid", sagte er.

"Is schon ok - du hast ihn ja nicht herbestellt. Außerdem bist du der Kapitän..."  

Philipp nickte. "Ich fands schade, dass wir unterbrochen wurden..." 

"Ich auch", nickte Holger und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. "Aber wir können ja weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben..." 

Philipp nickte und rutschte enger an Holger heran. Er legte wieder einen Arm um seine Hüfte und hielt ihn so ein wenig fest. Holger schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu Philipp.   
Irgendwann fühlte er, wie Philipp anfing seine Hand zu bewegen. Ganz sachte, vorsichtig.  

Er gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich. Dabei fühlte er, wie sich Philipp neben ihm entspannte. 

"Es ist schön, dass du hier bist", wisperte Philipp.

Holger nickte leicht und traute sich jetzt auch seinen Arm um Philipp zu legen. "Schön, dass ich hier sein kann."  

Philipp lächelte und schmiegte sich an Holgers Seite. Langsam drehte Holger den Kopf und sah Philipp an.    
Philipp hatte die Augen geschlossen, so dass Holger den dichten Kranz der Wimpern bewundern konnte.

"Du bist schön", flüsterte Holger und strich mit einer Fingerspitze über Philipps dunkle Augenbrauen.

"Findest du?"

Holger nickte nur leicht. 

"Schön hat mich, glaub ich, noch niemand genannt." 

"Dann sind sie alle blind. Oder haben sich nicht getraut", wisperte Holger. 

"Du bist süß", lächelte Philipp. 

"Das hat mir auch noch niemand gesagt", erwiderte Holger das Lächeln. 

"Alles Idioten."

Holger lachte leise.   

"Stimmt doch", sagte Philipp. Er hob eine Hand und strich Holger über die Wange. 

Wieder zog dieses Kribbeln in seine Haut, und jetzt auch etwas tiefer. 

"Ich..." begann Philipp, hielt dann aber inne.

"Was?", fragte Holger leise nach.  

"Ich würde dich wirklich gern... küssen", wisperte Philipp.


	35. "Verliebtsein steht euch"

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Holger leicht und näherte sich ihm langsam. Philipp strahlte und kam Holger entgegen. Ganz langsam kamen sie näher, bis sich ihre Lippen ganz leicht berührten. 

Unwillkürlich schloss Holger die Augen. Er fühlte die Hitze, die von Philipps Lippen ausgingen, seinen warmen Atem, und das unglaubliche Prickeln. Philipps Hand lang immer noch auf seiner Wange und bewegte sich ganz leicht. 

Im Moment lagen ihre Lippen nur leicht aufeinander, doch das reichte schon. Es fühlte sich phantastisch an Philipp zu küssen. Irgendwie besser als bei Thomas und Mario. Nicht, dass es mit den beiden schlecht gewesen wäre, aber mit Philipp war es noch besser. 

Langsam wanderte Philipps Hand von Holgers Wange in seinen Nacken und begann dort mit den feinen Härchen zu spielen. Jede Berührung schien direkt in Holgers Bauch zu fahren und löste dort weiteres Kribbeln aus. 

Genauso hatte er es sich immer vorgestellt. So sollte sich ein Kuss anfühlen. Verhalten und vorsichtig, und irgendwie... geheimnisvoll. Weil er so viel mehr versprach. 

Irgendwann löste sich Philipp ein wenig von ihm und sah ihn an. Langsam öffnete Holger die Augen und strahlte ihn an, und ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. 

Auch Philipp strahlte ihn an. "Das war schön..." 

"War es", flüsterte Holger, und es kam ihm selbst vor, als hätte er etwas heiser geklungen. 

"Meinst du... wir sollten es gleich noch mal versuchen und gucken ob es wieder genauso schön ist?"

Sofort nickte Holger. "Und auch sofort, damit wir nen Vergleich haben!"  

Philipp grinste und näherte sich wieder Holgers Lippen.

Dieses Mal war es wie ein Blitz, der durch Holgers Körper fuhr, in dem Moment, in dem sie sich berührten. Das lag vor allem daran, dass Philipp diesmal nicht ganz so zaghaft vorging und seine Lippen ein wenig fester auf Holgers drückte. 

Irgendwann traute sich Holger und öffnete seine Lippen leicht. Sein Herz schlug noch einen Tack schneller, als er wenig später Philipps Zungenspitze spürte. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde stärker, es zog in seinem Magen, und dann war es, als würde ein Feuerwerk explodieren. 

Er schlang einen Arm um Philipp und zog ihn näher zu sich. Ganz langsam öffnete sich Philipps Mund, und endlich berührten sich ihre Zungen das erste Mal. Holger keuchte leise auf. Das Gefühl war einfach unglaublich. Unheimlich zärtlich und zurückhaltend - ganz anders als... und dann war dieser Gedanke schon vergessen, es zählte nur noch Philipp und dieser Kuss.  

Wieder schob Philipp eine Hand in seinen Nacken und drängte sich auch noch näher an Holger. Dann fühlte er auch Holgers Hände - im Nacken, und auf dem Rücken. Der Kuss war atemberaubend, auch für Philipp. Ganz anders, als seine Küsse mit Claudia.   
Es war einfach vollkommener. Er konnte nicht sagen, was anders war, aber bei Claudia hatte er sich nie so gefühlt. 

Vermutlich, weil die Sache mit Claudia ein Kompromiss gewesen war. Er mochte sie, war aber nie in sie verliebt gewesen. Er hatte nur nie gewusst, was ihm gefehlt hatte. Jetzt machte das ganze plötzlich Sinn.  
Sie war einfach nicht die Richtige gewesen, und keine wäre die richtige gewesen. 

Irgendwann versuchte Philipp noch näher zu Holger zu kommen und rutschte auf seinen Schoß. 

Ein leises Aufkeuchen von Holger war die erste Reaktion, dann fühlte er feste Hände, die ihn hielten. Philipp schlang beide Arme um Holgers Hals und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Er hatte es nicht gewollt, nicht so schnell, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er musste Holger einfach festhalten. 

Und Holger schien es nichts aus zu machen, eher im Gegenteil. Er hielt Philipp fest auf dem Schoß und intensivierte den Kuss. 

Philipp keuchte und grub seine Hände tiefer in Holgers Haare. Er fühlte, Holger ihn noch fester an sich zog.

Holger war völlig berauscht von den Gefühlen, die Philipp ihn ihm auslöste.  
Es war so gut, so unbeschreiblich gut, dabei war es kaum mehr als ein Kuss. Ok, es war mehr, aber nicht viel.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss und sahen sich an. Ihre Wangen glühten und sie beide atmeten ein wenig schwerer als sonst.

"Das... Philipp, das...", flüsterte Holger heiser.

Philipp nickte. "Das ist... unglaublich..."

Holger nickte und beugte sich gleich wieder vor, um den Kuss wieder aufzunehmen.

Nur zu gern kam Philipp ihm dabei entgegen. Der Kuss wurde noch leidenschaftlicher. Inzwischen fühlte Philipp auch mehr als deutlich, dass Holger der Kuss gefiel. Unwillkürlich begann er an sich Holger zu drücken.

Holger keuchte auf. Philipp schob sich noch etwas näher - das fühlte sich so gut an! Erneut gab Holger einen Laut von sich, dann unterbrach er den Kuss.

"Was…?", fragte Philipp irritiert.

"Ich...", Holger biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Was?", fragte Philipp noch einmal, sanfter, und strich ihm durch die Nackenhaare.

"Ich finds wunderschön", wisperte Holger und strich Philipp über den Rücken. "Aber.. ich... du hast heut nen wichtiges Spiel und ich... möchte es langsam angehen lassen..."

Philipp zögerte kurz, dann grinste er. "Du meinst, ich soll meine Energie lieber aufsparen?"

Holger grinste schief. "Argentinien ist ein harter Gegner..."

"Dann... machen wir später hier weiter, ok?"

Holger nickte.

"Einverstanden", grinste Philipp und küsste ihn noch einmal leicht, dann rutschte er von seinem Schoß.

Sofort tastete Holger nach Philipps Hand und drückte sie.

"Ich bin so froh, dass...", fing Holger an.

Philipp sah ihn fragend an.

"Es ist schön... das hier... mit uns..."

"Mehr als schön."

"Und ich bin froh, dass wir... wir beide..."

"Das wir beide...?"

"Dass wir beide zusammen sind", murmelte Holger.

Philipp strahlte bei diesen Worten. "Ich auch Holger."

"Dann mach‘s mir nächstes Mal nicht so schwer..."

"Ich wollte es doch nur hören", sagte Philipp entschuldigend. "Ich... das hier ist auch für mich das erste Mal mit nem Mann und ich... ich hab Angst, dass ich dir weh tue."

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht, Philipp", lächelte Holger ihn an.

"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie süß du bist, wenn du lächelst?" fragte Philipp.

Schon wieder wurde Holger rot.

"Und ich mag es, wenn du so rot wirst", grinste Philipp und strich über eine von Holgers glühenden Wangen.

"Du bist gemein", murmelte Holger unter weiterem Erröten.

"Gar nicht", lachte Philipp.

"Doch", machte Holger und sah ihn an. "Bist du."

"Kann ich es mit nem Kuss wieder gut machen?"

"Hmm", machte Holger, als müsse er überlegen. "Ich denke, ja. Wenn du dich anstrengst."

Philipp nickte und lehnte sich vor. Holger kam ihn entgegen. Schnell hatten sich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss getroffen. Wieder war er leidenschaftlich und heiß, aber nicht so wie der Letzte, sie hielten sich beide ein wenig zurück.

"Und?" fragte Philipp, als er sich irgendwann von Holgers Lippen löste.

Holger nickte leicht und lächelte.

"Dann ist ja gut", zwinkerte Philipp und lehnte sich an Holgers Schulter.

"Ist schön", flüsterte Holger.

Philipp brummte zustimmend.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach sie.

"Wenn das wieder Basti ist, hau ich ihn", warnte Philipp leise, dann rief er "Ja?"

"Philipp?" Nicht Basti, glücklicherweise, dafür aber Thomas.

"Ich komme", sagte Philipp und löste sich von Holger um Thomas die Tür zu öffnen.

"Hey, ich weiß, dass ich störe", grinste Thomas, "Aber ihr solltet euch langsam fertig machen.“

"Schon so spät?" fragte Philipp erstaunt.

Thomas nickte. "Das heißt, nicht so spät, aber Jogi wollte früher los, weil wir doch gestern nicht ins Stadion konnten."

"Stimmt", sagte Philipp. "Hab ich total vergessen."

"Ihr habt noch ein paar Minuten, aber in einer Viertelstunde geht‘s los."

"Ok, wir sind pünktlich unten", versprach Philipp.

"Dann... weitermachen", lachte Thomas.

Philipp grinste. "Wir haben uns nur ganz brav... unterhalten."

"Ja, klar. Deine Haare sind immer so durcheinander, und Holger.. deinen Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich... und das nicht vom Training."

Eine feine Röte legte sich auf Holgers Wangen und er sah interessiert auf seine Hände.

"Ich sag ja, weitermachen. Verliebtsein steht euch", lächelte Thomas sie an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

"Spinner", sagte Philipp grinsend und setzte sich wieder neben Holger aufs Bett.

"Aber... nen lieber Spinner", sagte Holger leise.

Philipp nickte und griff nach Holgers Hand. "Und ein guter Freund, wenn er seinen Kopf einschaltet..."

Holger musste grinsen. "Dabei ist er schon sechzig. Eigentlich hätte er es inzwischen lernen können."

"Vielleicht färbt Mario auf ihn ab", lachte Philipp.

"Meinst du? Das könnte glatt sein. Ich meine - die beiden sind sich sehr nah..."

Philipp nickte. "Manchmal ist es, als würde man mit nur einer Person sprechen, statt mit zwei verschiedenen."

"Ich hab‘s ja miterlebt, wenn sie sich... verbinden. Ja, so könnte man es echt nennen. Es ist unglaublich.“ 

"Unglaublich und ein wenig unheimlich", sagte Philipp. "Aber die beiden gehören zusammen. Deshalb... hat es mich auch so erstaunt, dass das mit... mit dir passiert ist..."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht geht es ja gerade, weil sie so zusammengehören. Weil sie beide fühlen, was der andere fühlt. Da... wie sollen sie dann eifersüchtig werden?“

"Thomas war eifersüchtig", sagte Philipp.

"Ja, ok, schon... ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht."

"Thomas hat mir mal erzählt, dass er sich auch deshalb nicht gern von Menschen... ernährt. Weil es da nicht nur um Blut geht. Es ist etwas... intimes. Als Mario noch ein Mensch war, hat er nur von ihm getrunken und danach habe ich ihnen zwei mal Blut gespendet, dann sind sie auf die Tierkonserven ausgewichen."

Holger nickte. "Es ist unheimlich intim. Erotisch. Heiß. Es ist... ok, die beiden waren gerade am... Trinken, als ich rein kam, aber die ganze Atmosphäre, das war... ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es war... wie aufgeladen."

"Als Thomas mich gebissen hat, um Mario zu retten, war es ganz anders gewesen", erzählte Philipp. "Es... es hat weh getan und ich hatte Angst. Thomas war so verzweifelt und ich wusste, er würde alles tun, um Mario zu retten."

"Ich denke, da hat er an nichts anderes denken können als an Mario. Natürlich kommt da so eine Stimmung nicht auf. Da... ich kann es verstehen, dass er da keine Rücksicht auf dich genommen hat. Wenn du so in Gefahr wärst..."

Philipp lächelte Holger zärtlich an. "Ich weiß, aber... es ist trotzdem keine Erfahrung, die ich wiederholen will. Außerdem kann es mit ihnen gar nicht so toll sein, wie in Kuss von dir."

"Magst du noch mal... versuchen?"

Philipp zögerte keinen Moment und hob den Kopf Holger entgegen. Schon trafen sich ihre Lippen, allerdings nicht lange, dann unterbrach Holger ihn wieder. "Wir müssen noch packen."

"Ich weiß", wisperte Philipp, suchte jedoch erneut nach Holgers Lippen. Dieses Mal konnte Holger nicht widerstehen. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Philipp schob seine Finger in Holgers Haar und vertiefte den Kuss. Holger lächelte in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn noch.

Wieder war es ein Klopfen, das sie unterbrach.

"Ja?", fragte Philipp inzwischen deutlich genervt.

"Abfahrt in fünf Minuten!"

"Ja-ha", rief Philipp raus, berührte noch einmal kurz Holgers Lippen und stand dann auf.

"Ich muss hoch, meine Tasche holen", sagte Holger, während er sich ebenfalls erhob.

"Hast du schon gepackt?"

"Heute morgen schon. Außerdem bin ich eh ziemlich... ordentlich und lass nicht viel rum liegen."

Philipp nickte leicht, das war ihm schon zuvor aufgefallen.

"Soll ich dir beim packen helfen?"

"Das wäre lieb", nickte Philipp. "Kannst du meine Sachen aus dem Bad holen?"

Holger nickte und verschwand schnell im Bad.

Als er zurückkam, warf Philipp gerade seine Trainingsjacke in die Tasche. "Danke, das ist lieb", griff er nach dem Kulturbeutel, den Holger gepackt hatte, und legte ihn dazu. Dann schloss er den Reißverschluss. "Fertig. Treffen wir uns gleich unten?"

Holger nickte. Schnell beugte er sich nach unten und drückte Philipp einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Viel Glück fürs Spiel", wisperte er.

"Danke", lächelte Philipp. "Ich werde Glück haben, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Und... und Thomas."

"Wieso Thomas?"

"Er... er hilft den Spielern", verriet Philipp. "Wenn er auf dem Platz ist..."

"Er... beeinflusst die Spieler?"

Philipp nickte. "Gibt ihnen Selbstvertrauen, wenn es kritisch wird. Beruhigt sie, wenn sie nervös werden. Nicht mehr, nur so ein klein bisschen."

"Das hört sich gut an", sagte Holger.

"Meinst du?"

Holger nickte. "Hätte mir gegen Serbien bestimmt geholfen. Nach den ersten paar Minuten war ich so verunsichert und nervös..."

Philipp nickte. "Ich hab ihn erst danach drum gebeten, als sie mein Blut brauchten."

"Dann... geh ich mal hoch", sagte Holger leise.

"Bis gleich", lächelte Philipp ihn an, küsste ihn kurz und verließ dann hinter ihm das Zimmer.


	36. Argentinien

Holger beeilte sich und lief hoch in sein Zimmer, um sich schnell seine Tasche zu schnappen. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Bus, Jogi sah schon demonstrativ auf seine Uhr, nickte dann aber. Nicht zu spät.

Schnell suchten sie sich zwei Plätze. Nebeneinander - die Mannschaft sollte sich ruhig daran gewöhnen, dass sie sich angefreundet hatten.

Es war ruhig im Bus, alle konzentrierten sich auf das bevorstehende Spiel.

Nach einer halben Stunde fuhren sie auf das Stadiongelände und stiegen aus.

Auch wenn er nicht spielen würde, war Holger angespannt. Noch ein Spiel, dann standen sie im Halbfinale. Dann hatten sie wirklich eine Chance auf den Titel. Andererseits war Argentinien stark! Die hatten so großartige Spieler wie Messi in ihrer Mannschaft.

"Wir schaffen das schon", lächelte Philipp ihn auf dem Weg in die Kabine an.

"Ich weiß", sagte Holger. "Bin nur nervös."

"Wir schaffen das", wiederholte Philipp. 

"Ich sitze auf der Bank, ich darf nervös sein", grinste Holger ein wenig schief.

"OK - nimmst du meine Nervosität auch gleich mit?"

"Klar, immer her damit."

"Ok, ich übertrag sie dir." Kurz schloss Philipp die Augen, dann schlug er sie wieder auf. "Weißt du was? Das klappt echt!"

"Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte!"

"Tust du. Immer wieder", lächelte Philipp.

"So und jetzt geht ihr beiden schön auf Abstand", kam Thomas zu ihnen. "Ihr werdet auffällig, wenn ihr euch weiter so anschmachtet."

"Sorry", murmelte Holger.

"Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Wie wär‘s, warum leistet du nicht Mario Gesellschaft und ich pass auf Philipp auf."

"Klingt gut", nickte Holger. Besonders, weil sie wohl beide - Mario und er - erst einmal die Bank zieren würden.

Mario sah ihm lächelnd entgegen. "Dann jubeln wir unseren Männern also heute gemeinsam von der Bank aus zu..."

"Machen wir", grinste Holger schief. "Wobei - Spielerfrau war eigentlich nie mein Traumberuf..."

Mario lachte leise. "Was denn? Nicht Maniküre, Pediküre und Friseur mit anschließendem ausschweifendem Shoppingbummel?"

"Ist der Friseur männlich oder weiblich?", wollte Holger wissen.

"Weiblich", vermutete Mario seufzend.

"Schade", seufzte auch Holger. "Und vermutlich blond, tratschig und dumm..."

Mario schüttelte sich. "Schreckliche Vorstellung."

"Also doch lieber keine Spielerfrau..."

"Und was machen wir dann?"

"Grölende Fußballfans. Oder hier eher trötende..."

"Ich bin nicht gut im Tröten", meinte Mario.

"Dann grölen?"

"Grölen krieg ich hin", grinste Mario.

"Ok, wir beide feuern an."

Mario lachte. "Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben. Dann können wir uns ja unbesorgt warm machen."

Holger stimmte in das Lachen ein und folgte ihm auf das Spielfeld. Zusammen mit den anderen Einwechselspielern machten sie sich unter lautem Getröhte warm.

Das Spiel verfolgten sie dann, wie erwartet, von der Bank aus.

Aber anders als erwartet mussten sie sich nicht vor Nervosität die Nägel abkauen. Deutschland war von Anfang an die bessere Mannschaft und führte bereits nach wenigen Minuten mit 1:0 durch ein Tor von Thomas.

Vermutlich jubelte Mario am lautesten.

Und bis auf einen kleinen Dämpfer, als Thomas völlig ungerechtfertigt eine gelbe Karte bekam und damit fürs nächste Spiel gesperrt war, gab es auch weiterhin nur Anlass zum jubeln.

Besonders natürlich für Arne, der nach über 70 Länderspielen sein erstes Tor schoss.

Das Spiel wurde nach einem überragenden 4:0 abgepfiffen.

Kaum war der Pfiff erklungen, stürmten Mario und Holger mit ihren Mitspielern das Spielfeld. Holger sah, wie Mario zielstrebig auf Thomas zulief. Er grinste ein wenig, dann lief er ebenso zielstrebig auf Philipp zu.

Auf dem Weg kam er an einigen der anderen Spieler vorbei, wurde umarmt und beglückwünschte seine Kollegen zu dem tollen Spiel.

Aber im Grunde bekam er gar nicht mit, wem er dort gratulierte, es hätte auch ein Argentinier gewesen sein können.

Endlich hatte er Philipp erreicht und musste sich zurückhalten ihn nur fest zu umarmen und nicht zu küssen.

"Ihr ward so toll, phantastisch", gratulierte er. 

Philipp grinste breit und hielt Holger fest. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie grade Argentinien besiegt hatten. Mit 4:0 abgefertigt, wie einen Testspielgegner.

"Wenn ihr so weitermacht, dann kann euch den Pokal niemand nehmen!"

"Uns. Du gehörst auch zum Team."

Holger nickte leicht. "Heute ward ihr aber so gut."

"Es... es ist so unglaublich", sagte Philipp und seine Augen leuchteten.

"Ist es. Alles hier", strahlte Holger.

Philipp hielt einen Moment den Atem an, als er Holger so sah. Er wirkte so glücklich, so schön mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt einfach in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen und geküsst.

Es war Per, der sie unabsichtlich rettete. Mit einem breiten Grinsen umarmte er sie. "Halbfinale, könnt ihr das fassen?"

"Noch zwei Spiele!", umarmte Philipp ihn.

"Und diesmal können wir es schaffen. Diesmal holen wir den Titel!"

Philipp nickte. Mit Thomas' Hilfe würden sie es schaffen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

"Kommt, ab in die Kabine und feiern", sagte Per. "Oder besser, Holger und ich gehen vor und du gibst, wie sich das für nen braven Kapitän gehört noch nette Interviews Phil."

"Willst dich nur drücken", grinste Philipp.

"Klar", lachte Per. "Den armen Thomas haben sie schon eingefangen und Arne ist auch dran, das ist meine Chance mich zu verdrücken."

"Na gut - aber pass auf Holger auf, ja?"

Per nickte und legte einen Arm um Holgers Schulter. "Der Kleine ist bei mir gut aufgehoben, gell Holger?"

"Pah", machte Holger, ließ sich aber von Per vom Platz ziehen.

Sie schafften es tatsächlich sich an den Reportern vorbeizuschleichen und betraten wenig später die Kabine. Per stellte sich gleich unter die Dusche, und so, wie Holger das sah, würde er so schnell dort nicht wieder rauskommen. Er selbst schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser und setzte sich neben Mario auf die Bank.

"Wir haben es echt geschafft", strahlte der ihn an. "Halbfinale!"

Holger nickte. "Und das Spiel war so toll!"

"Thomas sieht ziemlich geschafft aus", meinte Mario.

Holger drehte den Kopf und sah zur Tür, durch die grade Arne und Thomas kamen. Thomas wirkte tatsächlich müde, auch wenn er genauso breit grinste, wie alle anderen.

"Er hat hart gearbeitet", meinte Mario.

"Ihr... braucht was, oder?" fragte Holger leise.

"Müssen wir mal sehen. Vielleicht reicht meins", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss doch nicht sein. Ich... glaubst du Thomas, kriegt das noch hin, MüWo zu beeinflussen? Dann könnten wir gleich gehen."

"Gib ihm fünf Minuten, ok?", sah Mario noch einmal zu seinem Freund. "Das heißt... du würdest uns echt...?"

Holger nickte. "Philipp hat euch das letzte Mal... gespendet. Und er hat nen Spiel hinter sich. Ich dagegen hab nur auf der Bank gesessen."

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Mario ihn an. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und schloss die Augen.

Thomas sah sofort zu Mario und schlenderte dann langsam zu ihm und Holger. Mit einem leisen Ächzen setzte er sich neben seinen Freund auf die Bank.

"Hab ich Mario gerade richtig verstanden?", fragte Thomas leise.

Holger nickte.

"Das ist total lieb von dir, weißt du das?"

"Wir... wir sind Freunde", sagte Holger. "Und ohne euch, wäre das mit mir und Philipp nie passiert."

"Trotzdem danke. Ich... können wir das im Hotel machen? Oder möchtest du jetzt schon? Ich meine..." Thomas wirkte, als würde er rot werden. "Ich würds gern nachher gemütlich trinken, und mit Blutspritze im Flieger..."

"Wenn dir das reicht, machen wir es im Hotel", sagte Holger mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Ok. Aber geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass wir es bei MüWo machen? Oder willst du Philipp mitbringen? Dann können wir mal so tun, als gehörten wir zu den ganz, ganz alten Vampiren."

Holger riss die Augen auf. Verstand er Thomas da richtig? "Was... meinst du?"

Thomas grinste. "War ja nur ein Vorschlag..."

Holger spürte, wie im wieder einmal die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

Das Grinsen auf Thomas' Lippen verbreiterte sich, und Holger konnte deutlich seine Eckzähne sehen. Waren sie wirklich länger als sonst?

"Thomas hör auf", sagte Mario und schlug seinem Freund auf den Oberschenkel.

"Was denn?", fragte Thomas unschuldig.

"An so was zu denken, während wir hier in der Kabine sitzen. Also wirklich."

"Hast du ein Problem damit deine Hose zuzumachen?", grinste Thomas.

"Geh duschen", sagte Mario lachend.

"Komm mit", forderte Thomas ihn auf und stand auf.

"Ich hab nicht mal gespielt", sagte Mario, stand aber trotzdem auf.

"Hast dich warm gemacht, Schatz", grinste Thomas.

Mario verdrehte die Augen. "Ich komm ja schon."

Thomas ließ seinen Blick kurz über ihn wandern, dann ging er zu den Duschen.

"Was gäbe ich jetzt für ne Privatdusche", murmelte Mario grinsend.

Holger neben ihm grinste. "Ich auch, dann müsste ich mir dein Geschmachte nicht angucken."

"Hey! Ich schmachte nicht!"

"Na, das seh ich aber anders..."

"Du bist auch nicht viel besser, mein Lieber."

"Wir sind ja auch gerade erst zusammengekommen!"

Mario schnaubte. "Und deshalb darfst du schmachten und ich nicht?"

"Klar", lachte Holger und stand auch auf. "Ich will auch duschen, mir ist kalt."

Mario nickte. "Ist vielleicht auch ganz gut, solange Phil noch nicht da ist."

Holger schnaubte. "Keine Sorge, wir können uns zusammenreißen!"

"Klar, bei frisch Verliebten ist das immer kein Problem", lachte Mario.

"Vielleicht, weil wir... noch nicht so weit sind", murmelte Holger.

Mario sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. "Ich wollte dich nur necken Holger. Ich finde es gut, dass ihr es langsam angehen lasst. Ihr habt Zeit."

Holger nickte knapp. "Komm, lass uns duschen gehen. Sonst..." Er grinste leicht. "Sonst nehm ich mein Angebot zurück."

Mario legte einen Arm um Holgers Schulter und schob ihn Richtung Dusche.

Das warme Wasser tat gut, besonders Holger, der sich wirklich ausgekühlt fühlte. Er war grade fertig, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Philipp und Basti die Dusche betraten. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, dabei beachteten sie ihre Mitspieler kaum. Die meisten feierten sowieso laut in der Kabine.

Einen Moment blieb Holger einfach stehen und betrachtete Philipp. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet einen Freund zu finden, schon gar nicht während der WM. Und dann auf keinen Fall Philipp.

Holger seufzte leise. Womit hatte er nur einen so wundervollen Mann wie Philipp verdient?

"Nicht sabbern", unterbrach ihn Mario und schob ihn vor sich her nach draußen.

"Ich hab nicht gesabbert", protestierte Holger.

Mario grinste, nahm sein Handtuch und wischte demonstrativ über Holgers Mundwinkel,

"Blödmann", sagte Holger, musste aber auch grinsen.

"Also, raus hier."

Holger nickte und widerstand der Versuchung sich noch einmal zu Philipp umzudrehen.

Dann wurde er von der Stimmung in der Kabine gefangengenommen. Es wurde gefeiert, fröhlich und ausgelassen, als hätten sie jetzt schon den Pokal gewonnen. Erst als Jogi und die anderen zum Aufbruch drängten, kehrte ein wenig Ruhe ein.


	37. Zusammen einschlafen

Sie machten sich fertig, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Bus. Auf dem Rückflug waren sie alle ruhig, und einige von ihnen schienen auch zu schlafen. Auch Philipp hatte sich mit geschlossenen Augen leicht an Holgers Schulter gelehnt.

"Ihr seid süß zusammen", flüsterte Mario, der sich nach hinten zu ihnen gedreht hatte.

Holger strahlte ihn an.

Mario zwinkerte ihm zu, dann setzte er sich wieder ordentlich hin.

Erst, als das Flugzeug zum Landeanflug ansetzte, weckte Holger Philipp.

"Komm, wach auf. Wir sind gleich da, und dann gehst du gleich ins Bett."

"Bett klingt gut", nuschelte Philipp. "Erst essen, dann schlafen."

"Dafür musst du aber jetzt aufstehen."

Philipp brummte.

"Na komm..." Er beugte sich etwas näher. "Ich bring dich auch gleich ins Bett."

"Versprochen?"

Holger nickte. "Muss nur zwischendurch zu Thomas.."

"Wieso denn das?" fragte Philipp und gähnte dabei.

"Es war wohl anstrengend euch klarzumachen, dass ihr gewinnen müsst..."

"Oh... aber ich bin dran."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Du gehörst ins Bett - und nicht zu Müwo."

Philipp wollte protestieren, aber Holger hatte recht. "Ok."

"Was hältst du davon... nach dem Essen gehst du schon mal hoch, und ich geh mit Thomas schnell rüber und komm dann nach?"

Philipp nickte sofort und griff für einen kleinen Moment nach Holgers Hand. "Klingt nach einem guten Plan."

"Soll ich dann... bei dir schlafen?", fragte Holger unsicher.

Philipp strahlte. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, es Holger selbst vorzuschlagen. "Ich... fänds schön, wenn du bei mir schläfst."

"Ich auch", lächelte Holger.

Philipp sagte nichts mehr, sondern drückte nur erneut Holgers Hand.

Dann ließ er sie wieder los um auszusteigen. Ab in den Bus, und über die Landstraße zurück zum Hotel.

Im Hotel war bereits alles fürs Essen bereit und wie jedes mal nach einem Spiel wurde ein Auge zugedrückt und es gab Pizza, Pommes und andere Köstlichkeiten. Schließlich mussten sie die verlorene Energie schnell wieder auffüllen.

Die meisten Spieler verzogen sich gleich nach dem Essen auf ihre Zimmer, während ein paar noch bei einem Bier zusammen saßen und sich unterhielten.

Philipp gehörte zu denjenigen, die sich schnell verzogen, und auch Thomas und Holger verschwanden, jedoch in eine andere Richtung.

Für Holger war es das erste Mal, dass er wirklich erlebte, wie Thomas jemand beeinflusste.

"Hey", lächelte Thomas den Arzt an. "Du, Holger fühlt sich nicht so, ich glaub, wir müssen sein Blut mal untersuchen."

MüWo nickte und sah dann zu Holger. "Dann setzt dich mal und mach deinen Arm frei."

Holger nahm Platz und schob seine Ärmel hoch. Routiniert setzte Müwo die Spritze an und nahm ihm das Blut ab. Dann die nächste und nächste Spritze, bis Thomas ihn aufhören ließ.

Holger sah, wie Thomas‘ Blick auf den gefüllten Kanülen verweilte, ehe er sich wieder MüWo zuwandte. "Danke, dass du Zeit für uns hattest. Das Mittel wird bestimmt helfen", sagte er und steckte dabei schnell die Kanülen ein.

"Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Wenn noch was ist, Holger, dann komm morgen früh gleich zu mir, ok?"

"Klar", sagte Holger und folgte Thomas dann aus dem Zimmer.

"Wow, das war... cool", meinte er, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. "Und.. erschreckend."

"Ich mach das nicht gern", sagte Thomas. "Aber im Moment haben wir keine andere Wahl."

"Du schädigst ihn damit nicht", meinte Holger nur.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Trotzdem fühl ich mich nicht wohl dabei."

"Versteh ich", nickte Holger. "Aber mach dir kein zu großes schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, ok?"

Thomas lächelte. "Sagt Mario auch immer."

"Also - richte dich danach. Und... viel Spaß damit", deutete er auf die Spritzen.

"Werden wir haben", grinste Thomas. "Und... vielen Dank dafür Holger."

"Ihr braucht es. Du brauchst es heute wohl besonders. Und Philipp kann es dir heute nicht geben."

Thomas nickte. "Dann kümmer dich mal um Philipp."

"Mach ich", strahlte Holger ihn an. "Bis morgen früh!"

"Bis morgen", lächelte Thomas.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern umarmte Holger ihn kurz, dann lief er zum Fahrstuhl um so schnell wie möglich zu Philipp zu kommen.

Ein wenig nervös ging er den Flur zu Philipps Zimmer entlang und klopfte dann an die Tür. Hoffentlich kam jetzt niemand hier vorbei. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich die Tür öffnete, und glücklicherweise schien ihn niemand bemerkt zu haben.

Philipp hatte sich schon umgezogen. Er trug nur ein ausgewaschenes Hemd, sonst nichts. "Komm rein."

Holger nickte und ließ seinen Blick über seinen Freund wandern. Schnell schob Philipp die Tür zu und streckte sich dann um Holger küssen zu können. Holger kam ihm entgegen und schlang seine Arme um Philipps Körper.

Es wurde ein zärtlicher Kuss, den sie beide nicht vertieften.

"Schlafen?" flüsterte Holger, als sie den Kuss lösten und Philipp sich schwer gegen ihn lehnte.

"Ja... mach dich fertig, ja? Ich hab dir T-Shirt und Shorts rausgesucht."

Holger zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und du meinst, die Sachen passen mir?"

"Es sind Shorts, Holger. Die müssen nicht bis zu den Füßen gehen."

"Ich meinte eher das Shirt", grinste Holger.

"Och, dann schläfst halt ohne", erwiderte Philipp das Grinsen.

"Na dann... zieh ich mich schnell um", sagte Holger und verschwand im Bad.

Philipp sah ihm kurz nach und blickte dann auf die verschlossene Tür. Er war schon ein wenig nervös, wenn er daran dachte, gleich mit Holger im Bett zu liegen.  
Aber sie waren zusammen, sie waren beide bekleidet - sein Shirt würde Holger passen, da war er sich sicher - und es würde nichts passieren, denn er war auch noch viel zu müde.

Außerdem hatte Holger gesagt, dass er noch Zeit brauchte und das war ok für ihn.  Mehr als ok. Er selbst brauchte schließlich auch Zeit - auch wenn das am Mittag nicht so gewirkt hatte. Er war bisher noch nie mit einem Mann zusammengewesen. Es war alles neu für ihn. Holger hatte... 

Das Öffnen der Badezimmertür unterbrach diesen Gedanken. Tatsächlich passte das Shirt Holger, auch wenn es an den Schultern ein wenig eng saß.

Philipp rutscht ein Stück zur Seite um Holger Platz zu machen. Mit einem etwas nervösen Lächeln setzte sich Holger neben ihn. Einen kleinen Moment blieben sie so sitzen, dann legte ihm Philipp einen Arm um.  
Sofort entspannte sich Holger ein wenig. 

"Komm... wollen wir schlafen?"

"Schlafen klingt wirklich gut."

"Dann... wir legen uns hin, ok?"

Holger nickte und sie rutschten nach hinten, weiter aufs Bett hinauf. Philipp rutschte ebenfalls, bis er sich auf eine Seite des Bettes legte. Holger schob neben ihn und zog die Decke über sich. Philipp deckte sich mit der zweiten zu und rutschte dann ein wenig an Holger heran.  
Holger drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Philipp ansehen konnte.

"Schön, dass du hier bist", flüsterte Philipp.

Holger lächelte. "Find ich auch."

Philipp reckte sich ein wenig um Holger zu küssen. "Schlaf gut", flüsterte er.

"Du auch", wisperte Holger.

Philipp lächelte ihn leicht an, dann schloss er die Augen, kuschelte sich an Holger und schlief langsam ein.

Holger blieb noch eine Weile wach und beobachtete Philipp einfach. Es sah so schön aus, so glücklich und zufrieden. Und friedlich. Und dieser Mann hatte sich wirklich in ihn verliebt. Kaum zu glauben. Am liebsten hätte sich Holger gekniffen, weil er Angst hatte, dass es doch nur ein Traum war.

Aber das war es nicht, es war kein Traum. Er lag wirklich neben Philipp im Bett.

Er lächelte leicht. Dann zog er Philipp noch ein Stückchen näher und schloss die Augen. Und ganz allmählich kam er ebenfalls zur Ruhe und schlief ein.

 

 

Wie immer nach einem Spiel, konnten sie ein wenig länger schlafen, als sonst. Trotzdem kam es Holger so vor, als hätte er grade erst die Augen geschlossen, als ihn das Piepen des Weckers aus dem Schlaf riss.

Müde drehte er sich zur Seite - und schob sich dabei halb auf Philipp. Philipp brummte, regte sich sonst aber nicht. Holger grinste und schob sich noch etwas näher. Philipp spürte das und drängte sich instinktiv enger an den warmen Körper.

"Guten Morgen", flüsterte Holger mit etwas belegter Stimme. 

"Morgen", nuschelte Philipp.

"Gut geschlafen?", fragt Holger leise.

"Hmh... sehr gut."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Holger.

"Und du?" wisperte Philipp und schlug nun die Augen auf, um Holger anzusehen.

"Besser als ich es mir vorstellen kann."

Philipp lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange. Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Holgers Lippen.

"Du bist schön warm", murmelte Philipp und schmiegte sich an Holger.

Holger lächelte leicht und zog Philipp dichter an sich. Irgendwann in der Nacht war Philipp mit unter Holgers Decke gerutscht, so dass sich nun ihre nackten Beine berührten.

"Das fühlte sich gut an", flüsterte er und bewegte seine Beine leicht.

Holger nickte. Er mochte das Gefühl, wie sich Philipp an ihn schmiegte. Wie er sich in seinen Armen anfühlte. Er passte so perfekt dahin. Er zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich und schoss noch einmal die Augen.

Philipp hauchte einen Kuss gegen Holgers Hals. Mit einem Lächeln drehte Holger seinen Kopf und fing seine Lippen ein. Philipp erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich ohne Druck aufzubauen. Auch Holger genoss diesen zärtlichen Kuss.

Erst das erneute Klingeln des Weckers löste ihren Kuss.

"Wir müssen wirklich raus", meinte Philipp leise.

"Schade", flüsterte Holger.

"Nach dem Auslaufen, ja?", versprach Philipp leise.

Holger nickte und drückte noch einen Kuss auf Philipps Lippen. "Ich muss hoch in mein Zimmer."

"Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück, ja?"

"Bis gleich", sagte Holger und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Philipp konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, bis Holger die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Dann ließ er sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzen zurück in die Kissen sinken. Der Sieg gegen Argentinien war schon zweitranging, wenn er daran dachte, dass Holger heute wirklich die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte.

 

Und es war so schön gewesen. Holger beim Einschlafen bei sich zu fühlen, und als er dann nachts aufgewacht war, hatte er Holger beim Schlafen zusehen können. Er hatte sich dann nicht zurückhalten können und war unter seine Decke gekrochen.

Es war ganz anders, als wenn er mit Claudia in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Da hatte ihn das gekuschel und die Nähe meistens gestört. Vielleicht, weil es nie von ihm ausgegangen war, weil sie ihn immer gedrängt hatte.

Er lächelte glücklich. Das mit Holger war einfach ganz anders. Und er freute sich jetzt schon auf den freien Nachmittag, den sie zusammen verbringen würden.

Er kuschelt sich noch einen Moment weiter ins Bett und dachte an die vergangene Nacht. Es war einfach schön gewesen.

Schließlich rappelte er sich hoch. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Wecker musste er sich dann auch ziemlich beeilen, schließlich wollte er Holger nicht zu lange warten lassen. Kurz unter die Dusche, Zähne putzen…   
Dann  schnappte er sich nur noch schnell die Karte für sein Zimmer, dann lief er nach unten in den Speisesaal.

Er hatte Glück, denn Holger war noch nicht da. So konnte er gleich zu ihrem angestammten Tisch gehen.

Dafür betraten Mario und Thomas kurz nach ihm den Speisesaal und steuerten Philipps Tisch an. 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Philipp gleich.

"Morgen", lächelte Thomas und setzte sich. Mario griff nach der Kaffeekanne und schenkte ihnen ein. "Wo hast du denn Holger gelassen?"

"Muss sich noch anziehen. Außerdem kommt es besser, wenn er aus seinem eigenen Zimmer zum Frühstück kommt."

"Stimmt", nickte Mario. "Dann hat er also heute Nacht bei dir geschlafen?"

Philipp lächelte glücklich.

Thomas lachte leise. "Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob du gut geschlafen hast."

"Was für eine Frage", grinste Philipp.

"Da kommt er übrigens", sagte Mario.

Philipp merkte selbst, wie er hochsah und sofort anfing zu grinsen.

Holger kam zusammen mit Manuel in den Raum und sah sich sofort suchend um.

Als er Philipp erblickte, fing auch er an glücklich zu strahlen.

"So glücklich hab ich Holger noch nie gesehen", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Ich auch nicht. Er wirkte immer so... nachdenklich und traurig, aber jetzt ist davon gar nichts mehr über.

"Morgen", begrüßte Holger sie in diesem Moment und setzte sich neben Philipp.

"Morgen", strahlte Philipp.

"Wie wär‘s, wenn wir gleich mal Essen holen", schlug Thomas vor. 

Etwas irritiert sah Holger ihn an.

"Du siehst aus, als würdest du am liebsten Philipp aufessen", erklärte Mario leise.

"Ich bin kein Vampir", murmelte Holger. 

"Na komm Kleiner", sagte Thomas und stand auf.

Holger nickte und folgte Thomas, nach einem Moment kamen die anderen nach.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Thomas leise.

"Gut, sehr gut", strahlte Holger.

"So siehst du auch aus. Glücklich und zufrieden."

"Philipp ist... toll", lächelte Holger.

"Nur toll?"

"Phantastisch? Großartig? Der Wahnsinn?"

Thomas lachte. "Das klingt schwer verknallt."

"Das ist noch untertrieben", grinste Holger.

"Das steht dir verdammt gut."

"Es fühlt sich auch verdammt gut an", lächelte Holger.

"Und keine Probleme wegen dem Blut?" fragte Thomas ein wenig ernster und deutlich leiser.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "War ja lange nicht so viel wie beim letzten Mal."

"Gut", nickte Thomas beruhigt.

"Und ihr seid auch wieder fit?"

Thomas grinste. "Ja, sind wir."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Holger. "Du sahst gestern ziemlich fertig aus."

"War ich auch", gab Thomas zu. "Es war anstrengend. Aber offenbar hat es geholfen... nur muss es das nächste Mal ohne mich gehen..."

"Kannst du das nicht von der Seite aus?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss möglichst nah dran sein."

"Also nur in der Pause..."

"Genau", seufzte Thomas.

"Dann müssen wir es alleine hinkriegen. Oder eher... die anderen. Ich werd ja auch wieder zugucken."

"Die Jungs schaffen das schon."

"Bin ich mir auch sicher. So, gehst du mal bisschen zur Seite, ich möchte mir noch nen Stück Käse holen.“

Thomas grinste und ließ Holger durch. Der suchte sich einige Stückchen Käse heraus und füllte danach noch mehr auf seinen Teller, ehe sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen.

Mario und Philipp waren tatsächlich schon fertig und saßen am Tisch. Holger setzte sich diesmal Philipp gegenüber und begann langsam zu essen.

Immer wieder sah er Philipp an und mehr als einmal, erwiderte dieser seinen Blick.

"Flirtet weiter, wenn ihr alleine seid, ok? Manuel guckt schon", zischte Mario.

"Wir machen doch gar nichts", protestierte Philipp.

"Ihr zieht euch nur gerade mit Blicken aus..."

Holger errötete sofort und senkte den Blick auf seinen Teller.

Thomas lachte leise. "Na komm, wir passen schon auf euch auf."

Holger brummte nur etwas unverständliches.

"Essen, dann fertig machen zum Auslaufen. Oder Training."

Schweigend beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und machten sich dann fertig für ihr jeweiliges Vormittagsprogramm.

Mit einem Lächeln, aber ohne jegliche Berührung mussten sich Holger und Philipp voneinander trennen, denn sie waren nie ungestört. Aber gleich nach dem Mittagessen, würden sie sich auf eins ihrer Zimmer zurückziehen.

 

Irgendwie überstanden sie ihren Vormittag und auch das anschließende Mittagessen.

"Sollen wir euch zum Abendessen abholen?" fragte Mario grinsend.

Holger schnaubte, während Philipp lächelte.

"Wir wollen doch nur, dass ihr bei Kräften bleibt", lachte Mario und schlug Holger freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Klar, sonst gibt‘s kein Blut mehr", antwortete Holger patzig.

"So hab ich das nicht gemeint", sagte Mario erschrocken.

"Nein, hab ich auch nicht so gemeint", grinste Holger schief. "Jedenfalls... nur ein bisschen."

"Holger du weißt, dass du mehr für uns bist als ein Blutspender, oder?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ja, weiß ich", nickte Holger. 

"Gut", sagte Mario erleichtert.

Holger lächelte noch ein wenig schief, nickte dann aber.

"Komm Holger", sagte Thomas. "Geh doch schon mal hoch und Philipp kommt in ein paar Minuten nach."

Holger lächelte ihn an. "Bis später", nickte er und ging in sein Zimmer.

In seinem Zimmer sah er sich prüfend um, aber es war aufgeräumt, wie eigentlich immer. Er hatte die letzte Nacht ja auch nicht hier verbracht. Also musste er jetzt nur darauf warten, dass Philipp kam.

Er legte sich aufs Bett - und wurde schon nach dreißig Sekunden ungeduldig. Er stand wieder auf und trat ans Fenster. Natürlich gab es hier nichts zu sehen, was nicht letzte Woche schon da gewesen wäre.

Er seufzte tief und sah auf seine Uhr. Wann war er hochgegangen? Vor bestimmt schon anderthalb, wenn nicht sogar zwei Minuten! Müsste Philipp dann nicht längst hier sein? Mario und Thomas hatten ihn doch gleich hochschicken wollen. Wartete Philipp vielleicht in seinem eigenen Zimmer auf ihn?  
Schnell wählte er die Zimmernummer auf seinem Telefon. Keine Antwort.

Er war schon aufgestanden um wieder nach unten zu gehen, als es an seine Tür klopfte.


	38. "War es anders?"

Holger sprintete quasi hin und riss die Tür auf.

"Hey", sagte Philipp lächelnd.

Irgendwie erleichtert zog Holger ihn gleich fest in seine Arme.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Philipp überrascht und trat die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Nichts", murmelte Holger und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Philipp nickte und strich Holger sanft über den Rücken. Der entspannte sich langsam, dann zog er Philipp zum Bett. Sie setzten sich auf die Kante und Philipp griff nach Holgers Hand. "Also, was ist los?"

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Holger. "Ich bin einfach unruhig geworden, weil du nicht gekommen bist."

Philipp lächelte sanft und strich Holger über die Wange. "Manuel hat mich abgefangen und gefragt, ob ich Bock auf Schwimmen hab. Die Jungs wollten wohl Wasserball spielen."

Holger lächelte. "Is ja nicht schlimm."

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich müde bin", erzählte Philipp. "Und Thomas hat mir ein bisschen geholfen, damit Manu nicht in zwei Minuten hier vor der Tür steht und dich entführen will."

Holger lächelte leicht und zog Philipp einfach noch etwas dichter an sich. Philipp schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.   
Mit einem Lächeln drehte Holger seinen Kopf zu Philipp.  
Philipp bemerkte den Blick und hob den Kopf.

Ganz schnell bewegte Holger seinen Kopf vor und küsste ihn kurz. Als Holger sich wieder lösen wollte, schob Philipp schnell eine Hand in seinen Nacken und brachte ihn so dazu, den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Es fühlte sich wieder so phantastisch an. Nicht nur der Kuss, sondern auch Philipps Nähe und die Hand in seinem Nacken. Erst lag sie nur ruhig da, dann begannen ihn die Finger leicht zu streicheln. Sie spielten mit seinen Haaren, strich über seine Haut bis zum Kragen des Shirts und über seine Schultern.

Holger seufzte leise, es fühlte sich so gut an.

Langsam schob er eine Hand ebenfalls in Philipps Nacken. Seine Haare waren kurz und struppig - und fühlten sich einfach toll an. Er ließ die Hand höher gleiten, durch Philipps Haar.

Das kleine Seufzten, mit dem Philipp ihn belohnte, ließ ihn mutiger werden.

Er schob seine freie Hand auf Philipps Rücken und strich langsam auf und ab. Nach einer Weile drängte Philipp ihn nach hinten. Holger landete auf dem Bett und Philipp schob sich halb über ihn.

Den Kuss intensivierte er dabei noch.

Holger keuchte und irgendwie gelangte seine Hand plötzlich unter Philipps Shirt. Er fühlte eine leichte Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken. Er ließ seine Finger höher wandern, an der Wirbelsäule entlang, bis zu Philipps Schultern.

Auch Philipps Hände blieben nicht untätig, sie strichen langsam über seine Seiten. Holger fühlte ein Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, als er das erste Mal Philipps Fingerspitzen auf seiner nackten Haut fühlte.

"Das... so schön", flüsterte Holger gegen Philipps Lippen.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Philipp.

Er ließ seine Finger weiter über Holgers Körper gleiten und genoss das Gefühl der breiten Schultern und der warmen Haut. Dabei küsste er Holger wieder. Er spürte, wie Holger nun auch seine zweite Hand unter sein Hemd schob.

"Ziehst du es mir aus?", fragte Philipp leise.

Holger nickte und unterdrückte die aufsteigende Nervosität. Er ließ seine Hände zu Philipps T-Shirt-Saum wandern und zog ihn langsam hoch. Philipp hob die Arme und mit einem Ruck zog Holger das Shirt über seinen Kopf.

Für einen kleinen Augenblick sah Holger ihn nur an. 

Philipp erwiderte den Blick mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. "Darf ich... deins auch ausziehen?"

Zur Antwort nickte Holger, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher, und richtete sich auf. Auch Philipp richtete sich auf. Er ließ seine Hände über Holgers Brust nach unten wandern und griff dort nach dem Hemdsaum.  
Dann zog er den Stoff über Holgers Körper.

Holger lächelte ein wenig unsicher, als Philipps Blick über seinen Oberkörper glitt.  
Dann folgten Philipps Finger den Blicken. Holger zog deutlich hörbar den Atem ein. 

"So schön", wisperte Philipp kaum hörbar.

"Ich bin nicht schön", murmelte Holger.

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht beurteilen.“

"Hab doch Augen im Kopf", sagte Holger. 

"Ich auch", lächelte Philipp.

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn Philipp ihn schön fand, würde er nicht mit ihm darüber streiten. Besonders, wo er bei den zärtlichen Berührungen eigentlich kaum noch denken konnte. Und dann spürte er plötzlich Philipps Lippen an seinem Hals. Ganz hauchzart zunächst, aber so schön

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Philipp.  
Auf seine Lippen, die ihn vorsichtig liebkosten, und auf seine Hände, die ihn streichelten.

Auch das war ganz anders als bei Thomas und Mario. 

Diese Unsicherheit - und diese Ruhe. Bei den beiden Vampiren hatte es mit einem Paukenschlag angefangen, und dann wurde er schnell immer höher getrieben. Bei Philipp fühlte er, dass es nicht nur um Sex ging. Die Berührungen gingen viel tiefer, waren viel... erfüllender. Philipp wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn mochte. Und wie schön er ihn fand. Und beides fühlte Holger deutlich.

Die Lippen waren inzwischen tiefer gewanderten, hatten sich an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang geküsst und wanderten nun weiter nach unten.

Holger konnte ein leichtes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als die Lippen seine Brustwarze erreichten.

Für einen Moment sah Philipp hoch, dann wiederholte er die leichte Berührung.

Mit etwas Mühe hob Holger eine Hand und legte sie Philipp in dien Nacken. Er wollte ihn nicht zu irgendetwas drängen, sondern streichelte ihn nur sanft.

Sanft umschloss Philipp Holgers Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen und sog daran.

"Oh Gott", flüsterte Holger heiser.

"Gefällts dir?" fragte Philipp.

"Mehr als das", wisperte Holger.

"Gut", sagte Philipp und fuhrt damit fort, Holgers Brustwarze zu liebkosen. Die Geräusche, die Holger dabei machte, spornten ihn immer wieder an. Er hob seine Hand und strich damit über Holgers andere Brustwarze.

"Philipp", flüsterte Holger leise. 

Philipp lächelte nur. Ihm gefiel Holgers Reaktion sehr. Und so machte er weiter, sog sanft an der aufgestellten Brustwarze und knabberte auch mit den Zähnen an ihr.

Holger drängte sich enger an Philipp. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.  
Dabei streichelte er weiter durch Philipps Haare.

Langsam löste sich Philipp von Holgers Brustwarze und küsste sich einen Weg nach unten.

Schon beim Gedanken an das, was jetzt passieren konnte, wurde Holger heiß. Philipp hatte doch nicht tatsächlich vor...

Kurz vor dem Bund der Hose hielt Philipp inne. Mit seinen Händen strich er am Gummizug der Trainingshose entlang, bevor er sie nach unten schob. Unter dem Stoff konnte er Holgers hartes Glied spüren.  
Er war noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen im Bett gewesen. Bis jetzt war es ganz ok gewesen, aber das, was er nun fühlte, irritierte ihn doch.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, während seine Hand ganz leicht über den ausgebeulten Stoff strich. Natürlich wusste er, wie er selbst sich anfühlte, aber einen anderen Mann so zu berühren war doch etwas ganz anderes. Neu, aufregend und ein wenig erschreckend.

"Du... du musst das nicht tun", wisperte Holger, der sich halb aufgerichtet hatte und Philipp nun ansah.

"Ich... guck mal", murmelte Philipp und musste dann ob der Doppeldeutigkeit grinsen.

Auch Holger musste bei Philipps Worten lächeln. "Tu einfach, was du willst..."

Philipp nickte und strich noch einmal mit der flachen Hand über Holgers Glied.

Holger keuchte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Noch einmal strich Philipp darüber, dann schob er vorsichtig seine Hand unter den Bund.

Unwillkürlich hielt Holger den Atem an.

Ganz langsam schob sich Philipps Hand tiefer. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er warme Haut.

"Gott, Philipp...", flüsterte Holger heiser.

"Philipp reicht", grinste Philipp zwinkernd, dann schloss er seine Hand mutig um den Schaft von Holgers Glied. Er fühlte, wie Holger leicht zuckte und sich nicht bremsen konnte sich in der Hand zu bewegen.

"Shh", murmelte er und legte seine freie Hand auf Holgers Hüfte. Holger keuchte noch immer und versuchte einfach ruhig zu bleiben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Philipps Hand fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Warm und zärtlich, nicht zu hart, nicht zu lasch, gerade richtig.

Wieder stieß er in die Hand. Lange würde er nicht mehr aushalten, dass fühlte er.

Nach ein, zwei weiteren Versuchen hatte Philipp aufgegeben ihn aufzuhalten.

"Philipp... ich... ich...", keuchte er zusammenhanglos.

Philipp lächelte ihn nur an.

Holger stieß noch ein, zwei Mal in die Hand, dann verkrampfte er sich und kam mit einem heiseren Laut. Philipp hielt seine Hand einfach still, als er das fühlte.

Keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen lag Holger einen Moment da und genoss die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus.

Philipp wischte sich die Hand schnell an Holgers Hose ab, die war sowieso nicht mehr sauber, und legte sich dann neben ihn.

Nach einem Moment öffnete Holger die Augen und sah Philipp an. "Das war... unglaublich."

Philipp lächelte ihn an. "War es."

Holger drehte sich auf die Seite und zog Philipp an sich.

Philipp lächelte leicht und küsste Holger dann.

Holger erwiderte den Kuss immer noch wenig atemlos.

Es war so anders mit Philipp gewesen als mit Mario und Thomas. So völlig anders.  
Das mit Thomas und Mario war überwältigend gewesen, aber... nicht halb so schön, wie hier mit Philipp zu liegen.

"Was ist?", fragte Philipp leise und strich Holger über die Wange.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Philipp nur an. Der kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste dabei sein Kinn.  
Zufrieden schloss Holger die Augen. Ganz leicht fühlte er weiterhin Philipps Hand, die ihn hier und da liebkoste. Er gähnte leicht und drehte sich auf die Seite, zog Philipp dabei noch enger an sich.

"War es... war es anders?", fragte Philipp irgendwann leise.

"Hm?" machte Holger

"Anders... als mit...", fing Philipp unsicher an.

Holger öffnete die Augen und sah Philipp an. "Mit Mario und Thomas?"

Ganz leicht nickte Philipp.

Holger nickte leicht. "Es... ist völlig anders mit dir."

Wieder ein kaum merkliches Nicken. "Wie anders?"

"Es... es war schön mit den beiden", wisperte Holger. "Ich... hatte kaum Zeit nachzudenken. Ich hab nur... gefühlt und sie... machen lassen."

Philipp grinste leicht. "War doch eben kaum anders."

Holger nickte und strich Philipp über den Rücken. "Es war trotzdem anders. Bei dir... bei Thomas und Mario, war ich der dritte. Ich hab nicht richtig dazugehört."

"Hier gehörst du dazu. Zu mir", lächelte Philipp.

"Genau", sagte Holger und lächelte, glücklich, dass Philipp ihn verstanden hatte. "Hier geht es nur um uns beide. Und das macht das hier zu einem viel schöneren Erlebnis, als die Nacht mit Thomas und Mario."

Sein Freund kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sein Freund. Das war Philipp jetzt wohl. Sein fester Freund.  
Er hätte es nie erwartet einen Freund zu finden, schon gar nicht jetzt bei der WM. Und noch schöner - sein Freund war ihm schon lange nahe und vertraut. Sanft drückte er einen Kuss auf Philipps Stirn.

"Du machst mich glücklich", flüsterte Philipp.

"Du mich auch", antwortete Holger.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schloss Philipp die Augen.

Auch Holger schloss wieder die Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass sie hier ganz in Ruhe liegen konnten, ohne Stress. Training war erst wieder am nächsten Morgen und sie mussten sich nur zum Abendessen unten sehen lassen.

Er zog Philipp ein wenig dichter an sich.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Brummlaut schmiegte sich Philipp an ihn. Holger lächelte nur. Er mochte das Gefühl von Philipp, der sich dicht an seinen Körper drängte. Mit diesem Gefühl dämmerte er langsam ein.


	39. Mittendrin statt nur dabei

Ein dumpfes Poltern drang in seine Träume ein und zwang ihn dazu, wach zu werden.

Mühsam schlug er die Augen auf.

Wieder erklang das Geräusch. Diesmal erkannte er es als lautes Klopfen an der Zimmertür.

"Hmm... ja...", murrte er.

Neben ihm bewegte sich jemand und er spürte etwas schweres auf seinem Arm liegen.

Philipp, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Philipp, sein Freund.

"Hey", lächelte er ihn an, als es wieder laut klopfte.

Müde öffnete Philipp die Augen und blinzelte Holger an. 

Wieder das Donnern an der Tür

"Ja doch!" rief Holger.

"Holger!", rief eine ungeduldige Stimme.

Stöhnend schob sich Holger aus dem Bett und tapste zur Tür. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wer da geklopft hatte, und das rächte sich jetzt.

"Hey", grinste Manuel ihn breit an.

"Oh", machte Holger nur völlig verdattert

Manuel ließ seinen Blick über Holgers Körper wandern und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ähm... stör ich dich... grad irgendwie?"

Holger schluckte. "Ja", murmelte er dann.

Auch Manuel schluckte und er wandte ein wenig verlegen den Blick von Holger ab.

Holger fühlte jetzt, wie er knallrot wurde. "Nicht... dabei", murmelte er dann. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick dabei nach unten zu seiner Shorts - und dem mehr als deutlichen Fleck, der darauf zu sehen war.

"Ich... bin kurz im Bad", murmelte er und verschwand hinter der Tür neben dem Eingang.

"Äh... ja", murmelte Manuel und blieb unsicher stehen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stieß die Tür auf. Im Flur rum stehen kam ihm doch reichlich blöd vor, wenn er auch im Zimmer auf Holger warten konnte.

Er hörte Holger im Bad rumoren, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ein Rascheln vom Bett ließ ihn überrascht zusammenzucken.

"Ähm - Holger?", fragte er, allerdings so leise, dass Holger ihn wohl nicht gehört haben konnte.

Wieder raschelte es unter der Decke. Was war das? Hatte sich Holger heimlich irgendein Mädchen ins Zimmer geholt? Aber so weit er wusste, hatte Holger keine Freundin. Und eine Hure, das traute er ihm dann auch nicht zu. 

Zögernd trat er einen Schritt näher ans Bett. Ein verwuschelter Kopf erhob sich aus dem Bett.

"Holger?" fragte eine verschlafene Stimme.

"Philipp?", fragte Manu erschrocken.

"Manu?" kam es nicht weniger erschrocken von Philipp.

"Was... du... was machst du hier?", brachte Manu nach einem Moment raus.

"Ich... hab... geschlafen", sagte Philipp, dem partout keine Ausrede einfallen wollte.

"Das... seh ich."

"Und... was... machst du hier?"

"Ich... Holger... zu Müwo", murmelte Manu nicht ganz verständlich.

"Wieso Müwo?" fragte Philipp stirnrunzelnd. "Bist du verletzt?"

"Nee, er hatte sich nur meinen Oberschenkel angeguckt. Aber Holger sollte noch mal hin."

"Wieso?" fragte Philipp und richtete sich komplett auf, wodurch die Bettdecke nach unten rutschte. 

"Was...", keuchte Manuel auf und trat hastig einen Schritt nach hinten. Dabei fiel er slapstickreif über einen Stuhl.

"Oh Gott, Manu", rief Philipp und sprang aus dem Bett. Jedenfalls versuchte er es. Sein Fuß verhedderte sich in der Bettdecke und er fiel mit einem lauten Rums aus dem Bett auf den Boden.

Erschrocken kroch Manu noch ein Stück weiter von ihm weg.

"Manu, hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Philipp besorgt, während er versuchte sich von der Decke zu befreien.

"Was ist los? Warum liegst du... nackt... in Holgers Bett?"

Philipp riss die Augen auf, wurde knallrot im Gesicht und zog sich reflexartig die Decke vor den Körper.

"Was... nein, will ich gar nicht wissen", keuchte Manu und schaffte es endlich aufzustehen.

"Manu warte", sagte Philipp und stand auf, wobei er sich weiter die Decke vor den Körper hielt.

Manu schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Können... Manuel, wir müssen reden", sagte Philipp. "Können wir uns nicht in ner halben Stunde unten treffen und was trinken?"

"Was trinken... das muss ich jetzt", murmelte Manu. 

Philipp nickte. Er könnte jetzt auch was gebrauchen. "Dann... in ner halben Stunde unten?"

Manu nickte leicht, dann flüchtete er förmlich aus dem Zimmer.

"Scheiße verdammt", fluchte Philipp und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Einen Moment später kam Holger aus dem Bad. Er trug ein etwas verschwitztes T-Shirt und wenigstens frische Shorts.

"Wo... ist Manu?" fragte er und sah sich suchend um.

"Unten", murmelte Philipp. "Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde..."

Holger spürte eine leichte Panik in sich hochsteigen. "Wir müssen... uns was überlegen..."

"Meinst du, wir finden noch ne Ausrede?"

"Oder... wir fragen Thomas, ob er Manuel das wieder ausredet..."

"Meinst du, das geht noch? Muss er es nicht direkt machen?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Holger. "Du kennst Thomas Kräfte doch viel besser als ich."

"Ich meine, er muss direkt dabei sein, sonst geht‘s nicht. Er kann ja die jungen Spieler auch nicht von der Tribüne aus beeinflussen."

"Scheiße", fluchte Holger.

Philipp nickte. "Hast du noch irgendeine doofe Ausrede, warum ich nackt in deinem Bett gelegen habe?"

"Du hast... deine Klamotten waren dreckig und weil... es so kalt war...", Holger brach ab und sah zu Boden. "Nein. Keine Ausrede."

"Wenn dir keine bessere einfällt…", musste Philipp tatsächlich grinsen.

Holger schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Mir auch nicht", gab Philipp zu. "Also... irgendwie stehen wir das durch. Zusammen."

"Ich...", Holger biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. "Ich hab Angst, dass er nicht damit klar kommt."

Philipp griff nach seiner Hand. "Ich auch. Aber wir haben keine Wahl."

Holger drückte Philipps Hand schon fast schmerzhaft fest. "Vielleicht... sollten wir ihn einfach erstmal in Ruhe lassen?"

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würd hier nur die Wände hochgehen. Außerdem ist er nicht doof..."

"Nein, aber was... was nützt es dann, wenn wir mit ihm reden? Wenn er doch eh schon weiß, was los ist..."

"Er hat ein Recht dazu es zu hören."

"Es geht ihn nichts an."

"Du willst dich drücken."

"Das... ja", murmelte Holger kleinlaut.

Philipp nickte und zog ihn kurz in seine Arme. Holger schmiegte sich an ihn. Er wollte wirklich nicht runter zu Manuel. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel.

"Zusammen schaffen wir das", versprach Philipp.

Holger brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. "Vielleicht... kriegen wir ihn wenigstens dazu, dass er nichts weiter erzählt..."

Philipp nickte. "Das wird schon klappen."

"Und du... meinst, dass Thomas uns echt nicht helfen kann?"

"Er könnte Manu wohl etwas beeinflussen, aber wenn jemand nicht will, dann will er nicht. Denk an Rense, der guckt Thomas mit dem Arsch nicht mehr an."

Holger runzelte die Stirn. "Was... was ist denn mit Rense und Thomas passiert?"

"Thomas hat sich bei ihm geoutet. Und... Rense fands... scheiße. Thomas konnte tun was er wollte, das hat sich nicht geändert."

"Oh", machte Holger. "Das... gut, vermutlich hätte ich mich nicht grad Rense anvertraut, aber das er so reagiert, hätte ich nicht unbedingt erwartet."

"Thomas und er verstanden sich immer ganz gut, deswegen meinte Thomas, es wäre richtig."

"Meinst du, dass Manuel... genauso reagieren wird?"

"Wir müssen es einfach raus finden."

Holger sah Philipp an. "Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Da runter gehen und... vielleicht hasst er uns. Oder ekelt sich vor uns. Vielleicht... was, wenn er es schon weiter erzählt hat?"

"Du... willst nicht, dass ich alleine runtergehe, oder?"

Schnell schüttelte Holger den Kopf.

"Dann komm." Philipp zog sich schnell seine Trainingshose über.

"Bist du wirklich sicher, dass das ne gute Idee ist?" fragte Holger ohne aufzustehen.

"Haben wir eine Alternative?"

"Hier bleiben?"

"Wir haben Manu versprochen mit ihm zu reden."

"Er ist bestimmt auch nicht scharf darauf, mit uns darüber zu sprechen", meinte Holger.

Philipp seufzte. "Soll ich alleine gehen, oder kommst du mit?"

Zögernd erhob sich Holger. Er wollte nicht, aber er konnte Philipp wohl kaum allein gehen lassen.

"Dann komm", nickte Philipp und griff nach seiner Hand um sie kurz zu drücken.

Diesmal brachte Holger ein schwaches, zittriges Lächeln zustande. 

"Na siehst du", lächelte Philipp und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür. Erst hier ließ er die Hand los.

"Lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen", murmelte Holger.

"Wir schaffen das schon", war Philipp sich sicher und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Holger zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging langsam Richtung Aufzug. Philipp ging hinter ihm und drängte ihn nach und nach zur Bar.

Die Bar war ziemlich leer. Nur Jörg und Miro saßen an einem der Tische und unterhielten sich leise. Und ganz hinten, halb verborgen von einer großen Pflanze, saß Manuel.

Philipp entdeckte ihn nicht gleich, hielt dann aber direkt auf ihn zu. Holger folgte ihm langsamer. So mussten sich Schwerverbrecher auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung fühlen, dachte er und wurde unwillkürlich noch langsamer.

"Holger", hörte er Philipps leise Stimme.

Schuldbewusst sah Holger Philipp an und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Inzwischen stand Philipp schon bei Manuel am Tisch. "Können wir uns setzen?"

Manu sah auf und nickte stumm. Philipp blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen, bis Holger an ihren Tisch kam, dann setzte er sich. Holger setzte sich auf die Kante des Stuhls, bereit jeden Moment wieder aufzuspringen.

Beruhigend legte Philipp eine Hand auf sein Knie, dann winkte er die Bedienung heran. "Was willst du trinken?"

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Egal…“

Philipp drückte sein Knie kurz, dann bestellte er zwei Cola.

Dann sah er Manuel an.

"Und?", forderte der ihn auf.

"Das... eben", fing Philipp an. "Das..."

"Ja?"

"Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen. Es tut mir leid."

"Und... was hab ich gesehen?"

"Was denkst du denn, was du gesehen hast?"

"Ich dachte, ihr wollt es mir erklären?"

"Wir könnten es auch einfach vergessen", schlug Holger vor.

"Ich soll vergessen, dass du mit Philipp im Bett warst, fast nackt, und mit... eindeutigen Spuren?"

"Philipp hatte nur... seine Klamotten waren nass und... er hatte sein Karte vergessen... es war nicht das, was du denkst", stammelte Holger.

Manu hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Und das soll ich glauben?"

Holger nickte heftig.

Manu sah rüber zu Philipp.  Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass Manuel ihm nicht glaubte. Aber er wollte Holger auch nicht in den Rücken fallen.

"Also, ehrlich - wer soll euch das glauben?"

"Hör zu Manuel", sagte Philipp und beugte sich leicht vor. "Du kannst das glauben und dann tun wir alle so, als wäre nichts schlimmes passiert. Wir vergessen diesen kleinen Zwischenfall einfach. Oder..."

"Oder?"

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Entscheide dich jetzt. Wenn du Holgers Geschichte glauben willst, gehen wir jetzt einfach ein bisschen Kickern."

"Ich lass mich nicht gern verarschen!"

"Niemand will dich verarschen."

"Und was ist mit Holgers Märchen?"

Holger rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Immer wieder sah er Richtung Ausgang.

Philipp sah ihn an. "Willst du oben warten?"

"Niemand verschwindet hier", sagte Manuel sofort. "Ich will die Wahrheit wissen."

Holger schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

"Komm Holger, geh", sagte Philipp leise. "Manu und ich klären das."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern floh Holger förmlich aus dem Raum.

Philipp sah ihm seufzend nach, dann wandte er den Blick wieder Manuel zu.

"Also?", fragte der herausfordernd.

"Holger und ich sind zusammen", sagte Philipp leise. "Seid... seid ein paar Tagen."

Manuel schluckte erst einmal nur.

Philipp musterte ihn, schwieg aber. Manu brauchte bestimmt einen Moment, um die Worte zu verarbeiten.

"Ihr seid schwul."

Philipp nickte.

Manuel sah ihn nur kurz an, dann stand er auf.

Philipp schluckte ein wenig mühsam. "Manu?"

Ohne zu reagieren verließ Manuel den Raum mit langen Schritten.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" fluchte Philipp.

"Was ist?", stand Per auf einmal hinter ihm.

Philipp zuckte überrascht zusammen und sah Per an. "Nichts."

"So siehst du aber nicht aus."

"Kleines... Missverständnis mit Manu", murmelte Philipp.

"Geh das klären, ja?", bat Per. "So was können wir uns nicht leisten."

Philipp grinste schief. "Das weiß ich, glaub mir. Aber er... ich glaub nicht, dass er mich jetzt im Moment sehen will."

"Kümmer dich trotzdem drum, ok?"

Philipp stand auf. "Ich tu mein bestes."

"Bis später", nickte Per nur.

"Bis später", sagte Philipp und ging langsam in Richtung Tür.

Jedoch nicht zu Manu, sondern zu Holger. Irgendwie musste er Holger schonend beibringen, dass Manuel... nicht gut auf sie als Paar reagiert hatte.

Er erklomm langsam und zögernd die Stufen zu Holgers Zimmer.

Was sollte er Holger nur sagen, dass er nicht gleich in Panik verfiel?

Unsicher klopfte er an die Tür. Vielleicht konnte er Holger ja einfach so erstmal... beruhigen. Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, bis Holger die Tür öffnete.

"Es tut...", fing er an, dann sah er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Was?" fragte Holger.

"Manu?", sah Philipp in das Zimmer.

"Nein, Manus Geist", sagte der Torhüter spöttisch.

"Was macht dann dein Geist hier?"

"Komm rein", sagte Holger ehe Manu antworten konnte und zog Philipp ins Zimmer. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Philipp noch einmal, dabei griff er nach Holgers Hand.

Manus Blick folgte der Bewegung. Langsam ging Philipp auf ihn zu. Manu hielt den Blick weiter auf die verschränkten Hände von Philipp und Holger gerichtet.

"Und?", fragte Philipp nervös.

"Und was?"

"Was ist jetzt? Warum bist du hier?"

"Die Bar war wohl kaum die richtige Umgebung, um darüber zu sprechen", sagte Manuel.

Philipp schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Hör zu Phil, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich... kommt ziemlich plötzlich und die Art und Weise, wie ich davon erfahren hab, war auch nicht unbedingt... die Beste."

"Es tut mir leid", meinte Philipp. "Aber das lässt sich ja nun nicht mehr ändern."

Manuel nickte. "Eben und jetzt müssen wir... irgendwie damit klar kommen. Ich mein, wir haben noch zwei wichtige Spiele vor uns. Vielleicht sogar das Finale!"

Unwillkürlich lächelte Philipp.

"Wir sind ein Team und ob ihr beiden nun... das geht mich eh nichts an."

"Das ist... gut, denke ich", meinte Philipp.

"Mehr geht nicht", sagte Manuel. "Ich... nach der WM hab ich Zeit nachzudenken, aber jetzt... hat das hier nichts zu suchen."

"Das ist schon mehr als ich... nachdem du abgehauen bist, hatte ich schlimmeres befürchtet."

"Ich bin kein Idiot Phil. Mir ist klar, dass es homosexuelle Fußballer geben muss. Und eigentlich ist es mir ziemlich egal, wer mit wem ins Bett geht. Aber... es plötzlich live vor sich zu haben, ist doch anders..."

"Noch dazu so wie bei uns...", murmelte Holger.

"Wenigstens wart ihr schon fertig..."

Schlagartig wurde Holger rot, nickte aber nur.

Manuel holte tief Luft. "Also... wär das geklärt, oder?"

"Eins noch", bat Philipp. "Du weißt... dass es niemand erfahren darf, ja?"

"Ach echt? Hätte ich die Bild nicht anrufen sollen?" fragte Manuel sarkastisch.

"Nicht nur die Bild, ja? Gibt noch andere Zeitungen..."

Manu grinste leicht. "Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher Jungs. Aber dann achtet besser drauf, wem ihr wann die Tür aufmacht."

"Danke", lächelte Philipp ihn an.

Holger nickte. "Das... bedeutet uns viel."

"Is schon gut", meinte Manu nur.

"Dann... sehen wir uns vermutlich nachher beim Abendessen?" fragte Philipp.

Manu nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Holger sollte noch zu MüWo, deswegen war ich ja hier."

"Wieso denn?" fragte Holger.

"Hat er nicht gesagt, aber irgendwas wollte er von dir."

"Ok", sagte Holger. "Dann... geh ich am besten gleich zu ihm."

"Mach das, er wird schon warten."

Holger sah kurz zu Philipp. "Ich beeil mich", versprach er.

Philipp sah kurz zu Manu, der schon an der Tür stand, dann drückte er noch einmal kurz Holgers Hand.

Holger lächelte und erwiderte den Druck.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Holger, dann verließ er mit Manu zusammen den Raum.

 

"Also du und Phil", murmelte Manuel, als sie den Flur hinunter gingen.

Holger nickte leicht.

"Hätt ich nie gedacht."

"Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich das auch nicht gedacht."

Manuel nickte. "Dann... ist Phil der Grund, warum du so aufgetaut bist."

Holger lächelte. "Meinst du, ich bin... aufgetaut?"

"Bist du. Am Anfang warst du so... schüchtern", sagte Manuel. "Klar, dein erstes Turnier und so, aber die anderen haben sich auch alle gut integriert. Marko und Mesut, Toni, Thomas... nur du hast dich irgendwie immer zurückgehalten."

"War auch irgendwie komisch. Ich mein, ich kenn so viele hier, aber auch im Verein bin ich eher... alleine."

"Wieso?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie hab ich immer das Gefühl, die anderen können auch ohne mich gut."

"Das ist doch Blödsinn Holger."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bin so immer ganz gut zurechtgekommen."

"Und warst du glücklich damit?"

Holger zögerte. "Jetzt weiß ich, dass ichs nicht war."

Manu nickte. Dann deutete er auf eine Tür. "Wir sind da. Bis nachher Holger."

"Bis nachher. Und danke!"

"Wofür?"

"Dafür... dass du du bist", murmelte Holger.

Manu grinste. "Gern geschehen."

"Bis später", verabschiedete Holger sich jetzt und betrat das Zimmer des Arztes.


	40. Wunschträume

"Ah Holger", sagte Müwo. "Dann hat Manuel dich also gefunden."

"Er musste wohl bisschen suchen", log Holger. "Was gibt‘s denn?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wieder alles in Ordnung ist", sagte der Arzt.

Etwas irritiert sah Holger ihn an.

"Dir war nicht gut gewesen", sagte Müwo und stand auf. "Und ein bisschen blass siehst du immer noch aus."

"Ah...", machte Holger, der sich wunderte, dass Müwo sich daran erinnerte. "Nein, das geht schon besser."

"Sicher?" fragte Müwo. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal nen richtigen Check machen."

Holger nickte. "Gleich? Oder später?"

Der Arzt sah auf seine Uhr. "Gibt gleich Essen. Am besten kommst du morgen früh zu mir, noch vor dem Frühstück."

Holger nickte. "OK, ich komm dann vorbei."

Müwo nickte. "Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Holger und ging wieder.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er Richtung Treppe. Thomas musste ziemlich erschöpft gewesen sein, wenn sich Müwo an so viel erinnerte.

Morgen früh würde er also durchgecheckt werden. Ob Müwo ihm auch Blut abnehmen würde? Vielleicht sollte er Thomas wieder mitnehmen?

Er sollte auf jedenfall mit Thomas darüber reden. Also ging er nicht zu Philipp zurück, sondern erst einmal zu den beiden Vampiren. Er klopfte und wenig später öffnete Mario ihm die Tür.

"Holger? Irgendwas passiert?"

"Ja... nein... kann ich rein kommen?"

"Klar", nickte Mario. "Thomas telefoniert gerade mit zu Hause, und ich langweile mich eh gerade."

Holger lächelte und betrat das Zimmer.

"Komm, setz dich“, bat Mario.

Holger nickte und setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa. "Manuel hat uns erwischt", sagte er dann.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann starrte Mario ihn an. "Er hat euch erwischt", stellte er leise fest.

"Ja..."

"Und was hat er gesagt?"

"Er war... geschockt", murmelte Holger und erzählte Mario dann alles.

Mario nickte. "Wenigstens hat er es soweit geschluckt."

"Es war trotzdem schrecklich."

"Das glaub ich dir unbesehen. Es ist verdammt schwer es jemanden zu sagen, und wenn er dann noch nicht gleich begeistert ist..."

"Und Philipp war die ganze Zeit so toll. So ruhig und... souverän. Während ich wieder Panik geschoben hab und ihn allein mit Manu gelassen hab", Holger seufzte. "Ich bin so ein Feigling."

"Bist du nicht, Holger, ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Doch, bin ich."

"Ein Feigling hätte sich nicht auf zwei Vampire eingelassen."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab Phil... meinen Freund allein gelassen."

"Nimmt er es dir übel?"

"Nein", sagte Holger mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Aber ich nehm es mir übel."

"Schließ dich lieber deinem Freund an", meinte Mario freundlich.

"Meinst du?"

"Meine ich", lächelte Mario sicher.

Holger holte tief Luft. "Na gut. Vielleicht hast du recht."

"Habe ich immer", grinste Mario. "Und jetzt denk nicht mehr dran, sondern denk höchstens daran, dass Manu damit leben kann. Und daran, dass du einen ganz tollen Freund hast."

Holgers Lippen verzogen sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Den hab ich."

"Na siehst du", war Mario jetzt zufrieden.

"Ich... erwarte irgendwie immer noch, dass ich jeden Moment aufwache und das alles nur geträumt habe", sagte Holger.

"Ich kann dir versichern, du träumst es nicht. Es ist alles wahr."

Holger grinste kopfschüttelnd. "Ist das nicht total verrückt? Mir kommt es viel realer vor, dass ich hier mit zwei Vampiren in einem Zimmer bin, als das ich wirklich nen Freund hab."

Mario lachte leicht. "Haben wir dir ja auch deutlich gezeigt. Und übrigens", schnupperte er kurz. "du riechst schon wieder so verdammt gut."

"Findest du?" fragte Holger.

"Appetitlich", grinste Mario.

Schlagartig wurde Holger rot.

"Keine Sorge, ich knabber dich schon nicht an."

Die Röte auf Holgers Wangen vertiefte sich noch und er senkte den Blick. "Deswegen bin ich hier. Also nicht, wegen dem Knabbern... ich war eben bei Müwo", nuschelte er.

"Oh, und?", fragte Mario besorgt.

"Er kann sich an ziemlich viel erinnern und will mich morgen früh durchchecken", erzählte Holger.

"Erinnern?", fragte Mario erschrocken weiter.

Holger nickte. "Er wusste noch, dass es mir angeblich schlecht gegangen war und meinte, ich würde noch ziemlich blass aussehen."

"Siehst du auch", meinte Mario ernst. "Und jetzt will er dich checken... vielleicht ja nicht schlecht."

"Ich bin immer so blass", sagte Holger. "Kann ja nicht jeder mit so ner natürlichen Bräune rumlaufen. Oder ständig ins Solarium rennen."

"Dann wird Müwo ja auch nichts finden."

"Also meinst du ich soll hingehen?"

"Thomas könnte ihn bearbeiten, aber... ist das wirklich sinnvoll?"

Holger runzelte die Stirn und kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Vermutlich nicht."

"Also gehst du da morgen früh einfach hin, und Müwo wird merken, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Holger nickte.

"Kannst ja Philipp mitnehmen zum Händchenhalten."

Holger lachte auf. "Und du meinst, da würde Müwo nicht hellhörig werden?"

"Och, Thomas und ich gehen immer zusammen", lachte Mario.

"Was machen wir immer zusammen?" fragte Thomas und trat zu den Beiden.

"Vieles", grinste Mario und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Zum Beispiel auch zu Müwo."

"Was willst du denn bei Müwo?" fragte Thomas und schmiegte sich an Marios Körper.

"Wurde hinbeordert. Er weiß noch, wie ich das letzte Mal da war."

Sofort wurde Thomas deutlich ernster. "Er kann sich erinnern? Scheiße."

"Dass ich da war, und dass es mir nicht gut ging."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war zu müde und konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Deshalb erinnert er sich noch an so viel."

"Ist ja nicht schlimm, ich geh halt morgen hin und erzähl ihm, dass alles gut ist."

"Soll ich mitkommen?" bot Thomas an.

Holger grinste. "Kannst dann ja gleich euer Frühstück abholen."

"Das kling verführerisch", sagte Thomas und lehnte sich noch enger an Mario. "Du riechst gut..."

Unwillkürlich musste Holger an die Nacht denken, die er mit den beiden verbracht hatte.

"So Verführerisch", murmelte Thomas. Dann grinste er. "Und du riechst nach Philipp."

"Und zu dem... geh ich besser", murmelte Holger unsicher.

Thomas nickte. "Gibt eh gleich... Essen."

"Menschliches Essen, hoffe ich..."

"Auf das andere müssen wir ja bis morgen früh warten."

"Du kommst also morgen mit." 

Thomas nickte.

"Soll ich dich dann abholen?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Thomas.

"Dann... ich muss noch mal zu Philipp. Wir sehen uns nachher?"

"Klar", lächelte Mario. "Bis nachher."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Holger und verließ das Zimmer.

Er musste ein paar mal tief Luft holen. Die Stimmung war... seltsam gewesen. Und dann diese ständigen Kommentare, wie gut er riechen würde. Die beiden Vampire waren doch anders als seine menschlichen Mitspieler. Er mochte sie, wirklich, aber manchmal... waren sie einfach sonderbar.

Wenn er merkte, wie sie ihn rochen und diesen Geruch so offensichtlich genossen. Wie sie sich sichtlich zurückhalten mussten ihn nicht zu beißen….  
Er musste wieder an die Nacht mit den beiden denken und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich ließ ihn die Erinnerung nicht kalt, aber er hatte keinerlei Verlangen das Erlebte zu wiederholen.

Er hatte auf eine Weise die Kontrolle komplett abgegeben und war ihnen willenlos ausgeliefert.

Außerdem hatte er jetzt Philipp. Mit Philipp war es wirklich anders - und besser.

Er lächelte und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Zu genau diesem Philipp würde er jetzt gehen.

Er pfiff vor sich hin, als er die Treppe hoch lief.

Philipp wartete schon auf ihn.

"Du warst lange weg", begrüßte Philipp ihn und zog ihn ins Zimmer.

Mit einem Fuß stieß Holger die Tür ins Schloss und zog Philipp an sich. "Müwo meint, ich müsste noch mal zu ihm kommen, wegen der Untersuchung gestern. Als ich mit Thomas bei ihm war."

"Wieso denn das?" fragte Philipp überrascht.

"Thomas war müde und hat ihn wohl nicht ganz überzeugen können. Er will mich noch mal durchchecken."

Philipp nickte. "Ok. Solange er nichts von Thomas und Mario ahnt, ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen."

Holger nickte. "Ich geh morgen früh hin - zusammen mit Thomas, dann haben wir zwei Fliegen..."

"Ah, dann warst du noch bei Thomas und Mario", sagte Philipp.

Holger nickte. "Genau. Ich wollte das abklären, warum Müwo was weiß."

"Hast du ihnen von Manuel erzählt?"

Holger nickte. "Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten soll, aber ich denke, er kann damit leben."

"Denk ich auch", sagte Philipp. 

Holger zog ihn noch einmal an sich.

"Wir müssen gleich runter", murmelte Philipp.

"Leider..."

"Wir haben doch noch den ganzen Abend für uns."

"Schön", lächelte Holger und küsste ihn kurz.

Philipp gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und schlag seine Arme um Holgers Hals.

"Essen", murmelte Holger an seine Lippen.

"Ich weiß", wisperte Philipp und vertiefte den Kuss.

Unwillkürlich zog Holger ihn noch dichter an sich. Philipp drängte sich an ihn. Eine Hand schob er langsam in Holgers Haar, während er mit der anderen über Holgers Rücken strich. Dafür lag eine von Holgers Händen auf seinem Hintern und zogen ihn noch näher. Unwillkürlich keuchte Philipp auf.

Holger zog ihn noch näher, bis er Philipps feste Erektion fühlte.

"Bett", murmelte Philipp, während er seine Hand unter Holgers Shirt schob.

Holger antwortete nicht, nickte nicht einmal, sondern zog Philipp mit sich und schob sich im Fallen auf die Matratze auf ihn  Philipp ächzte auf, als Holger mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm landete, versuchte ihn aber gleichzeitig noch näher zu ziehen.

Er fühlte Holgers Hände auf seiner Haut - und einen Körper fest und hart auf sich.

Ungeduldig begann er an Holgers Hemd zu zerren. Mit einer Hand zog Holger es über den Kopf. Sofort ließ Philipp seine Hände über Holgers Oberkörper wandern.

Dann fühlte er, wie Holger an seinem Shirt zog. Schnell hob er seinen Oberkörper an und zerrte sich das Hemd über den Kopf. 

Holger stöhnte leise auf, dann küsste er Philipp weiter. Hungrig erwiderte Philipp den Kuss. Dann begann Holger sich fest auf ihm zu bewegen. Philipp spreizte instinktiv seine Beine.

Wieder stöhnte Holger auf. Auch Philipp blieb nicht still und keuchte heiser, während er seine Hüfte anhob um Holger noch intensiver zu spüren.

Einen Moment schien Holger zu zögern, dann zerrte er sich die Hose von den Beinen.

"Meine auch", forderte Philipp.

Holger nickte nur und zog auch ihm die Hose zu den Kniekehlen. Sie trugen zwar immer noch ihre Shorts, aber trotzdem war es so viel besser. So viel näher und intensiver!

Philipp ließ seine Hände über Holgers Rücken nach unten wandern und berührte den festen Hintern.

Er unterstützte ihm dabei ein schnelleres Tempo zu finden. Es dauerte für beide nicht lange, zu ihrem Höhepunkt zu kommen. Dann sank Holger erschöpft auf ihm zusammen.

Schwer atmend schloss Philipp die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, von Holgers schwerem Körper, der ihn in die Matratze drückte.

"Philipp", flüsterte Holger überwältigt.

"Mhm?"

Holger fehlten wirklich die Worte, so küsste er Philipp verliebt.

Lächelnd erwiderte Philipp den Kuss.

"Is schön mit dir", wisperte Holger.

"Ist es", flüsterte Philipp gegen Holgers Lippen.

Langsam ließ Holger sich zur Seite rutschen und zog Philipp an sich. Sofort kuschelte sich Philipp eng an seine Seite. Holger schloss die Augen.

"Wir müssen... essen", brummte Philipp kaum verständlich.

Holger nickte nicht wirklich begeistert.

"Oder... wir lassen uns was hochkommen", überlegte Philipp.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Gibt nur Gerede."

Philipp seufzte. "Also aufstehen..."

"Fürchte ich.. hast du ne Shorts für mich über? Oder ich geh ohne..."

Philipp grinste. "Und da soll ich essen können? Wenn du ohne Shorts neben mir sitzt?"

"Hab ja meine Hose retten können..."

"Na komm, ich guck mal, ob ich Shorts für dich finde. Ich will ja nicht, dass du dich erkältest, wenn du dich auf die kalten Stühle setzt."

Holger grinste. "Wäre aber mal interessant dich so sehen zu können..."

Philipp zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach ja?"

Holger grinste nur breit.

"Du Lüstling", lachte Philipp und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Holger lachte nur und stand ebenfalls auf.

Philipp trat zum Schrank und suchte zwei frische Shorts heraus. "Hier", sagte er und warf Holger eine zu.

"Danke", lächelte Holger und zog sich den klebrigen Stoff aus.

Philipp blieb stehen und sah Holger dabei zu. Das blieb Holger nicht verborgen, und so bewegte er sich ein wenig langsamer und... aufreizender als normal. Philipps Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung und Holger meinte zu sehen, wie sich die Augen seines Freundes immer mehr verdunkelten.

"Nachher", flüsterte Holger tatsächlich ein wenig heiser.

"Du... du siehst so schön aus", flüsterte Philipp.

Holger schluckte leicht.

Philipp holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. "Zieh dich besser an, sonst kommen wir gar nicht mehr zum Essen."

"Und du?", ließ Holger seinen Blick über seinen fast unbekleideten Freund gleiten.

"Ich... sollte mich auch anziehen", nickte Philipp.

Holger nickte und zog seine Trainingshose fest, dann sah er Philipp an. Philipp zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann drehte er sich um. Erst dann zog er sich seine Shorts aus.

"Spielverderber", murrte Holger. "Prüder Spielverderber..."

Philipp lachte. "Ich will ja nur, dass wir es noch zum Essen schaffen."

"Nachher darf ich  aber gucken, ja?"

"Versprochen", sagte Philipp.

"Dann komm", lächelte Holger und streckte seine Hand zu Philipp aus. Philipp zog sich schnell sein Shirt über, dann ergriff er Holgers Hand. Ganz kurz drückte Holger seine Hand, dann ließ er sie wieder los. "Komm, wir beeilen uns."

Philipp nickte. Er schnappte sich noch schnell seine Keycard vom Nachttisch, dann folgte er Holger aus dem Zimmer.

Schnell gingen sie runter zum Speiseraum.

Thomas und Mario hatten ihnen zwei Plätze an ihrem Tisch freigehalten.

"Hey", lächelte Philipp sie an, während er sich setzte.

"Hey ihr zwei", sagte Thomas und fing an zu grinsen.

"Hey... alles ok? Ich meine... was ist hier so witzig?", fragte Holger verunsichert.

"Ihr... riecht interessant", grinste Thomas.

Schlagartig wurde Holger knallrot.

Mario lachte auf. "Kein Grund rot zu werden Kleiner."

"Ihr könnt zu gut riechen", murmelte Holger, der sich jetzt unter die nächste Dusche wünschte.

"Zum Glück können ja nur wir so gut riechen und wir freuen uns für euch", sagte Thomas beruhigend.

Noch immer irgendwie verunsichert setzte sich Holger ihnen gegenüber.

Auch Philipp setzte sich und griff gleich nach einer der Wasserflaschen.

"Ihr seid echt süß zusammen", lächelte Thomas.

"Findest du?" 

Thomas nickte. "So frisch verliebt..."

Philipp warf einen Blick zu Holger, der immer noch leicht rote Wangen hatten.

"Thomas, lass ihn", flüsterte Mario seinem Freund zu.

"Was denn?" fragte Thomas. "Ich mach doch nichts schlimmes."

"Du stichelst, er wird roter und riecht noch verführerischer. Und ich kann mich eh schon kaum zurückhalten."

Thomas seufzte. "Sorry. Aber er ist... so süß, wenn er so rot wird."

"Und er riecht auch so süß..."

"Hey!" sagte Philipp. "Das ist mein Freund, über den ihr so redet."

"Ich weiß, dein Freund, der hier so gut riecht... Und du weißt es gar nicht zu würdigen."

Philipp schnaubte. "Kann ja nicht jeder so Geruchfixiert sein, wie ihr zwei."

"Ihr verpasst was...", meinte Mario mit einem Grinsen und sog noch einmal den Duft ein.

Unter dem Tisch trat Philipp nach Marios Schienbein. "Aus!"

"Gemein. Ihr dürft jetzt essen…"

"Morgen", murmelte Holger.

"Ich weiß. Und... danke."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon ok."

"Wir hören auch auf zu riechen - nicht wahr, Mario", blickte Thomas zu seinem Freund.

Mario seufzte und nickte. "Auch wenn es schwer fällt..."

"Sonst musst du hoch..."

"Ich bin brav", versprach Mario.

"Gut, dann holen wir uns jetzt unser Essen."

"Gute Idee", sagte Philipp. "Ich hab auch Hunger."

Holger nickte, froh, der komischen Situation am Tisch zu entkommen.

"Die beiden meinen es nicht böse", flüsterte Philipp ihm zu, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Buffet machten.

"Ich weiß... ist trotzdem komisch."

Philipp nickte. "Ich red noch mal mit Thomas, dass sich die beiden ein bissel zurücknehmen sollen."

"Ich sollte mich einfach dran gewöhnen", schüttelte Holger den Kopf.

Philipp lächelte. "Und jetzt konzentrieren wir uns erstmal aufs Essen."

Holger nickte, füllte sich noch etwas Salat in ein Schälchen und ging dann zurück zum Tisch.

Philipp folgte ihm und als sie beide saßen, standen Mario und Thomas auf, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Sie fingen schon mal an zu essen, während Mario und Thomas schnell ihre Speisen auswählten. Marios "Ernährung" war noch immer etwas eingeschränkt, und Thomas nahm sich eh alles, was so da war.

"Mario hat mir von der Sache mit Manuel erzählt", sagte Thomas, als sie wieder zu viert am Tisch saßen.

Holger nickte nur.

"Das war... dermaßen peinlich", murmelte Philipp kopfschüttelnd. "Du hättest Manuels Blick sehen sollen, als er realisiert hat, dass ich nackt in Holgers Bett liege."

Thomas grinste breit. "Komplett nackt? Dann kommt euer Geruch daher!"

Philipp verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, komplett nackt."

"Mmmh", machte Mario genießerisch, und wer genau auf ihn achtete, wusste, dass er damit nicht das Essen meinte.

"Jedenfalls hat Manuel ziemlich geschockt geguckt und dann fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen", fuhr Philipp fort.

"Aber er hat sich noch gefangen, meinte Mario?"

Philipp nickte. "Wir haben uns unten in der Bar getroffen und... erst war es schwierig und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er nicht damit klar kommen. Er ist einfach aufgestanden und gegangen."

"Dabei hatte er nur in Ruhe reden wollen, und nicht in der Bar, wo uns jeder hören kann," warf Holger ein.

Thomas nickte. "Gut mitgedacht von ihm."

"Er meint, es geht ihn ja nichts an, wer mit wem und so. Und dass er damit umgehen will."

"Dann sollten wir wohl noch ein bissel warten, ehe wir ihm von uns erzählen", meinte Mario. Er sah zu Thomas. "Wenn wir es ihm überhaupt erzählen wollen...?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wäre er bei uns, bei den Bayern, dann würd ich ihn auf jeden Fall einweihen wollen. So... mal abwarten, wie lange wir noch hier sind."

"Ich dachte nur, dass es schön wäre... wir werden ja noch ein paar Jahre mit Manu in der Natio spielen", sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Ok, wenn du das so siehst... hast du recht."

"Wir können ja noch mal in Ruhe drüber nachdenken", sagte Mario.

"Und ihn bitte nicht so überfallen wie wir", grinste Holger.

Thomas lachte. "Nein, ich denke einmal nackte Tatsachen reichen für Manuel.“

"Nachher kommt er noch auf den Geschmack...", grinste Philipp.

Thomas legte den Kopf schief. "Meinst du? Dann sollten wir es uns vielleicht doch anders überlegen."

"Sonst stimmt dieses Gerücht mit der "Schwulen-Combo" nachher noch", lachte Mario.

Thomas grinste breit. "Bisher sind wir ja ehe der exklusive Bayern-Schwulen-Club."

"Na, wer weiß, wer hier noch so rum rennt.."

"Hast du wen bestimmtes im Auge?" fragte Philipp.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein paar übliche Verdächtige, aber ich forsche da auch nicht nach.“

"Ist vermutlich auch besser", meinte Philipp. "Je mehr Leute bescheid wissen, desto größer ist das Risiko, dass man sich verrät."

"Außerdem - was bringt es mir über jemanden bescheid zu wissen? Wenn er dann nicht wissen darf, dass ich es weiß..."

"Wenigstens wir vier wissen voneinander", sagte Holger.

"Das finde ich auch schön", nickte Mario. "Ich hab mich anfangs schon irgendwie... alleine gefühlt."

"Vermutlich werden sich viele Sportler so fühlen", murmelte Philipp. 

Mario seufzte. "Schlimm, dass man nicht so einfach raus finden kann, wer mit im Boot sitzt, ohne sich selbst zu outen."

"Es ist schlimm, dass man sich überhaupt verstecken muss", sagte Thomas. "Es sollte keine Rolle spielen, ob man schwul oder Hetero ist."

"Wunschträume", murmelte Holger nur. 

"Im Moment noch", sagte Philipp. "Aber irgendwann wird sich das ändern. Ändern müssen."

"Nicht mehr zu unserer Zeit", meinte Holger leise.

"Vielleicht nicht mehr zu unserer aktiven Spielzeit", stimmte Thomas zu. "Aber ich glaube ganz fest, dass sich in den nächsten Jahren was ändern wird. Irgendwann wird jemand den Mut aufbringen und sich outen."

"Und damit seine Karriere beenden", murmelte Holger düster.

"Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht gibt es andere, die sich dann auch outen. Die ihm beistehen."

"Ich möchte es nicht probieren", meinte Philipp leise.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Mario.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig", grinste Thomas schief.

"Aber auch deshalb finde ich, dass wir Manu einweihen sollten. In unserer Situation sollten wir für jeden Freund, der positiv reagiert dankbar sein", sagte Mario.

"OK, hast gewonnen", nickte Thomas. "Und jetzt wird erstmal gegessen."

"Ja, sonst werden die guten Nudeln noch kalt", grinste Mario.

"Nudeln mit ein paar tropfen Sauce", grinste Holger und aß von seinem Reisauflauf.

"Mehr Sauce geht einfach nicht", sagte Mario.

Holger sah ihn mitleidig an. "Aber... das wird noch, oder?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mal gucken. Da ist wohl jeder unterschiedlich. Jakob zum Beispiel isst gar nichts."

"Wenigstens kannst du einige Sachen essen..."

"Ja, so ganz ohne Essen wär schon schwierig."

"Ich denke, es wird bei dir noch mehr werden. Vor drei Wochen hast du noch keinen Knoblauch gegessen, und jetzt geht das auch wieder."

Philipp lachte. "Vampire die Knoblauch essen."

Thomas grinste nur breit. 

"Und solange man sparsam mit Knoblauch umgeht, ist der auch richtig lecker", sagte Mario.

"Ich weiß", lächelte Thomas. "Nur schmeckst du danach scheußlich."

"Echt?" fragte Mario überrascht.

"Echt. Aber nen Tag später ging‘s wieder."

"Also kein Knoblauch mehr", sagte Mario.

"Doch, klar. Aber danach trinkst nur du. Oder wir warten halt ein bisschen."

Mario sah wenig begeistert aus. "Ich kann auch ohne Knoblauch leben."

"Du hast dich so gefreut als du ihn wieder essen konntest. Nein, du isst weiter Knoblauch. Vielleicht gewöhn ich mich ja auch dran."

"Wenn du meinst, versuchen wir es."

Thomas nickte nur und aß weiter.

Auch Mario machte sich wieder über seine Nudeln her und die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie alle.


	41. Kapitänsuniform

Sie wurden erst einige Minuten später vom Trainerteam unterbrochen, das eine Mannschaftsbesprechung für den Abend ankündigte.

"Da geht unser freier Abend dahin", seufzte Holger.

Auch Philipp und die beiden Vampire seufzten. "Es wäre so schön gewesen..."

"Vielleicht dauert es ja nicht so lange", sagte Thomas hoffnungsvoll.

"Bei den Trainern?", fragte Mario zweifelnd. "Aber wir haben ja den Vorteil... dass wir nicht schlafen müssen."

Thomas nickte. "Stimmt."

"Und wir?", murrte Philipp.

"Müssen schlafen", brummte Holger.

Philipp seufzte nur und trank den Rest aus seinem Glas. "Und vorher lohnt es sich auch nicht, oder?"

Holger warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Unter dem Tisch griff Philipp kurz nach seiner Hand. 

Sofort lächelte Holger. "Ihr habt danach bestimmt noch ein bissel Zeit für euch", sagte Mario.

Philipp nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Und auch wenn nicht, haben wir keine Wahl."

"Wir würden euch ja gern helfen, aber die Besprechung können wir euch nicht ersparen", sagte Thomas mitfühlend.

"Ich weiß, und auch sonst - ist ja auch wichtig."

"Eben. Wir wollen ja noch zwei Spiele gewinnen."

"Also los, die anderen gehen schon los", stand Thomas auf.

"Kein Nachtisch?" fragte Mario.

"Dann beeil dich. Gibt Griesbrei."

"Nee, lass mal", sagte Mario. "Da ist wieder Zimt drüber."

Thomas lachte. "Mit Zimt stehst du wohl auf ewig auf Kriegsfuß..."

"Einmal und nie wieder", sagte Mario düster.

"Also dann los", war nun auch Philipp aufgestanden. 

Auch Holger und Mario standen auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Speisesaal.

Die Besprechung war in der Tat wichtig, so wie Philipp schon gemeint hatte, und lange, wie Holger befürchtet hatte. Die meisten Spieler verzogen sich danach gleich in ihre Zimmer, auch Philipp und Holger. Wie selbstverständlich gingen sie zusammen in Philipps Zimmer.

"So und jetzt duschen und dann schlafen", sagte Philipp gähnend.

"Damit Mario morgen nichts riecht?", grinste Holger

"Der hat gar nicht so an dir rumzuschnüffeln", sagte Philipp. "Du bist schließlich mein Freund."

Holger lachte, das fühlte sich gut an. Dieses Besitzergreifende...

"Brauchst du noch was aus deinem Zimmer?" fragte Philipp, während er schon begann, sich auszuziehen.

Holger überlegte kurz. "Bisschen Kleidung... ich geh schnell rüber und hol was."

"Ok. Beeil dich."

"Bis gleich", lächelte Holger ihn an und küsste ihn fest.

Philipp ließ sein Shirt fallen und schlang dafür seine Arme um Holgers Hals.

"Krieg nicht genug von dir", keuchte Holger etwas heiser.

Philipp antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr.

Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die er hatte, machte Holger sich los. "Ich muss... sonst hab ich morgen nichts hier.."

Ein wenig keuchend und mit verschleierten Augen nickte Philipp.

"Bis gleich", flüsterte Holger rau und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer. 

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten lief Holger in Richtung Treppenhaus und kollidierte prompt mit einem unerwarteten Hindernis. Erschrocken sah er auf, da hatte doch letztens noch keine Säule gestanden!

"Aua", sagte Manuel mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Oh... hi", murmelte Holger. "Sorry."

"Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?"

Holger sah sich kurz um. "Paar Sachen holen." 

Manuel runzelte die Stirn, ehe ihm klar wurde, was Holger meinte. "Ah... ja klar."

Holger nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

"Dann... muss ich wohl nicht fragen, ob du noch bock auf ne Runde Kickern hast."

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Außer, ich darf da mit Philipp auftauchen... und ihn ablenken..."

"So lange ihr angezogen bleibt", grinste Manuel schief.

"Kann ich nicht für garantieren", meinte Holger.

"Dann frag ich bei Marko und Mesut nach", sagte Manuel.

"Die beiden machen bestimmt mit", war Holger sich sicher.

"Denk ich auch", sagte Manuel. "Dann.... gute Nacht euch beiden."

"Danke", lächelte Holger und ging weiter in sein Zimmer. Dort packte er schnell das nötigste zusammen und lief dann zurück zu Philipp.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, hörte er schon das Wasser der Dusche rauschen. Leise stellte er seine Sachen ab und schlich zur Tür. Der kleine Raum war voller Wasserdampf, und hinter der beschlagenen Scheibe konnte er nur die Umrisse seines Freundes erkennen.

Er zögerte und hatte sich schon halb umgedreht um wieder aus dem Bad zu gehen, als er sich umentschloss. Schnell zog er sich aus und warf die Klamotten einfach auf den Boden. Dann betrat er leise das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Philipp hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, jedenfalls stand er immer noch völlig entspannt unter dem Wasserstrahl.

Die Dusche war groß, und nur ein Teil war mit einer Glasfläche abgetrennt, der Rest stand offen. Durch diese Öffnung stellte sich Holger nun zu seinen Freund. 

Überrascht zuckte Philipp zusammen, als Holger von hinten seine Arme um ihn schlang.

"Shht", machte Holger und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

Philipp lächelte. "Das ging ja echt schnell..."

"Manu wollte mich zum Kickern überreden", erklärte Holger leise. 

"Der will heute echt noch Kickern?"

"Scheint so. Er will jetzt Mesut und Marko fragen." Holger begann langsam über Philipps Brust zu streichen.

Philipp schloss die Augen. "Dann is gut. Die beiden haben eh zu viel Energie..."

Er fühlte leichte Küsse im Nacken.

"Schön", wisperte er.

"Hmm", machte Holger genießerisch und drängte sich noch dichter.

Philipp fühlte ein warmes Kribbeln über seinen ganzen Körper laufen. Holgers warme Brust schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken, ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich und Philipp fühlte Holgers Glied an seinem Hintern.

"Hmm", wiederholte Holger leise und strich weiter über seine Brust und seinen Bauch.

Philipp hätte Holger gerne auch gestreichelt aber sich umzudrehen, kam im Moment einfach nicht in Frage. So griff er nur nach hinten und strich über Holgers Oberschenkel und seinen Hintern, so weit er reichen konnte.

Sie standen bestimmt über 10 Minuten einfach so da, streichelten sich, ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Es war einfach nur schön, die Ruhe und Nähe zueinander zu spüren.

"Wir... sollten langsam raus", murmelte Philipp schließlich.

"Mhm", stimmte Holger zu, machte aber keine Anstalten der Aufforderung zu folgen.

"Wir verschrumpeln sonst noch total..."

"Wir machen im Bett weiter", bestimmte Holger, küsste noch einmal Philipps Hals und ließ ihn dann zögernd los. Sofort drehte sich Philipp um und schmiegte sich an Holgers Brust.

"ich dachte, wir wollten raus?"

"Mhm... gleich..."

Mit einem Lächeln zog Holger ihn näher. Philipp nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Lippen zärtlich über Holgers nasse Brust gleiten. Er fühlte, wie Holger leicht erschauderte.  
So angespornt ließ er seine Lippen weiter wandern, bis er zu einer der aufgerichteten Brustwarzen kam.

"Philipp", flüsterte Holger ein wenig heiser.

"Soll ich aufhören?" fragte Philipp und leckte einmal genüsslich über die Brustwarze.

"Hm? Nein, nicht aufhören", flüsterte Holger.

"Dann ist ja gut."

Noch einmal leckte er über die Brustwarze, dann begann er sie mit den Lippen zu umspielen. Er fühlte Holgers Finger in seinem Nacken, wie sie sanft und zärtlich über die empfindliche Haut strichen. Ganz sanft begann er an der Brustwarze zu saugen.

"Gott", keuchte Holger.

"Mehr?", fragte Philipp, als er sich kurz löste.

Holger brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Dann fühlte er wieder den Sog an der Brustwarze.  
Das Gefühl löste eine Welle der Erregung in seinem Körper aus. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er fühlte, wie er langsam hart wurde. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als er Philipps geschickte Finger an der anderen Brustwarze fühlte.

Seine Hände bohrten sich in Philipps Schulter und er stöhnte hörbar. Dieses stachelte Philipp nur noch mehr an.

Mit der den Lippen bearbeitete er weiter Holgers Brustwarze, aber seine Hand ließ er langsam nach unten gleiten. Er fühlte und hörte, wie Philipp langsam intensiver atmete. Auch seine Atmung klang inzwischen rauer und ungleichmäßiger.

Langsam ließ Philipp die Hand über Holgers Bauch nach unten wandern. Er spürte das kurze, krause Haar und folgte der Spur tiefer. Schon spürte er Holgers aufgerichtetes Glied an seiner Hand.  
Kurz stockte er. Es war immer noch ein wenig merkwürdig, plötzlich einen anderen Mann so zu berühren. Langsam ließ er einen Finger über den Schaft bis zur Spitze gleiten.

Hart lag das Glied in seiner Hand.

Holger stöhnte auf und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht sofort in Philipps Hand zu stoßen.

"Fass... fass mich auch an", bat Philipp leise, dann sog er wieder an der Brustwarze.

Holger nickte und löste eine Hand von Philipps Schulter. Er schob die Hand über Philipps Seite nach unten, streichelte dabei über die nasse Haut, und schob sie dann über die Leiste nach innen.

Er keuchte, als seine Finger Philipps Glied berührten. Es war wie sein eigenes fest und hart und stand steil in die Höhe. Fest umfasste er es und bewegte seine Hand versuchsweise auf und ab.

Leise keuchte Philipp auf und sog noch etwas fester. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte Holger seine Handbewegung. Ebenso wurde auch Philipps Hand schneller.  
Viel zu schnell fühlte Holger, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Er kam nicht mal mehr dazu Philipp zu warnen. Mit einem lauten, heiseren Laut kam er.

Philipp keuchte auf, als er das bemerkte, und begann in Holgers Hand zu stoßen.

"Komm", raunte Holger Philipp ins Ohr.

Philipp keuchte auf und biss leicht in Holgers Brustwarze, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Philipp gegen Holgers Brust und schloss die Augen.

Einen Moment lang blieb Holger stehen und hielt Philipp, dann drehte er das Wasser ab.

"Bett?" fragte Philipp leise.

Holger nickte und zog ihn aus der Dusche. Sie trockneten sich schnell ab und tapsten zurück ins Zimmer. Holger zog Philipp mit sich auf das Bett und deckte sie beide zu.

"Ist der Wecker gestellt?" fragte Philipp gähnend.

Holger nickte leicht. "Handy", murmelte er dann.

"Dann... gut... schlaf gut..."

"Du auch", wisperte Holger.

Philipp lächelte schläfrig und vergrub seinen Kopf an Holgers Brust. Wenig später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Auch Holger brauchte nicht lange, bis er im Land der Träume angekommen war.

 

Ein schrilles, lautes Klingel weckte sie am nächsten Morgen.

"Bäh, mach das aus!", knurrte Philipp verschlafen.

Holger brummte nur.

"Mach das Ding aus", knurrte Philipp noch einmal und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Müde und mit geschlossenen Augen tastete Holger nach seinem Handy.

"Wie spät?", fragte Philipp gähnend.

"Weiß nicht", brummte Holger, der es endlich geschafft hatte, das nervige Klingeln auszustellen.

"Dann bleiben wir liegen", beschloss Philipp kurzerhand.

"Muss... Müwo..."

"Stimmt", murmelte Philipp. "Dann steh auf."

"Mag nicht..."

"Hast du mit ihm ausgemacht."

Holger stöhnte auf. "Mag nicht..."

"Komm, er wird dir sagen, dass du gesund bist, bisschen Blut für Thomas und Mario abnehmen, und gut ist."

"Sklaventreiber..."

"Kriegst auch ne Belohnung", versprach Philipp.

"Was denn?" fragte Holger und öffnete ein Auge.

"Ich überleg mir was, während du weg bist, ok?"

Holger seufzte und öffnete auch das andere Auge. "Na gut..."

"Komm her, gibt auch noch nen Kuss zur Aufmunterung", drehte sich Philipp weiter zu ihm.

"Das hört sich doch schon besser an", sagte Holger und lehnte sich zu Philipp.

Der empfing ihn gleich zu einem zärtlichen, wenn auch noch verschlafenen Kuss.  
Genüsslich schloss Holger die Augen.

Viel zu früh unterbrach Philipp den Kuss. "Du musst los."

"Muss ich?"

"Du musst."

"Wirklich?"

"Ich bin dein Kapitän, ich sag es dir."

Holger grinste. "Und wo ist deine Kapitänsuniform?"

"Irgendwo in der Wäsche", überlegte Philipp.

"Echt? Ich will Beweise sehen!"

Philipp überlegt kurz, dann angelte er nach einer Packung Taschentücher auf dem Nachttisch. Schnell hatte er sich eines um den nackten Oberarm gewunden.

Holger schnaubte. "Ich will kein Taschentuch sondern ne richtige Uniform. Mit Kapitänsmütze!"

"Pah", machte Philipp und stürzte sich auf ihn um ihn kräftig durchzukitzeln.

Holger lachte laut auf und wand sich unter Philipps Fingern.

"Jetzt bist du ja wach", lachte Philipp.

"Das war fies!"

"Aber effektiv. Und ist auch nach hinten losgegangen - ich bin jetzt auch wach."

"Ich hätte dich aber trotzdem gern in so ner schicken Uniform gesehen", sagte Holger grinsend.

"Reicht dir mein schickes Trikot nicht?"

"Doch, geht auch. Vor allem, wenn es nass ist."

"Ich werd mich beim nächsten Spiel bemühen", versprach Philipp.

"Damit es mir doppelt so schwer fällt ruhig auf der Bank zu sitzen?"

"Du musst schon wissen, was du willst!

Holger lachte und ließ eine Hand über Philipps Brust gleiten. "Das weiß ich schon..."

"Aber nicht jetzt!"

"Aber dann hätte ich bestimmt ein bissel Farben in den Wangen und wäre nicht mehr so blass."

"Dann wärst du aber auch zu spät. Thomas würde schon warten, Hunger haben, dich riechen und nachher anfallen. Und dann hast du keine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe mehr."

"Dann bleiben wir einfach hier in Sicherheit", grinste Holger.

"Thomas wird dich holen. Oder Müwo. Oder beide", war Philipp überzeugt. "Los komm, umso schneller bist du wieder hier."

"Dann sag ich, du hältst mich als Geisel und ich darf das Bett nie wieder verlassen."

Philipp lachte nur auf.

"Du darfst mich auch ans Bett fesseln", bot Holger an.

„Das ist ein verlockendes Angebot", grinste Philipp. "Aber ich hab meine Handschellen zu Hause gelassen."

"Nimm nen Schal."

"Du führst mich echt in Versuchung", warnte Philipp. "Du gefesselt und nackt auf meinem Bett, und ich darf alles mit dir machen..."

Holger schluckte hart. Philipps Worte ließen das Bild nur zu deutlich vor seinem inneren Augen entstehen - und sein Körper reagierte sofort darauf.

"Machen wir", versprach Philipp leise. "Aber nicht heute."

"Jetzt brauch ich wohl noch ne kalte Dusche", murmelte Holger.

"Denk an deine Oma. Nackt", rief Philipp. "Und beeil dich, es ist schon fünf vor acht."

"Mist!" fluchte Holger und sprang aus dem Bett. Philipp sah ihm mit einem Grinsen dabei zu wie er sich anzog.

"Treffen wir uns unten beim Frühstück?" fragte Holger, als er seine Schuhe anzog.

"Klar. Ich komm so gegen halb neun, viertel vor neun runter - hol mich also ab, wenn du früher fertig bist."

"Mach ich", sagte Holger. Er beugte sich schnell zu Philipp und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Kannst ja solange versuchen ne Kapitänsuniform aufzutreiben."

"Hab ich doch - unten beim Zeugwart."

"Blödmann", grinste Holger und lief zur Tür.


	42. Auf dem Weg ins Halbfinale

Wenige Schritte weiter war Thomas' Zimmer, an dessen Tür Holger klopfte.

"Du bist spät dran", begrüßte Thomas ihn, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Ihr hattet ne ganze Nacht", murrte Holger.

Thomas nickte. "Wir waren laufen. War toll."

Kurz war Holger verwirrt, dann nickte er. "Und? Paar Löwen genascht?"

"Zu pelzig", schüttelte sich Thomas. "Außerdem wusste ich doch, dass wir heute Morgen was viel süßeres bekommen."

Holger fühlte eine zarte Röte aufsteigen.

Thomas lächelte, als er das sah. Er beugte sich vor. "Weißt du, dass du noch viel besser riechst, seit du mit Philipp zusammen bist?" flüsterte er.

"Wir... wie meinst du das?", fragte Holger verunsichert.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, aber... du riechst noch verführerisch als vorher."

"Lass das... meinen Freund nicht hören", murmelte Holger.

"Hey", sagte Thomas und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dir muss das nicht unangenehm sein. Und glaub mir, egal wie verführerisch du auch riechst, wir werden dein Blut nur noch aus der Spritze trinken."

Holger lächelte etwas schief und nickte. "Dann los, damit ihr auch zu eurer Spritze kommt."

"Los und Müwo beruhigen", nickte Thomas.

Holger nickte und ging vor zur Treppe, dann nach unten und zu Müwos Arbeits- und Untersuchungszimmer.  
Thomas folgte ihm ins Zimmer, als wäre es völlig selbstverständlich, dass er Holger zu einer Untersuchung begleitete.

"Guten Morgen Holger... Thomas?", fragte Müwo ziemlich verwundert.

"Morgen Müwo", lächelte Thomas den Arzt freundlich an.

"Hast du irgendwas? Geht es dir nicht gut? Gelenke, Knochen? Sehnen?"

"Alles super", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Bis auf die Tatsache das ich gegen Spanien nicht spielen darf, aber daran kannst du vermutlich auch nichts ändern."

"Nein, das liegt leider nicht in meiner Macht. Aber warum bist du dann hier?"

Thomas konzentrierte sich auf den Arzt. "Du solltest dich jetzt um Holger kümmern."

"Sollte ich, hast Recht", nickte der Doc und kramte in seinen Papieren. "Fühlst du dich wieder besser? Bisschen blass bist du ja noch..." 

"Mir geht‘s gut", sagte Holger. "Und blass bin ich immer, weißt du doch."

"Dann setz dich mal her", bat der Arzt und deutete auf die Liege im Raum.

Holger setzte sich folgsam, während Thomas sich ans Fußende der Liege stellte und den Arzt im Auge behielt. Der untersuchte Holger zunächst ganz normal - Puls, Blutdruck, abhorchen...

"Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal ein wenig Blut abnehmen", schlug Thomas vor.

Müwo nickte ohne etwas zu sagen und holte dann die nötigen Dinge dafür aus einem kleinen Regal. Thomas lächelte kurz Holger zu, ehe er sich wieder auf den Arzt konzentrierte. Der nahm Holger routiniert eine Spritze ab, dann, auf Thomas' Hinweis hin, noch eine zweite.

"Du hast nur eine Kanüle Blut abgenommen", sagte Thomas, während er eine der Kanülen in seine Tasche schob. "Die lässt du jetzt untersuchen."

Müwo nickte und griff nach der kleineren Kanüle. "Ich denke, es wird alles in Ordnung sein, aber sicherheitshalber werde ich das noch mal untersuchen lassen."

Holger nickte. "Mach, wenn dich das beruhigt. Aber ich fühl mich wirklich fit."

"Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich das Ergebnis habe, ok?"

Holger lächelte und schob sich von der Liege. "Mach das."

"Bis später", verabschiedete Müwo sie.

"Das war doch sehr entspannt", sagte Thomas, als sie auf dem Flur standen. "Mit dir ist es viel einfacher zum Arzt zu gehen, als mit Mario."

Holger grinste. "Was stellte er denn immer an?"

"Er rutscht die ganze Zeit nervös hin und her", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. "Wenn Müwo so abgelenkt wird, dann ist es viel schwerer ihn zu beeinflussen."

Holger nickte, das war nachvollziehbar. "Aber klar, dass Mario unsicher ist. Immerhin ist es nicht ohne, wenn ihr hingeht."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas. "Der wirkliche Grund ist aber, dass es ihn wurmt, dass er nicht allein zu Müwo gehen kann."

Holger nickte. "Er kann es irgendwie gar nicht - das Beeinflussen. Meinst du, das kommt noch?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, glaube ich nicht. Sonst hätte er wenigstens schon mal Anzeichen gezeigt."

"Und das heißt... er hat keine besonderen Fähigkeiten?"

"Mario ist noch nicht lange ein Vampir", sagte Thomas leise. "Solche... besonderen Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich erst mit der Zeit. Bei mir war es am Anfang totaler Zufall, wenn ich jemanden beeinflusst habe. Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich das gezielt einsetzen konnte."

Holger nickte. "Dann wird er dir vermutlich auch irgendwann helfen können."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Tut er doch schon. Jeden Tag. Einfach weil er da ist."

Holger erwiderte das Lächeln. "Das sieht man dir an. Irgendwie warst du vorher so... in dich gekehrt. Und traurig."

"Nicht traurig, sondern einsam", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Es... am Anfang ist es toll. Unsterblichkeit und so. Aber dann... mit der Zeit wird einem klar, was das wirklich heißt."

"Dass alle sterben, die man kennt und liebt", murmelte Holger.

Thomas nickte. "Deshalb halten sich die meisten Vampire auch von Menschen fern. Weil... weil es weh tut."

"Wir werden auch irgendwann nicht mehr sein - Philipp und ich."

Thomas wandte für einen Moment den Blick ab. "Ich weiß", wisperte er.

"Aber... sechzig, siebzig Jahre werdet ihr uns noch an der Backe haben."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Thomas wieder gefangen hatte und Holger schief angrinste. "Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja?"

Holger nickte. "Vom Frühstück zum Beispiel?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Thomas. "Musst du noch hoch zu Philipp?"

Holger sah auf seine Uhr. "Er wollte gegen halb runterkommen, er könnte also schon da sein", überlegte er.

"Dann lass uns mal gucken. Mario wollte uns nen Tisch frei halten."

Holger nickte und folgte ihm in den Speiseraum.

"Am Fenster", sagte Thomas ohne sich im Raum umgesehen zu haben und steuerte auch schon die Richtung an.

"Du bist unglaublich", grinste Holger und tapste hinter ihm her.

Thomas lachte nur.

Philipp stand schon am Buffet, wie Thomas ihm bedeutete. Holger lächelte blieb aber sitzen. Basti stand neben Philipp und die beiden unterhielten sich.

"Du siehst glücklich aus", meinte Mario.

"Bin ich auch", saget Holger. "Sehr glücklich."

"Schön", lächelte Thomas. "Wollen wir trotzdem mal gucken, was es so gibt?"

"Wenns nach Holger geht, würde ich vermuten... Philipp mit nem bissel Ost garniert", grinste Mario breit.

Holger grinste schief. "Karamellsauce würd ich auch nehmen."

Mario schüttelte sich. "Zu süß. Viel zu süß."

"Dann mit viel Wasser verdünnt?"

"Lieber Erdbeeren", meinte Mario. "Oder Milch", fügte Thomas grinsend hinzu.

"Ja, Thomas in Milch...", lächelte Mario breit. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie unglaublich gut Milch schmeckt."

"Milch?" fragte Holger verwirrt.

"Nach Marios Verwandlung und dem Problem mit dem Milchreis haben wir uns ganz langsam an die verschiedenen Lebensmittel herangetastet", erklärte Thomas.

"Und Milch hat am besten geschmeckt", sagte Mario. "Tut sie immer noch."

"Milchvampir... erinnert mich irgendwie an den kleinen Vampir, habt ihr den auch gelesen? Mit der kleinen Schwester Anna, die auch Milch trank?"

Mario nickte sofort und grinste. "Rüdiger der kleine Vampir."

"Ganz genau", lachte Holger. "Nur fliegen könnt ihr nicht."

"Was ich immer noch zutiefst bedauere", seufzte Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Aber von fliegenden Vampiren habe ich noch nichts gehört..."

"Hey ihr drei", unterbrach sie in diesem Moment Philipp, der mit seinem vollen Teller an den Tisch kam. 

"Hey", strahlte Holger ihn an.

"Wie war‘s beim Doc?" fragte Philipp und schob sich auf den Stuhl neben Holger.

Holger nickte. "Er hat sogar bisschen Blut über das er untersucht."

Sofort sah Mario zu Thomas. "Du hast das Blut bei Müwo gelassen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab‘s in der Hosentasche. Aber eine kleine Spritze hat er zum Einschicken."

"Gut", murmelte Mario. Sein Blick war automatisch zu Thomas Hose gewandert, als könnte er die Kanüle durch den Stoff hindurch sehen.

"Los, ab mit euch", schnaubte Holger. "Ihr habt aufgegessen, das hab ich deutlich gesehen."

"Wir waren noch nicht mal am Buffet", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. 

"Dann beeilt euch, Mario sieht so aus, als würde er dir gleich an die Hose gehen!"

Thomas lachte. "So sieht er öfter mal aus."

"Jetzt will er aber was anderes..."

Erneut lachte Thomas. "Das glaub ich kaum."

"Ok, er will beides", murmelte Holger.

Thomas nickte und stand auf. "Kommt, wir holen uns Frühstück."

Mario und Holger folgten ihm, und kurz darauf kehrten sie mit beladenen Tellern zurück.  
Sie unterhielten sich ein bisschen über die anstehenden Termine des Tages während sie aßen.

 

 

So wie dieser Tag verging die Zeit bis zum Halbfinalspiel gegen Spanien: Training, Interviews, Mannschaftsbesprechungen - und viel zu wenig Zeit für verliebte Paare.

Vor allem, da sie natürlich darauf achten mussten, sich nicht zu häufig abzusetzen. Sie spielten Tischtennis, Pokerten oder trugen kleine Wettkämpfe am Kicker oder der Playstation aus.

Viel zu oft fielen sie abends einfach müde ins Bett und schliefen.

Und natürlich stieg auch die Anspannung immer weiter, je näher das Spiel kam.

Thomas hatte tatsächlich trainiert, die Mitspieler auch aus der Ferne zu beeinflussen. Sie hatten es im Speiseraum versucht, wenn Philipp und Holger an einem anderen Tisch saßen, oder auch beim Training, wenn er Mario half beim Spiel Tore zu schießen - oder mal daneben zu hauen.

Es war schwierig. Verdammt schwierig. Bei Mario fiel es ihm leicht, aber schon bei Philipp und Holger stieß er schnell an seine Grenzen.

Je weiter sie weg waren, und je mehr Menschen zwischen ihnen waren, desto schwieriger wurde es.

"In einem Stadion kannst du das vergessen", sagte Thomas als sie nach dem Abschlusstraining auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel waren.

"Scheiße", fluchte Holger. 

"Muss halt ohne gehen", sagte Philipp.

Thomas nickte. "Ging im ersten Spiel schließlich auch."

"Und da haben wir gut gespielt."

Thomas nickte. "Und vorher und in der Pause werd ich mich um euch kümmern."

Philipp lächelte Thomas dankbar an. "Ich will nicht schon wieder gegen Spanien verlieren", seufzte er dann.

"Werdet ihr nicht", versprach Thomas.

"Dabei müssen wir auf einen unserer Besten verzichten."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ohne mich seid ihr auch nicht schlechter."

Holger schnaubte. "Du wirst fehlen Thomas. Du bist wahnsinnig gut."

"Hilft nichts, ob ich gut bin oder nicht, ich bin nicht dabei."

"Wenn du wenigstens bei uns auf der Bank sitzen dürftest", murmelte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber wenn ich Oliver richtig verstanden habe, sitzen wir direkt hinter der Bank."

"Der Bus ist da Jungs und wenn ihr heute Nacht nicht hier drin übernachten wollt, würde ich vorschlagen, das ihr mit rauskommt", rief Basti in diesem Moment von vorne zu ihnen.

"Wir kommen", rief Thomas zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Auch die anderen standen auf und folgten Thomas aus dem Bus. Sie nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze ein und warteten auf die Abfahrt. 

 

 

 

Ab ins Hotel, noch einmal duschen, essen, dann den Abend irgendwie vertreiben und möglichst nicht aufgeregt werden. Ignorieren, dass am nächsten Tag das Halbfinale gegen Spanien anstand.

Aber selbst den erfahrenen Spielern fiel das schwer. Auch Philipp wälzte sich eine ganze Zeit lang im Bett neben Holger hin und her, ehe er endlich einschlafen konnte.

Mario und Thomas schlichen sich aus dem Zimmer. Hinter vielen der Türen fühlte Thomas Unruhe, und auch, wenn er nicht spielen würde, war er froh, dieser Stimmung für einige Stunden entfliehen zu können.

Die Nacht war kalt und regnerisch, trotzdem genossen sie es raus aus der Stadt zu laufen.

Zunächst durch einige Straßen, in die sie sich, wären sie noch Menschen, nie getraut hätten, dann aufs freie Land. Sie liefen ziellos durch die Gegend, wobei sie einen weiten Bogen um jede Spur menschlicher Häuser oder Dörfer machten. Es fühlte sich großartig an, nach Freiheit und Weite.

Deutlich entspannter kehrten sie vor dem Morgengrauen zurück ins Hotel.  
Thomas hoffte auch genügend Ruhe gefunden zu haben um die Mitspieler vielleicht doch ein wenig unterstützen zu können.

Schon beim Frühstück war die Anspannung deutlich spürbar. Die Unterhaltungen klangen gedämpft und mehr als ein Spieler schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Thomas drang, wann immer er konnte, in ihre Gedanken ein und versuchte sie zu beruhigen und ihnen Mut zu machen. Aber es war deutlich schwerer, als beim Argentinienspiel. In vielen Köpfen spuckte noch das verlorene Final der EM 2008 herum.

Nicht nur die Niederlage, sondern auch die Art und Weise. Sie hatten vor zwei Jahren nicht zu ihrem Spiel gefunden, hatten sich gar nicht wehren können.

Natürlich lief diese Weltmeisterschaft bisher viel besser als die EM und sie hatten mit England und Argentinien zwei richtig starke Gegner aus dem Turnier geworfen. Nicht nur aus dem Turnier geworden, sondern regelrecht abgefertigt. Mit 4:0 und 4:1 Toren!

Und Spanien war bisher nicht wirklich gut drauf gewesen. Eher Pflicht als Galavorstellung. Wenn sie es schafften, ihre Form aus dem Argentinienspiel mitzunehmen, sollten sie Spanien schlagen können.

Das versuchte Thomas seinen Mitspielern irgendwie klar zu machen.

"Gönn dir ein bisschen Ruhe", sagte Mario irgendwann. "Du siehst schon total erschöpft aus."

"Kann ich noch ein bisschen trinken nachher? Nur trinken...?"

Mario nickte. "Natürlich."

"Das ist lieb, danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an. "Wollen wir dann gleich hoch? Erst du, dann ich?"

Wortlos stand Mario auf. Er ging in gemütlichem Tempo durch den Raum und dann zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Thomas folgte ihm ein klein wenig später, damit es nicht ganz so auffällig war.

In ihrem Zimmer wartete Mario schon auf ihn, er hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht.

Thomas schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu Mario aufs Bett. Der lehnte sich gleich zurück. Thomas rutschte näher zu Mario. Genießerisch schloss Mario die Augen.

 

 

 

Thomas lehnte sich noch weiter vor, bis seine Lippen Marios Hals berührten.

Mario legte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und wartete auf die scharfen Eckzähne, die gleich durch seine Haut dringen würden. Erst hauchte Thomas nur einen sanften Kuss gegen die Haut.   
Mario fühlte, wie er schon dadurch etwas erregt wurde. Dabei wollte er Thomas doch nur trinken lassen, nicht mehr!

Er spürte förmlich, wie Thomas in Gedanken grinste und als nächstes spürte er, wie Thomas mit der Zungenspitze über die Haut strich.

"Mach schon", drängte Mario - und klang dabei viel zu heiser.

"So ungeduldig?"

"Mach, oder ich fall über dich her. Und du weißt ja, Sex vor nem Spiel..."

"Ich spiel ja nicht", erinnerte Thomas ihn.

"Aber ich... hoffentlich…“

Thomas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er wusste, dass Mario frustriert war, dass er nur so kurze Einsatzzeiten hatten. Und dann auch noch unglücklich spielte. Hatte das leere Tor nicht getroffen. Irgendwie hatte er bei Länderspielen kein Glück.

"Du kriegst deine Chance", flüsterte Thomas.

"Und ich versemmel sie wieder..."

"Irgendwann platzt der Knoten bei dir und dann schießt du auch in der Natio deine Tore."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Mario und drehte seinen Kopf. "Und jetzt mach!"

Thomas nickte, hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Marios Hals und biss dann sanft zu. Schlagartig zog sich alles in Mario zusammen, und er keuchte auf. Thomas spürte Marios Gefühle und er reagierte instinktiv auf sie.

Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und strich langsam tiefer. Mario hob die Hüften an, drängte sich Thomas Hand entgegen. Er fühlte, wie Thomas sanft an seinem Hals sog.

"Gott", murmelte er kaum verständlich.

Für einen kleinen Moment löste sich Thomas von ihm. "Was? Mehr?"

Mit dunklen Augen sah Mario ihn an. "Du... wolltest nur trinken..."

"Und du?", flüsterte Thomas heiser. "Fühlt sich bei dir anders an..."

Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte strich Thomas leicht über die deutliche Beule in Marios Hose.

"Gott", keuchte Mario heiser. "Mach was..."

"Und was?"

"Weiß nicht... du bist der, der noch klar denken kann..."

Thomas grinste leicht.

"Bitte", keuchte Mario erneut.

Erneut bewegte Thomas seine Hand ganz leicht. Er fühlte deutlich, wie erregt Mario schon war. Und er fühlte auch, wie Marios Erregung immer mehr auf ihn übergriff. Schließlich lehnte er sich dichter an Mario und begann sich an ihm zu reiben.

Mario stöhnte auf. "Mehr..."

Thomas nickte und massierte ihn fester. Dabei biss er noch einmal in seinen Hals. Das Blut schmeckte süßer, verführerischer, wie immer wenn Mario so erregt war. Doch zu viel durfte er nicht trinken, versuchte er sich zurückzuhalten.

Er spürte, wie Mario sich immer stärker an seine Hand drängte und wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Er sog noch einmal etwas kräftiger, bewegte dabei seine Hand schneller - und kam.

Mario folgte ihm nur Sekunden später

Mit einem routinierten Zungenschlag verschloss Thomas die kleinen Wunden an Marios Hals und zog ihn an sich.

"Also nur trinken ja?" fragte Mario grinsend.

Thomas lachte leise und küsste ihn. "Du wolltest mehr."

"Du hast aber auch nicht grad lautstark protestiert."

"Wie kann ich dir widersprechen, Schatz? Ich bin dir verfallen!"

Mario grinste und schmiegte sich noch enger an Thomas.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario zärtlich.

"Ich dich auch", antwortete Thomas.

Mario kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn.

Thomas schloss die Augen. Ein paar Minuten hatten sie noch Zeit.

Viel zu schnell klingelte jedoch Thomas' Handy. 

"Wir müssen runter", wisperte Thomas.

"Hmm", murmelte Mario und löste sich unwillig von ihm.

Thomas grinste und drückte einen Kuss auf Marios Stirn.

"Anschwitzen, essen, warten...", murmelte Mario etwas nölig. Gerade letztes mochte er am Spieltag gar nicht. In der Bundesliga, wenn sie um halb vier spielten, ging das noch, aber bei den Abendspielen...

Thomas kannte das schon und ignorierte die Nörgelei einfach. Stattdessen stand er auf und streckte sich. 

Mario sah ihm dabei zu.

"Na komm hoch mit dir", sagte Thomas.

Noch einmal murrte Mario, dann erhob er sich träge. Thomas verkniff sich ein Lachen. Mario sah wirklich extrem lustlos aus. Mit hängenden Schultern rutschte er aus dem Bett und stand auf. 

Thomas trat zu ihm und zog ihn an sich. "Na komm. Denk an heute Abend. Wir machen Spanien fertig und ziehen ins Finale ein."

"Ich werd mich bei Abuelita und Abuelito nicht mehr blicken lassen können", grinste Mario schief.

"Quatsch. Sie werden stolz auf dich sein."

"Du kannst ja mitkommen und sie... stolz sein lassen", grinste Mario jetzt echter.

"Du meinst nach der WM ein Urlaub in Spanien?"

Mario sah ihn ein klein wenig überrascht an, dann nickte er. "Klingt gut."

"Ich muss mir doch mal angucken, wo du so her kommst", sagte Thomas.

"Aus Unlingen", lachte Mario. 

"Blödmann", grinste Thomas.

"Weiß  ich", lachte Mario.

"Dann komm mal mit mein kleiner Blödmann, sonst starten die noch ne Suchaktion nach uns."

"Also fahren wir nach der WM nach Spanien?"

Thomas nickte. "Nach der WM besuchen wir mal deine Heimat."

Mario streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Lachend folgte Thomas ihm.


	43. 2008 reloded

Sie waren die letzten, die unten ankamen, und gleich ging es los zum letzten leichten Training vor dem großen Spiel.

Auch wenn Thomas nicht spielen würde, trainiert er mit und hatte so die Chance noch einmal die jungen Spieler ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Nach dem Bewegen kam die Ruhe - erst das Mittagessen, danach die Pause vor dem Spiel, die Mario so verabscheute.

Sie verbrachten die Pause auf ihrem Zimmer, da anscheinend niemand Lust auf ne Runde Kickern oder ähnliches hatte.

Sie merkten, wie die allgemeine Nervosität stieg.

Am Nachmittag gab es noch einen leichten Imbiss, ehe sich alle langsam fertig für die Abfahrt in Richtung Stadion machten.

Thomas fühlte wieder, wie die Mitspieler unruhiger wurden.

Im Bus hatte er noch die Möglichkeit ein wenig beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken.

Danach durfte er aber nicht einmal mehr mit in die Kabine, sondern musste mit Oliver und anderen Funktionären auf die Tribüne.

Es war, wie er erwartet hatte. Von der Tribüne aus und umgeben von so vielen Menschen hatte er keine Chance irgendjemanden zu beeinflussen. Er fühlte Mario, aber auch gedämpfter als sonst, aber die anderen gingen in dem Meer an Menschen einfach unter.

Und die Mannschaft spielte nicht gut. Unsicher ließ sie sich von den Spaniern das Spiel diktieren.

Es war fast wie 2008, auch wenn die Spanier nicht zu so vielen klaren Torchancen kamen und ab und an ein wenig vom deutschen Spiel der letzten Partien aufblitzte.

Hin und wieder, wenn ein Spieler zu Jogi Löw an die Linie kam, versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen und ihm Mut zu geben, aber es war offensichtlich zu wenig.

Und schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Spanien schoss das 1:0.

Jetzt konnte Thomas noch intensiver fühlen, wie sehr verunsichert die Mannschaft war - und er konnte nicht helfen. Er krallte seine Finger die Decke, die über seinen Knien lag und starrte auf den Platz, wo seine Mannschaft vergeblich versuchte in ihr Spiel zu finden.

Aber sie hatten keine Chance mehr. Die Spanier spielten einfach so viel besser, vermutlich ihr bestes Spiel in diesem Turnier. Und die Deutschen ihre schlechteste...

Der Schlusspfiff war förmlich eine Erlösung für alle Beteiligten.

Thomas sprang auf und wollte wenigstens jetzt zur Mannschaft, zu Mario - doch die Security ließ ihn nicht durch. So konnte er nur von der Tribüne aus sehen, wie sie alle zutiefst enttäuscht und in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Spielfeld hockten und mit den Tränen kämpften. Ihr großer Traum war in den letzten Minuten... zerstört worden.

Er sah, wie Mario kurz zu ihm sah und ihm ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte, ehe er langsam in die Kabine trottete.

Erst, als der Innenraum leer war, verließ er zusammen mit Oliver die Tribüne.

"Kann ich in die Kabine?" fragte Thomas ihn leise.

Oliver sah sich um. "Versuchs", riet er und lenkte einen der Securityleute ab.

Thomas lächelte Oliver kurz dankbar an und verschwand dann schnell im Tunnel, der zu den Kabinen führte. Er schaffte es tatsächlich in die Kabine und schlich sich zu Mario.

"Hey", flüsterte er und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Mario war noch nicht unter der Dusche gewesen, sondern saß nur mit einem Handtuch in der Hand auf der Bank.

Mario reagierte kaum.

Thomas legte einen Arm um Marios Schulter und versuchte ihn mit seinen Gefühlen ein wenig zu trösten. Er versuchte seine Liebe zu ihm zu übertragen und fischte irgendwo tief in seinem Innern Stolz auf das Erreichte heraus.

"Danke", flüsterte Mario und lehnte sich ein wenig an ihn.

Thomas lächelte nur und verstärkte seine Bemühungen.

Am liebsten hätte Mario sich in Thomas Arme gekuschelt und alle um sich herum vergessen. Schon wieder gegen Spanien verloren, schon wieder nur das kleine Finale bei einer WM. Es tat weh, unendlich weh.

Die ganze Zeit hatten sie so großartig gespielt, und ausgerechnet jetzt, heute, an diesem Abend - nicht. Heute hatte nichts funktioniert. Ihre Abwehr nicht, ihr sonst so tolles Mittelfeld nicht und vom Sturm sollte man lieber gar nicht erst reden. 

Sie hatten sich gar nicht erst die Möglichkeiten herausgespielt ein Tor zu schießen! 

Das war vermutlich das schlimmste. Nicht, dass sie verloren hatten, sondern die Art und Weise wie sie gespielt hatten. Wie... verängstigte Hasen.

Hatte er, Thomas, sie bei den vorherigen Spielen so sehr beeinflusst? Oder waren sie heute schlechter gewesen?

"Es war halt nicht unser Tag", wisperte Thomas, als er spürte in welche Richtung Marios Gedanken gingen. "Wir hatten zu viel Respekt, haben zu oft an die EM gedacht. Das hat uns gelähmt."

"Wir waren einfach schlecht, verdammt", flüsterte Mario.

"Ihr wart nicht schlecht", widersprach Thomas sanft. "Die Spanier waren einfach besser."

"Wir waren zu schlecht für die Spanier", murrte Mario.

"Ja, aber die Spanier sind die beste Mannschaft Europas. Vermutlich der zukünftige Weltmeister. Wenn man gegen jemanden verlieren kann, dann gegen den Besten."

"Wenn man selbst der beste sein will, darf man nicht verlieren. Und bisher waren die Spanier nicht so stark. Erst jetzt - ausgerechnet heute... "

"Die Spanier wussten, dass sie heute alles geben müssen um euch zu bezwingen", sagte Thomas und strich Mario zärtlich über die Wange. Die anderen Spieler waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um ihnen große Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Mario seufzte leise. "Wir wussten das auch..."

Thomas seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Marios. "Ich bin auch traurig Mario. Ich... hätte so gern im Finale gespielt."

Mario schloss die Augen bei der vertrauten Berührung. "Ich auch... und ich hätte es gern gewonnen. Gegen Holland..."

Thomas grinste leicht. "Damit hätten wir Arjen und Mark ganz schön aufziehen können."

Mario nickte schwach. 

Am liebsten hätte Thomas Mario geküsst, aber dafür waren ihm doch zu viele Leute hier. Außerdem spürte er in diesem Moment Philipps Nähe. 

Ihr Kapitän ließ sich schwer neben ihn fallen. Philipp sah furchtbar aus. Rote, geschwollene Augen, lebloser Blick, blasse Wangen.

Thomas strich Mario noch einmal zärtlich über die Wange, dann widmete er sich Philipp. Vorsichtig drang er in seine Gedanken ein - und fühlte sich schlagartig ebenso wie Philipp. Wie ein Versager, der einfach zu schlecht gewesen war.

"Ach Philipp, das stimmt doch nicht", sagte Thomas und legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schulter. 

"Was stimmt nicht?", fragte Philipp leise mit belegter Stimme.

"Das du ein Versager bist. Niemand von euch ist ein Versager."

"Wir haben verloren", flüsterte Philipp. "So kurz vor dem Ziel. Schon wieder..."

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Komm, schnapp dir Basti, Arne und Per und versucht die Jungs hier zum Duschen zu bewegen. Du bist Kapitän und musst jetzt mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen."

Philipp sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. "Hilfst du mir?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich helf dir so gut ich kann."

Er drang vorsichtig weiter in Philipps Gefühle ein und versuchte ein wenig Zuversicht in die trübe Stimmung einzustreuen. Schließlich schien er etwas erreicht zu haben, denn Philipp nickte und stand auf. 

Thomas wandte sich dem nächsten Spieler zu, Basti, der schon auf dem Spielfeld so verstört ausgesehen hatte. Bei Basti war es viel schwerer als bei Philipp. Da vermischten sich die Erinnerungen an die WM 2006, die EM 2008 und das verlorene Champions League-Finale zu einem wirren Knäuel an Emotionen.

Er musste erst einmal die Gefühle entwirren, bevor er die frischsten an der Oberfläche dämpfen konnte.  Er sah, wie Basti tief Luft holte und sich langsam auf den Weg zu Lukas machte.  
Zufrieden nickte er, dann fühlte er in Mesut ein.

Es war anstrengend, verdammt anstrengend sogar und nachdem er auch Per, Arne und Miro ein wenig beruhigt hatte, musste er aufhören.

Er fühlte sich so mitgenommen, durch die dunklen, trüben Emotionen, die er mitbekommen hatte. Außerdem war dieses Gefühle lesen und beeinflussen auch sonst sehr anstrengend, so anstrengend, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Dann sah er Sami, der sich auf der Bank kaum rühren konnte.

Er stand langsam auf und ging zu ihm. Es war immer leichter, wenn er nahe an dem Menschen war, den er beeinflussen wollte. Außerdem sah Sami so aus, als könnte er ne Schulter zum anlehnen brauchen.

Der Junge sah nicht einmal auf, als Thomas sich neben ihn setzte.

"Ach Sami", flüsterte Thomas und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

Ein klein wenig ließ sich Sami zur Seite sinken und berührte so Thomas' Schulter. Thomas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Sami. Dunkelheit, trüber, fast schwarzer Nebel...

Er versuchte die Gedanken an den heutigen Abend zur Seite zu schieben. Versuchte, glückliche, schöne Erinnerungen zu fingen. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Dunkelheit überlagerte alles.

"Komm Sami. Die Welt geht nicht unter von der Niederlage", flüsterte er. "Wir haben so ne tolle WM gespielt..."

"Und verloren", flüsterte Sami.

"Wir haben ein Spiel verloren Sami. Aber es war doch trotzdem unsere WM. Hast du die Schlagzeilen vergessen? Das Lob aus aller Welt? Die tollen Bilder unserer Fans? Und wir haben vielleicht diesmal nicht den Titel geholt, aber die nächste EM kommt. Und da greifen wir wieder an."

Er tastete noch einmal tiefer, und jetzt fand er einen Fitzel Hoffnung, den er verstärken konnte.

"Was meinst du, wie stolz deine Familie auf dich ist?" fragte er leise. "Wir alle hier sind stolz auf dich. Du hast so toll gespielt. Weißt du noch, wie die Presse vor der WM darüber geschrieben? Wie sie an unserem Team gezweifelt hat? Das ist alles vergessen. Alle sind stolz auf uns."

Mental versuchte er die Zuversicht ebenfalls zu verstärken, aber er konnte kaum einen Erfolg sehen. Der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, und ihm wurde schwindelig.

"Thomas?" Sofort war Mario an seiner Seite.

Völlig geschafft sah Thomas auf.

"Du bist kreidebleich", flüsterte Mario erschrocken.

"Bin halt ein..." murmelte Thomas und schloss die Augen.

"Sami, hilf mir mal ihn aufzurichten", bat Mario schnell. Er musste Thomas aus der Kabine bringen und ihn trinken lassen. "Ich bring ihn schnell zu Müwo."

Sofort war Sami aufgestanden, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er fast ein ganzes Spiel in den Beinen hatte. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Zu wenig getrunken und gegessen", erfand Mario schnell eine Ausrede. "Es hat ihn viel nervöser gemacht auf der Tribüne zu sitzen, da hat er heute kaum was runter bekommen."

"Komm her", redete Sami leise auf ihn ein und half Mario, ihn aufzurichten.

Mario schob einen Arm um Thomas Schulter und lächelte Sami dankbar an. "Danke. Ich bring ihn zu Müwo. Und du solltest duschen, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

"Ich helf dir", beschloss Sami sofort.

"Ich mach das", sagte Holger, der offensichtlich frisch geduscht war. "Du musst echt duschen Sami."

"Ok", nickte Sami und trat zur Seite, so dass Holger Thomas stützen konnte.

Mario sah Holger zutiefst dankbar an, während Sami in Richtung Dusche schlich. "Gleich nebenan ist ein leerer Massageraum", flüsterte Holger Mario zu. "Philipp wartet da auf uns."

"Ihr seid toll", wisperte Mario und führte Thomas in den kleinen Nebenraum.

"Ihr habt viel für uns getan", sagte Holger.

Mario lächelte. "Ihr auch für uns."

"Kommt", sagte Philipp. "Auf die Liege mit ihm."

Gemeinsam bugsierten sie Thomas zu der Liege und legten ihn darauf. Thomas selbst hatte keine Kraft mehr dabei mitzuhelfen.

Holger sah kurz zu Philipp, der ihm zunickte. "Thomas?" sagte Holger leise. 

Müde flackerten Thomas' Augen, aber sie ganz zu öffnen schaffte er nicht.

Holger schluckte einmal leicht. "Ich... du brauchst Blut, oder? Und du kannst Müwo nicht beeinflussen, also... kannst du... mich... beißen..."

Mario lächelte ihn dankbar an, Thomas war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Er half Thomas in eine etwas aufrechte Position.

Er sah, wie Philipp nach Holgers Hand griff und sie fest drückte. Dann lehnte sich Holger vor, bot Thomas seinen Hals an.

"Thomas... riech mal", bat Mario leise. "Wie Holger duftet... appetitlich..." 

Holger grinste ein wenig schief, als er das hörte und drückte Philipps Hand noch fester.

Ganz langsam wuchsen Thomas Eckzähne.

"So ist gut", wisperte Mario.

Noch einmal sog Thomas Holgers Duft ein, dann nickte er kaum merklich. Er bewegte sich, bis er Holgers warme, nach Duschgel duftende Haut unter seinen Lippen spürte. Kurz zog er an der Haut, dann biss er zu.

Er hörte, wie Holger scharf die Luft ein sog und sich kurz versteifte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Halsschlagader gefunden hatte und endlich das Blut floss. Und dann strömte es endlich über seine Zunge. Süß, lebendig, pulsierend... Immer mehr, immer mehr... er brauchte es, er fühlte deutlich, wie sehr er es brauchte. 

"Thomas es reicht", hörte er von weit her Marios Stimme zu ihm dringen.

Mario hatte recht, das wusste er, und wenn er noch etwas abwartete, würde das Blut ganz sicher reichen. Aber es schmeckte doch so gut!

Unwillkürlich schlang er einen Arm um den warmen Körper, der ihn mit Blut versorgte und zog ihn enger an sich

"Thomas", hörte er seinen Freund zischen.

Der Körper in seinen Armen schmiegte sich an ihn, drängte sich förmlich an ihn. Er spürte wie sich der Geschmack des Blutes leicht veränderte, fühlte Lust und Verlangen.  
Er kannte diesen Geschmack von Holger, so leidenschaftlich... Er sog fester und zog Holger dabei auf sich.

"Thomas nicht!" hörte er Mario.

Thomas reagierte nicht, sondern zog Holger nur noch dichter.

Eine Welle Wut überrollte ihn plötzlich und Mario riss Holger nicht grade sanft von Thomas weg.


	44. Nie wieder

Irritiert sah Thomas Mario an.

"Philipp schaff Holger hier raus", sagte Mario.

Thomas hörte Rascheln und leise Stimmen, dann klappte eine Tür.

"Verdammt Thomas", sagte Mario und sah seinen Freund wütend an.

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an, dann murmelte er etwas wie "er schmeckt so gut..."

Mario zischte und erst jetzt sah Thomas, dass Marios Zähne gewachsen waren und in seinem Blick nicht nur Wut sondern auch eine gehörige Portion Verlangen und Hunger zu erkennen waren. 

"Komm her", forderte Thomas ihn nur auf.

Mario starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann trat er näher zu ihm. Mario war kaum in Reichweite, als Thomas die Arme ausstreckte und ihn an sich zog. Marios Wut verrauchte fast sofort und er schmiegte sich an Thomas wundervoll warmen Körper. 

Ganz fest zog Thomas ihn an sich. Mario konnte nicht anders und vergrub sein Gesicht an Thomas Hals. Er roch ein wenig nach Holger. Ein wenig Eifersucht fühlte er schon, besonders, weil die beiden sich nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können.

"Es war das Blut Mario", wisperte Thomas. "Ich.... hab nicht mal mehr gewusst, dass es Holger ist von dem ich trinke."

Mario nickte. "Es war heiß..."

"Und gefährlich", sagte Thomas. Er schob eine Hand in Marios Locken. 

"Gefährlich?"

Thomas nickte. "Wenn du nicht... ich weiß nicht, ob ich rechtzeitig aufgehört hätte..."

Mario musste schlucken. Er hatte gefühlt, dass Thomas fast in einer Art Blutrausch gefallen war, aber... "du hast früher mal gesagt, du könntest mich nicht verletzen..."

Thomas sah Mario an und lächelte leicht. "Dich nicht. Dich niemals. Und auch, wenn ich Holger sehr mag... bei dir hab ich immer gewusst, dass du es bist, von dem ich trinke. Auch beim ersten Mal, als ich so schwach war. Bei Holger war nur noch das Blut da."

Mario schluckte leicht. "Ich pass immer auf dich auf", versprach er.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Thomas.

"Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich hab."

"Du hast mich eben ganz schön erschreckt", sagte Mario.

"Mich auch", gab Thomas zu.

"Mach so was nie wieder", bat Mario und drückte einen Kuss gegen Thomas Hals.

"Ich tu mein Bestes!"

"Gut", sagte Mario. "Dann sollten wir langsam aufstehen und nach Holger gucken."

Thomas nickte leicht und küsste Mario noch einmal kurz.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Mario gegen Thomas Lippen, dann löste er sich von Thomas und rutschte von der Liege.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Thomas.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln und hielt Thomas eine Hand entgegen. Vorsichtig richtete Thomas sich auf. Ihm war noch immer etwas schwindelig.

Mario beobachtete ihn besorgt. "Geht es?"

"Moment noch... geht aber schon viel besser."

Nicht wirklich überzeugt nickte Mario.

"War einfach zu viel heute... ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht jemanden zu beeinflussen... und dann das in der Kabine... ging einfach nicht mehr."

"Du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet in der Kabine", sagte Mario.

"Meinst du?"

Mario nickte. "Phil, Basti, Per, Arne und Miro haben sich um die Jungen gekümmert und sie erstmal in die Dusche getrieben. Die hätten sonst vermutlich noch bis morgen früh einfach apathisch da gesessen."

"Und trotzdem... war es zu spät."

"Dieses Mal", nickte Mario und seufzte. "Aber wir werden auch die nächsten Turnieren in der gleichen Besetzung bestreiten. Es werden zwar immer ein paar neue dazukommen, aber der harte Kern bleibt derselbe. Wir werden unseren Titel noch gewinnen."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Wir hätten gewinnen können", murmelte er.

"Wenn du gespielt hättest, hätten wir vielleicht gewonnen."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Aber ich durfte nicht. So was blödes!"

Ein leichtes Klopfen unterbrach sie.

"Ich guck", flüsterte Mario und schlich an die Tür, wurde aber von Thomas aufgehalten. 

"Ist Philipp", erklärte er.

Mario nickte und öffnete die Tür. 

"Alles ok zwischen euch?"

"Ja, alles ok", sagte Mario. "Und bei Holger?"

"Noch nen bisschen durcheinander, aber das wird schon."

"Dann hab... ich nicht zu viel getrunken?" fragte Thomas leise, der plötzlich hinter Mario stand.

"Nein, wohl nicht. Er hat ja nicht gespielt heute, da geht es."

"Es... Philipp es tut mir leid. Ich hab... die Kontrolle verloren."

"Du warst völlig kaputt", erklärte Philipp leise. "Ich hab schon mit Holger drüber gesprochen... es ist schon in Ordnung. Mario hat dich ja zurückgehalten."

"Trotzdem", sagte Thomas. "Ich weiß jetzt wieder, warum es so gefährlich ist, von Menschen zu trinken. Wie leicht man die Kontrolle verlieren kann."

Philipp nickte. "Ihr macht es ja nur selten. Und... solange ihr dabei zu zweit seid, ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Thomas sah ihn an, dann umarmte er ihn fest. Philipp erwiderte die Umarmung still.

"Danke Phil", wisperte Thomas.

"Immer", versprach Philipp.

Thomas lächelte und löste sich von Philipp. "Dann lass uns mal zu Holger gehen."

"Ist noch in der Kabine."

"Die anderen schon im Bus?" fragte Mario.

"Die meisten, ja"

"Dann holen wir Holger und verschwinden von hier", sagte Thomas. "Ich freu mich schon richtig auf mein Bett."

"Auf dein Bett - oder auf deinen Freund?", neckte Philipp ihn.

"Beides", lachte Thomas. "Aber ich bin immer noch ziemlich erschöpft. Heute Nacht werde ich tatsächlich ein bisschen ruhen."

"Du hast auch wirklich was geleistet", erklärte Philipp anerkennend.

"So erschöpft war ich noch nie", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. "Selbst nicht, als die Sache mit Mario angefangen hatte. Da fühlte ich mich... eher krank, aber heute..."

"Wir machen es uns im Bett gemütlich, und du trinkst noch ein bisschen", versprach Mario.

Thomas sah ihn an und lächelte. "Los ihr beiden", sagte Philipp und schob sie Richtung Kabine.

Hier packte Philipp ihre Sachen zusammen, während Mario und Thomas mit Holger sprachen.

"Zeig mal deinen Hals", bat Thomas. "Ich hab vorhin doch bestimmt die Wunde nicht geschlossen."

Holger sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Er presste noch immer ein blutiges Taschentuch an seinen Hals.

"Holger es tut mir leid", sagte Thomas sanft. "Unendlich leid. Du... wolltest mir helfen und ich hab..."

"Du hast dir helfen lassen", meinte Holger leise.

"Aber die Kontrolle verloren. Und das ausgerechnet bei dir."

"Ihr seid halt doch... Vampire. Ist wie mit einer Raubkatze - wenn sie satt ist, dann kann man toll mit ihr kuscheln, aber man darf nie vergessen, was sie eigentlich ist.“

Thomas schluckte, nickte aber. Der Vergleich tat weh, aber Holger hatte recht damit. "Also, darf ich die Wunde verschließen?"

"Bitte", lächelte Holger ihn an und nahm das Taschentuch weg.

Thomas sah wie Marios Augen sofort zu Holgers Hals wanderten.

Kurz funkelte er seinen Freund an, dann beugte er sich näher, um die beiden kleinen, aber tiefen Wunden mit einem leichten Zungenschlag zu verschließen.

Er zog sich zurück, hauchte Holger aber einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke."

Holger lächelte nur leicht und hielt kurz das Taschentuch hoch. "Magst du es auslutschen, oder kann ichs wegwerfen?"

"Wirf es weg", sagte Thomas leise.

Holger nickte und warf es in hohem Bogen in einen bereitstehenden Mülleimer.

Unsicher sah Thomas ihn an. Zugern hätte er jetzt Holgers Gefühle und Gedanken gelesen, aber die Mauer war undurchlässig wie immer. "Sind wir noch Freunde?"

"Sind wir", nickte Holger. "Ich weiß jetzt halt nur... dass ich vorsichtig sein muss."

"Ich weiß das jetzt auch", sagte Thomas ernst. "Ich... glaube nicht, dass ich so schnell wieder einen Menschen beißen werde."

"Mit MüWo und seinen Spritzen ist es doch leichter", grinste Holger schief.

"Und sicherer", murmelte Thomas.

"Nimms nicht so schwer", meinte Holger und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ist doch alles noch mal gut gegangen."

Thomas holte tief Luft und lächelte. "Wir sollten langsam zum Bus."

"Dann komm", nickte Holger und ging vor. Mario und Philipp standen schon in der Tür.

Sie nahmen ihre Taschen und beeilten sich durch den Tunnel zum Bus zu kommen. Kaum waren sie eingestiegen, fuhr der Bus schon los.

"Wie geht es dir?" kam Sami kurz nach Abfahrt zu ihnen. Besorgt sah er Thomas an.

"Geht schon wieder besser. Hab was getrunken und mich hingelegt. Irgendeinen Powerdrink, du weißt schon."

Sami lächelte schwach. "Dann ist ja gut. Hast mir nen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt."

"Ging mir auch ziemlich mies, aber wie gesagt, ist wieder soweit in Ordnung. Im Hotel noch so einen Drink, dann wird das schon wieder."

"Mario scheint sich ja gut um dich zu kümmern", nickte Sami und ging zurück zu seinem Sitz.

"Er und Holger", nickte Thomas, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls.

Auch ein paar der anderen Spieler kamen nach und nach zu ihm und erkundigten sich, ob alles wieder ok war.

Thomas konnte sie alle beruhigen, sei es mit einem flapsigen Spruch oder einem Hinweis auf seine gesundere Gesichtsfarbe.

Aber es fühlte sich gut an, wie besorgt die Jungs waren. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie wirklich zusammengeschweißt und das merkte man auch jetzt, nach der Niederlage.

Auch auf dem Flughafen kümmerten sich die Jungs um ihn, doch Thomas war letztlich froh, als er endlich mit Mario zusammen im Zimmer war.

"Ich glaube die Jungs waren alle ganz froh, dass sie sich um dich kümmern konnten", sagte Mario. "Hat sie abgelenkt."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Nur Holger wohl nicht so..."

"Philipp wird sich jetzt um ihn kümmern", sagte Mario.

"Ich bin froh, dass die beiden sich haben."

"Ich auch", sagte Mario.

Er hatte gerade seine zweite Socke ausgezogen und schlüpfte jetzt unter die Decke.

Dann sah er Thomas an. "Komm ins Bett."

Thomas zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er leicht.

"Was ist?" fragte Mario verwirrt.

"Ich hätte fast einen meiner besten Freunde... umgebracht", flüsterte Thomas.

Ruckartig setzte sich Mario auf und war in Sekundenbruchteilen bei seinem Freund. "Das stimmt nicht. Ich war doch da und hab aufgepasst."

"Wärst du nicht gewesen - ich hätte ihn ausgesaugt. Getötet."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Du hättest rechtzeitig aufgehört."

Thomas schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. "Hätte ich nicht. Ich hatte solchen Durst, und... er kann mich ja nicht warnen, wenn ich ihn nicht fühle..."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du aufgehört hättest", sagte Mario fest.

"Wie denn?", fragte Thomas leise. "Nein, wir dürfen nicht von Holger trinken. Und eigentlich auch von keinem anderen Menschen."

Mario nickte. Das war ihm auch klar geworden. 

Er zog Thomas fest an sich. "Es ist nicht passiert", flüsterte er.

"Aber es war so knapp..."

"Philipp und ich waren auch da."

"Philipp hätte gar nichts tun können", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Du hast Holger nur von mir weg zerren können, weil du auch ein Vampir bist. Philipp wäre zu schwach gewesen."

"Hätte, wenn und aber. Thomas, du weißt, dass das nichts bringt."

"Ich weiß, aber das macht es nicht besser. Weißt du was das für ein Gefühl ist? Zu wissen, dass man fast einen Freund getötet hätte?"

Mario zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich. "Nein, zum Glück nicht. Aber es war nur ein fast, Holger lebt, und es geht ihm gut."

Thomas presste die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich hatte Mario recht, aber die Schuldgefühle wollten nicht weichen. 

Mario zog ihn ganz fest an sich und versuchte, Thomas eine positivere Stimmung zu übermitteln.

Thomas spürte Marios Versuch und lächelte leicht. "Lass uns schlafen", bat er leise.

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und vertiefte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen weiter.

Langsam spürte er, wie Thomas ruhiger wurde und sich entspannte. Auch er selbst wurde ruhiger, und so tauchten sie beide schließlich in ihren Nachtruhe ein.

 

 

Mario wachte kurz vor dem Weckerklingeln auf. Thomas schlief noch, was äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Er musste gestern wirklich bis an seine Grenzen gegangen sein, wenn er auch nach Holgers Blut noch so erschöpft war.

Hätte er Thomas gestern auch noch trinken lassen sollen? Er würde es ihm gleich anbieten, wenn er ebenfalls aufwachte. 

Vielleicht sollte er auch Philipp fragen, ob er sich von Müwo noch ein wenig Blut abzapfen lassen würde. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich ein Vampir durch geistige Arbeit so erschöpfen konnte.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und stellte den Wecker aus. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Thomas um.

Ganz langsam ließ er seine Hand in Thomas' Nacken gleiten. Gleichzeitig drang er in seine Gedanken ein um ihn sanft aufzuwecken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Thomas müde die Augen aufschlug.

"Morgen", wisperte Mario.

"Hmm", machte Thomas träge, lächelte dabei aber.

Mario lehnte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Thomas Lippen.

Das Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

Auch Mario lächelte. Er spürte, dass es Thomas viel besser als gestern Abend ging.

Mit einem leisen Knurren drehte sich Thomas auf die Seite und zog Mario fest an sich. Mario lachte auf und drängte sich an Thomas Körper.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe", flüsterte Thomas.

"Ich auch", sagte Mario leise.

Thomas schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

"Was?" fragte Mario.

"Ich bin egoistisch... du bist das beste das mir passieren konnte... aber du wärst ohne mich besser dran."

"Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn!"

"Du wärst ohne mich kein Monster..."

"Ich bin kein Monster", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd. "Du bist auch kein Monster Thomas."

Thomas schloss die Augen.

"Und ich liebe dich Thomas. Ohne dich, wär ich immer noch allein und einsam."

"Du hättest einen Menschen gefunden. Holger zum Beispiel..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Holger ist süß, ja. Aber er ist nicht du. Ich wäre mit niemandem so glücklich wie mit dir."

"Wärst du. Du müsstest dich nicht darum kümmern immer genug Blut zu haben. Dich nicht ständig zusammenreißen, wenn Menschen um dich sind."

"Verdammt Thomas", sagte Mario wütend. "Das ist mir so was von Scheißegal. Du bist mir wichtig. Du! Mir ist es egal, ob du Mensch, Vampir oder Seepferdchen bist. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

Thomas musste tatsächlich kurz grinsen. "Seepferdchen..." Dann wurde er ernster. "Du wärst ohne mich trotzdem besser dran. Mit einem Menschen..."

"Schluss damit! Hör auf dich so schlecht zu machen."

Thomas seufzte leise.

"Hör auf damit", wisperte Mario, der merkte, was Thomas fühlte.

"Ich hab doch recht", flüsterte Thomas.

"Hast du nicht."

"Ich hab dich aus deinem Leben herausgerissen..."

"Ich hab es doch gewollt!"

"Du warst nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu wollen. Und wer weiß, ob das wirklich dein Wille war, oder ich dir meinen übertragen habe."

Regelrecht entsetzt sah Mario ihn an. "Was... was soll das Thomas? Willst du mit mir Schluss machen?"

Thomas starrte ihn an. "Wie kann ich das größte Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe, loswerden wollen? Mario... ich hab nur Angst, dass du irgendwann einsiehst..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist so ein Idiot Thomas. Ich liebe dich."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Ich liebe dich auch... so sehr..."

Sofort schob sich Mario wieder eng an ihn. "Mach mir nie wieder solche Angst."

"Du brauchst niemals Angst zu haben, dass ich Schluss machen könnte, Mario", flüsterte Thomas feierlich.

"Gut", sagte Mario.

"Mario, ich liebe dich. Immer."

Mario nickte. Er fühlte, dass Thomas ihn liebte. Und er fühlte auch, wie tief diese Liebe ging.

Mario hob den Kopf und verschloss Thomas Lippen mit seinen. Nach einen Moment konnte sich Thomas entspannend und den Kuss erwidern. Mario vertiefte den Kuss weiter.

Allmählich entspannte sich Thomas in seinen Armen.

"So ist gut", wisperte Mario.

Thomas nickte leicht, ließ aber seine Augen geschlossen.

Die Verzweiflung in Thomas war immer noch da, das spürte Mario. Die Ängste, die Abscheu vor sich selbst, vor dem, was er gestern beinahe getan hätte.

Dazu gesellte sich die Enttäuschung über das verlorene Halbfinale - und darüber, dass er nicht hatte helfen können.

Mario hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Thomas helfen sollte. Er konnte ihm nur zeigen, dass er ihn liebte.

"Wir müssen aufstehen oder?" fragte Thomas nach einer Weile.

"Heute ist alles bisschen lockerer, hat Jogi nach dem Spiel gemeint. Wir haben noch bisschen Zeit."

"Gut", murmelte Thomas.

Die Zeit nutzten sie, indem sie es einfach genossen so nah beieinander zu sein.


	45. Krankenschwester Mario

Irgendwann klopfte es leise an die Tür.

"Ich geh", rutschte Mario aus dem Bett und tapste zur Tür.

"Ist Philipp", nuschelte Thomas.

Mario drehte sich um. "Du bist ganz schön praktisch", lächelte er und öffnete.

"Morgen", begrüßte Philipp ihn lächelnd. Er stand hinter einem der kleinen Wagen, mit denen normalerweise der Zimmerservice das Frühstück brachte. Mario schlug der Duft nach frischem Kaffee entgegen.

Etwas irritiert sah er Philipp an. "Was...?"

"Frühstück", sagte Philipp. "Ist alles abgesprochen. Thomas soll es heute langsam angehen lassen und ja gut frühstücken."

"Riecht gut... helft ihr uns beim Essen?"

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Sondererlaubnis gilt nur für Thomas und seinen Pfleger."

"Und ich bin als Pfleger anerkennt? Was habt ihr erzählt?"

"Jeder weiß inzwischen, wie gut ihr befreundet seid", sagte Philipp. "Es wäre auffälliger gewesen, wenn du dich nicht um ihn kümmern würdest."

"Aber du siehst auch nicht ganz fit aus", bemerkte Mario.

"Fühl mich ein bissel schlapp", sagte Philipp schulterzuckend.

"Siehst auch schlapp aus... hoffentlich hast du dir nichts eingefangen."

"Geht schon", lächelte Philipp.

"Ist ja heute auch der richtige Tag zum Erholen."

Philipp nickte. "Ich werd dann mal runter. Genießt euer Frühstück."

"Und du lass dich auch verwöhnen, ja?"

"Werd ich Holger sagen", grinste Philipp

"Wie... wie geht‘s ihm?", meldete sich eine unsichere Stimme aus dem Zimmer.

"Ganz gut", sagte Philipp. "Er... hat ein bisschen schlecht geschlafen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung."

"Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut", bat Thomas leise.

"Das weiß er doch Thomas", sagte Philipp.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Trotzdem... ich..."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Thomas. Es ist nichts passiert, Holger geht es gut."

"Ich hätte...", fing Thomas an, brach dann aber ab, so dass Mario seinen Satz vervollständigte. "Thomas meint, er hätte möglicherweise nicht aufgehört."

Philipp schluckte ein wenig, dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. "Das glaub ich nicht. Du hättest Holger nie was getan."

"Thomas kann ihn nicht fühlen, insofern... aber es ist nichts passiert."

"Eben", sagte Philipp. "Mach dir keine Gedanken Thomas."

Thomas sah ihn nur an, sagte aber nichts.

"Also ich...", Philipp stockte, holte Luft und nieste. "... muss runter."

"Gesundheit. Und lass dich von Holger gesundpflegen."

"Ich bin nicht krank", sagte Philipp.

Mario grinste. "Klingt anders..."

"Hat man doch manchmal."

"Dann lass dich so von deinem Schatz verwöhnen - hast es dir nach dem Spiel gestern verdient. Und danke fürs Frühstück."

"Immer", lächelte Philipp und nieste erneut. "Bis später."

"Bis später", lächelte Mario ihn an, zog den Wagen ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Thomas hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und sah Mario entgegen. Der schob den Wagen ans Bett. 

"Mhm, das riecht gut", sagte Thomas.

Mario lächelte und setzte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett.

Er schenkte schnell Kaffee ein und gab Thomas eine Tasse. Dann trank er seine übliche Milch.

"Philipp hat ja an alles gedacht", sagte Thomas, als er sich eine Portion Rührei nahm.

"Du musst ja auch schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen", grinste Mario.

Thomas lachte leise. "Stimmt."

Mario lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste sich kurz, dann bestrich er sich ein Brötchen ganz dünn mit Marmelade.

"Da schmeckst du doch überhaupt nichts", grinste Thomas und tunkte einen Finger in die Marmelade um sie dann genüsslich abzulecken.

"Bäh, viel zu süß! Außerdem leb ich sparsamer!"

Thomas schnaubte. 

"Ich leb ewig, da muss ich beizeiten aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu verschwenderisch bin", grinste Mario.

"Ja klar", lachte Thomas. "Und ich dachte, es geht dir um deine Figur. Nicht das du in 100 Jahren ein kleiner Mops-Vampir bist."

Mario lachte auf. "Ein Mops-Vampir? Aber nur, wenn du dich mir anschließt"

"Oh ja, gemeinsam gehen wir dick und rund durch die Jahrhunderte."

Mit einem Grinsen piekste Mario ihm in den Bauch.

Thomas erwiderte das Grinsen und naschte erneut von der süßen Marmelade.

"Und? Wirst du schon dicker?", piekte Mario ihn noch einmal

"Mhm, weiß nicht", sagte Thomas. "Musst du mal... intensiver nachgucken."

Mario grinste breit und strich jetzt mit der ganzen Hand über seinen Bauch,

Thomas schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Und?"

"Ich muss noch mal genauer gucken", meinte Mario nachdenklich und schob das T-Shirt hoch.

"Am besten, zieh ich es mir ganz aus", schlug Thomas vor.

"Dann kann ich genauer gucken", nickte Mario und zog das Hemd hoch und über Thomas' Kopf.

"Aber ich finde, du solltest deins dann auch los werden", sagte Thomas. "Ist doch sonst unfair."

"Du meinst, so als Vergleich?"

Thomas nickte heftig.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog Mario das Hemd über den Kopf.

Thomas gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich. Marios Anblick war jedes Mal aufs neue ein Augenschmaus. Glatte Haut, die deutlichen Muskeln...  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Marios flachen Bauch.

"Und?"

"Ich muss genauer gucken", sagte Thomas und lehnte sich vor.

Mario schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen.

"Schön", murmelte Thomas, dann ersetzte er seine Finger durch seine Lippen.

Mario fühlte, wie seine Erregung stieg. 

Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr Thomas über die Haut.

"Mehr", bat Mario leise.

Blind tastete Thomas nach dem Marmeladentöpfchen und tunkte seinen Finger hinein. Dann ließ er seinen Finger langsam über Marios Brust gleiten. Kreisförmig um die Brustwarzen, weiter nach unten zum Bauchnabel...

Mario keuchte auf. Die kühle, duftende Marmelade - und die Vorfreude auf Thomas' Zunge...

Und er keuchte erneut, heftiger, als Thomas damit begann der Marmeladenspur zu folgen. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er durch die Marmeladenspur, immer wieder über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen.

"Die Geschmacksrichtung gefällt mir", raunte er zwischendurch.

"Mehr, Thomas..."

"Leg... dich ihn", wisperte Thomas und griff nach dem Marmeladentöpfchen.

Mario keuchte noch einmal, als er sich nach hinten sinken ließ.

Einen Moment genoss Thomas einfach den Anblick. Mario sah verboten gut aus. Seine Haut glänzte leicht feucht und hier da klebten Marmeladenreste.

Und neben der Süße der Marmelade konnte er Mario riechen, ein Geruch, der mindestens ebenso verführerisch war.

"Ich glaube, die hier sollten wir auch ausziehen", meinte er und zupfte am Stoff von Marios Shorts.

Mario nickte kurz, und schon war seine Shorts von seinen Beinen gezerrt.

"Besser", schnurrte Thomas schon fast.

Dann beugte er sich vor und leckte noch einmal über die Brustwarzen. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Hand über Marios Bauch nach unten.  
Wieder ein Aufkeuchen von Mario.

Thomas grinste, tunkte seinen Finger kurz in die Marmelade und umfasste mit einer Hand Marios Glied.

"Thomas", keuchte Mario heiser und zuckte der Hand entgegen.

"Ganz ruhig", murmelte Thomas und löste seine Hand von Marios Erektion.

Mario sah an sich herunter, sah Marmeladenreste auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch, und mehr Marmelade um sein Glied.

Thomas grinste breit, als auch er seinen Blick über Marios Körper schweifen ließ. "Ich glaub, die Sauerei sollte ich wohl lieber weg machen..."

"Solltest du", raunte Mario.

Thomas nickte und lehnte sich wieder vor. Langsam und sehr gründlich ließ er seine Zunge zu jeder noch so kleinen Spur Marmelade wandern, die er auf Marios Brust finden konnte.

Er fühlte, wie Mario immer unruhiger wurde. 

Aber davon ließ er sich nicht stören. Immer tiefer küsste und er leckte er, weiter der Spur aus Marmelade folgend.

Marios Erregung steigerte sich weiter - und übertrug sich an auf ihn. Sein Glied wurde noch härter und er verfluchte sich, dass er nicht auch seine Shorts ausgezogen hatte.

Mario zuckte ihm weiter entgegen.

"Moment", flüsterte Thomas und richtete sich. In Windeseile hatte er sich von der Shorts befreit.

Mit hungrigem Blick beobachtete Mario ihn dabei. Dann zog er ihn gleich wieder näher. "Du bist... noch nicht fertig..."

"Nicht?"

"Da ist noch... Marmelade. Und da drin auch", deutete Mario auf seine Oberschenkelarterie.

Thomas Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig und er stieß ein leichtes Grollen aus.

"Du... musst nicht", grinste Mario.

Thomas antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern ließ sich zwischen Marios Beine gleiten. Ganz langsam strich er mit der Zunge über Marios Glied. Er wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt.

Thomas lächelte seinen Freund an, dann wiederholte er die Berührung, ganz langsam und nur mit der Zungenspitze.

"Bitte... mehr..."

Thomas grinste und leckte Mario dabei gewissenhaft sauber.

Mario brachte nur noch Stöhn- und Keuchlaute zustande. Thomas Zunge machte ihn wahnsinnig. Dann strich die Zunge tiefer, über seine Hoden.

"Ja", keuchte Mario.

Langsam wanderte Thomas' Zunge zur Seite. Er fühlte, wie seine Zähne vor Verlangen wuchsen.  
Er konnte Mario riechen, dieser einmalige, so unglaubliche Geruch, von dem er nicht genug bekommen konnte.

"Mach endlich", forderte Mario heiser

Nach dieser Aufforderung konnte sich Thomas nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schnell biss er in Marios Oberschenkelarterie

Mario stöhnte lustvoll. Thomas Lippen an seinem Bein - seine Zähne, in der feste Sog. Er war schon vorher nicht mehr weit von seinem Orgasmus entfernt gewesen, aber jetzt konnte er sich endgültig nicht mehr halten.  
In dem Moment, als Thomas nach seinem Glied fasste, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, und er kam mit einem heiseren Keuchen.

Thomas stöhnte unterdrückt auf und sog unwillkürlich stärker. Mario schmeckte so unvergleichlich gut. Für nichts in der Welt, würde er diesen Geschmack eintauschen.  
Und die Geräusche, die Gefühle, die Geschmacksänderung, wenn Mario erregt war und schließlich kam...

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich schließlich von Mario zu lösen.

Der brauchte einen kleinen Moment, dann richtete er sich auf.

"Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder Marmelade essen können, ohne an heute zu denken", sagte er grinsend.

Thomas lachte rau und stürzte sich auf Mario um ihn hungrig zu küssen.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss und schlang die Arme um den Körper seines Freundes.

Dabei fühlte er, wie hart und erregt Thomas noch war.

"Na, was haben wir denn hier?" fragte Mario mit rauer Stimme und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

Thomas keuchte nur heiser.

Marios Finger schlossen sich um Thomas Glied. "Was willst du?"

Heiser keuchte Thomas auf, sagte aber nichts.

Mario bewegte seine Hand einmal ganz leicht. "Was willst du?"

"Mehr..."

"Mehr hiervon?" fragte Mario und bewegte erneut leicht seine Hand.

"Mehr von allem", keuchte Thomas.

Mario grinste breit und drängte Thomas nach hinten, bis dieser auf dem Rücken lag. Erwartungsvoll sah Thomas ihn an.

Mario schob sich über ihn und küsste Thomas leidenschaftlich. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut auf Thomas‘ Zunge. Er stieß ein leichtes Knurren aus und löste sich von Thomas Lippen. Thomas verstand sofort und drehte den Kopf, bot ihm seinen Hals an.

Mario versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, wie auch Thomas nicht gleich über ihn hergefallen war, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Er küsste die warme Haut, zupfte kurz an Thomas Ohrläppchen. Auch hier roch es so gut, so intensiv...

Thomas schob seine Finger in Marios Haare. Er fühlte Marios Erregung deutlich. Sanft drückte er Marios Kopf runter, bis die Lippen wieder seinen Hals berührten.  
Mit einem leisen Keuchen biss Mario endlich zu.

Das Blut strömte über seine Lippen . Er schmeckte Thomas  und einen leichten Hauch von Holger. Und so intensiv...

Er drängte sich enger an Thomas Körper.

"So gut, so gut", wisperte Thomas immer wieder. Er legte seine Hände auf Marios Hintern und zog ihn näher. Dabei spreizte er die Beine, ließ Mario dazwischen rutschen. Der keuchte leise auf und rieb sich langsam an ihn.

Dabei trank Mario weiter von dem berauschenden Blut. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder dieses Ziehen fühlte.  
Aber bevor er kommen konnte, drehte Thomas sie plötzlich um, so dass Mario unten lag.

Sofort bewegte sich Thomas schneller. Diesmal dauerte es für sie beide nicht lange. Wenige Bewegungen, dann kamen sie beide kurz nacheinander.

Keuchend sank Thomas auf Mario zusammen.

Marios Arme lagen um seinen Rücken und zogen ihn näher. Thomas brummte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Mario lächelte leicht und machte es ihm nach.

"Du bist wirklich ein guter Krankenpfleger", murmelte Thomas.

Mario grinste. "Lass dich die ganze Arbeit machen..."

"Das war keine Arbeit..."

"Es war schön..."

"War es. Sehr schön."

"Hmm", machte Mario leise.

"Lass uns noch ein bisschen ruhen", wisperte Thomas.

"Hmm", machte Mario erneut und versuchte leicht in Thomas' Gedanken und Gefühle einzudringen.

Thomas lächelte, als er das spürte und ließ seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu Mario fließen.

So verschmolzen sie miteinander.


	46. Niederlagenallergie

Beide wussten nicht, wie lange sie geruht hatten, als ein Klingeln sie weckte.

Mario grummelte leise, als er nach dem Telefon griff.

"Mario? Hier ist Holger."

"Ja?"

"Wir haben in ner halben Stunde ne kurze Besprechung und dann ist Mittag, da solltet ihr dabei sein."

"Danke", murmelte Mario träge. "Wir stehen auf."

"Dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Holger.

"Ach... wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut", sagte Holger. "Aber Phil ist krank, auch wenn er es abstreitet."

"Oh, was hat er?"

"Erkältung. Jogi liegt auch total flach."

"Na klasse", murmelte Mario. "Wenigstens werden wir uns nicht anstecken."

"Ich nehme an, ihr könnt da nichts machen oder?" fragte Holger.

Mario sah Thomas an. "Philipp liegt flach - aber da können wir auch nicht helfen, oder?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können ihm beim einschlafen helfen, mehr aber auch nicht."

"Hast du gehört? Wenn er bisschen Unterstützung oder Zuspruch braucht... dann sind wir natürlich sofort da."

"Ich werd drauf zurückkommen", versprach Holger. "Philipp ist so stur und hat sich schon mit Arne zum Tischtennis verabredet. Weil er ja nur ein bissel Schnupfen hat, sagt er."

"Wir können ihm sicher klar machen, dass es ihm schlechter geht", grinste Mario.

"Gleich nach dem Mittag?" fragte Holger. "Dann kann er bis Nachmittags durchschlafen und sich ausruhen."

"Ähm - das war nicht ernst gemeint. Ich möchte nicht jemandem einreden dass er krank ist."

"Philipp ist krank", stellte Holger klar. "Am liebsten würd ich ihn zu Müwo schleifen, aber Philipp meint, das wär nicht nötig."

"Mal gucken, was wir tun können, ok?"

"Wenn ihr ihm beim schlafen helft, reicht mir das", sagte Holger.

"Das machen wir", versprach Mario.

"Danke."

"Und du meinst, wir müssen jetzt aufstehen?"

"Ja, müsst ihr. Und das anziehen nicht vergessen. Ich denke, dass nicht alle es zu schätzen wüssten, wenn ihr da... unbekleidet auftaucht."

Mario kicherte leise. "Du schon?"

"Ich... nein... ja... also ich mein, gucken darf ich ja schon..."

Mario lachte auf. "Schon gut... gab‘s noch Ärger gestern zwischen euch?"

"Nein", sagte Holger. "Philipp weiß, dass ich nur ihn will."

"Dann ist gut. Wir mögen dich zwar sehr, Holger, aber... so, wie es jetzt ist, ist es das beste."

"Ich weiß. Ich... das mit Philipp ist ganz anders, als es mit euch war. Ich... ich glaub, ich... lieb ihn", wisperte Holger.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mario. "Ihr habt es euch verdient."

"Ohne euch hätten Philipp und ich es bestimmt nie geschafft."

"Es ist schön, dass ihr euch gefunden habt."

"Ist es... und jetzt muss ich auflegen, sonst komm ich zu spät."

"Wir beeilen uns", versprach Mario.

"Bis gleich", sagte Holger und legte auf. Dann drehte er sich im Bett um. Neben ihm lag Philipp tief in die Kissen gekuschelt.

"Ich bin nicht krank", sagte Philipp und nieste.

"Nee, ist klar", grinste Holger und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Philipp lächelte leicht. "Hast du das eben eigentlich ernst gemeint? Was du zu Mario...", wieder ein Nieser, "...gesagt hast?"

"Was?", fragte Holger nach.

"Na das du mich...", diesmal unterdrückte Philipp den Nieser krampfhaft.

"Dass ich... mich in dich verliebt habe?"

Philipp nickte.

Holger nickte ebenfalls leicht. "Habe ich..."

Philipp strahlte. Das zu hören, machte ihn unglaublich glücklich. Und zwar trotz der Kopfschmerzen, dem Kratzen im Hals und der laufenden Nase.

Holger rutschte etwas weiter an ihn.

"Mir geht‘s genauso", flüsterte Philipp Holger zu.

Holger fühlte, wie er anfing zu strahlen. Philipp hob eine Hand und strich Holger über die Wange.

„Du machst mich... glücklich", flüsterte Holger. 

"Du mich auch."

Holger lächelte und küsste Philipp leicht.

"Nicht", nuschelte Philipp. "Will dich nicht anstecken."

"Ist doch jetzt eh egal. Außerdem hast du das eh schon."

"Trotzdem. Ist doch nicht schön so ne Triefnase wie mich zu küssen..."

"Ist immer schön dich zu küssen..."

"Du bist süß", lächelte Philipp - und nieste.

"Gesundheit", grinste Holger und rupfte ein Taschentuch aus der Packung auf dem Nachtschrank.

"Vielleicht ist ne Allergie", murmelte Philipp und nahm das Taschentuch entgegen.

"Gegen Niederlagen?", grinste Holger schief.

Philipp nickte. "Oder gegen Spanien..."

"Gegen die sind wir doch alle allergisch, oder?"

Wieder nieste Philipp, dann putzte er sich geräuschvoll die Nase. "Mario... be-... be..-", erneut ein lauter Nieser.

"Gesundheit... was ist mit Mario?"

"Keine Allergie gegen Spanien", nuschelte Philipp und tastete nach der Taschentuchpackung.

"Bei Mario überwiegen die deutschen Gene", grinste Holger.

"Aber er hat Verwandte in Spanien", sagte Philipp.

"Du meinst also ne Niederlagenallergie..."

"Das schon eher", nickte Philipp.

"Oder einfach eine Erkältung."

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht krank."

"Husten, Schnupfen und Fieber..."

"Ich huste gar nicht! Ich hab nur ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals."

"Du hustest nicht, weil du die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Bonbons lutschst."

Philipp streckte Holger die Zunge raus, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen zur Besprechung."

"Dann raus aus den Federn."

Philipp nickte schwach. Es kam ihm wie eine ungeheure Anstrengung vor, die Bettdecke zur Seite zuschlagen und Richtung Bettkante zu rutschen.

"Was magst du anziehen?", fragte Holger mitleidig.

"Was warmes", nuschelte Philipp.

Holger suchte ihm zu den vorgeschriebenen Sachen etwas Warmes heraus und reichte ihm dazu noch die rote Trainingsjacke.

Philipp zog sich langsam an, immer wieder unterbrochen von weiteren Niesattacken und auch sein Husten meldete sich nun wieder.

"Nee, klar... Erkältung. Philipp, du gehörst ins Bett!"

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss bei der Besprechung doch dabei sein..."

"Danach geht‘s wieder ab ins Bett, ok?"

Philipp nickte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sich am liebsten sofort wieder ins Bett gelegt.

"Na komm... wir gehen schnell runter, Besprechung dauert nicht lange, und dann kannst du wieder ins Bett."

"Ok", murmelte Philipp.

Holger trat zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz. "Taschentücher? Bonbons dabei?"

Philipp nickte.

"Dann komm", lächelte Holger ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand.

Philipp griff Holgers Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann ließen sie wieder los, und Holger öffnete die Tür.

"Das nenn ich Timing", sagte Mario, der grade klopfen wollte.

Holger lachte. "Gibt‘s zu, dein Freund wusste, dass wir gleich kommen würden."

"Klar", lachte Thomas.

"Also kommt, runter, bevor die uns noch suchen kommen", krächzte Philipp.

"Du hörst dich ja schrecklich an", sagte Mario.

"Das ist nichts... bisschen Allergie", beharrte Philipp und schob einen Bonbon in den Mund. "Ich würd euch ja auch was anbieten, aber ich hab nicht mehr so viele..."

"Philipp das ist keine Allergie", sagte Thomas. "Du legst dich jetzt wieder ins Bett und wir holen Müwo."

"Wir haben eine Mannschaftsbesprechung, und da muss ich hin", schüttelte Philipp energisch den Kopf.

"Nein", sagte Thomas. "Du musst nirgendwohin, außer in dein Bett."

"Natürlich muss ich. Und jetzt kommt. Wir sind schon spät dran."

"Philipp, jetzt sei vernünftig", sagte Thomas und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Ich fühle ganz genau, wie es dir geht."

"Dann weißt du auch, dass ich diese halbe Stunde auch durchhalten werde."

"Ich weiß, dass du bohrende Kopfschmerzen vom Licht hast. Dein Hals tut weh und du versuchst ständig deinen Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. Du fühlst dich schlapp, deine Glieder tun dir weh", zählte Thomas auf. "Du hast nichts, aber auch gar nichts, bei der Besprechung verloren. Oder willst du die nächsten Tage richtig flach liegen?"

"Scheiße, was bohrst du in meinem Körper rum?", maulte Philipp. 

"Ich brauch gar nicht zu bohren mein Lieber."

"Klar bohrst du rum, und das will ich nicht. Außerdem müssen wir jetzt runter."

"Du bist sturer als ein Esel", sagte Thomas. "Du legst dich jetzt hin!"

"Vergiss es. Ich bin der Kapitän, und ich bin nicht todkrank. Und die halbe Stunde bringt mich auch nicht um. Ende der Diskussion!"

Thomas sah zu Holger. "Sag doch auch mal was dazu."

Holger machte kaum den Mund auf, da hatte sich Philipp von ihm gelöst und war zur Treppe gegangen.

"Kommt", sagte Mario seufzend. "Philipp wird schon wissen, was er sich zutrauen kann."

Thomas hob eine Augenbraue. "Es geht ihm verdammt schlecht..."

"Es ist nur ne halbe Stunde und dann stecken wir ihn ins Bett."

"Und da kommt er so schnell nicht mehr raus", beschloss Holger und folgte seinem Freund nach unten. "Und wenn ich ihn festbinden muss."

"Ja, guter Plan", nickte Thomas.

Philipp saß schon im Besprechungsraum, als die anderen drei eintraten.

"Na Philipp ist aber nicht der Einzigste der sich was eingefangen hat", murmelte Thomas.

Holger sah sich um. "Jogi noch... und sonst?"

"Lukas", murmelte Thomas. "Und Basti fühlt sich auch schlapp. Sami... aber alle nicht so schlimm wie Philipp und Jogi."

"Du machst Müwo noch arbeitslos...", murmelte Holger.

"Ich kann es vielleicht spüren, aber heilen kann ich sie nicht."

Holger nickte. "Dann in Zusammenarbeit mit Müwo..."

Thomas grinste leicht. "Falls ich mal keinen Bock mehr auf Fußball hab, überleg ichs mir."

"Ich hoffe, das dauert noch..."

"Klar dauert das noch", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Holger und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Auch Thomas und Mario setzten sich und sah nach vorn. Jogi fehlte, also musste es ihm wirklich schlecht gehen.

Es wunderte sie nicht, als Hansi das Wort ergriff und kurz zu ihnen sprach. Sie aufmunterte nach der Niederlage gegen Spanien, und ihnen Mut machte vor dem letzten Spiel gegen Uruguay.

Auch ein paar organisatorische Details wurden angesprochen. Rückflug nach Deutschland, für alle außer Per, der gleich in den Urlaub starten würde, war am Sonntagabend. Das Finale würden sie also verpassen.  
Aber wenn sie ehrlich waren - sie waren nicht heiß darauf, das große Spiel zu sehen, das sie sich verspielt hatten.

Auch das Thema Feier wurde kurz angesprochen. Sie würden diesmal nicht, wie noch 2006, einen öffentlichen Auftritt in Berlin oder sonst wo haben.

"Ich will mich nicht schon wieder so ohne Pokal präsentieren", meinte Basti. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Niemand hatte Lust sich für einen dritten Platz feiern zu lassen.

Schließlich beendete Hansi die Besprechung und schickte die Spieler zum Mittagessen.

"Und du gehst ins Bett", sagte Thomas zu Philipp.

Philipp seufzte leise, nickte dann aber.

"Ich bring dich hoch", sagte Holger.

Mit einem leichten und hoffentlich nicht allzu verliebten Lächeln nickte Philipp und stand auf.

"Wir schicken Müwo gleich zu dir und bestellen in der Küche ne Suppe", sagte Mario.

"Danke", lächelte Philipp und wurde dann von einem Hustenanfall erwischt.

"Oh je, das hört sich ja schrecklich an", sagte Basti und sah Philipp besorgt an.

"Ist nur ein bisschen Husten", murmelte Philipp und steckte sich einen weiteren Bonbon in den Mund.

Basti schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hörst dich an wie Jogi. Und der liegt mit Fieber im Bett."

"Ich hab kein Fieber. Nur nen bisschen Husten..."

Basti schob eine Hand auf Philipps Stirn. "War Müwo schon bei dir?"

"Quatsch!"

"Nix Quatsch", sagte Basti. 

Philipp seufzte. "Los, ab zum Essen..."

"Und mit dir ins Bett", erinnerte Holger ihn.

Leise seufzte Philipp, aber inzwischen schien ihn die Kraft für den Widerstand zu verlassen.

"Na komm", sagte Holger sanft.

Philipp nickte und ließ sich nach oben bringen. Holger half ihm beim ausziehen und deckte ihn dann fürsorglich zu. Dann legte er sanft seine Hand auf Philipps Stirn. "Hast Fieber", stellte er fest.

Philipp sagte nichts, sondern schloss erschöpft die Augen.

"Hast es geschafft", flüsterte Holger. "Schlaf erstmal, ich guck, was ich dir zu essen besorgen kann."

"Keinen Hunger", murmelte Philipp.

"Bisschen heiße Suppe? Komm, Schatz, nach dem Spiel gestern brauchst du was."

Philipp schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Bisschen Rührei? Hühnersuppe? Grießbrei?"

"Gar nichts..."

"Wirklich nicht? Bitte, irgendwas?"

Philipp seufzte. "Tee wär schön", murmelte er.

"Besorg ich", versprach Holger und küsste Philipp auf die Stirn. "Schlaf, ja? Ich komm gleich nach dem Essen hoch."

Philipp brachte nur noch ein schwaches Nicken zustande.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Holger und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Seufzend zog er die Tür ins Schloss. Er wäre am liebsten bei Philipp geblieben, aber hatte wirklich Hunger.


	47. Heimweh

Schnell lief er wieder die Treppe runter und zum Speiseraum. Mario und Thomas sahen ihm schon wartend entgegen.

"Philipp schläft erstmal", erzählte Holger. "Will auch nichts essen."

"Wenn man sich schlecht fühlt, hat man ja meistens keinen Hunger", nickte Mario.

"Nachher bring ich ihm nen Tee mit hoch", erzählte Holger, während sie sich auf dem Weg zum Buffet machten.

"Und wir schicken Müwo", sagte Thomas.

Holger nickte. "Auch wenn Philipp das nicht will."

"Er hat Angst, dass er am Samstag nicht spielen kann", erklärte Thomas.

Holger sah ihn an, dann nickte er. "So krank, wie er jetzt ist..."

"Sollte er lieber im Bett bleiben und das Spiel Spiel sein lassen", sagte Mario. "Sonst liegt er den ganzen Urlaub über flach."

"Urlaub... ich hab keine Ahnung, was er geplant hat."

"Hast du denn schon was vor?"

"Ich wollte mit ein paar Freunden nach Spanien, aber da ist noch nichts fest. War ja auch nicht klar, wie lange wir bleiben."

"Du willst nach Spanien?" fragte Marko entsetzt, der sich hinter Holger am Buffet angestellt hatte.

"Du nicht?", grinste Holger.

"Niemals!" sagte Marko.

"Wohin geht‘s bei dir denn im Urlaub?", wollte Holger wissen.

"Zu meinen Eltern", grinste Marko.

"Das ist aber... weit", grinste Holger.

"Ja, ganz weit. Mal gucken, vielleicht fahr ich mit Kathi noch ein paar Tage weg. Irgendwohin in die Sonne."

"Spanien", grinste Holger breit.

"Nein!" sagte Marko. "Gibt ja auch noch andere Länder. Portugal zum Beispiel oder Griechenland. Italien."

Holger grinste breit. 

"Grins nicht so frech", sagte Marko und strecke ihm die Zunge raus.

"Pah, wer ist hier frech?"

"Immer der der fragt", antwortete Marko lachend.

Holger schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er füllte sich noch etwas Sauce auf und grinste Marko noch einmal an, dann kehrte er zurück zu seinem Tisch.

Neben Mario und Thomas saß auch Manuel da, was Holger ein wenig überraschte. Seit seinem und Philipps unfreiwilligen Outing, hatte Manu nicht mehr bei ihnen gesessen.

"Hey", grüßte er zurückhaltend und setzte sich.

"Hey", lächelte Manu ihn an. "Ich bin vor Messi und Marko geflüchtet. Gewährst du mir hier Obdach?"

"So schlimm bei den beiden? Klar kriegst du hier Asyl."

"Ich glaub die beiden versuchen so mit der Niederlage fertig zu werden", sagte Manu schulterzuckend. "Ich finds heute nur extrem anstrengend."

"Jeder hat da eine andere Methode", meinte Holger. "Wir sind da eher die... ruhigere Variante."

"Darauf hatte ich auch gehofft", sagte Manu lächelnd. "Und wie geht‘s Phil?"

"Der liegt im Bett und pennt."

"Dann ist ja gut."

"Ich wär ja dafür gewesen, dass er gleich im Bett bleibt, aber er meinte, so als Kapitän und so..."

Manuel nickte. "Klar. Aber wir hättens alle verstanden, wenn er im Bett geblieben wär. Hat Jogi schließlich auch gemacht."

"Ich hätte ihn wohl festbinden müssen."

Manuel lachte leise. "Schon klar..."

"Kommt, Jungs - essen", mahnte Thomas sie leise.

"Recht haste", sagte Holger.

Auch Manuel nickte und begann zu essen.

Holger war froh, dass Manuel seine Scheu vor ihm offensichtlich abgelegt hatte und wieder ganz normal mit ihm umging. Es entspann sich sogar eine angenehme Unterhaltung während des Essens.

Schließlich stand Holger als erster auf. "Ich wollte noch mal nach Philipp gucken", sagte er.

"Grüß ihn mal, ja?", bat Manuel.

"Klar", nickte Holger.

Er trank den Rest aus seinem Glas und stand auf.

Er warf noch einen Blick aufs Buffet und überlegte ob er Philipp noch was mitnehmen sollte. Vielleicht ein bisschen Pudding? Kurzentschlossen füllte er etwas Pudding und rote Fruchtsauce in eine Schüssel und trug sie hoch.

Zum Glück hatte er vorhin daran gedacht, Philipps Karte mitzunehmen, so dass er jetzt problemlos ins Zimmer kam.

Sein Freund lag tief in die Decke eingekuschelt und schlief.

Ganz leise schlich er um das Bett herum und stellte das Puddingschälchen auf den Nachttisch. Philipp wirkte verschwitzt. Holger schob ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und zuckte förmlich zusammen. Glühend heiß.  
Nein, er würde seinen Freund hier nicht so liegen lassen - das war ein Fall für den Mannschaftsarzt.

Er griff zum Telefon und wählte schnell die Nummer von Müwos Zimmer.

Der Arzt war tatsächlich da und nicht beim Essen und versprach gleich vorbeizukommen.

"Müwo kommt gleich", wisperte Holger.

"Hm?", machte Philipp träge.

Sofort setzte sich Holger auf die Bettkante und sah seinen Freund an. "Schlaf weiter, Liebling."

"Hab durst", krächzte Philipp.

"Warte ich hol dir was."

"Danke", lächelte Philipp.

Holger strich ihm kurz über die Wange, dann stand er auf um eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

Er halt Philipp beim Aufsetzen und reichte ihm dann die Flasche.

"Müwo kommt gleich", sagte er, während Philipp durstig trank.

"Muss er nicht", meinte Philipp nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Oh doch", sagte Holger. "Du hast Fieber und ich seh bestimmt nicht zu, wie mein Freund leidet."

"Ich leide ni...", fing Philipp an, dann schüttelte ihn ein Hustenanfall.

"Doch tust du."

Leise seufzte Philipp, sagte aber nichts mehr. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte Holger ja auch recht. Aber er hasste es einfach krank zu sein.

Wenig später klopfte es an der Zimmertür.

Schnell stand er auf und ließ Müwo ins Zimmer.

"Oh", machte der gleich und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. "Dich hat‘s ja auch ordentlich erwischt."

"Ist nich so schlimm", krächzte Philipp.

"Hast du heute schon in den Spiegel geguckt?"

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf.

"Würd ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht tun", grinste der Doc und holte ein Fieberthermometer heraus. Er hielt es kurz in Philipps Ohr. "38,2...", murmelte er und notierte die Temperatur.

"Siehst du", sagte Holger zu Philipp. "Du hast Fieber. Du hättest vorhin im Bett bleiben sollen..."

"38,2 - das ist nicht so schlimm“, murmelte Philipp.

"Doch", sagte Holger und sah Müwo an.

"Auf jeden Fall genug um nicht zu trainieren. Zu Hause würde ich sage, dass du dich von deiner Freundin verwöhnen lassen solltest."

"Ich kümmer mich schon um ihn", sagte Holger leise.

"Das ist nett von dir!", nickte Müwo.

"Mach ich gern."

Müwo nickte und maß Philipps Blutdruck und horchte ihn ab. "Ja, scheint das zu sein, das gerade umgeht. Ihr steckt euch hier alle gegenseitig an."

"Dann... sollte Holger lieber nicht hier sein, oder?" fragte Philipp und unterdrückte ein Husten. "Will nicht, dass du auch noch krank wirst."

Müwo schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn er sich angesteckt hat, dann ist es jetzt eh zu spät."

"Du wirst mich nicht los", sagte Holger zu Philipp.

Müwo hatte das anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, denn er kramte jetzt in seiner Tasche nach Medikamenten, die er Philipp dann reichte.

"Ich seh heute Abend noch mal nach dir", sagte er, nachdem er Philipp und Holger über die Dosierung informiert hatte.

"Bis dann", krächzte Philipp.

"Bis nachher", nickte Müwo und stand auf.

"So, und du nimmst jetzt erstmal diese Tablette hier", drückte Holger eine aus der Packung, "und dann schläfst du. Oder magst du bisschen Pudding essen?"

Müde schüttelte Philipp den Kopf. Hunger hatte er immer noch keinen.

"Dann hier", legte Holger ihm die Tablette in die Hand.

Schnell schluckte Philipp die Pille und kuschelte sich dann wieder in die Kissen.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Holger und strich ihm durch die Haare.

Philipp brummte irgendwas, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Holger sah ihm einen Moment beim Schlafen zu, dann wurde ihm irgendwie langweilig. Wer hatte behauptet, man könnte, wenn man verliebt war, seinem Freund stundenlang beim Schlafen zusehen?

Er wollte Philipp nicht stören, also schied Fernsehen gucken schon mal aus. Was zu lesen hatte er erst gar nicht mitgenommen und Musik hören hatte er keinen Bock.

Er seufzte leise und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem der Doc gesessen hatte. Und jetzt? Sollte er hier so sitzen bleiben, bis Philipp aufwachte? Da würde ihm zu langweilig werden, beschloss er. 

Er stand wieder auf und trat ans Fenster. Es regnete mal wieder.  
Regen in Afrika - wenn ihm das jemand vorher erzählt hätte, hätte er es ihm ebenso wenig geglaubt wie Beschreibungen von einem grünen Land oder von Temperaturen nahe dem Gefrierpunkt.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass zu Hause in Deutschland Temperaturen weit über 30 Grad herrschten, konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen.

Und irgendwie setzte jetzt Heimweh ein. In die Wärme, nach Hause... jetzt, wo eigentlich alles gelaufen war.

Er seufzte. Es waren ja nur noch ein paar Tage, aber am liebsten hätte er sich sofort in ein Flugzeug gesetzt. 

So konnte es nicht weitergehen, beschloss er. Mit einem schlafenden Freund im Zimmer konnte es ja nicht besser werden.

Er schnappte sich sein Handy und die Zimmerkarte und schlich sich dann aus dem Zimmer. Er würde zu Hause anrufen, mit seiner Mutter sprechen und mit seiner Schwester.

Natürlich würde er nichts von Philipp sagen - seine Familie war noch ahnungslos, dass er schwul war, und ein Outing am Telefon musste er nicht haben. Aber er hatte schon so lange nicht mit ihnen gesprochen, dass er jetzt einfach die Stimmen seiner Familie hören musste. Er ging auf sein eigenes Zimmer und machte es sich gemütlich.

Dann rief er zu Hause in München an.

Es tat einfach gut die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören, und kurz darauf auch die seiner Schwester. Und er fühlte, wie schwer es war ihnen nicht von Philipp zu erzählen.

Erst als er schließlich aufgelegt hatte wurde ihm klar, dass er seiner Familie wirklich erzählen wollte, dass er schwul war. Keine Ausflüchte mehr, warum er nie ne Freundin hatte. Er wollte ihnen Philipp vorstellen, als seinen festen Freund.

Und er hatte bei dem Vorhaben erstaunlicherweise keine Angst mehr.

Er lächelte, als er sich das überraschte Gesicht seiner Schwester vorstellte. Er wusste, dass Ute nichts dagegen haben würde. Und er wusste auch, dass sie Philipp mochte. 

Bei seiner Mutter konnte er sich die Reaktion weniger vorstellen, aber es würde schon gut gehen. Schließlich war er glücklich. Und Philipp war kein dummer Idiot, sondern Intelligent und nett und höflich. Sie würde schon nichts dagegen haben.

Und wie würden Philipps Eltern dazu stehen? Immerhin war ihr Sohn ja offiziell mit Claudia zusammen...

Und was würde Claudia sagen? Würde sie dicht halten oder... oder würde sie zur Presse gehen?  
Nein, sie würde Philipp nicht ans Messer liefern - oder? Sie würde zutiefst verletzt sein. Und wütend. Und er würde Schuld sein.   
Er hatte ihr den Mann weg genommen. Den Mann den sie liebte - und heiraten wollte. Er würde sie verstehen, wenn sie ihm das Gesicht zerkratzen wollte.

Vielleicht sollten sie Thomas mitnehmen, damit er sie beruhigen konnte. Der hatte so etwas ja schon hinter sich gebracht, auch bei Mario, Thomas würde das bestimmt tun, aber eigentlich... mussten Philipp und er die Sache allein regeln. Schließlich war es ihre Beziehung.

Holger schüttelte den Kopf, ungelegte Eier...

Erstmal sollte er vermutlich mit Philipp über das alles reden.

Holger steckte sein Handy, das er noch in der Hand hielt, ein, und ging nach unten. Vielleicht würde er hier Ablenkung finden.

An einem Tisch in der Bar sah er Sami, Manu und Toni sitzen und gesellte sich kurzentschlossen zu den drei.


	48. Das letzte Spiel

Mit den dreien - und natürlich mit Thomas und Mario - verbrachte Holger viel Zeit in den folgenden Tagen, denn Philipp hatte es wirklich schwer erwischt.

So stand auch ziemlich schnell fest, dass er am Samstag nicht spielen würde. Und auch sonst würde es einige Wechsel geben. So würde Manu nur auf der Bank sitzen und Jörg zu seinem ersten Einsatz kommen.

Letztendlich war es so geplant, dass lediglich Tim Wiese - und das wegen einer Verletzung - zu keinem WM-Einsatz kommen würde.

Ein wenig Wehmut war schon dabei, als sie sich am Samstag zum letzten Mal für diese WM auf den Weg ins Stadion machten.

Philipp war tief in Jacke und Schal eingekuschelt, als er sich zu den anderen Ersatzspielern auf die Bank setzte. Holger hatte versucht ihn zu überreden im Hotel zu bleiben, aber Philipp wollte beim letzten Spiel dabei sein.

"Wenn ich schon nicht spielen kann...", hatte er gemeint und ihn mit geröteten Augen angesehen.

Holger hatte genickt. Er an Philipps Stellte hätte genauso gehandelt. So saß Philipp sichtlich krank neben ihm auf der Bank, während die anderen Spieler auf die Nationalhymnen warteten.

Ein letztes Mal hallte die deutschte Hymne durchs Stadion und für einen Moment fiel auch ein Teil der Enttäuschung von ihnen ab, dass es nur das Spiel um Platz drei war. 

Trotz der Niederlage gegen Spanien hatten sie wieder etwas ganz Großes geschafft. Sie hatten ein tolles Turnier gespielt und viel Achtung gewonnen. Nicht nur im eigenen Land und bei den eigenen Fans, sondern überall auf der Welt.

Und darauf konnten sie stolz sein. Wie selbst die englische Presse von ihnen geschwärmt hatte - niemand hatte das zuvor erwartet. Und in zwei Jahren, bei der EM, hatten sie eine neue Chance einen Titel zu holen.

"Hatschi", schniefte Philipp neben ihm und kramte wieder einmal nach einem Hustenbonbon.

Holger warf Philipp einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

"Geht schon", schniefte der.

"So siehst du aber nicht aus."

"Neunzig Minuten werde ich schon aushalten. Und ich habe den Jungs gesagt, dass sie bloß keine Verlängerung spielen sollen."

"Und daran halten sie sich auch", sagte Manu, der auf Philipps anderer Seite saß.

Philipp lachte. "Ich habe ihnen gedroht!"

"Das du sie alle ansteckst?"

"Genau. Nach der Verlängerung geh ich in die Kabine und spuck in alle Becher!"

Manuel lachte. "So klein und so gemein."

"Muss mich doch irgendwie wehren!"

"Ist ja schon gut Zwerg."

Philipp grinste, dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Spiel.

Uruguay war stark, wie schon das ganze Turnier über und so wurde es ein spannendes Spiel.

Am Ende gewannen die Deutschen jedoch mit 3:2

"Und wieder ne Medaille und kein Pokal", murmelte Arne seufzend, als sie sich aufstellten um ihre Ehrung für den dritten Platz entgegen zu nehmen.

"Die Medaille kannste behalten, den Pokal gibt‘s nur geliehen", versuchte Per ihn aufzumuntern.

"War vermutlich meine letzte WM, da tröstet mich das nur bedingt."

"Na komm, alter Mann, Treppe hoch und abholen. In zwei Jahren holen wir die EM."

"Soll ich schieben?" bot Marko von hinten an. "Oder sollen wir nen Treppenlift organisieren?"

"Treppenlift", bat Arne. 

"Los Per, du hast den alten Mann gehört", grinste Marko.

"Ich geb dir gleich Treppenlift", lachte Per und schubste Arne die Treppe hoch.

"Aua!" rief Arne lachend. "Ein bisschen mehr Respekt du Jungspund."

"Los, oder ich nehm deine Medaille gleich mit."

Arne schnaubte, ging jetzt aber schnell hinter Basti her um seine Medaille in Empfang zu nehmen und die Hände der verschiedenen Leute zu schüttelten, die auf dem Podium standen.

Nach der üblichen Stadionrunde zur Verabschiedung gingen sie in die warme Kabine. 

"Hier", sagte Holger und drückte Philipp einen Pappbecher in die Hand. "Tee, der wärmt dich auf."

"Danke", lächelte Philipp und wärmte erst einmal seine Hände daran.

"Deine Nase ist ganz rot", sagte Holger besorgt.

"Kommt vom Schnupfen..."

Holger nickte und musste sich zusammenreißen, um Philipp nicht über die Wange zu streicheln.

Der sah ihn nur zärtlich an.

"Aus ihr beiden", flüsterte Manuel und schob sich unauffällig zwischen sie.

Holger grinste ihn schief an. In den letzten Tagen war deutlich geworden, dass Manu wirklich nichts gegen sie hatte.

"Fehlte ja noch, wenn ihr jetzt noch auffliegt", murmelte Manu kopfschüttelnd.

"Wir passen schon auf - und du bist ja auch noch da."

Manuel nickte. "Und wer passt in München auf euch auf?"

"In München hocken wir nicht so eng zusammen", meinte Holger.

Manu schnaubte. "Schon klar. Habt ihr schon mal drüber nachgedacht jemanden einzuweihen? Thomas zum Beispiel. Mit dem seid ihr doch ziemlich dicke."

Holger schluckte leicht. "Thomas... weiß bescheid."

Überrascht sah Manuel ihn an, dann lachte er.

"Was ist?", wollte Holger wissen.

"Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt? Es wär viel einfacher gewesen, anstatt immer um den heißen Brei rumzureden, wenn Thomas in der Nähe war."

Holger zuckte mit den Schultern. "So oft haben wir ja nicht zusammen rum gehangen..."

"Trotzdem", sagte Manuel ein wenig ernster. "Ich... hätte mit ihm reden können. Dann hätte ich.... vielleicht nicht so lang Abstand zu euch gehalten."

Holger sah ein wenig betroffen zu Boden. "Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, sorry."

"Hey, ich wollt euch keinen Vorwurf machen", sagte Manuel sofort. "Ich... es wär halt nur schön gewesen, mit jemandem zu reden."

"Vielleicht ergibt es sich ja heute noch", überlegte Holger.

"Bring erstmal deinen Freund zum Bus", schlug Manuel vor und deutete auf Philipp. Der saß auf der Bank, mit geschlossenen Augen und sichtlich erschöpft.

Holger nickte Manuel kurz zu, dann trat er zu Philipp. "Na komm, ab in den Bus, und dann gehts ins Bett. Da hättest du auch bleiben sollen..."

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Musste hier sein... Letztes Spiel und so. Und schließlich bin ich der Kapitän, da... bleibt man nicht einfach im Bett."

"Wenn du jetzt den ganzen Urlaub über im Bett liegst, hast du selbst schuld..."

Philipp sah hoch und grinste schief. "Wenn du neben mir ihm Bett liegst..."

"Nee, ich geh schön... was machen wir eigentlich im Urlaub?"

"Du.. hast doch sicher schon was geplant, oder?" fragte Philipp ein wenig unsicher.

"Spanien. Dafür wollte Marko mich schon lynchen. Aber nichts festes. Und du?"

Philipp sah kurz zu Boden, hustete ein paar mal erbärmlich und sah dann wieder hoch. "Ich hatte... was mit Claudia gebucht..."

Holger schluckte leicht. Über Claudia hatten sie die ganze Zeit nicht gesprochen.

Auch Philipp hatte es bisher vermieden an sie zu denken, aber nun ließ es sich nicht länger aufschieben. "Ich hab Angst davor es ihr zu sagen", gab er leise.

Holger nickte leicht, am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt in den Arm genommen. "Du entscheidest, ob, wann und wie."

"Es ist keine Frage, ob ich es ihr sage", sagte Philipp kopfschüttelnd. "Und ich werde sie auch nicht hinhalten. Es... wir waren halt ne lange Zeit zusammen. Und kennen uns seit über 10 Jahren."

Holger nickte. "Ich weiß nicht... wenn du mich dabei haben möchtest...?"

Philipp seufzte und kramte nach einem frischen Taschentuch. "Nein. Das... würde ihr nur unnötig weh tun. Ich weiß auch nicht... ob sie unbedingt wissen muss, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht."

Holger nickte. "Du machst, wie du es für richtig hältst. Und jetzt gehen wir in den Bus."

Philipp stemmte sich ächzend hoch. "Auf zum Bus."

Holger half ihm auf und ging dann mit ihm zusammen zum Bus. 

Wenig später kamen Mario und Thomas und setzten sich zu ihnen um den kleinen Tisch am hinteren Ende des Busses.

"Alles ok?", fragte Thomas gleich besorgt, und Holger fühlte deutlich, wie er nach seinen Gefühlen forschte.

"Müde", murmelte Philipp und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe.

Thomas nickte mitfühlend.

"Soll ich dir beim einschlafen helfen?" bot er an.

"Wie lange fahren wir?", fragte Philipp müde.

"Lange genug", lächelte Thomas und drang sanft in Philipps Gedanken ein. Er beruhigte ihn sanft, schenkte ihm angenehme und warme Gedanken und ließ ihn dann einschlafen.

"Danke", sagte Holger zu Thomas.

"Das ist ja das Mindeste", meinte Thomas. "Du auch?"

Holger schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ja nicht gespielt."

"Philipp auch nicht", grinste Thomas, nickte aber dann.

"Morgen geht‘s also nach Hause", sagte Mario.

"Und dann ist Urlaub angesagt", lächelte Thomas.

Mario strahlte. "Ja, Urlaub."

"Wohin?", fragte Holger neugierig.

"Spanien", erzählte Thomas.

"Wollte ich eigentlich auch", meinte Holger. "Nur darf man das Marko nicht verraten."

"Ja unser Kleiner hat die Niederlage sehr persönlich genommen", nickte Thomas.

"Und ihr fahrt zu Marios Verwandtschaft?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich freu mich schon total darauf."

"Wie... wird das mit dem Blut da?", fragte Holger leise.

"Einfacher", sagte Thomas. "Ich hab schon mit Jacob telefoniert und er hat mir ein paar Adressen rausgesucht, wo wir uns was besorgen können."

Holger grinste. "Also bei der vampirischen Verwandtschaft in Spanien..."

"Es wird das erste Mal sein, dass wir andere Vampire treffen", erzählte Thomas. "Mit einem von ihnen ist Jakob wohl eine Zeit durchs Land gestreift, woher er die beiden anderen kennt, weiß ich nicht."

"Das klingt spannend", meinte Holger.

Mario nickte. "Oh ja, wird es."

Holger schloss die Augen. Auch, wenn er nicht gespielt hatte, war er müde.

"Schlaf ein bisschen", sagte Thomas leise.

Holger nickte und lehnte sich leicht an Philipp an.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Ganz leicht schüttelte Holger den Kopf. "Danke, aber... das fühlt sich immer so komisch an..."

"Ok", sagte Thomas.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schlief auch Holger ein.

 

 

"Der arme Kerl", murmelte Thomas, als er Philipp ansah.

Mario nickte. "Hat ihn wirklich richtig erwischt..."

"Und das kurz vorm Urlaub... Und vor seinem Gespräch mit Claudia."

"Das wird sicher noch ganz schwer..."

"Er macht sich jedenfalls viele Gedanken darum. Hab ich eben gemerkt, als ich ihm beim einschlafen geholfen hab."

"Würdest du auch, Schatz."

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas.

"Und wir können ihm dabei nicht helfen."

Thomas seufzte. "Nein, das müssen die beiden allein hinkriegen."

"Und so, wie ich Philipp kenne, er ganz alleine."

"Ist vielleicht auch besser", überlegte Thomas. "Es wird ihr schlecht genug gehen, da wäre es eher kontraproduktiv, wenn auch noch die Ursache für die Trennung mit am Tisch sitzt."

"Für Philipp wär‘s so leichter..." 

"Meinst du?"

"Ich war froh, dass du damals dabei gewesen bist, bei meinen Eltern", meinte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Ja klar. Das ist aber auch was anderes, als ne feste Freundin, von er man sich trennt, weil man neu verliebt ist."

"Klar muss er das alleine machen, aber für Philipp wär‘s leichter..."

"Vielleicht", sagte Thomas und tastete nach Marios Hand.

Mario drückte sie fest.

"Morgen fliegen wir nach Hause", flüsterte Thomas.

"Und dann ist... Urlaub", lächelte Mario.

Thomas nickte.

"Erstmal nach Pähl... und dann?"

"Nach Spanien, wie geplant."

"Und meiner Verwandtschaft klar machen, dass von mir kein Nachwuchs zu erwarten ist."

Thomas lachte leise. "Eher nicht."

"Außer, du willst schwanger werden und nen Vampirkind kriegen."

Erneut lachte Thomas. "Wieso muss ich es denn austragen?"

"Soll ich etwa?", fragte Mario entsetzt.

"Ja natürlich", nickte Thomas.

"Und warum nicht du?"

"Weil... weil ich der Ältere bin", sagte Thomas. "Und ich bin viel zu dünn und zu knochig."

"Eben, da würd dir nen Bäuchlein ganz gut stehen. Ich meine... dann bist du wenigstens großes dickes Müller!"

Thomas stieß Mario seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. "Nicht frech werden!"

Mario lachte auf. "Ist doch wahr!"

Thomas streckte seinem Freund die Zunge raus.

"Hab dich auch lieb", grinste Mario.

"Aber unser Kind würdest du nicht austragen wollen", schnaubte Thomas.

"Bist du doch viel geeigneter für. Hast doch Übung mit Michaels Kindern.“

"Ich hab auch schon bei ner Geburt geholfen, also wär‘s viel besser, wenn du das machst", hielt Thomas dagegen. "Ich kann dich nämlich beruhigen."

"Hmm", machte Mario. "Aber mir steht so was nicht..."

"Doch", war Thomas sich sicher. "Dir steht alles."

"Ich bin bestimmt der bessere Vater..."

"Zweifelst du meine männlichen Vaterqualitäten an?" fragte Thomas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hm - wir kriegen Zwillinge. Einen du, einen ich."

"Dann sind‘s aber keine Zwillinge", grinste Thomas.

"Doch. Sie haben die selben Eltern und sind am gleichen Tag geboren."

"Und was, wenn dein Zwilling nicht am selben Tag kommt wie meiner?"

"Sind‘s trotzdem Zwillinge, so!"

Thomas lachte und hätte sich fast vorgebeugt, um Mario zu küssen. Erst im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass sie im Bus saßen.

"Nachher", versprach Mario leise.

Thomas nickte, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Manuel will wohl mit mir reden. Jedenfalls denkt er grad ziemlich intensiv darüber nach..."

"Und worüber?"

"Moment", murmelte Thomas und konzentrierte sich. Einen Moment später grinste er. "Holger hat ihm erzählt, dass ich über ihn und Philipp bescheid weiß."

Mario lachte leise. "Und jetzt will er quatschen... soll ich mich woanders hinsetzen, damit er kommen kann?"

"Tu mal so, als ob du schlafen würdest, das ist dann nicht so auffällig."

Mario nickte und lehnte sich an das Fenster, schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich ein wenig in seine Jacke.


	49. Abschied

Thomas musste nicht lange warten, bis er leise Schritte hörte und Manuel sich ihm gegenüber auf die andere Gangseite setzte.

"Hey", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Hey", flüsterte Manuel. Er nickte mit dem Kopf auf den freien Sitz neben sich. "Dann stören wir die anderen nicht."

Thomas nickte, stand auf und setzte sich, nachdem Manuel zum Fenster durchgerutscht war.

"Ich... also Holger hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass du über... na über die beiden halt bescheid weißt", sagte Manuel ohne lange Vorreden.

"Und du auch."

Manu nickte. "Wusstest du, dass ich die beiden... erwischt hab?"

Thomas grinste ihn an. "War‘s schlimm?"

"Es war.. unglaublich peinlich", erzählte Manuel. "Ich mein erst öffnet mir Holger nur in Shorts und... Na ja eindeutigen Tatsachen die Tür und dann liegt plötzlich jemand in seinem Bett, während er im Bad ist..."

"Und das war keine Nutte, die er sich irgendwie besorgt hat", grinste Thomas.

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee... das war unser Kapitän, der da nackt  unter der Decke lag..."

"Auch noch nackt", grinste Thomas.

"Ja, splitterfasernackt."

„Er lag doch hoffentlich noch unter der Decke?"

"Schon, aber irgendwann ist die Decke nach unten... und ich bin über den Stuhl gefallen, da ist Philipp aufgestanden und ich konnte... alles sehen..."

"Wie unter der Dusche", lachte Thomas.

"Ja, aber da ist das schon was anderes..."

"Is schon klar", nickte Thomas.

"Wie... hast du eigentlich von ihnen erfahren?"

"Ich... ähm... ich war dabei als sie zusammengekommen sind."

"Oh", machte Manuel und sah ihn neugierig an. "Erzähl."

"So viel gibt‘s da nicht zu erzählen", meinte Thomas und begann dann doch.

Natürlich musste er einen ganzen Teil weg lassen, um Manuel nichts von sich und Mario zu erzählen und auch ihr Vampirsein vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Aber irgendwie bekam er die Geschichte so hingebogen, dass sie sich wenigstens noch halbwegs an der Wahrheit anlehnte.

 

"Klingt ganz schön kompliziert", murmelte Manuel.

"Aber sie haben‘s ja geschafft."

Manu nickte und sah kurz über den Gang zu Holger und Philipp.

"Und sie sind doch süß zusammen..."

"Süß?" fragte Manuel und sah Thomas an.

"Nicht? So, wie Philipp sich anlehnt?"

"Ich würd dazu aber nicht unbedingt süß sagen..."

"Sondern?"

Manuel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist immer noch komisch, sie so zu sehen..."

"Sie sind glücklich", lächelte Thomas und forschte vorsichtig nach, was Manuel darüber dachte. Er fühlte viel Verwirrung, aber keine Abscheu oder ähnliches. 

"Das weiß ich", sagte Manu. "Ich... es kam einfach so plötzlich und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Philipp..."

"Er war wohl schon länger in Holger..."

"Aber hat doch so ne süße Freundin."

"Das... muss er... das ist seine Sache", meinte Thomas.

"Du nimmst das alles unglaublich gelassen."

"Vielleicht, weil ich schon länger von ihnen weiß."

"Und es war dir gleich egal, dass die beiden... schwul sind?" wisperte Manuel.

Thomas zuckte nur mit den schultern.

Manuel lehnte sich zurück und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Einen Moment beobachtete Thomas ihn. "Alles ok?"

"Hm? Ja klar", sagte Manuel. 

"Sicher?", fragte Thomas noch einmal nach, denn wirklich alles ok war sicher nicht.

Manu seufzte und sah Thomas an. "Ich hab nichts gegen die beiden, echt nicht. Aber man wird einfach nachdenklich, wenn man länger drüber nachdenkt..."

"Wieso nachdenklich?"

"Wie wenig man doch über die anderen weiß. Ich mein, wir verbringen soviel Zeit zusammen und doch weiß keiner der anderen von Philipp und Holger."

"Wenn andere es wissen sollten, dann würden sie es wissen. Aber es ist nun mal... gesünder, sich zu verstecken."

"Eben. Man muss sich verstecken. Dabei tun sie nichts verbotenes. Außer sie haben Sex vorm Spiel", grinste Manuel schief. "Das wäre Jogi vermutlich nicht so recht."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manche sind danach besonders gut."

"Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

Thomas grinste nur.

"Da sieht er so unschuldig aus", lachte Manuel kopfschüttelnd. 

"Und du?"

"Ich bin immer brav!"

"Ja, klar", lachte Thomas.

"Doch", sagte Manuel. "Ich bin... ein Engel!"

"Manchmal..."

"Manchmal?"

"Hin und wieder..."

Manu schnaubte.

"Was denn?"

"Das du so an mir zweifelst", schüttelte Manuel den Kopf.

"Siehst halt doch nicht so unschuldig aus."

"Ich bin die Unschuld in Person", behauptete Manuel.

"OK, lass ich dich mal in dem Glauben."

Manuel grinste. "Na bitte, geht doch. Du hast dich meinen Argumenten geschlagen gegeben."

"Der Klügere..."

Manuel verdrehte die Augen. "Übrigens... danke, dass du mir zugehört hast."

"Jederzeit. Und wenn ich dir dadurch noch klar machen kann, dass die beiden unterstützt werden sollten."

"Du glaubst, ich hätte was gegen sie, oder?"

"Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber vor ein paar Tagen..."

"War ich total geschockt", gab Manuel zu.

"Das darfst du auch sein", grinste Thomas.

"Und du... passt auf die beiden auf, wenn ihr wieder in München seid?"

"Ich versuchs", grinste Thomas schief.

Manu nickte. "Ich geh dann mal wieder nach vorn. In 10 Minuten sind wir eh da."

"Bis dann" nickte Thomas und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Mario.

Mario wartete, bis Manuel wieder vorn auf seinem Platz saß, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah Thomas an.

"Und?", fragte der leise.

"Er klang echt verwirrt", meinte Mario. "Und es tat ihm wohl gut, mal über alles reden zu können."

Thomas nickte. "Aber ansonsten klang es gut. Gerade auch, was er übers Verstecken gesagt hat."

"Ja. Und er steht hinter den beiden."

"Und damit unwissentlich auch hinter uns."

"Irgendwann sollten wir es ihm sagen", sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Aber jetzt noch nicht. das würde ihn überfordern."

"Nein, jetzt noch nicht. Wir lassen uns Zeit damit.“

Thomas nickte und versuchte sich kurz zu entspannen, dann hielt der Bus aber schon an.  
Sanft beugte sich Mario vor und weckte Holger, während sich Thomas um Philipp kümmerte.

Dem ging es eher schlechter als besser, und Thomas fühlte, wie froh er war, gleich endgültig im Bett zu liegen und schlafen zu können.

"Sollen wir Müwo noch mal zu euch schicken?" fragte Thomas Holger.

"Das wäre lieb. Philipp wird sich zwar dagegen wehren, aber er wird am besten gar nicht erst gefragt."

Thomas grinste leicht. "Ich schick ihn hoch. Schlaf gut Holger."

"Ihr auch", wünschte Holger.

Thomas nickte und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Müwo.

Der versprach gleich nach Philipp zu sehen, dann verschwanden Thomas und Mario in ihrem Zimmer.

Es war ihre letzte Nacht in Südafrika und die verbrachten Mario und Thomas noch einmal damit, durch die Nacht zu laufen. Noch einmal die Gerüche der afrikanischen Landschaft, der Tiefe und Pflanzen aufnehmen.  
Noch einmal den Sternenhimmel betrachten, der so anders war als zu Hause.

Erst im Morgengrauen kehrten sie zum Hotel zurück.

Sie hatten Glück, dass niemand sie erwischte, denn viele Spieler waren früher als gewöhnlich wach. Die Vorfreude auf zu Hause war deutlich spürbar.

Auch Thomas und Mario packten ihre Sachen, und am späten Vormittag ging es dann los.

Ein wenig Wehmut war schon dabei, als sie den Bus bestiegen, der sie zum Flughafen brachte.

"War schön", flüsterte Mario.

"Sehr schön", nickte Thomas.

Mario konnte sich gerade so zusammenreißen ihn nicht zu küssen, statt dessen ließ er ihn so seine Liebe fühlen.

Thomas Lächeln wurde strahlender. Ja, es war wirklich eine schöne Zeit in Südafrika gewesen. Trotz der Probleme mit dem Blut.

Sie hatten das Problem ja lösen können - und letztendlich sogar Philipp und Holger glücklich machen können.

Sie hatten mit Manuel einen weiteren Freund gefunden, der irgendwann zumindest über die Beziehung zwischen Mario und ihm bescheid wissen würde.

Und sie hatten eine spannende Zeit zusammen erlebt, die sie noch enger zusammengeschweißt hatte.


	50. Epilog: Wieder zu Hause

Thomas wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal nervös wurde. Es kamen doch nur Philipp und Holger zu einem freundschaftlichen Besuch. Aber sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen, und die beiden hatten wohl eine ganze Menge erlebt.

"Jetzt beruhig dich", sagte Mario und schlang von hinten die Arme um Thomas Körper. 

Er konzentrierte sich auf Thomas' Gedanken, und zumindest seinen Freund konnte er ein wenig beeinflussen und beruhigen.

Thomas lächelte, als er das spürte und fuhr fort, den Tisch zu decken. Sie hatten Holger und Philipp zum Essen eingeladen, damit sie sich ganz in Ruhe unterhalten konnten.

Sie hatten sich seit dem Flug aus Südafrika nicht gesehen und, bis auf kurze Meldungen, nicht weiter miteinander telefoniert.

Sie freuten sich darauf, Holger und Philipp wieder zu sehen.

Zu sehen, wie sich ihre Beziehung entwickelt hatte.

Pünktlich klingelte es eine halbe Stunde später an der Tür.

Mario schmeckte gerade die Sauce ab - was Thomas später noch schnell korrigieren würde.

Grinsend ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

"Hey", wurde er von braungebrannten Freunden begrüß.

"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Thomas. "Kommt rein. Gut schaut ihr aus."

"Fühlen wir uns auch", lächelte Holger und trat ein.

Thomas umarmte erst Holger, dann Philipp. "Ihr riecht noch nach Urlaub", grinste er breit.

Philipp lachte. "Du mit deiner Vampirnase. Wie riecht Urlaub denn?"

"Gut. Nach Sonne und Meer... und Sex."

Schlagartig wurde Holger rot.

Thomas lachte auf. Es war gemein, aber er mochte es, Holger zum erröten zu bringen.

"Na kommt, setzt euch. Essen ist schon fertig."

"Was gibt es denn?" fragte Philipp und folgte Holger und Thomas durch den Flur.

"Wir haben ein paar Rezepte von Marios Großmutter mitgebracht. Erstmal Gazpacho, danach... ach, das seht ihr dann ja." 

In diesem Moment kam auch Mario aus der Küche und begrüßte Holger und Philipp.

"Setz dich", bat Thomas, "Ich hol die Vorspeise."

Mario sah ihn an und schnaubte. "Du vertraust meiner Würzmischung nicht."

"Nein, Schatz. Du schmeckst zu gut", grinste Thomas breit.

Holger lachte leise. "Das hab ich echt vermisst. Eure Streitereien übers Essen."

"Wir streiten nicht", grinste Thomas. "Wir unterhalten uns nur."

"Also los Schatz, hol das Essen und versalze es total", sagte Mario gespielt beleidigt.

"Ich versalze nicht. Ich bring nur ein klein wenig Geschmack rein."

"Das ist schon Geschmack drin!"

"Ja, aber es kann noch mehr werden."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Du kannst Holger und Philipp mal abschmecken lassen", schlug Thomas vor.

"Ok", sagte Mario und sah die beiden an. "Dann kommt mal mit in die Küche."

Philipp und Holger folgten ihm - Hand in Hand.

"Riechen tut es schon mal fantastisch", sagte Holger.

"Dann probiert mal", bat Mario und bot ihnen Löffel an.

Schnell probierten sie. "Lecker, aber... ein bisschen Salz könnte da schon noch rein", meinte Philipp.

"Findest du?", fragt Mario leise.

Philipp nickte. "Nicht viel, nur eine Priese..."

"Mach du", seufze Mario.

Philipp griff sich den Salzstreuer und würzte etwas nach. Er probierte erneut und nickte. "Jetzt ist gut."

"Danke", nickte Mario. "Ist einfach doof nicht mehr richtig kochen zu können."

"Du hast das doch gut gekocht", widersprach Holger.

"Nur, dass es nicht geschmeckt hat..."

"Es hat nur Salz gefehlt."

"Schmeckt ihr nachher auch ab?"

Philipp nickte. "Klar."

"Dann geht mal rein, ich mach da hier schnell fertig."

Holger und Philipp nickten und verließen die Küche.

Mario goss den Inhalt des Topfes in eine große Schüssel und dekorierte mit einigen rohen Gemüsestücken und Kräutern.  Dann trug er die Schüssel ins Wohnzimmer, wo die drei schon um den großen Esstisch herum saßen.

 

"Guten Appetit", wünschte er und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Erzählt mal", bat Philipp, während Thomas die Suppe verteilte. "War‘s schön in Spanien?"

Thomas nickte. "Wir waren beide ziemlich aufgeregt. Nicht nur wegen Marios Familie, sondern auch wegen der beiden Vampire, die wir kennenlernen sollten..."

"Außer Jakob kannten wir ja keine Vampire", fügte Mario hinzu. „Und Alessandro und Darius waren auch ganz anders als wir vermutet hatte.“

Thomas und Mario erzählten gemeinsam von ihrem Urlaub in Spanien und ihren Erlebnissen dort.  

Einiges ließen sie weg, einfach weil es Alessandro und Darius bestimmt nicht recht wäre. 

Dafür erzählten sie mehr von Erlebnissen mit Marios Familie, die so toll war. Alle wussten offensichtlich über die Beziehung zwischen Thomas und Mario, aber es wurde nicht weiter erwähnt, sondern einfach akzeptiert.  

"Wir sind auch schon für die Winterpause eingeladen", erzählte Mario. 

"Von deiner Familie - oder von diesen Vampiren?", wollte Holger wissen.   

"Beides", sagte Thomas. "Sandro und Darius schlafen tagsüber eh, also ist es kein Problem das zu verbinden." 

"Die beiden scheinen wirklich nett zu sein", meinte Philipp. 

"Sind sie", sagte Mario. 

"Ist schön, dass ihr noch welche... Eurer Art gefunden habt", murmelte Holger.  

"Was hast du?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ich weiß nicht... ich schließe mal wieder von mir auf andere. Seit ich mit Philipp zusammen bin... Ich fühl mich nicht mehr alleine. Also, auch nicht, dass ich der einzige Schwule bin. Und ich dachte, vielleicht geht‘s euch ähnlich." 

"Es ist auch so", nickte Mario. "Darius hat... gesagt, wir wären eine Familie und das stimmt auch." 

"Und die beiden scheinen auch ok zu sein. Ich meine, wenn Jakob euch schon bekannt gemacht hat..." 

"Es ist einfach ein schönes Gefühl", sagte Thomas. "Die beiden sind ganz anders als Jakob und wir, aber trotzdem ähnlich..."

"Ist doch bei uns auch so... wir sind schwul, aber doch alle irgendwie anders." 

Mario lachte leise. "Genau." 

"Und wie war es bei euch?", wollte Thomas wissen.

Holger sah kurz zu Philipp. "Das Outing bei meiner Familie lief eigentlich ganz gut", erzählte er dann. "Ute hat kein Problem damit. Sie findet es eher... süß."

Mario lachte. "Das kann ich mir gar nicht anders vorstellen." 

"Bei meiner Mutter wird es wohl noch etwas dauern, bis sie so locker damit umgehen kann", fuhr Holger fort. "Sie... hat halt Angst um mich."

Mario nickte.  "Dass es rauskommt und du... Probleme bekommst", vermutete er. 

"Genau", nickte Holger.  

"Ist doch schön. Dass sie sich darüber Sorgen macht und grundsätzlich nichts dagegen hat. Und wenn sie merkt, dass ihr vorsichtig seid, dann wird es schon ok sein." 

"Sie mag Philipp", sagte Holger. "Er ist kein schlechter Einfluss, klug und höflich, bodenständig. Vermutlich habt sie auch deshalb nichts dagegen."

"Wer kann Philipp auch nicht mögen", lächelte Thomas. "Er ist einfach ein toller Freund. Und... wie liefs bei dir, Philipp?"  

"Schwieriger", sagte Philipp mit einem gequälten Lächeln. "Ich meine, meine Eltern haben Claudia schon als ihre Schwiegertochter gesehen. Und vermutlich auch schon die ersten Enkelkinder in den nächsten zwei Jahren geplant..."

Thomas sah ihn mitfühlend an und bemerkte, wie Holger seine Hand auf Philipps legte. 

"Sie wollen zwar, dass ich glücklich bin, aber... es ist trotzdem schwer für sie", fuhr Philipp fort. 

"Gib ihnen Zeit", riet Thomas. "Aber das tust du ja sicher schon. Sie werden merken, dass es gar nicht so schlecht ist mit einem Schwiegersohn statt einer Schwiegertochter." 

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Philipp. 

"Und... was hat Claudia gesagt?" 

Philipp schwieg einen Moment. "Es war... kein schönes Gespräch."

Thomas drang behutsam in seinen Geist ein und sah viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung, die auch Holgers Hand nicht beruhigen konnte.  

"Es kam für sie völlig unvorbereitet", flüsterte Philipp. "Sie hat mich angesehen, als..."

Holger legte ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn leicht an sich. 

"Ich wollte ihr nie weh tun. Aber ich konnte ihr doch nicht die heile Beziehung vorspielen, wenn ich sie nicht liebe und mit jemand anderem zusammen bin."

"Es muss sie sehr verletzt haben, aber - stell dir vor, sie hätte es selbst rausgekriegt. Außerdem ist es gut, wenn ihr euch nicht überall verstecken müsst." 

"Natürlich ist es besser so", sagte Philipp. "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es ihr jetzt beschissen geht." 

"Na komm, denk an etwas anderes. Hilft ihr auch nicht, wenn du hier so schlecht drauf bist. Sollen wir noch von Spanien erzählen?" 

"Es geht schon", murmelte Philipp.

Thomas drang noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Gefühle ein und versuchte ihn zuversichtlicher zu stimmen. 

"Wenigstens wird sie nicht zur Presse gehen", seufzte Holger.

"Wär ja noch schöner", murmelte Mario. 

"So ist Claudia nicht", sagte Philipp. "Sie würde mich nie... ausliefern, egal wie wütend und enttäuscht sie ist."

"Sie wird auch eher... enttäuscht sein als wütend. Vielleicht im ersten Moment wütend, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Habt ihr Kontakt? Oder... wollt ihr wieder Kontakt?"  

"Im Moment haben wir keinen Kontakt", schüttelte Philipp den Kopf. "Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie kann mich jederzeit anrufen, aber ob sie es tut... weiß ich nicht."

"Hast du richtig gemacht", lächelte Mario ihn an.  

"Sicher?" fragte Philipp unruhig.

Thomas nickte. "Du warst ehrlich, und du überlässt ihr die Kontrolle. Du könntest überlegen, sie mal anzurufen. So drei, vier Wochen nach der Trennung. Fragen, wie es ihr geht und so. Und ob sie Hilfe bei irgendwas braucht." 

Philipp nickte nachdenklich. "Vielleicht hast du recht." 

"Biete es ihr an."  

"Mach ich", sagte Philipp. "Aber erst nach dem Trainingslager. Dann hatte sie mehr Zeit..."

Thomas nickte zufrieden. 

"Und wie war euer Urlaub sonst?" fragte Mario um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Schön", lächelte Philipp. "Wir waren in Italien und haben so verdammt gut gegessen."

Holger lachte auf. "Klar das du gleich wieder ans Essen denkst."

"Aber es war nun mal verdammt lecker!"

"Das stimmt", gab Holger zu. "Aber es war auch sonst sehr schön. Wir waren zwei Tage in Venedig, das war total toll."

"Von Venedig hat uns Jakob mal abgeraten. Soll doch etwas intensiver... riechen", grinste Mario.

Holger nickte. "Stimmt schon, aber wir hatten glück, dass es nicht ganz so heiß war. Aber es ist einfach unglaublich auf Gondeln durch die Stadt zu fahren."

"So ganz klischeehaft", grinste Thomas. 

Sie unterhielten sich noch lange, wechselten nur irgendwann vom Esstisch aufs Sofa.

Die beiden Pärchen kuschelten sich gleich zusammen.

"Hättet ihr mal gedacht, dass wir hier so sitzen würden?" fragte Holger leise.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte sowieso nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals jemanden finden würde."

"Ich hätte auch nie damit gerechnet", sagte Philipp. "Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden. Und dann... dann passiert so ein Drama und plötzlich hab ich nen Freund."

Mario lachte leise. "Schwups - und schon steht er... Na ja, liegt er in deinem Bett!“

Holger grinste. "Woran du schon wieder denkst Mario."

Mario lachte leise. "Och, nichts Schlimmes..."

Thomas sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Ach ja?"

"Petze", lachte Mario.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb", sagte Thomas.

"Mehr als alles andere", flüsterte Mario zärtlich.

Thomas lehnte sich vor und küsste Mario zärtlich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Holger und Philipp sich ebenfalls küssten.

Holger hatte sich verändert, dass wusste er auch ohne dessen Gedanken und Gefühle lesen zu können. Er war... mit sich im reinen

Philipp tat ihm gut - so, wie Mario ihm selbst, Thomas, so unendlich gut tat.

Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, wegen dem, was mit Holger und Mario und ihm passiert war. Aber letztendlich hatte es doch zu etwas gutem geführt.

Und so konnte er sich jetzt auch entspannen.

Holger und Philipp waren glücklich miteinander, und Mario und er hatten ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war also der zweite Teil unserer Vampir-Saga. Wir hoffen, dass ihr wieder viel Spaß mit Mario und Thomas hattet.


End file.
